


Le lien sans nom (the nameless bond)

by claire_cawdor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Childhood Trauma, Codependency, F/M, Gen, Hell Trauma, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Outsider, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Psychological Trauma, Selectively Mute Dean Winchester, Sharing a Bed, Sign Language, Soulmates, gencest, season12
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 66,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claire_cawdor/pseuds/claire_cawdor
Summary: Début de la saison 12. Le soleil n'est pas mort, Dean est vivant, mais après trois jours dans cette cave, les souvenirs noirs déferlent à nouveau en Sam. Avec l'aide de son frère, il lutte, et s'accroche au réel. Le réel, c'est aussi Mary, revenue d'entre les morts. C'est l'histoire de l'espoir fou que le retour d'une mère soulève en ses fils, mais aussi de son incompréhension à elle, face à ce monde qu'elle ne connaît pas, face au lien étrange qui unit ses enfants, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reparte et ouvre à nouveau en eux la blessure de l'abandon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salut à tous! Je suis toute nouvelle ici: première fic et baptême du feu... Alors n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser kudos et commentaires: encouragements et critiques, je prends tout :)

Sam et Mary, épuisés, étaient allés se coucher. Dean, lui, était assis sur le sol de la cuisine, une bière à la main, les rares photos de sa famille étalées sur ses genoux. Premier moment de calme et de solitude depuis une éternité.  Il sentait retomber l’adrénaline de ces derniers jours.

La terreur à l’idée de perdre Sam, jamais atténuée au fil du temps, toujours nouvelle, toujours insupportable, malgré le nombre de drames traversés. Plus que la peur, plus que le chagrin. Un manque abyssal dès les premiers instants, un besoin qui ne recule devant rien, l’impossibilité de respirer.

Et le retour de Mary. La traque frénétique des 72 dernières heures ne lui avait absolument pas permis d’assimiler ce bouleversement. Le don d’Amara. Sa mère en vie, présente. Bien sûr, dès l’aube du lendemain, il faudrait repartir en chasse, enquêter, découvrir les plans des Brits, et le moyen de les arrêter. Mais pas cette nuit. Cette nuit lui appartenait. Dans la quiétude du bunker, à quelques mètres de sa mère et de son frère, vivants, en sécurité, il voulait savourer le luxe de ne rien faire, de ne pas réfléchir, de ne pas anticiper, de se laisser submerger par le bonheur qu’il sentait à portée de main. Mary, le souvenir vénéré de loin, l’image floue de la tendresse connue puis perdue, Mary était ici. Ils rattraperaient les années manquées, ils construiraient dans le chaos du monde un refuge à leur mesure, ils essaieraient, enfin, d’apprendre la sérénité. Ce bonheur, Dean le savait là, proche, il le concevait, l’imaginait. Pourtant, étrangement, il ne parvenait pas à le _ressentir_. Une étreinte dans la poitrine, un nœud autour du cœur, un empêchement.

Sam.

Il avait essayé de chasser cette impression toute la soirée mais au moment du dîner, il avait dû l’accepter. Sam n’allait pas bien. Et cela n’avait rien à voir avec les blessures reçues, que Castiel avait soignées, et qui n’auraient de toute façon pas réussi à troubler à ce point son frère : Sam avait– malheureusement – connu déjà bien pire. Cela n’était pas lié non plus au choc du retour de leur mère. C’était autre chose. Une errance dans le regard, des silences trop prolongés, le reflet, presque imperceptible mais indéniablement présent, d’une douleur qui ne voulait pas passer. L’évidence l’avait frappé lorsque sa mère, avec une tendresse moqueuse, avait lancé à Sam qui ne la quittait pas des yeux : « Sam, tu me regardes comme si j’allais imploser. » Les deux frères avaient ri mais le rire de Sam avait quelque chose de forcé, de brisé, qui avait échappé à Mary mais avait heurté Dean de plein fouet. Il avait lancé un regard à son frère, sourcil imperceptiblement levé : _Sam ? Besoin d’aide ?_ Sam avait capté son regard et répondu par un discret geste de dénégation : _Non, je contrôle_.

Pour ne pas donner une chance au malaise de s’installer, pour laisser à son frère un répit et distraire l’attention de leur mère, Dean avait enchaîné, plaisanté, parlé, mais cette légèreté fabriquée de toutes pièces ne l’empêchait pas de sentir, à ses côtés, sans même avoir besoin de le regarder, le poids du silence de Sam, la détresse cachée derrière le sourire, la _peur_ terrée dans les yeux clairs. Rien de tout cela n’aurait été perceptible pour qui que ce soit d’autre. Sam, quand il le voulait, était un maître en dissimulation. Mais les antennes de Dean flairaient, captaient, sentaient, la moindre vibration d’émotion émanant de son frère.

Il reconnaissait les signes : depuis des années maintenant, l’esprit de Sam était le siège d’une lutte constante entre les nécessités du quotidien et le flot continuel des souvenirs. Le plus souvent, sa volonté maintenait la terreur en respect, à distance. Parfois, lorsque les vagues noires frappaient trop fort contre les vestiges écroulés du mur qui ne protégeait plus sa conscience, elles l’emportaient à nouveau, le temps d’un cauchemar, le temps d’une absence, le temps d’un malaise. Mais à chaque fois, lorsque Dean était présent, et lorsque Sam sentait qu’il allait perdre le combat, il laissait son frère l’aider, lui envoyait un signal – le plus souvent un regard suffisait. Tel était le pacte entre eux. Sam luttait tant qu’il le pouvait, et lorsqu’il ne le pouvait plus, il acceptait l’intervention de Dean, qui savait par ses gestes, par ses mots, par sa seule présence, chasser les souvenirs et l’ancrer au réel. Mais ce soir, Sam n’avait pas envoyé de signal. Quand il était parti se coucher en lui lançant un regard qui disait _Ne t’inquiète pas_ , Dean n’avait pas insisté. Sam connaissait sa propre force et ses limites : s’il sentait qu’il pouvait gérer seul, Dean ne devait pas intervenir.

Et pourtant… Ce nœud qui ne relâchait pas sa pression. Cette sensation que cette fois-ci, quelque chose d’autre était en jeu. Le pressentiment que, pour une raison qui lui échappait, Sam n’avait pas respecté le pacte.

Il comprenait maintenant ce qu’il faisait là, dans cette cuisine, les photos sur les genoux : il n’était pas, comme il avait voulu s’en convaincre, en train de profiter de la nuit pour savourer son nouveau bonheur, il essayait juste de noyer son angoisse, d’étouffer la voix qui lui disait que pendant ces trois jours Sam n’avait pas été seulement battu, blessé par balle, brûlé, presque noyé… que _quelque chose d’autre_ lui était arrivé et qu’il essayait de le cacher.

 _Stop. Écoute ton instinct, bordel, et agis_. D’un geste rageur, il balaya les photos, puis ferma les yeux et en silence, appela : _« Cass… J’ai besoin de toi. C’est au sujet de Sam. »_ Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa prière, il entendait déjà le son du mécanisme d’ouverture de la porte du bunker. Quelques instants plus tard Castiel entrait dans la cuisine. Dean se leva d’un bond. « Waw, quelle rapidité. »

Cass, comme toujours, ne réagit pas au sarcasme.

« Je savais que tu allais m’appeler. »

La pesanteur dans la poitrine de Dean s’accrut.

« Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

Castiel, sans quitter Dean des yeux, de sa voix familière, dépourvue d’intonation, répondit : « C’est à toi de me le dire. »

Dean secoua la tête, agacé par les paroles toujours trop cryptiques de Castiel.

« Il… Physiquement, il va bien, fatigué, mais rien d’alarmant. C’est autre chose… Comme s’il n’était pas totalement présent. Il m’a fait comprendre qu’il gérait mais… cette fois-ci je ne suis pas sûr. J’ai l’impression que quelque chose d’autre s’est passé et qu’il ne veut pas me le dire. Si tu es au courant, crache le morceau. »

Cass soupira. « Lorsque les anglaises ont compris que le torturer physiquement ne suffirait pas à le briser, elles se sont attaquées à son esprit en utilisant un sortilège, puissant, que je ne connais pas, qui a déclenché une série d’attaques psychiques. »

« Sois précis, Cass. Quelles attaques ? Quelle durée ? Quel remède ? »

« Ça a commencé par des hallucinations : il a revécu la mort de Jessica, celle de votre père, de Bobby… et toutes les tiennes. »

Dean se passa la main dans les cheveux, nerveux. _Le top 50 de Sam Winchester_.

« Quoi d’autre ? »

« Sam m’a dit que les effets s’atténuaient. Maintenant, il ne revit plus que la Cage. »

Dean émit un son qui pouvait ressembler à un rire, l'incrédulité et la colère en plus. L’esprit de Sam rejouait ses deux cents ans d’Enfer et son frère voyait ça comme un _progrès_?

Cass sentait les vibrations de panique et de fureur émaner de son ami, de celles qu’il connaissait trop bien et appelaient en général le versement du sang.

« Dean, elle n’a rien fait de définitif, rassure-toi. Les effets ne sont pas permanents. Sam va s’en tirer. Il a juste besoin de quelques jours… »

Dean ferma les yeux un instant, pour se calmer, ne pas exploser. Exploser contre qui d’ailleurs ? Ils avaient laissé filer cette salope.

« Quelle intensité ? »

C’était la seule question à poser. Le reflux des souvenirs de la Cage n’était pas une nouveauté mais Sam les gérait. Tant bien que mal, il les gérait.

« Élevée. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Son instabilité s’est aggravée. »

Dean eut l’impression que Castiel venait de le frapper.

« Sam n’est pas…! »

Dean se retourna brièvement, se passant une main nerveuse sur le visage. Mon Dieu, il n’arrivait même pas à prononcer ce mot. _Instable. Mentalement instable._

« Il l’est et le sera probablement toujours. Sam ne guérira jamais de ce que Lucifer lui a fait subir. »

« De ce que TU lui as fait subir ! » cria Dean en se tournant vers Castiel. « Si tu n’avais pas détruit le mur, Sam ne… »

Il s’arrêta, essayant de se calmer. Ils ne pouvaient pas se lancer à nouveau dans cette discussion. Tout avait déjà été dit, des dizaines de fois : la faute de Castiel, sa tentative de rédemption en sauvant Sam des hallucinations qui avaient failli le tuer, sa culpabilité persistante, le pardon que Sam lui avait accordé, les efforts de Dean pour faire de même sans jamais vraiment y arriver. _Son instabilité_   _s'est aggravée_. Ces mots déchiraient Dean, comme à chaque fois que le déni dont il s’entourait se fissurait.

Sam était toujours lui-même, le geek au QI stratosphérique, l’un des meilleurs chasseurs existants, son petit frère agaçant, obstiné, sensible, l’être le plus solide que Dean ait rencontré, capable de survivre à ce qui aurait détruit n’importe qui d’autre. Mais il n’était pas seulement ça. Il n’était plus seulement ça. _Irrémédiablement blessé, instable._ Sam s’en était sorti, oui, mais pas indemne.

« Dean, les effets du sortilège vont très bientôt se dissiper. »

Dean rugit : « Et donc quoi ? Sam va juste déphaser pendant quelques jours ? Va juste, encore une fois, revivre en direct la boucherie que Lucifer lui a fait subir ? Comme si ce n’était pas arrivé assez souvent ? »

Dans le regard de Castiel passa une émotion qui pouvait ressembler à de l’empathie. Dean aurait voulu frapper quelqu’un, quelque chose.

 « Sur la puissance du sortilège, tu es sûr de toi ? »

Cela n’avait rien de rationnel mais il cherchait à débusquer l’erreur d’interprétation, l’hésitation, le doute, l’espoir. Castiel ne lui en laissa pas le loisir.

« Oui, je suis sûr. J’ai touché les blessures de son esprit. »

« Et tu ne peux rien faire ? »

« Non, mais je vais continuer à chercher. »

« Mais pourquoi il ne m’a rien dit ? »

« C’est temporaire. Il ne voulait pas vous importuner, ta mère et toi, gâcher vos retrouvailles. »

Dean explosa : « Nous _importuner_  ? C’est pas vrai, je vais le tuer. »

« Je suis désolé, Dean. Si je peux faire quoique ce soit… »

Dean se calma. Il savait maintenant que la nuit risquait d’être longue.

« Merci, Cass. On va se débrouiller. Tiens-nous au courant de ce que tu trouves. »

Castiel posa une main sur l’épaule de Dean puis s’en alla. Dean savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Il ramassa les photos posées sur le sol, quitta la cuisine et se rendit dans sa chambre. Au moment de ranger les photos dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, il eut un sourire ironique, le bonheur entrevu allait devoir attendre. Puis, immédiatement, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Sam. L’oreille collée à la porte, il écouta. Rien encore. Doucement, il actionna la poignée et poussa. Si Sam dormait d’un sommeil normal, apaisé, il se réveillerait immédiatement. Ils avaient été élevés ainsi, _dressés_ ainsi : aussi profond que soit leur sommeil, une entrée imprévue dans la pièce au milieu de la nuit les réveillait instantanément, la main sur le couteau. La porte grinça, Dean entra. Rien. Ça avait donc déjà commencé.

 *

Il referma la porte derrière lui et se figea. La pièce n’était pas obscure mais éclairée par une veilleuse. Du côté où dormait Sam, était disposé sur le sol un tas de couvertures qui ordinairement ne s’y trouvaient pas. Le point qui oppressait les poumons de Dean s’intensifia. Son frère avait tout prévu : la lumière, les couvertures. Ce pragmatisme appliqué aux cauchemars à venir, cette routine des frayeurs nocturnes montrait trop bien à quel point ces situations faisaient, depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, partie intégrante de la vie de Sam. Dean alla prendre le fauteuil disposé dans le coin gauche de la pièce et le porta jusqu’au lit. Il s’assit et regarda son frère. Sam était sur le dos, le visage tourné vers le côté opposé de la chambre, calme. Mais Dean savait reconnaître les signes : les mains crispées sur les draps, les sourcils froncés. Il tendit la main et la posa sur le front de son frère. Il savait qu’il ne le réveillerait pas. Sa température avait commencé à chuter. Dean se mordit les lèvres au sang.  _Pardonne-moi Sammy, j’aurais dû deviner plus tôt, j’aurais dû être avec toi ce soir, empêcher que tout ce cirque ne recommence. Pardonne-moi…_

Il n’y avait plus qu’à attendre. Depuis que Sam avait récupéré son âme, six ans auparavant, et tous les souvenirs qui lui étaient liés, Dean avait assisté à chacun de ses cauchemars, chacune de ses descentes aux enfers. Il connaissait le processus. Cela faisait aussi partie de sa vie à lui. Les cauchemars liés à la Cage, contrairement aux autres, ne pouvaient être interrompus qu’à leur début. Une fois qu’ils étaient lancés – et c’était le cas cette nuit – il était trop tard. Dès que Sam sombrait dans cette spirale, il n’était plus possible de le réveiller. Le rêve devait suivre son cours, jusqu'au moment où son subconscient comprenait qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un songe, que la réalité était de l’autre côté, et se battait pour la rejoindre. Ce retournement de situation n’intervenait malheureusement qu’à l’apogée du cauchemar, au moment où la souffrance endurée était telle que Sam, dans la Cage, n’avait plus d’autre recours que de hurler le nom de son frère. Dean, il y a maintenant des années, avait demandé à Sam pourquoi il ne pouvait l’atteindre qu’au moment le plus insoutenable, qu’au moment où Sam l’appelait, pourquoi il ne pouvait pas accéder à lui avant, avant que la douleur n’explose en cris. Sam, qui ne répondait jamais aux questions posées sur la Cage, avait pourtant répondu à celle-ci, parce qu’il sentait que l’impuissance à laquelle Dean se sentait réduit le tuait.

« Dans la Cage, Lucifer façonnait mon monde, mes pensées, mes croyances. Dans la réalité de la Cage, il a implanté en moi la certitude que le temps ressenti correspondait au temps réel. Dans les premières années, il m’a persuadé que tu avais refait ta vie, que tu ne me cherchais pas. Puis, au bout de 50 ans environ, tu es mort. Au paradis, tel qu’il est créé, il n’y avait aucune raison que tu cherches à m’atteindre puisque tu étais entouré de ceux que tu avais choisis. Si j’en faisais partie, j’étais avec toi, et si je n’en faisais pas partie… eh bien, je n’en faisais pas partie. Pourtant, pendant tout ce temps, dès que la douleur était trop forte, mon esprit déraillait, et c’est vers toi que je me tournais. Je t’appelais. Persuadé que tu pouvais m’entendre. Que tu étais là, dehors, quelque part. Que tu me cherchais. Je savais alors que je devenais fou. »

« C’était pourtant vrai. » avait ajouté Dean doucement.

« Dans la Cage, ton indifférence et ta mort étaient vraies. Te croire en vie et toujours à ma recherche était faux. Lucifer avait inversé les valeurs du vrai et du faux, de la raison et de la folie. Je comprends maintenant que lorsque je t’appelais, lorsque j’étais persuadé de perdre l’esprit, c’était à ces moments-là que j’étais le plus près de la vérité. Mon esprit déraillait, oui, mais vers le réel. »

« C’est donc pour ça que lors des cauchemars, je ne peux pas t’atteindre avant. Avant que tu… »

« Avant que je craque. »

Dean se souvenait de chaque mot de cette conversation. Le mode d’emploi des cauchemars. Alors à chaque fois que cela s’était produit, il avait attendu, dévasté, que la souffrance de son frère enfle, explose en hurlements puis culmine dans l’appel de son nom, que son esprit s’effondre et ses résistances lâchent. Quand ce moment arrivait, Dean pouvait entrer dans la bataille, lutter contre les forces qui retenaient encore Sam, et le ramener. C’est ce qui les attendait cette nuit. Une fois de plus.

 *

Le temps ne s’écoulait pas.

Dans le silence du bunker, uniquement troublé par les gémissements espacés de son frère, la durée des choses était figée. L’aube et sa promesse de délivrance semblaient hors de portée. Depuis trois heures, Sam s’enfonçait. Ses muscles étaient de plus en plus tendus, sa respiration s’accélérait, les articulations de ses doigts blanchissaient, serrées sur les draps, sa température avait encore baissé. Dean l’avait recouvert d’une couverture supplémentaire.

Il attendait.

De temps en temps un gémissement plus sonore s’échappait des lèvres serrées de Sam. Des larmes de douleur striaient maintenant ses tempes. Dean était penché vers lui, caressait ses cheveux et essuyait ses larmes. Des gestes inutiles, dérisoires, que Sam ne sentait même pas.

À chaque fois, Dean s’interdisait de penser, d’imaginer ce que son frère était en train de subir. En vain. Des images s’imposaient à son esprit. Le chevalet. Les crocs de boucher. Les lames. Le sang. Le corps déchiqueté. Reconstitué. Mis en pièces à nouveau. Avec lenteur, patience, précision. Pendant une éternité. Des images graphiques. Familières. Issues de ses propres souvenirs et de la créativité infinie d’Alastair. Une partie au moins de ce que traversait Sam lui était connue : les fondamentaux d’un séjour en Enfer. Mais il savait que les souvenirs de la Cage ne se limitaient pas à ça, à la technicité, à l’ingéniosité des bourreaux des âmes damnées. Sam était aux mains de Lucifer. Le Porteur de Lumière, l’Étoile du Matin, le plus beau et le plus puissant des archanges. L’alter-ego maudit de son frère. Déchu, corrompu, voué à la destruction avec la passion, l’intelligence, le talent et la force qui avaient été les siens avant sa chute. À quoi pouvait ressembler la vengeance d’un tel être exercée sur l’humain qui avait causé sa perte ? Sur celui-là même qui devait être son salut, son hôte, son incarnation ? Qui avait été créé pour lui, lui était destiné depuis sa naissance ? Dont la lignée avait été choisie depuis des siècles jusqu’à aboutir à l’union des Campbell et des Winchester. Qui avait été nourri au sang d’Azazel et avait ensuite grandi en intelligence, en puissance, en beauté. Son alter-ego humain. Celui qui devait assurer sa délivrance. Et l’avait trahi. Précipité à nouveau dans l’abîme. À quoi pouvait ressembler la vengeance de Lucifer sur celui qui l’avait dupé, humilié, condamné ?

Dean se leva dans un mouvement violent et marcha frénétiquement de long en large dans la pièce faiblement éclairée, les mains enfoncées dans ses cheveux, le regard paniqué, essayant désespérément de chasser ces pensées. _NON_. Lucifer n’avait pas façonné Sam à sa guise et n’avait pas réussi à le briser. Il avait cru le faire mais il avait échoué. Sam l’avait fait échouer. Sam avait résisté. Dean enfouit son visage dans ses mains et s’efforça au calme. _Arrête. Maintenant. C’est pas le moment._

Il retourna auprès de son frère, qui venait de bouger. Sam s’était tourné sur le côté, vers le fauteuil où Dean s’assit à nouveau, recroquevillé en position fœtale, les bras serrés contre sa poitrine, le visage enfoncé dans l’oreiller. Ses gémissements s’amplifiaient, ininterrompus à présent. Le point de rupture approchait. Dean quitta le fauteuil pour s’asseoir sur le lit au plus près de lui. À gestes calmes, il passait et repassait sa main sur le dos de Sam, dans ses cheveux, en une vaine tentative d’apaisement. « Vas-y petit frère, ne résiste plus, laisse-toi aller… Reviens. » Mais Sam ne cédait pas. Ses forces n’étaient pas encore dirigées vers le retour à un réel dont il n’avait plus conscience. Elles étaient concentrées sur la nécessité de ne pas céder face à l’archange. Alors il résistait. Et s’enfonçait toujours plus loin. Dean, alors que tout en lui se révoltait contre cette idée, savait qu’il devait en être ainsi. Il savait aussi que cela ne durerait plus très longtemps et une pensée le saisit. _Mary_. Dans quelques minutes, Sam allait craquer, hurler à percer les murs du bunker. Mary entendrait. Viendrait. Paniquerait. Dean ne pouvait pas gérer cela. Toute son énergie serait focalisée sur l’urgence de faire revenir Sam, il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire par la nécessité de rassurer sa mère. Il ferma les yeux. _« Cass… Je suis auprès de Sam. Il est en plein cauchemar. Tu sais ce qui va se passer. Quand ça va éclater, occupe-toi de Mary. Quoiqu’il arrive, ne la laisse pas entrer. S’il-te-plaît. »_ Il ignorait si l’ange comprendrait la raison de cette prière. Les sentiments humains, dont la pudeur pour ne citer qu’elle, n’entraient pas encore complètement dans son champ de compétence. Mais il le ferait.

Dean, après avoir touché la joue de son frère, le recouvrit d’une troisième couverture. « Sammy, je sais que c’est atroce mais lâche tout. Tu es prêt du but. Dans quelques heures tout ça ne sera plus qu’un mauvais souvenir. » Dean continuait à lui parler, à murmurer ces mots répétés des centaines de fois depuis sa naissance, à tous les moments d’effroi, d’angoisse, de renoncement. Des mots que son frère en grandissant lui avait également dits au milieu des nuits où c’était lui qui lâchait prise, des mots tellement entendus qu’ils semblaient vidés de leur sens mais qui n’avaient jamais perdu leur pouvoir puisqu’ils étaient prononcés par la voix de Sam qui signifiait _chaleur, refuge, confiance, frère_. Et Dean savait qu’il en allait de même pour Sam : le remède éternel, la voix et la présence de l’autre. Mais Sam résistait encore. S’enfonçait encore. Tremblements de froid qu’une quatrième couverture ne parvint pas à apaiser, gémissements, larmes de douleur que Dean essuyait inutilement. Ce stade du cauchemar dura encore de longues minutes.

Dean, comme à chaque fois, était sidéré par le niveau de résistance de Sam, capable d’endurer ce calvaire pendant des heures. Des heures qui, là où son esprit était piégé, se déclinaient en jours, en semaines. Il repensa à cette scène qui s’était déroulée des années auparavant, après que Castiel se fut remis du transfert psychique qui avait sauvé la vie de Sam suite à l’écroulement définitif du mur. L’ange, totalement hors contexte et avec sa brutalité habituelle, avait dit à Dean : « Sam n’aurait jamais dû y survivre. »

Dean, un peu perdu dans la centaine de circonstances auxquelles Sam n’aurait pas dû survivre, avait demandé : « À quoi ? »

« À l’effondrement du mur. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je suis un ange et ma grâce n’a pas pu me sauver du traumatisme que j’ai absorbé de l’esprit de ton frère. Sans la décharge d’énergie causée par l’apparition de la tablette de la Parole divine, je serais encore dans cet asile, au mieux. Lui n’est qu’un humain. Sa survie est inexplicable. »

« Vous n’avez pas des études de cas dans vos cinq millions d’années d’archives planquées là-haut ? »

« Non. Aucun autre humain n’a subi ce que Sam a traversé. Et toutes les créatures supérieures auxquelles Lucifer s’est attaqué de manière similaire, angéliques ou diaboliques, ont péri. Ton frère est une anomalie. »

Dean avait contenu sa colère et répliqué : « Non. Il est simplement plus fort. »

« Il l’est. Là réside l’anomalie. »

Tout ce qui portait des plumes ou des yeux noirs, rouges ou jaunes était donc d’accord sur ce point. Le seul à en douter encore était Sam lui-même.

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par un spasme violent de son frère qui s’était retourné sur le dos, le corps raidi, les poings serrés et prononçait d’une voix rauque, hachée, des mots dont Dean ignorait le sens mais dont il reconnaissait la langue. De l’énochien. « Sam… Ne résiste plus, je t’en prie, je suis là, je t’attends. »

Un spasme encore plus brutal arqua le corps de Sam vers Dean, penché au-dessus de lui, qui l’attrapa au vol et le serra contre lui. Sam se déchaîna contre cette étreinte qui, là où il était, ne pouvait qu’être celle de l’archange. Dean ne se laissa pas désarçonner par la violence de l’attaque et de toutes ses forces assura sa prise autour du corps de son frère. Il savait qu’en agissant ainsi, il intensifiait ses tourments mais les spasmes étaient d’une telle puissance que Sam risquait de se briser des vertèbres. Dean arrivait à peine à résister au mètre quatre-vingt-quatorze de muscles en révolte contre lui mais il tint bon et c’est là que tout s’accéléra.

Sam hurla. Un son inhumain. Rauque. Déchiré. Dean, le corps pressé contre celui de son frère qu’il maintenait contre le matelas, sentit le cri blesser ses tympans et résonner dans tout son corps. Le hurlement ne s’arrêta que le temps d’une reprise de respiration et enfla à nouveau. C’est pourquoi il n’entendit pas la porte de la chambre s’ouvrir à la volée. Ce qu’il perçut pourtant c’est la voix de sa mère qui cria le nom de Sam. Instantanément, sans lâcher son emprise autour du corps en lutte de son frère, il tourna la tête vers elle et hurla : « NON ! » Castiel arriva dans la seconde, attira brusquement Mary hors de la chambre et claqua la porte. Tout cela n’avait duré que quelques instants.

Dean les ignora. Il ne pensait à rien d’autre qu’à ce qui était en train de se jouer maintenant. Le plus dur commençait.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary s’était débattue contre Castiel comme une possédée. S’il avait été humain, il n’aurait eu aucune chance. Il avait fini par la plaquer durement contre le mur, les deux mains appuyées sur ses épaules, ses yeux dans les siens, et d’une voix suffisamment forte pour couvrir celle de la jeune femme qui continuait à crier les noms de ses fils, lui avait dit : « Tu dois me suivre. Pour le bien de Sam. »

Mary avait instantanément cessé de lutter. Essoufflée, hors d’elle, elle lui avait répondu d’une voix dure dont les inflexions rappelèrent immédiatement à l’ange celle de Dean : « Je te suivrai si tu m’expliques tout. Sinon, je te jure que ni toi ni toutes les cohortes divines ne m’empêcheront de rentrer dans cette chambre. »

« Dean t’en empêchera. »

Quelque chose en elle s’affaissa. C’était vrai. Castiel l’avait physiquement contrainte à reculer mais c’est le cri de refus de Dean qui lui avait véritablement interdit d’entrer. Dans la voix et le regard de son aîné à cet instant elle avait perçu plus qu’une émotion humaine : un réflexe animal, une possessivité sauvage – un marquage de territoire. Et, dans un éclair de lucidité, elle réalisa que si elle avait reconnu ce cri et ce qu’il était, c’est parce qu’elle l’avait déjà entendu, à peine quelques heures plus tôt, dans cette cave, lorsque Toni Bevell après avoir réussi à attacher Dean, avait menacé de le torturer devant son frère. Ce même NON ! avait explosé dans la pièce sombre. Un rugissement plus qu’un cri. Une interdiction absolue. Une promesse de violence. Un appel au sang. La toute première fois qu’elle entendait la voix de Sam. Le premier mot qu’il aura prononcé en sa présence.

Que ce hurlement sauvage ait émané de Sam pour protéger Dean dans ce contexte, elle le comprenait, mais pourquoi le même réflexe chez Dean face à elle, leur mère ?

D’une voix où cette fois ne perçait plus qu’un désarroi immense, elle demanda : « Il pense vraiment que je pourrais faire du mal à Sam ? »

Castiel soupira. Expliquer à Mary la logique tortueuse, complexe, unique, du comportement des deux frères l’un vis-à-vis de l’autre était totalement hors de sa portée.

« Non. Ce n’est pas ça. »

« Alors quoi ?! »

« Viens. Suis-moi. »

Un nouveau hurlement éclata derrière la porte close. Mary, instinctivement, voulut se précipiter vers la chambre. Castiel la retint par le bras et l’entraîna dans le couloir.

Appuyée contre la table centrale de la salle des cartes, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Mary ordonna : « Explique-moi ce qui se passe. »

Castiel avait perçu, dans la prière de Dean, au-delà des mots prononcés, un avertissement clair : « Parle-lui mais ne dis rien du temps que Sam et moi avons passé en Enfer. C’est à nous de le faire. » _Évidemment. Se contenter de la simplicité des faits n’était jamais une option…_ Castiel n’avait donc pas d’autre choix que d’accomplir ce qui pour lui relevait d’un exploit totalement contre-nature : choisir ses mots.

« L’Anglaise, en plus des tortures physiques, a utilisé contre Sam un sortilège, dont j’ignore la nature et que je ne peux donc pas annuler, afin d’entrer dans son esprit et de raviver les expériences les plus douloureuses de son existence. Elle a entrouvert des portes qui auraient dû rester fermées : des éléments de son passé s’infiltrent donc dans le présent, particulièrement aux moments où le conscient est le plus vulnérable, le moins bien gardé, pendant le sommeil. Il est également possible que Sam expérimente quelques-unes de ces réminiscences de jour, à l’état de veille, mais il parviendra à les garder sous contrôle. L’effet de ce sortilège n’est pas permanent. Il se dissipera d’ici quelques heures ou quelques jours. »

Mary ne quittait pas l’ange des yeux, buvait ses paroles, attentive à chaque détail. Et, bien entendu, posa la question à cent mille dollars.

« Quelles expériences ? »

Pendant les quelques heures que Dean et elle avaient passées ensemble, avant qu’ils découvrent la disparition de Sam, son fils lui avait dit beaucoup de choses : sur leur enfance, sur les événements de leur vie adulte, sur les enjeux -  délirants, hors de toute proportion – auxquels ils avaient fait face, mais il était resté très factuel, n’était pas entré dans les détails. Elle n’avait donc aucune idée de ce que Sam pouvait traverser en ce moment même.

« Il ne m’appartient pas de répondre à cette question. »

« Cass… » Une menace plus qu’une demande.

Castiel reprit les mots de Dean.

« C’est à tes fils de t’en parler, pas à moi. »

Mary s’efforça de contenir la fureur qu’elle sentait grandir en elle. Bien. Elle n’aurait pas de réponse immédiate à la question principale, elle allait donc se rabattre sur la question – à peine – secondaire.

« Et comment se fait-il que tu ne puisses pas l’aider ? Tu as guéri ses blessures en deux secondes ! »

« Le sortilège… »

Elle le coupa : « Oui, j’ai compris, le sortilège est inconnu, tu ne peux pas l’annuler. Mais mon Dieu ! Tu es capable de réparer des fractures et des blessures par balle en claquant des doigts, et tu ne peux rien faire pour apaiser les cauchemars, réminiscences ou autres horreurs qui polluent son esprit ?! Endors-le ! Plonge-le dans le coma, je ne sais pas, anesthésie son inconscient jusqu’à ce que le sort se dissipe !»

« Si je le pouvais, je le ferais mais les blessures ouvertes dans la psyché de Sam se situent à une profondeur que je ne suis pas en mesure d’atteindre. »

Castiel sentait que ses réponses n’apaisaient pas l’angoisse de Mary, bien au contraire. Il voulut donc se montrer rassurant et, sans en avoir conscience, ouvrit la boîte de Pandore.

« Dean, en revanche, le peut. Il est en train d’aider Sam à revenir. Tout sera bientôt fini. »

Les yeux de Mary s’étrécirent et dans ces deux fentes claires qui semblaient s’étirer vers les tempes, Castiel reconnut l’un des regards de Sam, celui qu’il avait lorsqu’il venait de découvrir au fond d’un ouvrage obscur l’indice imperceptible qui allait débloquer de nouvelles pistes d’investigation. Et Castiel comprit qu’il en avait sans doute trop dit.

« Et par quel miracle Dean, qui est humain, serait en mesure de réussir là où un ange échoue ? »

Castiel n’avait pas reçu d’instructions sur ce chapitre et ignorait donc totalement jusqu’à quel point il pouvait répondre. Sa connaissance des deux frères lui laissait toutefois deviner que la thématique tournant autour de _Sam et Dean sont des âmes sœurs, ils partagent donc une connexion plus profonde qu’avec n’importe quelle autre créature vivante, humaine ou céleste_ pouvait aussi faire partie des sujets à éviter.

« Le fonctionnement des sentiments humains échappe encore largement à ma compréhension. Je constate des faits, mais je ne peux pas les expliquer. Dean, pour des raisons que j’ignore, est le seul à pouvoir aider Sam dans ces circonstances. Tout comme Sam, si la situation était inversée, serait le seul à pouvoir aider Dean. »

Les yeux de Mary ne le lâchaient pas.

« Le seul ? C’est pour ça qu’il m’a interdit d’entrer ? »

« Oui. Ta présence aurait causé plus de mal que de bien. »

Mary flancha un instant sous la brutalité de l’affirmation.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Dans l’esprit de Sam en ce moment, à l’endroit où il se situe, tu es morte. S’il perçoit ta présence, cela ne fera qu’ajouter à sa confusion et retardera le moment de son retour. »

Et cette réponse la ramenait à la question n°1 : que traversait exactement Sam en ce moment ?

Castiel, face au désarroi de Mary, ajouta : « Fais-leur confiance. Ils se sont sauvés l’un l’autre de situations incomparablement plus difficiles. Dean le ramènera. »

Mary aurait voulu demander « Comment ? » mais elle pressentait que l’ange ne saurait pas répondre à cette question non plus.

* 

Dean avait réussi à s’emparer des poignets de Sam qu’il maintenait fermement contre le matelas pour éviter de nouveaux coups. Il pesait à présent de tout son corps sur celui de Sam pour lutter contre la tension musculaire qui par à-coups arquait dangereusement le dos de son frère. Sam hurla à nouveau et ce cri, comme les premières fois, résonna en Dean physiquement, douloureusement. Les mots en énochien continuaient à s’enchaîner. Et s’il n’en comprenait pas le sens, il en décryptait parfaitement l’intonation : ni supplication, ni abandon, mais une rage pure, déchaînée. Sam, il en mettrait sa main à couper, était en train d’ _insulter_ Lucifer. Dean parvint presque à sourire. « C’est bien petit frère, incendie-le tant que tu peux. » Leur lutte, sur le lit qui n’était plus qu’un chaos de couvertures emmêlées et d’oreillers éjectés, dura de longues minutes, au point que Dean sentit que son énergie commençait à faiblir. Sam était tellement dopé à la peur, à la douleur, à l’adrénaline qu’il pouvait encore continuer ainsi pendant longtemps et Dean craignait de lâcher prise. Il serra les dents et raffermit sa position sur le corps de Sam. « Débats-toi tant que tu veux, je ne te laisserai pas te casser le dos, Sammy. » Puis, après une série de spasmes si violents que Dean faillit se faire jeter à terre, le corps de Sam se tendit tellement que Dean eut, un instant, peur qu’il se brise. Et le cri éclata enfin, celui qui signifiait que là-bas, dans la Cage, Sam était en train de perdre la raison mais qui, ici, lui ouvrait la voie du retour.

_« DEEEEAN !!!!! »_

Les muscles de Sam, jusqu’alors tendus comme des cordes, se relâchèrent d’un coup. Sam avait cédé. À quoi ? Dean ne l’avait jamais su. Il avait posé la question évidemment, plusieurs fois, mais Sam n’y répondait jamais si ce n’était pour dire : « Tu ne veux pas savoir. » Et il avait raison. Dean ne voulait pas savoir quel était l’événement, les mots, la blessure qui parvenait à briser les dernières résistances de son frère. Mais il continuait à poser la question, uniquement pour que Sam comprenne que le jour où il souhaiterait en parler, Dean serait là et écouterait, jusqu’au bout, même si ça devait l’achever.

Sam, maintenant, gisait sur le lit dévasté, inerte, mais non pas apaisé. Il tournait faiblement la tête de droite à gauche, comme dans un dernier geste de refus, et ses larmes coulaient en silence. Ce n’était plus des larmes de douleur comme dans les heures qui avaient précédé, mais des larmes d’épuisement, d’une détresse inouïe. C’est là, à ce moment précis, que la haine de Dean envers l’archange brûlait jusqu’à l’incandescence : quand Sam, privé du soutien de la colère, de la révolte, du refus, s’abandonnait à un désespoir sans nom et touchait le fond. C’est également là, à ce moment précis, que Dean devait repousser la rage et entrer à son tour dans la danse pour ramener son frère au monde et à lui.

Il s’allongea tout contre Sam et le prit dans ses bras, emmêlant ses jambes aux siennes, laissant le moins d’espace possible entre leurs deux corps, et commença à murmurer à son oreille les mots du retour. Une litanie secrète, irréfléchie, issue du cœur le plus profond du lien qui les unissait, des mots dont Dean ne se souviendrait pas le lendemain. « Sam, suis ma voix, ne lutte pas, laisse-moi te ramener, laisse-moi te rappeler, tu l’as vaincu, tu nous a tous sauvés, il peut te faire souffrir, je sais à quel point, mais il ne peut pas te garder, tu ne lui appartiendras jamais, Sam, jamais, parce que tu es à moi, depuis la nuit en feu, depuis que ta vie a été déposée entre mes mains, suis le chemin du sang, Sam, celui qui coule dans tes veines, plus fort que celui d’Azazel, celui qui coule dans les miennes, le nôtre, reviens moi, j’ai tellement besoin de toi, Sam, tu es à moi, suis ma voix, suis le lien qui t’unit à moi, le seul qui n’a jamais été et ne sera jamais brisé, suis ma voix… »

L’étreinte jamais relâchée et la mélopée sans fin répétée s’inscrivaient dans une durée dont Dean, bientôt, n’eut plus conscience. Les minutes, longues, s’enchaînaient les unes aux autres, formaient des heures. Plongé maintenant dans un état second, serrant son frère contre lui, Dean laissait sa chaleur, sa peau, son odeur, sa voix s’infiltrer lentement, irrévocablement, à travers l’abîme qui les séparait encore, jusqu’à atteindre la conscience perdue de Sam. 

Dans le bunker où ne pénétrait jamais la lumière du jour, il ne savait plus où en était la nuit. Son corps lui semblait soudé à celui de son frère depuis le commencement des temps, sa voix continuait à s’écouler sans qu’il ait même conscience de parler. 

Et enfin, il y eut cet instant éperdu, au terme de ce temps liquide dont les heures semblaient avoir fondu. Dean sentit Sam prendre une inspiration comme au sortir d’une eau profonde et les bras de son frère se refermer autour de lui. Puis les vibrations de sa voix, étouffée, rauque, au creux de son oreille, au fond de sa poitrine. « Dean… » _Oh mon Dieu, Sam_. « C’est moi, petit frère, tu es revenu, accroche-toi, tu es revenu. » Sam luttait encore, mais plus pour revenir, pour rester. Il sentait que le siphon au creux duquel se situait la Cage se refermait peu à peu mais pas assez vite. Pas assez vite. S’il faiblissait maintenant, s’il relâchait un tant soit peu son emprise autour de Dean, le gouffre l’aspirerait, le reprendrait. Dean, sous l’acier des bras de Sam, arrivait à peine à respirer. Le pouls de Sam s’accélérait, sa respiration frôlait maintenant l’hyperventilation. « Tiens-bon, Sam, encore un effort, juste un, tu es là, tu es revenu, reste avec moi. » Puis, la voix de Sam dans un murmure haché : « Je veux… le croire… je veux… ». Ses doigts s’enfoncèrent dans les épaules de son frère. Dean grimaça de douleur mais resserra encore son étreinte. « CROIS-LE SAM ! Crois-le ! Ici, maintenant, tout est réel. JE suis réel ! » Les bras de Sam se crispèrent tellement autour de Dean que celui-ci crut que ses côtes allaient se briser. Sam émit alors un gémissement sourd, long, qui enfla jusqu’au cri. Dean comprit que ce n’était pas un cri de douleur mais d’effort, le tout dernier effort à fournir. Un long tremblement le traversa et ses muscles une fois de plus se relâchèrent, ses bras retombèrent le long du dos de Dean, son corps s’affaissa dans les bras de son frère. « Sam, Sam ?! » Dean s’écarta légèrement, sans le lâcher. La tête de Sam avait roulé au creux de son bras, ses yeux étaient toujours fermés. « Sam, tu es avec moi ? Ouvre les yeux. Ouvre les yeux, maintenant ! » Ses paupières frémirent, puis avec difficulté s’ouvrirent. Dean repoussait les longues mèches brunes qui recouvraient son front. « Tout va bien, Sammy, tout va bien. » Dans le regard de Sam, l’incompréhension, la désorientation, la douleur encore. Ses yeux ricochaient d’un point à un autre, sans parvenir à se fixer, à reconnaître l’endroit où il se trouvait. « Sam, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi. » Dans un effort visible, il parvint à centrer son regard sur Dean. « Voilà. C’est bien, c’est parfait. Tout est ok. » Dean passa sa main sur le front de son frère, ses joues, ses cheveux, comme s’il pouvait par ces gestes effacer, laver les traces de la lutte qui était en train de s’achever. La respiration de Sam commença à s’apaiser. Ses yeux, à présent fixés, ne quittaient plus le visage de son frère. Dean vit ses pupilles dilatées se rétracter lentement et les couleurs familières – bleu, vert, doré – réapparaître une à une. « Sam, parle-moi. Tu es revenu. Tu sais que tu es revenu, n’est-ce pas ? » Sam, toujours maintenu fermement par les bras de son frère, saisit à nouveau les épaules de Dean, sans frénésie cette fois, juste pour le sentir, pour s’ancrer. Il ferma les yeux un instant. La réalité déferlait en lui avec la violence d’une lame de fond. Dean. Sa chambre. Le bunker. Et au-delà, toutes les étapes de leur vie en un kaléidoscope qui déroulait images et sensations à une vitesse hallucinée, jusqu’aux derniers jours, jusqu’à cet instant, jusqu’à Dean, encore. Il rouvrit les yeux.

« Oui… C’est ok. C’est ok. Je suis là. »

« Merci mon Dieu »

« J’ai juste… besoin… d’un instant… »

« Ok, je vais aller te chercher de l’eau, tu dois être complètement déshydraté. »

« NON ! » Sam retint Dean au moment où celui-ci s’apprêtait à s’écarter de lui et vit l’inquiétude remonter en flèche dans les yeux de son frère. « Non. C’est rien. Juste. Reste là. »

« D’accord, prends ton temps. » Dean se rallongea à côté de Sam, sans rompre le contact, sa main gauche sous sa nuque, sa main droite sur son épaule. La respiration de Sam était encore rapide, son regard ne lâchait pas celui de son frère et Dean y percevait un reste d’égarement, un fond de terreur. À voix basse et calme, il murmura : « Sammy, respire calmement, tu es revenu, c’est fini, tout va bien. » Sam savait où il était mais les souvenirs de la Cage lui semblaient toujours beaucoup plus proches, plus réels que ce qu’il avait sous les yeux. La porte était refermée, il le sentait, pourtant il ne parvenait pas à chasser la crainte de la voir se rouvrir. Il savait également que le seul moyen de ne pas laisser son esprit dériver et sombrer à nouveau était de se focaliser sur Dean. Ses yeux dévoraient le visage de son frère mais le contact visuel n’était pas suffisant, n’était pas encore totalement fiable. Lucifer avait souvent emprunté le visage de Dean, ainsi que sa voix. Ce qu’il n’avait jamais pu reproduire, c’était le toucher et l’odeur.

Sam ferma les yeux. De son bras gauche il entoura la taille de son frère et plaça sa main droite sur son torse, à l’endroit du cœur : le rythme familier s’inscrivit dans sa paume. Dean l’observait, suivait avec une attention que rien n’aurait pu distraire les émotions qui traversaient son visage, la lente remontée de Sam du chaos vers l’apaisement. Sa main gauche raffermit sa pression sur la nuque de Sam tandis que sa main droite, lentement, calmement, caressait son bras. Sam parvint à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, mais ce n’était pas encore suffisant. Il éleva ses mains vers le visage de son frère, les yeux toujours clos, et laissa ses doigts parcourir ses traits : la ligne de la mâchoire, le relief des pommettes, le creux des joues, le dessin des yeux, l’épaisseur des cils, le tracé des lèvres. La toute première fois que Sam avait agi ainsi, comme s’il avait soudainement perdu la vue, Dean avait frémi, glacé. Sam lui avait murmuré : « Laisse-moi mémoriser ton visage. Il peut tromper mes yeux, pas ma peau. » Depuis lors, à chaque fois que cela s’était reproduit, Dean s’était efforcé de maîtriser l’émotion atroce que les gestes de son frère faisaient déferler en lui, et le laissait faire. Les mains de Sam finirent par retrouver leur position initiale, sur sa taille, sur son cœur, et – enfin – il ouvrit les yeux, rencontra le regard de Dean. « C’est bien toi. » dit-il dans un souffle. À voix tout aussi basse, Dean lui répondit : « Oui, Sam, c’est moi. La première pierre, tu te souviens ? » Sam sourit.

Les minutes s’étiraient, Dean ne le quittait pas des yeux, ne brisait pas le contact, la victoire sur cette nuit de cauchemar était proche mais pas encore acquise. Soudain, une crispation de douleur traversa rapidement le visage de Sam, il ferma les paupières.

« Sam, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

Sam rouvrit les yeux, essaya de sourire : « Tout se remet en place. Le réel. Les souvenirs. »

« Ok, laisse venir mais ne t’aventure pas trop dans les coins sombres. » Sam, en entendant la tension dans la voix de Dean, en sentant sous sa main les battements de son cœur s’accélérer, accentua la pression de sa paume sur sa poitrine. _Ne t’inquiète pas_.

Pendant les longues minutes qu’il fallut à Sam pour reprendre pied, Dean se détendit peu à peu. Le retour à la normale prendrait certainement quelques jours, mais si ce genre d’épisode ne se reproduisait pas, le plus dur était passé. Les deux frères étaient maintenant allongés côte à côte sur le dos, la main de Sam refermée autour du poignet de Dean. Ce geste leur était familier à tous les deux, ils y avaient chacun eu recours des milliers de fois depuis l’enfance. Tenir le poignet de l’autre signifiait sentir son pouls au creux de sa main, savoir que le frère était là, vivant, savoir en fonction du rythme des battements si l’angoisse, la fièvre, la peur, montait ou s’évanouissait. Cette nuit-là, les pulsations du cœur de Dean, ce tempo subtil dont Sam savait interpréter chaque variation, achevèrent de l’ancrer dans le réel. 

* 

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« HS. Et toi ? »

« Pas mieux. »

« Ça a été si moche que ça ? »

« Disons… un putain de rodéo. »

Il était 5 heures du matin. Cela faisait sept heures que Dean était entré dans la chambre de Sam.

Tournés à nouveau l’un vers l’autre ils s’observaient. Sam lisait sur les traits de son frère, dans les plis marqués autour de ses lèvres, les cernes qui s’élargissaient sous le vert de ses yeux, les traces des épreuves qu’il avait traversées pour le ramener. Dean décryptait le visage de Sam de la même façon : la pâleur sous la barbe de quatre jours, les joues creusées qui rendaient les pommettes encore plus saillantes, la brume d’angoisse qui stagnait encore dans les yeux bleu-vert, révélaient, sans besoin de paroles, la dureté du combat qui s’était joué.

« Il faut que tu dormes, tu as une tête à faire peur. »

Sam sourit. « Je te retourne le compliment. »

« Non, je suis sérieux. Il faut que tu récupères. »

Sam soupira, se tourna sur le dos pour échapper au laser du regard de son frère, se passa la main sur le visage et lâcha d’une voix amère : « Dormir ne s’est pas révélé être l’idée du siècle, visiblement. Je crois que je vais éviter. Une nuit blanche ne va pas me tuer. »

« On cherche encore ce qui pourrait bien te tuer, ce n’est pas la question ! Tu sais comment fonctionnent ces saloperies de sortilèges : ils se nourrissent de la faiblesse physique de leurs cibles. Et tu n’as pas dormi depuis, quoi ? Trois jours ? Plus vite tu seras sur pied et plus vite ce truc sortira de ton organisme. »

« Dean. Je sais. Mais je ne prendrai pas le risque, merci. Si ça se reproduit une fois de plus, c’est à l’asile que je vais finir, et pour de bon. »

« Hey, regarde-moi. »

Sam se tourna vers son frère.

« Ça ne se reproduira pas. »

Sam sourit faiblement.

« Je ne parierai pas là-dessus, désolé. »

« Sam. Reconnecte. » Dean claqua des doigts. Ses yeux brillaient. « Tu ne vois pas que nous sommes entrés dans la nuit bleue ? »

Un vrai sourire, lentement, étira cette fois les lèvres de Sam.

« Là où les lianes s’enroulent. »

« Exactement. »


	3. Chapter 3

Par ces mots, les deux frères venaient de pénétrer au cœur le plus secret de leur relation, dans un territoire constitué de mots, de gestes, de rites, créé au cœur de l’enfance, par eux, pour eux, dont personne d’autre n’avait jamais eu connaissance.

Tout avait commencé à l’aube du 3 novembre 1983.

Jusqu’alors Sam n’avait jamais pleuré la nuit pour une autre raison que la faim. Cette nuit-là, dans les heures froides qui précèdent l’arrivée du jour, après le feu, après les sirènes, après le chaos, John avait déposé ses fils chez des voisins pour qu’ils puissent enfin dormir, alors que lui commençait l’enquête qui allait durer jusqu’à sa mort. Toutes leurs possessions avaient disparu dans les flammes et les gens qui les avaient recueillis ne purent qu’installer au mieux les deux frères dans le lit d’appoint étroit de la chambre d’amis. Dean, sans un mot, s’était couché en tenant Sam dans ses bras. Et pour la toute première fois Sam s’était réveillé en hurlant. Des pleurs frénétiques, hystériques, totalement inédits. La voisine était aussitôt accourue et lui avait demandé de lui confier le bébé. Mutique, le petit garçon se contentait de tourner violemment la tête de gauche à droite et de repousser chacune de ses tentatives. Elle avait essayé de lui parler, de le convaincre, par des mots bienveillants, maladroits, inutiles.  Lorsqu’elle avait à nouveau tendu les bras vers lui pour prendre Sam, il avait hurlé à son tour, le NON ! possessif et sauvage qui jaillirait des centaines de fois à l’avenir du corps des deux frères. Elle avait suspendu son geste, regardé longuement le bel enfant blond, ses yeux clairs aux longs cils dont l’innocence, déjà, s’était évaporée. Impuissante, elle avait vérifié que le biberon sur la table de nuit était rempli, et avait quitté la pièce. Dean n’avait réussi à calmer Sam qu’en le gardant serré contre lui, en essayant de maîtriser sa propre respiration, pour que le rythme calme, stable, l’endorme enfin. Depuis cette nuit-là, Dean était persuadé qu’une partie de l’esprit de Sam conservait le souvenir exact de la mort de leur mère, à laquelle lui seul avait assisté. 

Dans les nuits qui suivirent, Dean apprit à reconnaître les signes avant-coureurs des cauchemars de Sam : les membres qui s’agitent, la respiration qui s’accélère, les premiers gémissements. Parce qu’il dormait toujours lové contre son frère dans ce lit étranger, il les percevait immédiatement et aussitôt se réveillait, prenait Sam contre lui et le berçait jusqu’au retour au calme. 

Lorsque John, la semaine suivante, récupéra ses fils et les installa dans le premier des milliers de motels dans lesquels ils allaient passer les vingt années suivantes, il crut devenir fou. Toutes les nuits, peu avant l’aube, sans exception, Sam hurlait comme un possédé. John essayait de le nourrir, de le changer, de le bercer, rien n’y faisait. Dean, recroquevillé dans son lit, regardait son père et, le voyant échouer nuit après nuit, comprit que Sam avait plus besoin de lui que de John. Il sut alors ce qui lui restait à faire. La nuit suivante, après que John se fut endormi, il alla discrètement prendre Sam et le coucha avec lui. Sam ne pleura pas cette nuit-là. Dean le reposa dans son berceau avant que son père se réveille. Ce stratagème dura pendant deux ans, jusqu’à que ce Sam soit trop grand pour le petit lit d’enfant et que John, parce qu’il ne pouvait pas leur offrir de plus grand confort que celui-là, installe ses garçons ensemble dans un lit double et permette ainsi, sans le savoir, au rituel de se poursuivre.

Quand Dean eut sept ans, John lui parla. L’enfant apprit tout. Sur ce qui avait réellement tué sa mère, sur le travail de son père, sur la réalité des choses qui surgissaient dans le noir. John se détesta d’infliger, si tôt, cette vérité à son fils mais il savait que l’insouciance était un luxe dont il allait devoir priver son aîné. Pour qu’il puisse accélérer ses recherches et laisser les enfants seuls pendant au moins quelques jours. Pour que Dean sache se protéger lui-même et veiller sur son frère. Dean à sept ans se retrouva donc officiellement responsable de Sam. C’est à cette période que ses propres cauchemars commencèrent. La vérité avait déchiré le voile protecteur qui s’était tissé entre lui et la mort de sa mère. Dean se réveilla plusieurs nuits de suite, en sueur, haletant. Son père dormait pesamment de l’autre côté de la chambre. Sam, à côté de lui, réveillé lui aussi, le regardait. Dean ébouriffait les cheveux de son frère et se rallongeait. Sam venait se coller contre lui. Dean se rendormait. Quelques jours plus tard, il se réveilla un matin, littéralement emprisonné par les bras et les jambes de Sam. Surpris, il secoua son frère. Sam se réveilla, lâcha Dean et s’assit, tignasse brune ébouriffée et yeux bleu-vert écarquillés.

« C’est déjà le matin ? »

« Oui. Sammy, qu’est-ce que tu faisais ? »

« Je dormais. »

« Oui, mais enroulé à moi comme une liane. »

Sam éclata de rire. Visiblement il aimait beaucoup l’expression. Mais Dean voulait connaître le fin mot de l’histoire.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

Dean en doutait. Son radar interne était infaillible : si Sam avait commencé à s’agiter, il se serait réveillé immédiatement, comme à chaque fois, pour apaiser son frère, or il avait dormi d’un sommeil de plomb toute la nuit.

« Pas moi, toi. » 

« Moi, j’ai fait un cauchemar ? Et donc ? Tu m’as grimpé dessus ? »

Sam éclata de rire.

« Me suis enroulé ! »

Les nuits suivantes, Dean dormit parfaitement bien, mais à deux reprises, il se retrouva, au matin, ligoté par les membres de son petit frère. Et il comprit. Sam reproduisait, à sa manière et sans en avoir conscience, ce que Dean faisait pour lui depuis qu’il était bébé et, à trois ans, savait déjà chasser les démons qui hantaient les nuits de son frère.

Lorsque Sam eut six ans, John partit avec Dean quelques jours pour l’entraîner au tir et laissa son cadet chez son ami le pasteur Jim. C’était la première fois que les deux frères étaient séparés. Lorsqu’ils étaient ensemble, ils passaient les trois quarts de leurs temps à se chamailler, se battre et se hurler dessus. John pensait que leur offrir à chacun un peu d’espace leur ferait du bien. Il se trompait. Ils détestèrent l’expérience. Lorsqu’ils furent de retour, Dean se précipita dans la maison en courant, salua Jim d’un geste de la main et grimpa quatre à quatre l’escalier qui menait à la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et se prit un oreiller en pleine tête.

Après quelques minutes de lutte, d’insultes et d’éclats de rire sur le lit en désordre, Sam lui demanda comment ça s’était passé avec leur père. Dean haussa les épaules et avec le sourire frimeur qui était déjà sa signature, répondit d’un ton faussement nonchalant : « Bien. J’arrive à toucher quatre cibles sur cinq. Papa dit que je suis doué. »

« Cool ! »

« Et toi, tu as fait quoi ? »

« Bof. Me suis ennuyé. La prochaine fois je viendrai avec vous. »

« Papa ne voudra pas. »

« M’en fous, je me cacherai dans le coffre. »

« S’il t’entend parler comme ça, tu sais ce qui t’attend. »

« M’en fous. »

Sam baissait la tête et triturait l’ourlet effiloché de son jean. Ses cheveux – déjà – trop longs dissimulaient ses yeux.

« Ok, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Tu fais la tête ? »

« Non. J’ai mal dormi. »

Dean fronça les sourcils. « Cauchemar ? »

Sam hocha la tête. « Une nuit noire. »

Dean avait remarqué que depuis que Sam avait appris à lire deux ans auparavant et passait toutes ses journées dans les bouquins, il avait commencé à jouer avec le langage, à utiliser ou inventer des expressions nouvelles.

« Ça veut dire quoi une nuit noire ? »

« C’est les nuits où des choses viennent te prendre dans tes rêves. Mais d’habitude, tu es là, et elles se transforment en nuits bleues. »

Dean écoutait, attentif.

« C’est quoi une nuit bleue, Sam ? »

Sam releva la tête, chassa les mèches qui retombaient dans ses yeux et sourit, espiègle.

« C’est quand les lianes s’enroulent. »

Partie intégrante et presque quotidienne de leur enfance, les nuits bleues commencèrent à s’espacer lorsque Dean atteignit l’adolescence. L’assaut des cauchemars devenait moins fréquent, l’esprit des deux frères ayant peu à peu appris à se défendre, à s’endurcir. L’adolescence et son cortège de préoccupations nouvelles, le besoin d’espace et d’indépendance qui lui était lié, fit le reste. Pourtant, à chaque fois que le besoin s’en faisait sentir, au retour d’une chasse difficile, ou parce que le radar de l’un sentait chez l’autre des vibrations d’angoisse, le rite secret se réimposait de lui-même. Les nuits bleues disparurent totalement pendant les quatre ans que Sam passa à Stanford. Elles revinrent pourtant, instantanément, naturellement, après la mort de Jess. Depuis, ils n’auraient su en tenir le compte, mais ils se souvenaient de chacune des périodes au cours desquelles la vieille habitude enfantine les avait sauvés de la dérive : à la mort de leur père, avant la chute de Dean en Enfer, après sa confession sur ce que lui avait fait subir Alastair, après que Sam eut pris la décision de plonger dans la Cage avec Lucifer, lorsque Dean renonça définitivement à Ben et Lisa, lorsque le mur dans l’esprit de Sam commença à craquer puis s’effondra, à la mort de Bobby, au retour de Dean du Purgatoire, pendant les épreuves traversées par Sam pour sceller les portes des Enfers, lorsque Dean lutta contre l’emprise de la marque de Caïn, les dernières ayant eu lieu quelques mois auparavant, après que Sam eut une fois de plus défié Lucifer.

Ni leur espacement au fil des années, ni l’arrivée de l’âge adulte, ni l’endurcissement des deux frères au cours des épreuves traversées n’avaient altéré la nature des nuits bleues. L’accomplissement du rituel le plus ancien et le plus personnel de leur vie obéissait toujours aux mêmes règles, qui n’étaient pas celles qui régissaient leur existence à la face du monde. Au cours des nuits bleues, les masques tombaient, les fausses pudeurs disparaissaient, des gestes que ni l’un ni l’autre ne s’autoriserait jamais une fois le jour revenu redevenaient évidents, naturels, essentiels.

Sam, tourné vers Dean qui ne le lâchait pas du regard, lisait le visage de son frère. Le dessin encore tendu de la mâchoire, la vigilance inquiète, farouche, des yeux dont le vert ne pâlissait ni ne s’assombrissait jamais, et cette ligne profonde entre ses sourcils, que Sam avait toujours connue, même lorsque Dean était enfant.

Dormir, oui, sûrement, mais Sam se situait à cet instant bien au-delà de l’épuisement. Alors que ses propres sensations étaient encore floues, mal identifiables, c’est sur le visage de son frère qu’il décryptait les marques des épreuves de la nuit. Dean devait récupérer lui aussi.

Il leva la main et la posa sur le front de Dean, son pouce massant en un mouvement circulaire la ride creusée entre ses sourcils. Dean ferma les yeux. La main de Sam était chaude à présent, le geste infiniment apaisant. Au bout de quelques secondes, les paupières toujours closes, il murmura en souriant : « Sam, c’est toi qui dois dormir… »

La voix basse de Sam lui répondit : « Chhhut… Je vais dormir aussi, ne t’inquiète pas. »

La main de Sam glissa du front de Dean à sa tempe, à l’orée de ses cheveux, là où le duvet blond n’avait jamais foncé, le long de sa joue, sur son cou, et s’arrêta sur sa nuque où, à pressions calmes et fermes, elle dénoua peu à peu la tension accumulée. Le rythme de la respiration de Dean ralentit. Sam regardait son frère s’endormir.

 * 

Dehors, une aube bleue et rose s’étendait sur cette partie du Kansas, mais dans la chambre éclairée par la veilleuse, la nuit n’était pas encore finie. Une seconde alerte eut lieu.

Dean, au plus profond de son sommeil, sentit à travers la main de Sam toujours fermée sur sa nuque, un froid glacial l’envahir. Il se réveilla en sursaut. Sam dormait, il n’avait pas changé de position, toujours tourné vers lui. Son visage était calme mais son corps tremblait. Dean savait ce que cela signifiait. Lucifer n’était pas encore entré en scène mais le souffle de la Cage l’enveloppait déjà. En un geste, il repoussa le bras de Sam, se redressa, rabattit sur lui le chaos de couvertures qui les entourait et sans ménagement le secoua. « Sam, réveille-toi ! Sam ! » Il vit Sam froncer les sourcils. Son frère l’entendait, il n’était pas encore trop tard. Il continua à le secouer et éleva la voix. « Sam, réveille-toi, MAINTENANT ! » Sam ouvrit les yeux, totalement désorienté. « Dean… » Dean saisit son visage entre ses mains : « C’est bon, Sammy, tout va bien, tu t’es réveillé à temps. » Sam continuait à trembler. « Tellement… froid… » Dean resserra les couvertures, se rallongea et l’enlaça étroitement, bras noués autour de lui, leurs jambes emmêlées. Sam, le visage enfoui dans le cou de Dean, claquait des dents. « Il… il n’était pas… pas encore arrivé… mais il… il approchait. » Dans un même geste, les deux frères resserrèrent encore leur étreinte. « Alors dans ce cas, tout va bien, c’est fini. C’est fini. » Sam se concentrait de toutes ses forces sur la nécessité de ne pas laisser son esprit dériver, il se focalisait sur la chaleur de Dean, sur le poids de ses bras autour de lui, sur les mouvements de sa main qui traçait sur son dos de larges cercles pour activer sa circulation sanguine, sur le son et les vibrations de sa voix contre son torse. _Voix, peau, odeur. Chaleur, refuge, frère_. Lentement, progressivement, la température de Sam commença à remonter, les tremblements s’espacèrent puis cessèrent. Mais les deux frères ne se lâchèrent pas. 

* 

Lorsque Dean se réveilla à nouveau, c’était cette fois-ci à cause de la chaleur. Il repoussa les six ou sept couvertures sous lesquelles ils s’étaient rendormis et se tourna vers Sam, qui s’était à un moment donné dégagé de ses bras et tourné sur le dos. Il dormait. Sa respiration était calme, sa température normale, son expression apaisée. Les portes de la Cage étaient visiblement refermées.

Dean regarda sa montre : 9 heures. Il se pencha sur Sam, posa une main sur son front et murmura : « Je reviens dans deux minutes, ok ? » Un grognement totalement indistinct lui répondit et Sam se tourna de l’autre côté du lit. Dean sourit. « Je prends ça pour un oui. » Il fila vers la salle de bain puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre des bouteilles d’eau et des barres protéinées. Pas le brunch de l’année mais il ne voulait pas quitter la chambre trop longtemps pendant que Sam dormait. Sur le seuil de la cuisine, il s’arrêta dans un sursaut. Sa mère était assise à la table, une tasse de café entre les mains. Une bouffée de remord traversa Dean : la présence de Mary lui était totalement sortie de l’esprit, tout comme la brutalité avec laquelle il l’avait renvoyée de la chambre au début de la nuit.

« Bonjour, maman. »

Mary bondit de sa chaise.

« Dean ! »

Ils étaient debout l’un en face de l’autre, tendus, gênés. Mary brisa le silence.

« Comment va Sam ? »

La question remit Dean en mouvement. Il se dirigea vers le frigo, ouvrit la porte, et prit deux bouteilles.

« Ça va aller. Il dort. »

Mary remarqua qu’il n’avait pas – vraiment – répondu à sa question. En refermant la porte, Dean se tourna vers elle. Elle remarqua ses traits tirés, l’inquiétude dans les yeux verts d’où toute trace de légèreté s’était envolée.

« Je te dois des excuses pour cette nuit. Je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. J’ai agi par réflexe, je suis désolé. »

Mary lui sourit.

« Castiel m’a parlé. Je comprends. Ne t’en fais pas. »

Dean lui sourit brièvement en retour, préférant ne pas trop réfléchir à ce que Cass avait bien pu dire, et se dirigea vers les placards à l’autre bout de la pièce. Mais sa mère n’en avait pas encore fini.

« Et toi, comment tu vas ? La nuit n’a pas été trop dure ? »  

Dean lui répondit en fouillant dans le meuble à la recherche des barres de protéines.

« Ça va. Tu as réussi à te rendormir ? »

Lorsqu’il se retourna il butta contre son regard.

« Dean, arrête-toi deux secondes. »

Il se figea. Sa mère ne souriait plus, son regard était sérieux, presque sévère.

« J’ai besoin de savoir comment vous allez tous les deux et ce qui s’est passé. »

Dean soupira. Il savait que cela n’avait rien de rationnel mais à l’idée de perdre ne serait-ce que trois minutes supplémentaires – _loin de Sam_ –  pour répondre aux questions de sa mère, il sentait la panique monter.

« Maman… Je sais que tu as des questions, et nous y répondrons, je te le promets, mais pas maintenant. Je vais bien et Sam sera sur pied très vite. C’est juste un mauvais moment à passer. Mais là, tout de suite, il faut que j’y retourne, ok ? »

Mary était très loin d’être ok, mais sous le ton conciliant de son fils, elle sentit que sa position n’avait rien de négociable. Elle céda. Pour cette fois.

« Très bien. Mais tiens-moi au courant dans la journée, d’accord ? »

Dean s’approcha d’elle et l’embrassa sur la joue.

« Promis. »

 Puis il quitta la cuisine.

 

Lorsqu’il revint dans la chambre, Sam était assis dans le lit, adossé au mur, et venait manifestement juste de se réveiller.

« Je ramène le petit dèj ! »

Dean lança à son frère une bouteille d’eau que celui-ci attrapa au vol, jeta les barres protéinées sur le lit et vint s’asseoir à côté de lui.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Sam ouvrit la bouteille d’eau et en descendit pas loin de la moitié avant de répondre.

« Ça va. Juste des courbatures. J’ai l’impression de m’être battu contre un ours. »

Dean sourit.

« Ouais, l’ours c’était moi. »

Sam haussa un sourcil mi moqueur, mi dubitatif et sortit du lit.

« Je vais pisser, je reviens. »

« Ravi de l’apprendre. »

Sam avait déjà ouvert la porte quand Dean le rappela.

« Hey ! »

Sam se retourna.

« Juste pour info, maman est dans la cuisine. Au cas où… » Suite du message non verbal : _… tu voudrais lui parler, ou pas._

« Ok. »

Puis il quitta la pièce. Deux minutes plus tard, il était de retour. Il n’était donc pas passé par la cuisine. Debout près de la table de nuit, Sam prit à nouveau la bouteille d’eau et but à longues gorgées. Dean regardait son frère, les sourcils froncés. Les tendons saillants du cou, les joues creusées, le dessin des muscles plus sec que jamais, les côtes apparentes. Sam le remarqua, reposa la bouteille et demanda : « Quoi ? »

Dean secoua la tête, incrédule.

« Comment tu as fait pour perdre autant de poids en quatre jours ? »

Sam eut un éclat de rire bref et s’assit sur le lit.

« Régime britannique. Un morceau de pain par jour, douche glaciale à volonté pour l’hydratation et le raffermissement de l’épiderme, privation de sommeil pour éviter le stockage des calories. »

« Mouais. »

Dean n’ajouta rien de plus mais s’il avait déjà remarqué que Sam, après son « séjour » chez les Brits, avait maigri, il était prêt à mettre sa main à couper qu’il avait encore fondu depuis son retour, donc en moins de 24 heures. Son frère pouvait certes en plaisanter mais Dean savait pertinemment que cela n’avait rien de normal. Il demanderait dès que possible à Cass à quels autres effets secondaires du sortilège de cette garce ils devaient encore s’attendre. Dean prit deux des barres qui trainaient sur le lit et les tendit à Sam.

« Commence à te remplumer, ok ? »

Sam prit les barres et les rejeta du même mouvement sur le lit avec une moue de dégoût.

« Sans façon. »

Sous le regard excédé de son frère, il leva les yeux au ciel.

« C’est bon, Dean, relax. Je mangerai plus tard. »

 

Les deux frères s’étaient rallongés, dans la même position, sur le dos, un bras replié sous la nuque, l’autre étendu le long de leur flanc, les yeux au plafond, silencieux. Malgré la fatigue persistante et le peu de sommeil, ils n’avaient pas envie de dormir. Mais ils n’avaient pas non plus envie de se lever, d’amorcer cette nouvelle journée et de se lancer à nouveau dans le cours normal des choses. Ils avaient besoin d’un sas de décompression. De rester encore un peu, ensemble, dans le bleu apaisé de cette nuit.

 

Dean sentit la main de Sam se refermer sur son poignet. Il ne tourna pas tout de suite la tête vers lui. Le geste était parfaitement calme. Il sentait le jeu à peine perceptible des doigts de Sam qui cherchaient la prise la plus ajustée sur ses veines. Quand il l’eut trouvée, il maintint une pression constante et ferme. Dean sourit et fut tenté de lancer une blague sur le fait qu’il n’allait pas s’envoler mais un pressentiment le retint. Et il regarda son frère. Sam n’avait pas bougé mais ses yeux étaient maintenant fermés. Son visage était d’une immobilité absolue, apaisée. Ses traits fins, dessinés avec une précision quasi géométrique, étaient d’une pureté irréelle. _Avec un visage pareil, petit frère, pas étonnant que le plus narcissique des archanges veuille faire de toi son costume sur mesure_. Dean chassa immédiatement cette pensée de son esprit, comme à chaque fois qu’elle lui était venue par le passé, et se concentra sur ce que révélait le calme de Sam. Il le reconnaissait. C’était celui qui précédait les tempêtes. Sa respiration s’accéléra. Sam, dont tous les capteurs internes étaient à cet instant focalisés sur son frère, le sentit immédiatement. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Détends-toi, Dean, tout va bien. »

« Ok. » Dean attendait.

Quelques secondes passèrent encore. Puis Sam brisa le silence.

« C’est presque drôle, tu sais… » Sam marqua une pause brève, comme l’ombre d’une hésitation, puis continua. « Je t’ai vu mourir des centaines de fois. Ou ai cru à ta mort à peu près aussi souvent. Et rien n’atténue le choc. Jamais. »

Tous les signaux d’alerte de Dean passèrent immédiatement au rouge. Une pression de la main de Sam sur son poignet lui ordonna de rester calme. Dean ne quittait pas des yeux le profil aux yeux clos de son frère. Et redoutait la suite.

« Dans la cave des anglais, je n’avais qu’une seule obsession : trouver le moyen de m’échapper. Pour te chercher et te ramener. »

Il s’arrêta mais il n’ouvrit pas les yeux, et Dean, attendit, sûr que Sam n’avait pas fini, et que ce qui allait suivre, d’une manière ou d’une autre, allait le dévaster. Après une longue inspiration, Sam poursuivit.

« Je t’ai reproché souvent d’aller beaucoup trop loin pour me ramener, moi. J’avais tort. À chaque fois c’est ta propre vie que tu as jouée, ta propre âme. Pas celle des autres. »

Dean l’interrompit doucement : « Tu oublies Kevin, que Gadriel a tué à cause de moi. »

« Oui, il y a eu Kevin mais tu ne pouvais pas l’anticiper. » Il poursuivit, empêchant son frère d’objecter. « Ce que je veux dire c’est que… Pour me ramener c’est toi-même que tu sacrifies. Moi, quand je cherche à te faire revenir, ce sont des innocents qui paient, comme ce pauvre type que j’ai incité à vendre son âme quand la marque t’a transformé, comme Charlie, comme les milliers de gens qu’Amara a tués parce que _je_ l’ai délivrée. »

« Toi non plus tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! »

« Arrête, Dean. Tu as tout fait pour m’arrêter parce que tu savais très bien qu’une solution trouvée dans le Livre des Damnés ne pouvait que déchaîner une catastrophe. Et je le savais aussi. Ce sont les faits. Juste les faits. »

Dean d’une voix sèche l’interrompit. « Si tu en es aux faits, mentionne-les tous au lieu de sélectionner ceux qui t’arrangent. Quand je t’ai empêché de finir les épreuves qui auraient scellé les portes de l’Enfer, combien de vies tu crois que ça a coûté ? Combien de meurtres ont pu être commis parce que _je_ t’ai arrêté ? Tu as été le premier à le souligner. Où tu veux en venir Sam ? »

L’immobilité de Sam, le calme de sa voix, son profil aux yeux clos, si pâle, si acéré, le bouleversaient.

Sam eut un sourire amer.

« Tu as raison. Cela veut juste dire que nous sommes aussi dangereux l’un que l’autre. »

Il fit une pause, ouvrit enfin les yeux mais ne tourna pas son regard vers Dean. Il poursuivit.

« Lorsque le soleil s’est enfin levé ce jour-là et a illuminé la terre après cette longue éclipse, lorsque j’ai compris que tu avais réussi à vaincre les Ténèbres, que tu nous avais tous sauvés, j’ai eu mal à en crever. Je veux en venir au fait que si tu étais mort en arrêtant Amara, comme je le pensais, j’aurais fini par sortir de cette cave et j’aurais fait ce qu’il fallait pour te ramener. Même si cela impliquait de défier Billie et le Néant qu’elle nous a promis. Même si cela impliquait de conclure un contrat avec la pire ordure venue ou de trouver un sortilège dans le pire des grimoires. Même si cela impliquait de cramer la moitié de la planète. Et je ne l’aurais pas fait pour toi, je l’aurais fait pour moi. J’aurais fait exactement ce que je t’ai reproché d’avoir fait lorsque tu m’as ramené contre mon gré après les Épreuves. Les faits sont là, Dean. Toutes les catastrophes que nous déclenchons – et que nous essayons ensuite tant bien que mal d’arrêter –, toutes ces fins du monde avortées, tous ces morts, ne sont dus qu’à une chose : notre incapacité à vivre l’un sans l’autre. »

Dean flancha sous la brutalité de l’affirmation.

« Je sais que nous nous sommes promis, après la délivrance des Ténèbres, de ne plus jamais agir de cette façon, de ne plus jamais aller aussi loin pour nous sauver l’un l’autre. Mais je sais aussi que c’était un mensonge, puisque la seule chose à laquelle je pensais dans cette cave, la seule chose qui me faisait tenir, c’était l’obsession de leur échapper pour pouvoir te ramener quels que soient les moyens à employer. J’aurais recommencé ce que nous nous étions juré de ne plus faire. En pire, s’il l’avait fallu. Et tu aurais pensé et agi de la même façon si la situation avait été inversée, je le sais. »

« Et donc ? »

La panique montait en Dean. Il savait que Sam allait lâcher une bombe, mais ignorait où elle allait tomber. Est-ce qu’il allait une fois de plus partir ? Fuir ? Le quitter, et cette fois-ci soi-disant pour le bien de l’humanité ? Comme s’il avait lu dans son esprit, Sam continua.

« Il y a quelques années j’aurais probablement essayé de me convaincre que, notre lien étant le problème, c’était à ce niveau qu’il fallait agir. Supprimer le lien pour supprimer le problème. Partir. Mener nos vies chacun de notre côté. Briser la dépendance. Nous avons déjà essayé ça – moi surtout – le moins qu’on puisse dire c’est que ça ne marche pas. Nous trouverons toujours un moyen, une raison, de revenir l’un vers l’autre, parce que nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement, mais surtout parce que nous ne _voulons_ pas faire autrement. »

Le poids qui oppressait Dean s’allégea – à peine. La bombe attendue n’était toujours pas tombée. _Tu me tues, Sam, accouche_. Sam, lui, était toujours aussi calme. Les muscles de Dean se tendirent, comme dans l’attente d’un coup.

« Alors, en ce qui me concerne, maintenant, c’est très simple. Je sais que je ne peux pas continuer sans toi. Je sais aussi que je ne peux pas vivre avec davantage de morts sur la conscience. Donc, la prochaine fois que tu mourras _,_ si je ne peux pas te ramener sans déclencher un nouvel holocauste, je renoncerai. Et te suivrai. »

L’angoisse qui nouait la gorge de Dean assourdit sa voix et c’est dans un murmure étouffé qu’il demanda : « Sam, qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Sam tourna alors la tête vers son frère et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Quand tu mourras, je mourrai. »

Un sourire étira ses lèvres minces.

« Donc… si tu ne veux pas que je meure, débrouille-toi pour rester en vie. »

Sam savait qu’à ce stade une pression de sa main sur le poignet de son frère ne suffirait plus à le calmer et vit défiler dans les yeux de Dean un mélange d’émotions rares, de celles qu’il s’efforçait, en général, à toute force de cacher : un refus absolu, une panique pure, une détresse nue. Le vert végétal, solaire, des yeux de Dean s’inonda mais les larmes ne coulèrent pas. L’instinct premier de Sam lui commandait de s’emparer de son frère, de le serrer contre lui jusqu’à ce qu’à ce que la peur s’en aille, de revenir sur les mots qu’il venait de prononcer, de tout faire pour les annuler. Mais il ne céda pas. Il fallait que Dean comprenne. Dean, de son côté, s’efforçait de maîtriser les sentiments qui le dévastaient, de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient à tout instant de tomber. Un mot, un seul, risquait de franchir ses lèvres : JAMAIS. Mais les yeux de Sam le lui interdisaient et il ne pouvait pas lutter. Parce que dans le regard minéral de son frère, il ne trouvait aucune faille, aucune trace de doute, d’hésitation, de faiblesse. Dans le regard de son frère ne se lisait que le calme et la force inébranlables des décisions définitives.

Le temps défilait, aucun d’eux n’ajouta un mot – tout argument était inutile – mais aucun d’eux ne baissait les yeux, aucun d’eux ne renonçait.

Puis, lentement, très lentement, Sam vit dans le vert inaltérable du regard de Dean s’évaporer l’angoisse et émerger l’hésitation, la compréhension, puis enfin, l’acceptation. Ils se sourirent. Deux larmes roulèrent enfin sur les joues de Dean. Sam, à deux mains, doucement, les essuya.

 _Qu’il en soit ainsi_.


	4. Chapter 4

Dans le silence qui avait suivi, Sam, épuisé, s’était rendormi. Dean, lui, était à mille lieues du sommeil. Les mots de son frère tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

_Quand tu mourras, je mourrai._

Il n’avait jamais voulu ça, jamais. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il avait voulu au juste pendant toutes ces années ? Ses attentes vis-à-vis de Sam avaient toujours été ambiguës, contradictoires. Il le voulait en sécurité mais était allé le chercher à Stanford pour le ramener sur la route ; il voulait qu’il mène la vie de son choix mais à chaque fois que Sam s’était éloigné de lui pour essayer de réaliser ses rêves, il s’était senti trahi et le lui avait reproché.

Dean n’avait jamais douté de l’amour que son frère éprouvait pour lui mais il avait toujours cru qu’il avait plus besoin de Sam que Sam n’avait besoin de lui. Il avait eu tort. Il l’avait compris depuis longtemps. Si Sam avait vraiment voulu mener une autre vie, rien de ce qu’aurait pu dire ou faire Dean ne l’en aurait empêché. À chaque fois que Sam était parti, il était revenu. Sam avait juste mis du temps à accepter cette réalité, _leur_ réalité, avait longtemps lutté contre, parce qu’il avait toujours été le plus indépendant et le plus optimiste des deux, celui qui refusait toute notion de destinée, de déterminisme, d’absence d’alternative. Mais, à présent, le constat était posé : il dépendait de Dean tout autant que Dean dépendait de lui. Et parce que Sam fonctionnait à la réflexion plus qu’à l’instinct, après avoir accepté ce fait, il en avait tiré toutes les conséquences, jusqu’aux plus ultimes, ce que Dean s’était toujours refusé à faire. Maintenant, ils en étaient là.

 _Quand tu mourras, je mourrai_.

Et qu’en était-il de Mary ? Son retour ne faisait pas partie de l’équation que Sam avait posée. Dean savait que ce n’était pas un oubli. Il frémit. Leur mère ne représentait pas pour Sam une raison de vivre suffisante si son frère venait à mourir. Rien, pour Sam, ne représentait une raison de vivre suffisante si son frère venait à mourir.

Les gens pensaient souvent que, des deux frères, Sam était le moins extrême, le moins radical. Comme ils se trompaient. La violence des sentiments de Dean était explosive, transparente, instinctive. Celle de Sam était souterraine, opaque, réfléchie. Mais pas moins intense.

Dean savait également que Sam avait pris cette décision en son nom propre et ne lui demanderait jamais de le suivre dans cette voie. Il se força pourtant à considérer la question qui n’avait pas été et ne serait jamais posée, et à y répondre.

 _Quand tu mourras, je mourrai_.

Est-ce qu’il aurait pu, lui aussi, penser cette phrase, à défaut d’oser la prononcer ?

 _Oui_.

Dans un soupir, il se tourna vers Sam, posa légèrement sa main sur les longs cheveux bruns, et murmura : « Nous sommes dans de beaux draps, petit frère. » 

*

Dean ne parvint pas vraiment à se rendormir mais il resta là, somnolant vaguement à côté de Sam, bercé par le rythme apaisé de sa respiration. Il ne quitterait pas la chambre avant qu’il se réveille. La nuit était encore trop proche. Le risque trop grand.

Cette fois, c’est lui qui gardait le poignet de Sam enfermé dans sa main. S’ils devaient mourir ensemble, soit. Mais avant, ils essaieraient de vivre, et à cet instant, la seule chose dont Dean avait besoin c’était cela : sentir, au creux de sa main, le cœur battant de son frère.

Sam se réveilla en un long étirement félin deux heures plus tard.  « 11 heures ? Il faudrait qu’on se lève, non ? »

Dean haussa les épaules. « Jour de congé. Si tu veux dormir toute la journée, personne ne t’en empêche. Ce ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée d’ailleurs. Tes batteries ont l’air à plat. »

Sam, le regard au plafond, soupira. « Elles le sont, mais j’ai l’impression d’être dans cette chambre depuis une éternité, il faut que je sorte. Et puis, maman est seule depuis hier soir… » Il tourna la tête vers Dean. « Avec tout ce qui s’est passé, je n’ai pas réussi à vraiment réaliser qu’elle est là, avec nous, pour de bon. C’est tellement _dingue_ … J’ai besoin de la voir, de l’entendre, de lui parler. »

Il y avait dans ses yeux une attente tellement fébrile, intense, juvénile que Dean dut se retenir pour ne pas le serrer à nouveau contre lui. Il se mordit la lèvre tandis qu’une ombre passa dans son regard, que Sam perçut.

« Dean… Je n’ai pas… Je n’ai pas halluciné tout ça, elle bien là n’est-ce pas ? »

Dean posa immédiatement sa main sur son épaule.

« Oui, Sammy, elle est bien là, ne t’inquiète pas. »

« Alors quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

Dean s’assit, le dos appuyé au mur, le visage soucieux. Sam suivit le mouvement et se redressa également, le regard rivé sur lui.

« Elle est bien là, et elle nous attend, mais je pense qu’on l’a fait complètement flipper. Elle est entrée dans la chambre cette nuit, lorsque tu… lorsqu’elle t’a entendu crier. Et je l’ai chassée, sans rien lui expliquer, de façon… brutale. »

Sam n’avait aucune difficulté à imaginer la scène et la façon dont Dean, en mode protection enclenché, avait réagi.

« Et tout à l’heure dans la cuisine ? »

Dean soupira. « Je me suis excusé. Elle ne m’en voulait pas, mais elle veut des réponses… »

« … À toutes les questions auxquelles on donnerait à peu près n’importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à répondre. »

« C’est ça. »

Sam posa son menton sur ses bras posés sur ses genoux relevés. Il réfléchissait. Dean savait à quoi.

« Qu’est-ce qu’elle sait ? »

Dean se pinça les lèvres, les yeux dans le vague. « Pas mal de choses. Le plan d’Azazel et ses conséquences. Comment papa est mort. Comment les anges ont tenté de nous embarquer dans leur apocalypse. Comment nous l’avons arrêtée. Je n’ai pas eu le temps d’aller plus loin. »

D’une voix sourde, Sam demanda : « Et l’Enfer ? »

Dean baissa les yeux vers lui.

« Elle sait. Pour nous deux. Mais sans les détails. »

Sam était toujours dans la même position. Il ne regardait pas son frère.

« Ruby, Lilith, Caïn ? »

« Non. »

« Samuel ? »

« Non. »

Un silence s’installa.

« Hier soir, avant d’aller me coucher, je lui ai donné le journal de papa, pour qu’elle puisse retracer au moins toutes les premières années à travers ses mots à lui. »

« Tu as bien fait. » dit doucement Dean. Sam ne bougeait pas, le regard toujours perdu dans les lointains.

« Dean… »

Dean sentit l’angoisse dans la voix de son frère. Il attendit.

« Elle m’a dit qu’elle voulait tout savoir de nous. Notre enfance, nos écoles, nos amis, nos amours, tout ce qui a fait notre quotidien. Évidemment… mais… » Sa voix s’interrompit. Le cœur de Dean se serra. Il savait ce qui allait suivre. Sam, la voix légèrement étranglée, continua.

« Comment je vais pouvoir lui parler de tout ça, de ce tout ce dont je ne me souviens pas ? » Dans le regard que Sam tourna enfin vers lui, Dean lut une détresse immense. Il posa sa main sur la nuque de son frère, serra.

« Hey… Si tu n’es pas prêt à lui en parler, on fera comme d’habitude, exactement comme d’habitude. »

 

Comme d’habitude. Comme depuis cinq ans, à chaque fois que quelqu’un, pour une raison ou pour une autre, posait à Sam une question innocente sur sa vie d’avant. Avant la Cage. Cette vie dont deux cents ans passés en Enfer avaient effacé des pans entiers, creusé dans son passé des gouffres blancs qu’il n’arrivait plus à remplir, brisant la continuité de sa mémoire, ne laissant surnager que quelques îlots de souvenirs épars, perdus au milieu d’un océan vide d’images, vide de sensations. Comme d’habitude, Dean prendra le relai de la mémoire fragmentée de son frère, répondra à sa place aux questions qui lui seront adressées, avec un rire, avec une anecdote, avec une blague, faisant diversion, dissimulant sous une mise en scène habile le fait que Sam ne puisse plus raconter lui-même sa propre vie. Comme d’habitude.

 

 Alors que le silence se réinstallait entre eux, Dean se remémora ce jour-là, cinq ans avant.

 * 

**Octobre 2007**

Deux semaines plus tôt, Dean avait appelé Benny pour lui annoncer que leurs chemins se séparaient, cette fois-ci définitivement ; Sam, lui, ne s’était pas rendu au rendez-vous donné par Amelia. Les deux frères, malgré la douleur du renoncement, avaient fait un choix sur lequel ils ne reviendraient pas : c’est ensemble qu’ils continueraient, uniquement ensemble. Depuis ce jour-là, l’apaisement leur semblait à nouveau possible. Fragile encore, traversé de longs fleuves de colère, d’incompréhension, de ressentiment, mais possible.

Bobby leur avait confié une affaire. Dans un grand cabinet d’avocat, plusieurs associés avaient été retrouvés morts chez eux, le cœur coupé en deux mais sans aucun signe de blessure externe, comme s’il avait été déchiré de l’intérieur. Le mode opératoire laissait soupçonner un usage de sorcellerie noire mais ils n’avaient retrouvé aucun sac à sortilège. Après enquête, ils avaient restreint le nombre possible de suspects à deux des membres du cabinet. Il se trouvait que l’un d’entre eux avait étudié à Stanford, quelques années avant Sam. N’ayant aucune preuve contre lui, ils savaient que le seul moyen de l’amener à parler était de gagner sa confiance. De façon logique, Dean s’était réservé le rôle du méchant flic, proposant à Sam de jouer sur leur passé commun au sein de la prestigieuse université pour que le suspect baisse sa garde et laisse échapper des informations pertinentes. Et, de façon totalement incompréhensible, Sam avait refusé.

« Comment ça, non ? »

« Non, ça n’apportera rien. »

« Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Ce mec est un putain d’avocat, brillant, retors, on n’a aucune chance d’en tirer quoique ce soit en le prenant de front. Vous avez fait les mêmes études au même endroit : tu sais très bien que c’est le meilleur moyen de l’amener à parler. »

« Il ne se laissera pas avoir ! On va continuer à mener l’enquête sur son entourage, à surveiller ses déplacements, on fouillera à nouveau son bureau, son domicile, on en apprendra beaucoup plus. »

Dean avait plissé les yeux. Cette esquive ne ressemblait pas à Sam.

« Qu’est-ce qui nous empêche de tenter le coup ? Tu blablates sur les profs, sur vos cours, sur je sais pas quel club de lecture à la con et on voit ce qui en sort. Cette connexion entre vous, c’est un boulevard, on va pas s’en priver ! »

Sam referma son ordinateur dans un claquement brusque et se leva.

« Je vois pas en quoi parler de nos années de fac qui remontent à Mathusalem peut être productif. Le mec est passé à autre chose depuis longtemps. »

Dean haussa un sourcil incrédule.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Même moi qui n’ai jamais mis les pieds à la fac pour autre chose que m’incruster dans les soirées étudiantes, je sais très bien que tous les anciens de ce genre d’endroit adoooorent déblatérer sur ces années-là. C’est leur Vietnam, leur âge d’or, leur trip d’anciens combattants, ils sont intarissables ! »

« Mais putain, arrête de me souler avec ça ! Je te dis que ça marchera pas ! »

Dean commençait à sentir la colère monter. L’attitude de Sam était totalement incompréhensible.

« Il y a déjà six morts dans ce cabinet, c’est l’hécatombe, et notre principal suspect – contre lequel nous avons à peu près que dalle – a trainé ses guêtres au même endroit que toi pendant quatre ans ! Alors je sais pas quelle crise tu es en train de me faire mais on va arrêter de perdre du temps pour rien et on va utiliser ce filon ! »

« JE T’AI DIT NON ! »

Dean s’apprêtait à lui hurler dessus à son tour quand Sam quitta la table et s’assit sur le lit, la tête dans les mains, le corps ployé en avant. La colère de Dean baissa d’un cran. Il se passait quelque chose. Il vint se planter devant Sam et se força au calme.

« Tu m’expliques ce qui t’arrive ? »

Sam ne bougeait pas, prostré. Dean était partagé entre l’agacement et un début d’inquiétude.

« Sam, merde, crache le morceau ! On a une enquête sur le dos, là !»

Sam se redressa, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« J’ai besoin d’air, je sors. »

Pour Dean, c’était la goutte d’eau. Il rejoignit son frère en trois enjambées, claqua la porte qu’il venait d’ouvrir et le repoussa à l’intérieur de la chambre d’un geste violent.

« Tu vas arrêter tes conneries ?! Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

Sam était à deux pas de lui, le souffle court. Sur son visage, la colère avait disparu, ne restait qu’une panique désespérée. La fureur de Dean s’évapora instantanément. Il connaissait ce regard, c’était celui des moments d’égarement de l’année passée, des pertes de repères, de la raison qui flanche. C’était le regard de l’effondrement du mur. C’est d’une voix posée qu’il s’adressa à son frère.

« Sam, tu me fais flipper là, parle-moi. »

Le changement dans la voix de Dean finit d’abattre les résistances de Sam.

« Dean… Je ne me souviens pas de Stanford. »

 

Dean eut l’impression de plonger dans une eau glacée. Instinctivement il saisit le bras de son frère, comme pour l’empêcher de dériver plus loin, hors de portée.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Sam ne répondit pas. Dans son regard, Dean lisait la peur, une tristesse infinie et autre chose… la honte. _Oh non pas ça_. Il entraîna Sam vers le lit, ils s’assirent, une jambe repliée sur le matelas, face à face. Sam détournait les yeux, la tête légèrement baissée, ses cheveux longs dissimulant la moitié de son visage.

« Sammy, parle-moi. »

Au bout de quelques secondes, Sam prit une inspiration et regarda son frère. L’inquiétude qu’il lisait dans les yeux de Dean était sincère, entière, elle lui ouvrait les portes. Alors il parla.

 

La mémoire humaine n’était pas faite pour contenir deux siècles de souvenirs. Sam, dans la Cage, comme les décennies passaient, avait commencé à oublier. Inexorablement, sa mémoire se vidait. Quand il était revenu, il savait qui il était et ce qui définissait sa vie mais les détails de son passé s’étaient effacés et sur cette page blanche ne restaient inscrits que quelques repères, quelques images à partir desquels il avait peu à peu réussi à reconstruire le reste.

De quoi avait été faite son enfance ? Il se souvenait de son père comme d’une silhouette haute, aux épaules larges, aux yeux clairs assombris par une urgence, une inquiétude permanente, entourée d’une odeur de poudre, de sang et de cendres. Une présence intermittente, tour à tour étouffante, insuffisante, protectrice, dure, essentielle, révoltante. Il se souvenait que ses sentiments pour lui avaient toujours été dominés par la frustration et la colère. Mais pourquoi ?

Il se souvenait de paysages sans fin, sans nom, contemplés par la fenêtre d’une voiture noire au moteur rugissant. Une sensation de vitesse, de puissance, une odeur de cuir et d’essence, familière, apaisante.

Il se souvenait de chambres anonymes dans des motels miteux, perdus dans des villes inconnues.

Il se souvenait d’une maison poussiéreuse, encombrée d’armes et de livres mystérieux, écrits dans des langues que personne ne parlait plus mais que lui savait lire. Qui le lui avait appris et quand ?

Il se souvenait de l’homme qui y habitait – Bobby -, une silhouette vague dont il avait oublié la voix mais pas la bonté. 

Il se souvenait du danger, constant, qui avait fait de lui ce qu’il était.

Avait-il été à l’école ? Avait-il eu des amis ? Probablement. Tout s’était effacé.

De Stanford ne restait qu’une sensation de paix, d’accomplissement, de légèreté – une trêve verte et ensoleillée dans un océan gris et pourpre, une suspension de la peur. Au centre, un mirage blond, un prénom – Jess, et c’était tout : une promesse de bonheur consumée dans les flammes.

Il se rappelait qu’il l’avait aimée mais d’elle il ne savait plus rien.

Parmi toutes ces images pâles, désincarnées, une seule n’avait jamais perdu ses contours, sa voix, son odeur. Une seule avait conservé, vivants, les souvenirs qui lui étaient attachés. Un enfant blond aux yeux verts en amande, au rire facile, un adolescent impulsif, à la beauté insolente, à la colère explosive. La liane des nuits bleues. Son frère.

« Les seuls souvenirs qui me restent sont ceux que j’ai partagés avec toi. » Un sourire fragile, tremblé. « Heureusement pour moi, ce sont les plus nombreux, non ? »

 

Dean avait appelé Bobby et, sans lui expliquer pourquoi, lui avait demandé de confier l’enquête à d’autres chasseurs. C’était la première fois que Dean se retirait d’une affaire, Bobby ne posa pas de questions, se doutant que les raisons étaient sérieuses.

Sam et Dean avaient trouvé refuge dans l’une des cabanes de Rufus, perdue au milieu des forêts du Wyoming. Là, pendant quelques jours, provisoirement retirés du monde, un long travail avait commencé. Sam avait déjà, grâce au journal de John, réussi à reconstituer une grande partie de son passé, le temps partagé avec Bobby avait également ramené à la surface de nombreux souvenirs enfuis. Mais tous les autres, tous ces innombrables instants de vie dont ni son père, ni Bobby, ni Dean n’avaient été témoins, ces milliers de souvenirs qui faisaient l’individualité de Sam, qui avaient défini sa personnalité, ses goûts, ses aspirations, ses choix, qui faisaient de lui ce qu’il était, tous ceux-là restaient perdus.

 

Dean n’avait pas demandé à Sam pourquoi il lui avait caché cela pendant deux ans. Il savait que certaines douleurs ne peuvent pas être partagées et doivent restées enterrées le temps qu’il faut pour pouvoir être supportées.

 

Pendant ces jours et ces nuits passés dans la solitude de la cabane, Dean avait essayé de retracer du mieux qu’il le pouvait les souvenirs manquants de Sam. L’exercice s’était révélé incroyablement difficile, et le résultat fatalement imparfait. Comment parvenir à restituer tous ces moments de la vie de son frère auxquels lui-même n’avait pas assisté ? Jamais Dean n’avait autant sollicité sa propre mémoire et jamais il ne s’en était autant voulu de ne pas avoir prêté davantage attention à tous ces détails, ces anecdotes qui avaient émaillé leur quotidien, ces récits d’après l’école, ces propos innombrables, anodins, rapportés par son frère, ces milliers de petites choses dont il n’aurait jamais soupçonné l’importance, dont il n’aurait jamais imaginé être un jour le dernier garant.

Il y avait eu des fous rires de gaieté pure. Lorsque Dean avait raconté à Sam son premier béguin au collège, son obsession pour une insupportable gamine à lunettes dont il avait fait la septième merveille du monde, la façon dont il avait refusé de suivre les conseils de Dean et la déprime qui avait suivi lorsque la petite intello avait finalement succombé au charme du capitaine de l’équipe de baseball. Lorsque Dean lui rapporta ses coups de colère homériques à chaque fois que John et lui revenaient le chercher chez Bobby ou chez Jim après des chasses qui duraient parfois des semaines.

Il y avait eu des fous rires plus embarrassés, lorsque Sam lui demanda de lui raconter sa première fois avec une fille, la vraie première fois.

« Wow, là je peux pas t’aider ! »

« J’ai bien dû te le raconter, non ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? Je t’ai cuisiné pendant des semaines, tu n’as jamais rien voulu lâcher ! Sans doute parce que ça a été lamentable. »

« Ou parce que j’ai assuré comme une star et que j’ai pas voulu te complexer. »

« Dans tes rêves, pétasse. »

« Crétin. »

Il y eut des moments d’émotion forte, lorsque Dean reconstitua avec un luxe de détails dont lui-même n’aurait jamais cru se souvenir tout ce que Sam lui avait raconté de Stanford : les cours qu’il avait suivis, ses amis, les profs qu’il avait admirés. 

« Tu te souviens de tout ça ? Mais tu m’écoutes en fait quand je parle ? »

« La ferme. »

Et il y eut des moments d’émotion insupportable.

« Dean… Parle-moi de Jess. »

 

Sam n’avait retrouvé aucun de ces souvenirs, il se les était juste réappropriés tels que son frère les lui avait restitués. Depuis lors, lorsque quelqu’un l’interrogeait sur son passé, il répétait ce que le journal de son père, Bobby, ou Dean lui avait appris. Il le faisait avec naturel, personne ne s’était jamais aperçu que ces souvenirs n’étaient qu’un texte consciencieusement appris. Mais lorsque les questions devenaient trop précises, il laissait Dean prendre le relais.

Depuis toutes ces années, Dean était la vraie mémoire de Sam.

 * 

Dean finit par rompre le silence.

« Je ne pense pas que maman soit à un ou deux jours près. Les questions et les réponses peuvent attendre, non ? Et puis, surtout, on lui dit quoi ? On va jusqu’où ? »

Sam tourna la tête vers lui. « Jusqu’où ses questions nous mèneront. Ce n’est pas une civile, c’est une chasseuse, descendante de chasseurs depuis Dieu sait combien de générations. Elle peut tout entendre. Et puis, cette histoire, notre histoire, la concerne. Tout a débuté avec sa mort, cette histoire est donc aussi la sienne. »

 _Le petit frère si rationnel, si pragmatique, si logique_. Sam voyait Dean réfléchir, retenir quelque chose.

« À quoi tu penses ? »

Dean leva un instant les yeux au plafond, hésitant, puis il soupira et lâcha : « Quand on te cherchait, elle m’a avoué qu’elle appréhendait de te rencontrer. Elle a peur que tu lui en veuilles. »

Sam, la tête toujours posée sur ses bras, tournée vers son frère, leva les sourcils, sincèrement interrogatif. « Pourquoi je lui en voudrais ? »

Dean lui renvoya un regard médusé. « Tu as perdu tous tes neurones cette nuit ou quoi ? Le deal avec Azazel. Ce qu’il t’a fait, et qu’elle a vu. Elle sait qu’il est venu pour toi, et qu’il n’a pu le faire que parce qu’elle l’y avait autorisé. »

Les yeux de Sam quittèrent Dean et errèrent dans la pièce. « Elle a fait une erreur, c’est vrai. Mais elle l’a payée au prix fort. Elle est morte en essayant de l’en empêcher. Alors, non, je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. »

Il tourna à nouveau son regard vers Dean et se redressa, attentif. Les yeux de son frère, à présent détournés de lui, s’étaient durcis. Sam, alors, posa la question. « Et toi ? Tu lui en veux ? »

Dean ne répondit pas. Un silence pesant resta en suspend quelques secondes puis Dean soupira et se leva brusquement du lit. « Bref. On lui parlera, ok. Mais pas forcément aujourd’hui. Jour de congé, tu te rappelles ? »

Sam dissimula un sourire. Sous la brusquerie affichée de son frère, il savait très bien ce qui se jouait. « Dean, on a tout intérêt à se débarrasser de cette corvée au plus vite. On passera ensuite à la partie sympa des retrouvailles : tu lui raconteras nos premiers coups de foudre, nos premières fois, nos premiers râteaux… Histoire qu’elle apprenne que son aîné est un monogame en série compulsif, black listé par les ligues féministes dans au moins 40 États. »

_Tu lui raconteras._

À n’importe quel autre moment, pour chasser la douleur que cette formulation suscitait, Dean aurait renchéri à la boutade, mais son regard ne s’était pas adouci. « Sam, je ne plaisante pas. Tu viens de te taper un road trip mental en Enfer et tu es sérieusement prêt à répondre, maintenant, à toutes les questions qu’elle posera, y compris là-dessus ? »

L’inquiétude de Dean pour lui était sincère mais Sam débusquait autre chose. La crainte de blesser Sam, de traumatiser leur mère, mais aussi celle de son jugement. Avec plus de brutalité qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité, il répondit : « De quoi tu as peur au juste ? Que je déphase, qu’elle craque, ou qu’elle nous prenne pour des monstres ? »

Dean fut sur le point de rétorquer tout aussi vivement, ce qui aurait démarré l’une de leurs querelles habituelles, mais quelque chose le retint. La proximité de la nuit bleue. La sincérité pure dont ils avaient fait preuve pendant ces longues heures. Se braquer lui semblait demander plus d’effort que tout simplement confesser la vérité. Sam vit son regard basculer. La sévérité fit place à l’angoisse, à la vulnérabilité. Sam se glissa de l’autre côté du lit et se leva pour lui faire face. Le regard perdu de Dean fixait le mur devant lui. Sam parla d’une voix adoucie : « Hey. Quoiqu’on décide, on le fera ensemble. »

Il voyait que Dean était piégé dans un dilemme dont il n’arrivait pas à trouver l’issue, et devinait très bien vers quelles régions obscures l’esprit de son frère errait : le sang de démon, Ruby, les Campbell, la marque de Caïn, le chevalier de l’Enfer, et toutes les aberrations qu’ils avaient commises pour se sauver l’un l’autre.

« Dean, nous sommes ses fils. Elle va comprendre. Fais-lui confiance. »

Dean regarda Sam pendant un long moment, hésitant, puis de son ton habituel, faussement bourru, lui répondit : « Je te préviens, si elle part en courant, c’est toi qui iras la chercher. »

Sam éclata de rire, claqua le bras de son frère, et se dirigea vers la porte. « On fait comme ça. Je file à la douche. On se retrouve dans la grande salle. » 

* 

Appuyé des deux mains contre la faïence du mur, la tête baissée, Sam laissait l’eau brûlante couler sur sa nuque, le long de son dos. _Faites que ça s’arrête_.

L’ancrage de son esprit dans le réel était tellement fragile.

Le gouffre au creux duquel sommeillait la Cage était encore là, proche, la porte refermée pour l’instant mais pour combien de temps ?

Les images, les sensations, la peur et la douleur omniprésentes, erraient à l’arrière-plan de sa conscience, fantomatiques mais aux aguets, prêtes à franchir le voile au moindre relâchement de sa vigilance.

Les deux cents ans de la Cage dévoraient sa mémoire, contaminaient sa vie.

Il était épuisé, vidé.

Il savait que Dean n’était pas dupe de ses feintes, la vigilance ne quittait pas le regard de son frère. Ils n’en avaient pas parlé. Les mots n’auraient fait que renforcer l’angoisse.

Sam luttait. Dean veillait. Ça suffisait.


	5. Chapter 5

Mary s’était installée dans la grande salle et essayait, tant bien que mal, de découvrir comment fonctionnait la machine ridiculement plate et légère qui servait d’ordinateur à Sam. Une distraction comme une autre. Elle guettait les bruits du bunker. Le silence qui régnait depuis le matin la mettait mal à l’aise. Elle savait qu’il se passait quelque chose dans la chambre de Sam. Quelque chose d’important.  À quoi elle n’avait pas accès. À quoi _Dean_ lui avait interdit l’accès. Aussi, lorsqu’en fin de matinée elle entendit des bruits de portes et d’allées et venues dans le long couloir qui desservait les chambres de ses fils, sa vigilance s’éveilla. Ils allaient arriver.

Mary n’était revenue que depuis quatre jours mais, déjà, les souvenirs de sa vie passée, les souvenirs du temps clos du Paradis, s’éloignaient. La douleur du manque était toujours là. Serait là, longtemps. Mais la réalité dans laquelle elle avait été précipitée s’imposait avec une force croissante, l’enveloppait, l’absorbait. L’enjeu était là, ici, maintenant. Elle voulait connaître ces deux hommes qui étaient ses fils. Non pas seulement rattraper le temps perdu, mais trouver sa place dans leur vie, dans les circonstances auxquelles ils faisaient face. Et pour cela, il fallait qu’ils lui parlent, qu’ils lui permettent de reconstituer le puzzle, d’être au fait des nécessités de l’instant.

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle à quelques secondes d’intervalle, Sam, puis Dean. Vêtus de jeans déchirés mais propres, de leurs – visiblement – sempiternelles chemises à carreaux, les cheveux humides. Ils s’étaient rasés. Leurs visages à nu les faisaient paraître soudainement très jeunes, mais révélaient également leur pâleur, leurs traits marqués par la fatigue des derniers jours. Dès qu’elle avait vu Sam, elle s’était levée de sa chaise, et… ils ne surent absolument pas quoi faire. Elle n’osait pas aller vers lui, il ne savait pas s’il devait s’approcher d’elle pour l’embrasser ou pas… La gêne s’installa. Sam finit par s’asseoir à côté d’elle. Elle se rassit également. Lui sourit. « Comment tu te sens ? »

Il lui sourit en retour. « Ça va. »

Le ton de voix était ferme, assuré, mais les traits tirés de son visage, les cernes mauves sous les yeux clairs à la couleur indéfinie, disaient l’inverse. _Ok, tu veux donc faire semblant_. C’est à ce moment que Dean entra. Mary était assise en bout de table, Sam sur le côté gauche. La logique aurait voulu que Dean vienne s’installer sur le côté droit, à côté d’elle et face à son frère, pour que le triangle soit équilatéral. Il s’assit à côté de Sam, sur sa gauche.

Mary était prête. La première discussion qu’elle avait eue avec Dean juste après son retour avait failli la briser. Ses fils, pour qui elle avait rêvé la paix, la sécurité, le bonheur, avaient été élevés dans cette vie de chasse, violente, militaire, dangereuse, solitaire. Piégés dans une guerre aux proportions inimaginables, une guerre qu’ils avaient arrêtée, en payant le prix le plus élevé. Ce qui l’avait empêché de s’effondrer, c’est la découverte de la disparition de Sam. Instantanément, elle avait refoulé ses émotions, et était redevenue chasseuse, uniquement chasseuse. Elle n’avait pas cessé de l’être depuis, n’avait pas baissé sa garde et ne la baisserait pas tant que le récit ne serait pas achevé. Elle savait que pour les entendre, pour être en mesure de comprendre, et de reconstituer le contexte des événements au milieu desquels elle avait surgi, elle allait devoir continuer à penser en chasseuse et non en mère, remettre l’impact émotionnel à plus tard, ne pas laisser ses sentiments occulter son acuité d’esprit. Elle allait devoir traiter l’échange à venir avec l’impassibilité et l’esprit d’analyse réservé aux enquêtes. Écouter les mots échangés, et ceux qui seraient tus, observer les postures, les regards, les gestes - volontaires et involontaires. Étudier ses fils comme elle avait étudié des centaines de témoins. Ni plus, ni moins. L’angoisse et la douleur viendraient plus tard.

Donc, lorsque Dean s’était assis, elle avait immédiatement décrypté ce que cela signifiait. Il voulait avoir sa mère en ligne de mire et son frère à portée de main. Il voulait être en mesure de protéger Sam. De le protéger d’elle. Ou, à tout le moins, de ce qui allait se passer entre eux. Elle ne doutait pas qu’il s’agisse d’un réflexe plus que d’une décision rationalisée. Il n’en demeurait pas moins que, dans la configuration présente, Dean estimait son frère en danger.

 

Après les échanges de banalités polies et de semi vérités des premières minutes, Mary posa ses coudes sur la table, les mains jointes, et les regarda tour à tour.

« Les garçons. »

Ils s’interrompirent au milieu d’une phrase et la regardèrent. Elle avait décidé de jouer cartes sur table.

« Je sais que le moment n’est pas idéal, au vu du chaos des derniers jours, mais je veux vous aider. Et pour cela, il faut que je sache ce qui se passe. Ce à quoi vous faites face. Si vous voulez attendre un peu pour récupérer, aucun problème. Mais il faudra que vous me parliez… »

Elle marqua une pause. Et lâcha ce qu’elle savait être un moyen de pression totalement déloyal.

« …Si vous souhaitez, bien sûr, que je fasse pleinement partie de vos vies. »

Elle les vit se figer. Visiblement, ils n’avaient pas vu le coup venir. Elle dissimula un sourire. Ses techniques de déstabilisation étaient encore bien affûtées. Ils se regardèrent brièvement.

Sam : _On a dit qu’on le faisait ensemble. Tu es prêt ?_

Dean : _Fonce, je te suis_.

Sam se racla la gorge. « Autant le faire maintenant. Pose-nous les questions que tu veux. »

Mary se radoucit. « Ce n’est pas un interrogatoire, Sam. Je veux juste comprendre ce que vous traversez aujourd’hui. Dean m’a parlé des anges et de l’apocalypse, mais je ne sais rien de ce qui s’est passé depuis. Vous pouvez peut-être commencer par là. »

Sam commença, Mary serra les dents, bloqua ses émotions, et écouta. Elle se concentrait sur les faits, les enchaînements logiques, la succession des étapes, refoulant systématiquement la décharge d’émotions qu’ils suscitaient. Elle se forçait à analyser – uniquement analyser – ce qu’elle entendait, ce qu’elle voyait, ce qu’elle devinait et ce qui lui échappait.

 

Le récit se construisait à deux voix. Chacun des deux frères prenait en charge les parties qui le concernaient plus personnellement, mais, à plusieurs reprises, le passage de relai obéit à une autre logique. Dean, la nuit où il l’avait retrouvée, avait flanché une seule fois pendant le bref récit qu’il lui avait fait : quand il lui avait raconté la mort de John. Sa voix s’était enrouée, ses yeux avaient dérivé un instant. La même chose se reproduisit, pour chacun d’eux, à quelques reprises au cours de leur récit commun, et pas aux moments où elle l’aurait attendu. Ni quand Sam évoqua brièvement l’écroulement du mur ou sa confrontation récente avec Lucifer ni quand Dean parla de sa transformation par la marque de Caïn. Cela survint au moment où Dean raconta la mort de Kevin, et quand Sam retraça celle de Charlie et la libération des Ténèbres. Et à chaque fois, le malaise de celui qui parlait se traduisit par une réaction physique immédiate chez celui qui écoutait. Lorsque Dean commença à buter sur les mots et dut prendre une inspiration avant de pouvoir continuer, Sam bougea légèrement sa chaise, la tournant plus ostensiblement vers Mary, son bras gauche toujours posé sur la table, et poursuivit le récit. Et elle comprit. Sam faisait bouclier entre Dean et elle. Dean, dans le même mouvement, orienta sa chaise de la même façon, son épaule droite à quelques centimètres derrière l’épaule gauche de Sam, et au bout de quelques instants, comme s’il s’appuyait à lui, put recommencer à parler. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, lorsque les yeux de Sam se détournèrent d’elle tandis que sa voix perdait de son assurance, un phénomène similaire se produisit. Dean, le regard braqué sur elle, posa son bras droit sur le dos de la chaise de son frère, l’enveloppant sans le toucher, et poursuivit l’histoire. Un déclic se fit en elle. Ce n’était pas le récit de leurs propres souffrances qui faisait flancher les garçons mais celui des souffrances qu’ils avaient infligées à autrui et, systématiquement, cette brève perte de contrôle était compensée par le frère dans un mouvement de soutien et de protection. Protection contre elle. Contre son jugement. L’émotion qui enrouait leur voix et troublait leur regard, ce n’était pas la douleur des souvenirs, c’était la honte et la peur du rejet. Sa gorge se noua. _Non, pas maintenant_. Une fois de plus, elle chassa l’émotion, serra les dents, écouta.

Pendant près de deux heures, les deux frères déroulèrent les faits. Ils établissaient un récit cohérent, précis, synthétique, sans détails. Elle savait qu’ils laissaient volontairement des zones d’ombre sur les étapes les plus douloureuses les concernant. Si elle voulait en savoir plus, elle devrait les pousser à en dire plus. Elle n’était pas sûre de le vouloir. Ou plutôt, elle était sûre de ne pas le vouloir. Pas toute de suite. Pour l’instant, elle écoutait, observait, étudiait.

Mary avait toujours vécu entourée de personnalités fortes, d’hommes et de femmes qu’aucune menace ne faisait ciller, plus enclins à l’action qu’à la parole, plus prompts à dégainer leur arme qu’à exposer leurs émotions. Ses fils, indéniablement, appartenaient à cette catégorie d’individus. Pourtant, peut-être parce que c’était elle, peut-être parce qu’ils essayaient – à leur manière – d’être sincères, ils révélaient également autre chose : ils étaient faits d’une roche solide, inentamable ou presque, apte à encaisser le déchaînement des éléments sans se briser, mais une faille parcourait chacun d’eux.

Dean arborait cette carapace de violence contenue, d’agressivité prête à l’éclatement, d’ironie mordante, qui révèle plus qu’elle ne cache la sensibilité à fleur de peau qu’elle recouvre, une fragilité enterrée parce qu’elle ne supporterait pas la lumière du jour. Sam, lui, n’éprouvait pas le besoin de refouler à toute force ses émotions, elles ne lui faisaient pas peur, il les gérait mieux que son frère, mais sous cette maîtrise, sous ce calme, il y avait comme un tremblement continu, la vulnérabilité de fondations trop souvent ébranlées.

Mary voyait tout cela mais ne s’y attardait pas encore, ne pouvait pas se le permettre sous peine de hurler.

Elle écoutait, observait.

 

Puis, la voix de Sam se tut. Mary baissa les yeux. Le silence s’installa. Les deux frères se regardèrent. Ils attendaient des questions. Leur récit n’avait pas été mensonger mais il était incomplet. Ils étaient restés extrêmement factuels, n’avaient donné aucun détail et avaient, d’un commun accord implicite, passé sous silence de nombreuses vérités. Ce récit n’était qu’une succession d’étapes désincarnées, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas l’avoir remarqué. Pourtant Mary ne dit rien. Le silence durait.

Dean se leva et lança : « Bon. Je crois qu’on a tous besoin d’un verre. »

Il était à peine plus de 13 heures mais personne n’objecta. Arrivé au mini bar installé au fond de la pièce, il s’appuya des deux mains à la tablette de marbre et libéra une longue expiration. L’expédition qu’ils venaient d’achever sur les chemins de la mémoire n’avait rien d’une promenade de santé. Il savait que Sam avait raison, ils devaient faire confiance à Mary, prendre le parti de croire qu’elle pouvait comprendre et _supporter_ ce qu’elle venait d’apprendre, mais le doute avait planté ses crocs en lui : il n’aurait pas su dire ce qu’il attendait de cette discussion, mais pas ça en tout cas. Pas cette écoute impassible, ce visage clos sur lui-même, ce regard froid. Elle était leur _mère_ , bon sang. Est-ce qu’une mère, à l’écoute des épreuves démentes traversées par ses fils, ne devait pas… réagir ? Lorsqu’il revint à la table avec la bouteille de whisky et les verres, Mary feuilletait le journal de John, silencieuse. Sam la regardait, tendu.

Dean lança un regard à son frère : _alors ?_

Les yeux de Sam lui répondirent, décontenancés : _rien_.

Il servit les verres, en apporta un à sa mère. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, sourit : « Merci. »

Il revint près de Sam et s’assit de biais sur la table. Il but une gorgée, puis n’y tint plus. Il reposa son verre brutalement. Le bruit claqua dans la pièce silencieuse. Le regard de Mary se tourna vers son fils. D’une voix plus sèche qu’il ne l’aurait voulu, il demanda : « C’est tout ce que ça t’inspire ? »

« Dean ! » _Qu’est-ce qui te prend ?_

Mary ne se laissa pas décontenancer.

« Ce n’est rien, Sam. Dean a raison. Pardon. C’est… beaucoup d’informations à intégrer. »

Les deux frères ne réagissaient pas de la même façon face à elle : Sam la regardait avec une attention sincère, dans laquelle elle lisait de l’empathie, mais aussi un recul, une attente qui était de l’observation, une absence d’engagement. Le regard de Dean, en revanche, était fermé, empreint d’une sévérité défensive. Comme s’il attendait les coups. Sam n’était pas vulnérable face à elle. Dean, en revanche, derrière la façade qu’il maintenait sans cesse, était littéralement _écorché_. Elle comprit qu’un seul geste maladroit, une seule parole irréfléchie, de sa part, était en mesure de blesser son fils aîné au-delà de ce qu’elle aurait pu imaginer. Sam le savait aussi bien entendu, elle le lut dans le changement qui s’opéra dans son regard tandis que le silence s’installait à nouveau : insensiblement, il se durcit et lui envoya un message très clair. _Aide-le, bon sang, parle !_

Mary brisa enfin le silence.

« Je vous remercie de m’avoir parlé… Avec ce que vous m’avez dit, avec le journal de John, tout va s’éclairer. » 

Elle se pinça les lèvres avant de continuer :

« Mais je vais avoir besoin d’un peu de temps… pour y penser… pour digérer tout ça. Vous me donnez quelques heures ? »

Elle le demandait comme on réclame une faveur, un petit sourire en coin. C’est Dean qu’elle regardait. Il se radoucit. Peut-être n’allait-elle pas fuir tout de suite en fin de compte.

« Bien sûr, maman, prends ton temps, on ne bouge pas. »

Elle accentua son sourire, se leva, prit le journal de leur père et avec un petit signe de la main, quitta la pièce.

 

Sam leva les yeux vers Dean, toujours perché sur la table, tourné vers le couloir dans lequel avait disparu leur mère.

« Hey, tu vas bien ? »

Dean évita le regard de son frère, prit son verre et le vida. « Nickel. C’aurait pu être pire. Sans doute. »

Sam demanda doucement : « Tu t’attendais à quoi ? Nous, on ne se rend même plus compte de la… folie de tout ce cirque. Mais elle, elle l’entend pour la première fois. Laisse-lui le temps. »

« Mais justement ! Cette histoire est dingue, ses fils tiennent les premiers rôles, et elle écoute tout ça comme… comme un flic écouterait un suspect ! »

Sam sourit.

« Le blindage, le refoulement, le déni, ça ne te parle pas ? »

« La ferme. »

Sam continua à sourire et vida son verre.

Un instant passa.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? »

Dean soupira.

« Je vais commencer à chercher des infos sur les Brits. Aucune envie de les laisser trop longtemps dans la nature sans savoir ce qu’ils préparent. »

« Bonne idée. »

Sam se leva et tendit le bras pour prendre son ordinateur posé plus loin sur la table.

La main de Dean sur son épaule l’arrêta. « Pas toi. Aujourd’hui, tu lèves le pied. »

Agacé, Sam se dégagea. « C’est bon, Dean. Fouiller les archives, ça ne va pas me mettre à genoux. »

« Mais les redifs du Lucifer Show, oui. Tu peux me raconter toutes les conneries que tu veux, Sam, mais je sais qu’il toque toujours à la porte. Et que si tu continues à tirer sur la corde, elle va se rouvrir. »

Sam se rassit et affronta son frère du regard. Dean était passé en mode _je suis l’aîné, tu la fermes et tu obéis_ , ce qui inévitablement hérissait Sam au plus haut point. Dean avait visé juste comme souvent, mais cette fois-ci il se trompait de solution.

« Dean, rester dans ma chambre et regarder le plafond ne va pas m’aider. Tout ça se passe dans mon esprit, j’ai besoin de l’occuper, de… de me concentrer sur autre chose, sur n’importe quoi, pour ne pas laisser le champ libre à ce qui s’agite derrière la porte. »

Le regard de Dean était intense, préoccupé.

« À quel point ça s’agite ? »

Sam eut un sourire ironique, amer.

« Comme des camés en manque sur le seuil d’une pièce remplie de crack. »

Dean hocha la tête, le visage fermé.

« Ok. Fais comme tu veux, mais je te préviens, la nuit prochaine, on reste dans le bleu. Et c’est non négociable. »

Sam se leva, attrapa son ordinateur, se rassit et claqua le genou de son frère sans le regarder. « Je n’avais pas l’intention de négocier. »

 

Les deux frères disséquèrent les archives des Hommes de Lettres pendant tout le reste de l’après-midi. Ils s’étaient réparti les recherches : Dean cherchait des informations sur les enquêtes menées par le chapitre britannique, tandis que Sam essayait de trouver les détails de leur organisation. Dean s’était assis à la place occupée par leur mère. Tout en compulsant les dossiers archivés sur le serveur central du bunker auquel son ordinateur avait accès, il gardait Sam dans son champ de vision et guettait.

Il remarqua les changements de position qui signalaient les douleurs musculaires, la crispation intermittente des paupières essayant de refouler les visions qui tentaient de s’imposer, les doigts qui massaient les tempes, maîtrisant un départ de migraine.

 

Au bout d’une heure, Sam se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir des chambres. Quand il en revint, il portait l’un des sweat-shirts doublés qu’il ne mettait en général que lorsqu’ils chassaient en plein hiver. Dean, le matin même, avait augmenté le chauffage. La température du bunker était de 23 degrés. Il regarda son frère se rasseoir, ne dit rien. Il guettait.

 

Sam sentait qu’il atteignait ses limites. Pendant toute la durée du récit qu’ils avaient fait à leur mère, il était parvenu à maintenir à distance le froid, les souvenirs, la douleur. Il les sentait maintenant revenir, plus violents d’avoir été retenus. Sa volonté faisait encore barrage mais les vagues, contenues derrière, ne cessaient de déferler, furieuses, puissantes, inépuisables. Il tiendrait, autant que possible. Et quand il ne tiendrait plus… Dean serait là. Il sentait la vigilance animale qui irradiait de son frère, le calme apparent du corps souple, prêt à bondir au moindre signal d’alerte.

Sam luttait, Dean veillait.

 

En milieu d’après-midi, Dean commença à regarder sa montre de plus en plus souvent. Cela faisait bientôt trois heures que leur mère avait quitté la pièce. Que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi n’était-elle pas encore revenue ? Les longues heures passées à compulser des centaines de registres, de comptes-rendus, de rapports des HDL européens sans _rien_ trouver sur le chapitre britannique, comme si ces psychopathes n’avaient jamais existé, commençaient à lui peser. Il avait envie de bouger.

« Je vais voir comment elle va. »

« Tu devrais la laisser tranquille. »

La voix blanche de Sam l’interpella. Son frère, la tête dans les mains, concentré, ne quittait pas son écran d’ordinateur des yeux.

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Je le sens. »

La même voix, atone, sans inflexion. Dean fronça les sourcils. Il savait que Sam ressentait parfois des choses qui échappaient au commun des mortels : les vibrations qui émanaient de son entourage, ou la menace d’un danger. Ses pouvoirs dormaient depuis des années mais ils n’avaient pas disparu et ce sixième sens surdéveloppé était l’un des signes qui, occasionnellement, le leur rappelait. Ce calme en revanche, cette inertie, n’étaient pas normales et Dean savait ce que cela signifiait. Sam n’était pas absorbé, comme il l’avait cru, dans les textes qui défilaient devant ses yeux, probablement ne les voyait-il même plus, il était entièrement focalisé sur la lutte qui faisait rage dans son esprit. Il repoussait les souvenirs, il luttait.

Dean se leva et vint s’asseoir sur la table juste à côté de lui.

« Sam ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Sam, regarde-moi. »

Les mains de Sam, enfoncées dans l’épaisseur de ses cheveux, se crispèrent. Il se tenait sur la crête étroite entre le réel et le gouffre. En équilibre instable. Dean repoussa l’ordinateur sans que Sam réagisse et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son frère.

« Sam ! Regarde-moi ! »

Sa voix, vibrante, résonna avec violence dans le silence de la pièce.

Sam frémit, releva la tête. Ses yeux pâles, aux paupières rougies par l’épuisement, errèrent un instant avant de se poser sur Dean.

« Hey, tu es là ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Parle-moi. »

Sam se passa une main sur le visage, soupira.

« Oui… C’est ok, ça va. »

Ses yeux recommencèrent à balayer la pièce, comme s’il guettait quelqu’un, quelque chose.

Les mains de Dean serrèrent ses épaules.

« Sam, bon sang, parle ! »

Il ferma les yeux avec une grimace de douleur, ses mains couvrirent son visage.

« Chhh… Trop de bruit… Il hurle… »

 

Dean frissonna. _Il hurle._ Michel. Celui qui n’aurait jamais dû être entraîné dans le gouffre, qui n’appartenait pas à la Cage, construite uniquement pour contenir son frère, et qu’elle tentait de rejeter comme un corps étranger. Michel, dont la grâce avait été déchirée dans la chute. Le général des armées divines aux ailes brûlées, à la raison détruite, une ombre dévorée par une terreur sans nom, dont les cris insanes avaient accompagné Sam pendant deux cents ans.

 

Les deux réalités se juxtaposaient dans l’esprit de son frère, celle de la Cage et celle du présent, sans qu’aucune ne parvienne à prendre le pas sur l’autre. Une fois de plus, et combien de fois ces dernières années ? Trop souvent, beaucoup trop souvent.

Il descendit de la table, passa derrière Sam, entoura ses épaules et posa sa tempe contre la sienne. Il ne parla pas, ne voulant pas ajouter au bruit qui assourdissait son frère mais resta là, appuyé contre lui. Au bout de longues minutes, la main de Sam s’éleva et se posa sur la nuque de Dean, dans un geste maladroit, à l’aveugle. Puis, d’une voix assourdie, il demanda :

« T’en as pas marre ? »

« De quoi ? »

« De devoir ramasser les morceaux de ton psychotique de frère à chaque fois qu’il explose en vol ? »

La dépréciation, le mépris pour lui-même qu’il entendait dans la voix de Sam le déchira, fit flamber la colère. Ses doigts s’enfoncèrent dans les épaules de Sam, il accrut la pression de son front contre la tête de son frère.

« Je t’interdis de dire ça, de penser ça. Tu m’entends ? Je te l’interdis. »

Sam ne répondit pas, sa main quitta la nuque de Dean et il se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux étaient deux lames vertes, froides. Ils s’affrontèrent du regard : rage glacée tournée contre soi-même, rage brûlante tournée contre le monde. Ils n’auraient pas cette discussion, pas une fois de plus. Dean le lâcha, se redressa.

« Il est parti ? »

Sam récupéra l’ordinateur que Dean avait repoussé et, les yeux sur l’écran répondit : « Il est parti. »

Au moment où Dean s’éloignait pour reprendre sa place de l’autre côté de la table, Sam attrapa son poignet d’un mouvement rapide et serra à lui faire mal, sans le regarder.

_Merci_.

D’un geste bref, Dean pressa son bras avant de s’éloigner.

_De rien_.

 

En début de soirée, alors qu’ils étaient toujours concentrés sur les milliers de documents à examiner, une douleur fulgurante traversa le crâne de Sam. Les coudes sur la table, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, les paumes appuyées sur ses yeux, et ne put réprimer un gémissement de souffrance.

Dean, sans brusquerie, se leva, posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je reviens. »

Sam l’entendit quitter la pièce. Il revint quelques instants plus tard et posa sur la table un verre d’eau et trois pilules blanches.

« Vicodine. »

Sam releva la tête, les yeux plissés de douleur. « Trois ? Je vais être complètement stone avec ça. »

Dean rabattit l’écran de l’ordinateur de son frère.

« C’est le but. Avale ça et arrête de bosser, je vais préparer un truc à manger. »

Sam ne protesta pas.

 

Dans la cuisine, après avoir fermé la porte, Dean s’appuya à deux mains contre la table, les yeux clos, la tête baissée.

Cela faisait sept ans que Sam avait sauté dans la Cage, entraînant dans sa chute les deux archanges.

Cela faisait cinq ans et demi que le mur qui le protégeait des souvenirs de ses deux cents ans d’enfer était tombé.

Cela faisait cinq ans que Castiel avait absorbé la douleur et les hallucinations qui avaient failli le rendre fou et le tuer.

Cela faisait cinq ans et rien n’était terminé.

Les mots que Castiel avait prononcés avant que l’âme de Sam ne lui soit restituée tournaient en boucle dans la tête de Dean. « Son âme a été dépecée, mutilée au-delà de ce qu’il est possible d’imaginer. Et tu vas réintégrer cette chose en lui ? Si tu veux tuer ton frère, il existe des façons plus miséricordieuses de le faire. »

Sam, contre toute attente, avait survécu, mais à quel prix ?

_Dépecée, mutilée_.

Sa mémoire en lambeaux ne guérissait pas. Les cauchemars, irréguliers mais récurrents, n’avaient jamais cessé et s’étaient multipliés, intensifiés depuis que Sam s’était à nouveau trouvé confronté à Lucifer. Mais, aussi spectaculaires soient-ils, ils n’étaient pas ce qui inquiétait le plus Dean. Ce qui le terrorisait, jour après jour, nouait au creux de sa poitrine un bloc brûlant de douleur et d’impuissance, c’était tous ces moments qui ne survenaient jamais en public mais uniquement lorsque les résistances de Sam, trop éprouvées, finissaient par lâcher une fois retrouvée la discrétion du bunker : le regard qui se perd, errant frénétiquement dans le vide d’une pièce, les articulations blanchies sur le dossier d’une chaise, les paupières qui se crispent, le corps traversé d’un tremblement de froid en plein été, les mâchoires serrées sur une douleur fantôme. Tous ces moments dont ils ne parlaient pas parce que les mots ne pouvaient rien résoudre. Tous ces moments au cours desquels la seule chose que Dean puisse faire était de recourir à ces solutions provisoires, dérisoires mais nécessaires : rappeler Sam au réel avec ses mains, avec sa voix, à chaque fois, jusqu’à la prochaine fois. Être pour lui la première pierre à partir de laquelle il essayait de reconstruire son esprit fracturé. Tous ces moments qui avaient fini par devenir partie intégrante de leur quotidien.

Et maintenant, comme si cette souffrance récurrente ne suffisait pas, comme si le prix payé par son frère pour avoir sauvé ce putain de monde n’était pas assez élevé, le sortilège de cette garce avait rouvert les plaies.

_Son instabilité s’est aggravée._

Sam souffrait depuis des années et Dean ne pouvait rien faire pour l’empêcher.

 

En silence, il appela.

«  _Cass, je ne sais pas où tu en es, mais j’espère que tu avances sur le sortilège. Sam encaisse, mais il va mal. Et ça me rend dingue. Tiens-moi au courant dès que tu peux. »_


	6. Chapter 6

Mary avait réussi à conserver son masque devant ses fils mais dès qu’elle avait quitté la pièce, il était tombé. Soulevée par une nausée violente, elle avait à peine eu le temps de rejoindre sa chambre et de vider, dans des spasmes douloureux, le contenu de son estomac dans l’étroit lavabo. Les mains tremblantes, elle s’était aspergé de visage, pendant de longues minutes, essayant de retrouver le contrôle de ses émotions. En vain. Ses défenses s’étaient écroulées : toutes les atrocités contenues dans le récit de ses fils et dans sa première conversation avec Dean, avaient défoncé la porte derrière laquelle elle les avait enfermées et s’écoulaient en un torrent nauséabond, épais, noir, gagnaient son cœur, l’embourbaient, le polluaient, le noyaient. Elle suffoquait.

  _Je ne voulais pas ça, je ne voulais pas ça !_

_Vous deviez être heureux, en sécurité, avoir le choix de votre vie. Je ne voulais pas cette odeur de poudre, de souffre, de sang. Ces mains plus habiles à l’égorgement qu’à la caresse. Ces corps capables d’endurer les pires tortures pour avoir grandi dans l’apprentissage de la douleur._

_Dean, mon lutin blond, aux grands yeux de prairie. Sam, mon bébé aux yeux bleus, si sage, si éveillé. Vous étiez mes promesses de bonheur. Envolées. Détruites. Je ne voulais pas ça. Mes fils ne devaient pas être ce que vous êtes. Des chasseurs, des tueurs, des soldats. Dangereux, mortels. Et tellement abimés._

_À cause de moi._

_Le sang d’Azazel dans la bouche de Sam. Dans le sang de Sam. Lucifer dans le corps de Sam. Son âme dans la Cage._

_À cause de moi._

_L’enfance de Dean sacrifiée, son avenir amputé, son cœur déchiré._

_Et John… Comment as-tu pu leur faire ça ? Qu’est-ce que cette vie a fait de toi pour que tu en viennes à considérer le meurtre de ton propre fils et à en charger son frère ?_

_À cause de moi._

_Cette violence autour d’eux, en eux. Et rien d’autre. Tous morts. Tous ceux qui auraient pu et dû les protéger, les aimer. Juste eux. Et entre eux, ce lien, qui me terrorise. Dean en enfer pour Sam. Sam capable de vaincre le diable pour Dean. Les horreurs dont ils sont capables lorsqu’ils sont séparés, le sang de démon, la marque de Caïn. La noirceur qui les engloutit lorsqu’ils sont séparés. Les horreurs, plus grandes encore, dont ils sont capables lorsqu’ils sont ensemble, lorsqu’ils ont peur de se perdre, les portes de l’Enfer toujours ouvertes, les Ténèbres sur le monde. Ce lien entre eux, animal, violent. Anormal._

_À cause de moi._

Mary suffoquait. Tout en elle lui hurlait de partir, de s’emparer de la première arme venue pour mettre fin à ses jours et retourner là où était sa place, dans cette bulle de souvenirs choisis, dans ce cocon où John était jeune, doux, innocent, où ses fils étaient enfants. Un doigt sur la gâchette, une seule pression, un seul geste et elle oublierait tout. Elle oublierait que ses fils étaient allés en Enfer, elle oublierait les fleuves de sang qu’ils avaient sur les mains, elle oublierait qu’ils ne connaîtraient jamais d’autre vie que cette épopée de violence et de larmes, et sans doute jamais plus d’autre amour que cette dépendance irrationnelle l’un envers l’autre.

 

Elle voulait fuir. 

Fuir. 

Mais Mary Campbell-Winchester n’avait jamais fui.

 

 _Amara t’a ramenée parce que tu étais ce dont j’avais le plus besoin._ Le sourire tremblé de Dean.

 _Pour moi, ta présence comble tous les manques._ Le regard noyé de Sam.

 

Non. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir. 

Lentement, très lentement, sa respiration s’apaisa, son contrôle sur elle-même revint.

 

_Ces deux hommes sont mes fils. Sam et Dean._

Un flot d’angoisse pure la souleva.

_Je n’y arriverai pas. Mon Dieu, je n’y arriverai pas. Mes fils sont deux étrangers. Leur monde n’est pas le mien. Leurs problèmes me terrifient._

Elle se força à calmer à nouveau sa respiration qui s’emballait.

_Je ne dois pas penser au panorama global. Non. Étape par étape. Pas à pas. Partir de la base. Sam et Dean sont mes fils._

_Mes fils._

_Dean. Mon premier né. Dès que tu m’as dit ton nom, cette nuit-là, je t’ai reconnu. Tes yeux verts aux longs cils, inchangés, l’étincelle espiègle et joueuse que je connais si bien. Ta beauté solaire. Tes taches de rousseur. Ton sourire. Ton entêtement. Ta sensibilité, ta bonté, dissimulées, comme alors, derrière une fierté, une pudeur farouches. Oui. Je t’ai reconnu. Nous avons des souvenirs partagés. Nous pouvons en construire d’autres._

_Sam. Mon bébé._

L’angoisse revint, dévastatrice, et balaya tout.

_Comment pourrais-tu me pardonner ce que j’ai permis. Comment pourrais-tu me pardonner Azazel. Me pardonner Lucifer. Je n’ai même pas le courage d’implorer ce pardon. Je n’ai même pas le courage de te parler, Sam. À peine celui de te regarder. Entre toi et moi, il y a ce fleuve d’abomination, cette faute, cette culpabilité. C’est trop. Je n’ai pas la force de le traverser. Tu me fais peur, Sam. Ta souffrance me fait peur. Ton étrangeté me fait peur. Le sang qui coule en toi. Ces pouvoirs qui sont les tiens, endormis à présents, mais toujours là, quelque part. Cette connexion avec Lucifer. À cause de moi. Ta souffrance, ton étrangeté, ma culpabilité. Comment vaincre ces obstacles ? Je ne sais pas sur quoi m’appuyer, Sam. Ces horreurs, ma faute, sont les seules choses qui me lient à toi et elles ne font que m’éloigner. Rien d’autre ne nous lie. Je n’ai pas entendu tes premiers mots, je n’ai pas soutenu tes premiers pas, je ne t’ai pas connu. Je ne te connais pas. Je ne te reconnais pas. Tu ressemblais à John. Quand nous avons retrouvé ta trace, quand je suis entrée dans cette cave, j’étais tellement impatiente de découvrir ton visage, de retrouver en toi les traits de ton père. Mais je ne t’ai pas reconnu, Sam. Je ne l’ai pas reconnu en toi. Je n’ai rien reconnu en toi. Tu es beau. Autant que ton frère. Mais tu ne lui ressembles pas. Même ta beauté m’est étrangère. Ce visage de statue, ces traits ciselés, ces yeux de chat dont je n’arrive même pas à définir la couleur… Comment t’atteindre ?_

_Respire. Ne panique pas. Réfléchis._

De longues minutes passèrent. Elle forçait son esprit à rester centré sur ce qu’elle connaissait, sur ce avec quoi elle était déjà connectée, la première pierre sur laquelle ériger le reste de l’édifice : Dean.

Dean avait besoin d’elle, c’est pourquoi elle était ici.

Elle apprendrait à connaître l’adulte qu’il était devenu, à l’aimer. Et à travers lui, peut-être, atteindrait-elle Sam.

 

En larmes, elle accorda une dernière pensée à ses enfants, tels qu’elle les avait connus. Elle leur dit adieu. Elle savait déjà que si elle voulait se donner une chance de connaître Sam et Dean maintenant, elle devait renoncer à la nostalgie, aux souvenirs, aux espoirs déçus.

Plonger dans le présent, partager leur vie, leurs préoccupations, leurs chasses, et espérer que dans les enjeux traversés en commun un lien se créerait, nouveau, vivant, réel. 

* 

En les retrouvant dans la grande salle à l’heure du dîner, Mary se força à sourire. Sa décision était prise. Le travail les unirait, les rapprocherait. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Le dîner passa extrêmement vite : Mary les interrogea sur les recherches qu’ils avaient effectuées l’après-midi, sur les points qui lui paraissaient encore obscurs. Les garçons répondaient, complétaient, expliquaient, à la fois soulagés qu’elle se montre si motivée à les aider, et décontenancés par le tour que prenait cette relation. Sam semblait s’y adapter. Dean résistait encore. Il voulait une mère, pas une collaboratrice. Lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, celui de Sam apaisait la révolte qui couvait dans celui de son frère. _Laisse-lui le temps_. 

Ils avaient tous les trois conscience que le présent était, pour l’instant, leur seul sujet de discussion possible. Le passé, avec ses fantômes, ses deuils et sa charge de culpabilité, planait autour d’eux, mais ils le maintenaient à distance. 

Les questions de Mary pendant le dîner, pragmatiques, professionnelles, avaient aidé Sam à rester ancré dans l’ici et le maintenant. Par intermittence, une vague de froid le traversait, les voix de sa mère et de son frère se brouillaient, sa vision se troublait, envahie soudainement par les nappes de couleur grises et blanches de la Cage, mais il était parvenu à garder le contrôle. Il savait que rien n’avait échappé à Dean. Lorsque la discussion ralentit, il sentit l’épuisement fondre sur lui, et serra les dents. 

Dean avait ramené sur la table la bouteille de whisky. Alors qu’ils buvaient paisiblement, le regard de Mary balaya la pièce et un sourire détendit son visage.

« Ma mère aurait rêvé d’un endroit pareil. Chez nous, c’est elle qui menait toutes les recherches. Sa bibliothèque était l’une des plus importantes de la région, de nombreux chasseurs venaient à la maison pour consulter les ouvrages qu’elle avait rassemblés au cours des années. Elle avait même réussi à racheter à un collectionneur européen d’anciens manuscrits sumériens : elle n’a jamais réussi à les déchiffrer mais c’était sa plus grande fierté. »

Sam sourit. « Nous en avons des dizaines ici, venant de tout le Moyen-Orient. Je peux te les montrer si tu veux. »

Le regard de Mary s’illumina. « J’adorerais ! »

Dean éclata de rire. « Allez-y les geeks, je vais ranger ce bazar en attendant. »

Quand ils se levèrent tous les trois, il remarqua que Sam chancela et dut s’appuyer à la table. Mary, qui se dirigeait déjà vers les étagères de livres du fond de la pièce n’avait rien vu.

« Sam ? »

Sam se força à sourire.

« C’est ok, tout va bien. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui, c’est bon, juste un étourdissement. C’est passé. »

Sam se redressa et rejoignit leur mère. Dean le suivit du regard, inquiet, avant de débarrasser la table et de se rendre dans la cuisine.

 

Sam guida sa mère vers une haute bibliothèque de bois sombre qui abritait des centaines de livres et de manuscrits aux couvertures de peau ou de cuir gravées de signes étranges. Mary laissa courir sa main sur les reliures, impressionnée par la quantité de connaissances occultes rassemblée ici, envahie soudain du respect que l’on ressent face aux témoignages des premiers âges de l’humanité.

« Quel âge ont-ils ? »

« La plupart sont des copies de tablettes d’argile trouvées en Égypte, en Irak et en Syrie lors de fouilles archéologiques menées entre le 18ème et le 19ème siècle, mais certains sont des originaux. »

Sam tendit le bras vers l’étagère la plus haute et s’empara d’un large volume rectangulaire entouré de tissu. Précautionneusement, il écarta l’étoffe de lin et révéla à sa mère un assemblage de feuilles épaisses, d’une couleur écrue, recouvertes de signes que Mary reconnut. 

« C’est le même alphabet que les manuscrits dont je te parlais. »

Sam sourit. « C’est un codex de papyrus, trouvé sur le site de Babylone. Il a 5000 ans. »

Il avait parlé d’une voix très douce.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

La voix de Mary s’était assourdie, elle aussi. Ce coin reculé de la bibliothèque, avec sa lumière tamisée, son odeur de poussière, de cuir et de parchemins, dégageait une atmosphère de recueillement qui appelait le silence.

« C’est un recueil de sortilèges de fertilité à destination des plantes et des hommes. »

Sam tourna quelques pages. Celle sur laquelle il s’arrêta sembla à Mary tout aussi cryptique que les autres.

« Ici, on trouve la liste des cérémonies à accomplir au solstice d’hiver, pour s’attirer la faveur des dieux afin qu’ils régénèrent la terre avant les semailles du printemps. »

Il continua à feuilleter l’ouvrage.

« Là, le nom des esprits secondaires qu’il faut s’allier pour concevoir un enfant et la liste des ingrédients à rassembler pour le rituel. »

Le regard de Sam balayait la page recouverte de signes qui pour Mary ressemblaient aux traces que laissent les pattes des oiseaux sur le sable humide. Il eut un rire bref et un froncement de sourcils.

« Herk, je ne me souvenais plus que c’était aussi immonde. »

Mary le regardait, stupéfaite. « Attends, tu peux le lire ? »

Sam leva les yeux vers elle, surpris. « Heu… Oui. »

« Mais… comment ? Qui… »

Sam sourit, légèrement embarrassé. « Bobby. Bobby Singer, dont nous t’avons parlé, l’un des vieux amis de papa, qui nous gardait souvent quand nous étions petits lorsque papa partait pour des chasses longues. Il savait déchiffrer une dizaine de langues vivantes et six ou sept langues mortes. Je n’ai jamais été aussi doué que lui, mais j’en ai appris quelques unes. »

L’étonnement élargissait les yeux de Mary.

« Dean aussi ? »

Sam rit.

« Dean aussi. Il préfèrerait se couper un bras plutôt que s’en vanter mais il lit couramment le grec, le latin, l’araméen et se débrouille pas mal du tout en hiéroglyphes. »

Sam rangea le manuscrit et prit, sur une étagère basse, un rouleau épais, dont il déroula le début avec précaution.

« Un exemplaire du _Livre des Morts_ égyptien. Il a 3000 ans. »

Ses doigts survolaient les hiéroglyphes, légèrement, respectueusement.

« Son titre véritable est le _Livre pour Sortir au Jour_. Le jour en question est celui des vivants, mais représente aussi tout principe lumineux s’opposant aux ténèbres, à l’oubli, et à l’anéantissement. C’est un guide pour les morts et une consolation pour les vivants. L’un des plus beaux poèmes. »

Mary regardait Sam. Sa haute silhouette mince, son beau visage pâle creusé d’ombres, sa voix sourde, dégageaient à cet instant quelque chose d’éthéré qui l’émouvait profondément : la puissance que conférait la connaissance de mystères anciens et une fragilité dont elle ignorait encore la nature. Ce jeune homme inconnu qui était son fils lui paraissait soudainement semblable aux papyrus qu’il manipulait : capable de survivre au chaos du temps mais susceptible de se désintégrer en un instant. Sam replaça le rouleau à sa place et ils continuèrent leur exploration lente des rayonnages. De longues minutes passèrent, paisibles. Mary compulsait les ouvrages qui attisaient sa curiosité, Sam répondait à ses questions, précis, attentif, passionné.

Elle avait trouvé un petit livre à la lourde couverture cartonnée, empli de gravures sombres, inquiétantes, représentant une sélection angoissante des pires outrages que puisse subir un corps humain, écrit dans un alphabet latin.

« Wow, celui-ci est un cauchemar… Il ressemble à un traité de démonologie. Tu connais cette langue ? »

Quelques secondes passèrent.

« Sam ? Je crois que c’est du gaélique mais je ne suis pas sûre… »

Étonnée de ne pas obtenir de réponse, elle leva les yeux, et reposa immédiatement le livre au hasard. En deux pas, elle fut auprès de son fils.

« Sam, qu’est-ce que tu as ? »

Les bras tendus, il s’accrochait à deux mains aux montants de bois sombre d’une étagère, le visage baissé dissimulé par ses cheveux, la respiration précipitée. Elle posa une main sur son dos et sentit sous sa paume un tremblement continu.

« Sam, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

Dans un murmure, il souffla : « Va chercher Dean. »

« Sam, je suis là, laisse-moi t’aider ! »

« Dean. S’il te plaît. »

Ce n’était pas le moment d’insister. Elle courut vers la cuisine.

 

Dean finissait la vaisselle quand il vit sa mère surgir dans l’encadrement de la porte, essoufflée. « Dean ! » Elle n’eut pas l’occasion de prononcer un mot de plus.

« Où est-il ? »

« Dans la bibliothèque. Aux manuscrits anciens. »

Dean courut vers les rayonnages sombres, Mary derrière lui. Sam n’avait pas bougé, ses mains aux jointures blanchies toujours serrées sur les montants de la lourde étagère. Dean était auprès de lui, une main posée sur l’un de ses bras, l’autre sur sa nuque.

« Sammy, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Dar’Ha Shera. »

Sans qu’elle s’explique pourquoi, Mary frissonna en entendant ce mot inconnu aux consonnes gutturales. Dean, lui, avait compris. Dar’Ha Shera était un mot énochien que l’on pouvait traduire littéralement par « l’aspiration sans retour », mais qui était surtout le terme par lequel les anges désignaient la chute dans la Cage. Sam avait déjà, à plusieurs reprises, revécu en flashs brefs sa plongée au creux du gouffre, cet engloutissement au cours duquel toutes les lois de la gravité étaient abolies : ni haut ni bas, une chute qui pouvait aussi être une ascension, le mouvement chaotique d’une feuille prise dans une bourrasque violente. Ces réminiscences ne duraient que quelques secondes mais le laissaient en proie à un vertige immense qui annihilait tous ses repères spatiaux et compromettait totalement son équilibre. S’il ne trouvait pas, à l’instant où cela se produisait, un appui physique, il s’effondrait.  S’il ne parvenait pas à échapper à ce vertige dans les premières minutes, son esprit dérivait et quittait le réel, parfois pendant des heures. Dar’Ha Shera n’était survenu qu’à de rares occasions, peu après l’effondrement du mur. Le sortilège avait réactivé un symptôme qui était censé avoir disparu depuis des années. Dean devait agir vite et pour cela il avait besoin de savoir où en était Sam.

« Sammy, qu’est-ce que tu vois ? »

« Gris… blanc... »

 _Les parois du gouffre_. Sa vision était donc déjà compromise.

« Qu’est-ce que tu entends ? »

Dean pria pour que son frère ne réponde pas « Le souffle. » _L’aspiration_. Auquel cas il serait sans doute trop tard pour stopper la dérive.

« Toi. »

« Bien. Reste concentré sur ma voix. Sur mes gestes. Tu vas lâcher la bibliothèque et t’accrocher à moi, ok ? »

« Non… je peux pas… »

« Si, Sam, je suis là, tu ne crains rien, tu ne tomberas pas. Lâche simplement la bibliothèque, je te tiendrai. »

Le vertige était tel que ses jambes risquaient à tout moment de céder, Dean devait pouvoir prévenir la chute.

« Vas-y Sam, tu peux le faire. Lâche juste une main pour que je puisse te prendre, ok ? »

La main gauche de Sam, lentement, desserra son emprise. Instantanément, il chancela, mais Dean avait pu se glisser face à lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Sam avait immédiatement refermé ses bras autour des épaules de son frère. Ces brefs mouvements avaient sapé le peu d’équilibre qui lui restait. S’il n’avait pas été maintenu par l’étreinte de Dean, il serait tombé.

« Parfait, tout va bien, Sammy, je te tiens. On ne bouge plus. Reste concentré sur moi et respire. Calmement. Vas-y. Respire. Ça va passer, Sam. Dans quelques minutes tout sera fini. »

 

Mary, à quelques pas d’eux, les regardait, hypnotisée. Elle n’avait pas compris l’échange qu’ils avaient eu plus tôt autour de ce mot étrange qui semblait être la clé de tout. Ce qu’elle comprenait en revanche c’est que cette situation n’était pas nouvelle pour ses fils. La crise avait probablement été déclenchée par le sortilège, mais elle n’était pas inédite. Tout, dans le comportement de Dean, montrait qu’il n’improvisait pas, qu’il connaissait exactement les mots et les gestes requis. Et ce savoir ne pouvait avoir qu’une origine : l’habitude. De quoi souffrait Sam ? Et depuis combien de temps ? Mais cette prise de conscience n’était pas la seule chose qui troublait Mary. Cette étreinte. Leurs gestes. Sam avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de son frère. Dean, d’un bras autour de sa taille le maintenait solidement contre lui, et de l’autre caressait son dos en un mouvement ample, apaisant. Il n’avait pas cessé de lui parler, les lèvres contre ses cheveux.

 

Les minutes passaient. Dean sentit que le corps de Sam dans ses bras commençait à se détendre, que ses jambes le soutenaient à nouveau normalement. Sa main droite remonta le long du dos de son frère et se posa doucement sur sa tête.

« Sammy, qu’est-ce que tu vois ? »

Sam releva la tête, desserra son emprise autour des épaules de Dean sans pour autant le lâcher et le regarda.

« Toi. »

Dean lui sourit.

« Bien. Prends ton temps, dis-moi quand tu es prêt. »

Sam ne répondit pas, et enfouit à nouveau son visage dans le cou de son frère en se serrant contre lui. Dean suivit le mouvement, l’enveloppa plus étroitement. La crise était passée, Sam avait juste besoin de récupérer. Son attention put alors à nouveau se porter sur ce qui n’était pas son frère et c’est à cet instant qu’il croisa le regard de Mary. Il lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas être intervenue mais voyait à l’inquiétude profonde qui marquait son visage ce que cette retenue lui avait coûté. Dans le regard de Mary, il reconnut également autre chose : une interrogation, une incompréhension. Il prit alors conscience de l’image que Sam et lui renvoyaient. Elle n’aurait pas dû assister à cette scène. Les moments de vulnérabilité de Sam ne se déroulaient d’habitude jamais devant témoin. Par réflexe, il resserra son étreinte autour de lui, comme s’il pouvait ainsi le protéger du regard de leur mère. Peut-être comprit-elle ce qui était en train de se passer. Un sourire triste détendit ses lèvres. Dean le vit mais ne sut pas vraiment comment le lire, il voulait y voir une acceptation, une absence de jugement. Il lui sourit aussi.

 

Quelques instants plus tard, Sam se redressa, s’écarta légèrement de Dean en se passant les deux mains sur le visage pour chasser les dernières brumes de sa conscience. Dean gardait une main sur sa taille, au cas où.

« Comment tu vas ? »

« Bien. C’est fini. »

« Tu peux bouger ? »

« Oui, c’est bon. »

Il rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, regarda autour de lui et croisa le regard de Mary. Dans le chaos qui avait précédé, il avait oublié sa présence. Lorsqu’il réalisa qu’elle avait assisté à tout, une vague monstrueuse de honte le traversa.

Sam n’avait jamais accepté ce qu’il était devenu. N’avait jamais réussi à se voir comme Dean et Castiel le voyaient, comme le seul être humain ayant la force nécessaire de vaincre encore et toujours le plus grand mal existant. Lui, se considérait comme l’ombre de celui qu’il avait été, une version détériorée, irrémédiablement abîmée du jeune homme confiant, optimiste, sûr de lui, qu’il était avant que tout change, du fils que sa mère aurait dû connaître et qui n’existait plus. Pour toutes ces raisons, Sam ne baissait jamais sa garde devant quiconque, n’avait jamais laissé soupçonner l’ampleur de ses souffrances et la réalité de son état à personne, même aux plus proches. À l’exception de Dean. Parce que leur lien n’était comparable à nul autre, parce que Dean connaissait tout de lui depuis toujours, parce que Dean comprenait sans juger, mais avant toute chose, parce que Dean avait renoncé à son propre système de défense pour lui. Sam était le seul dont Dean acceptait l’aide, le seul sur lequel son frère tolérait de s’appuyer. Cette réciprocité était la seule raison pour laquelle Sam pouvait, au-delà de l’orgueil, au-delà de la pudeur, s’abandonner. Et cette loi ne s’appliquait pas à Mary. Pas encore. Peut-être jamais.

Un silence chargé s’était installé. Dean, qui avait parfaitement deviné la direction prise par les pensées de Sam, attendait, et ne quittait pas sa mère des yeux. Mary, quant à elle, ne savait pas comment réagir. Encore sous le choc de l’inquiétude et de la scène dont elle avait été témoin, elle luttait entre deux instincts contradictoires : fuir ce moment dans lequel elle ne trouvait pas sa place, ou s’imposer et la gagner. Sam avait détourné les yeux, mais elle avait eu le temps d’y lire les émotions qui le traversaient : l’orgueil, la honte, le retranchement. C’est le regard de Dean qui la sortit de sa torpeur : intense, pressant, il lui demandait d’agir. Comme celui de Sam l’avait fait l’après-midi même.

Elle franchit le bref espace qui la séparait de ses fils et posa sa main sur le bras de Sam.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Sa voix était calme, posée, clinique. Dean tiqua mais Sam en fut soulagé : il pouvait gérer le pragmatisme, pas la pitié.

« Bien, c’est réglé. »

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? »

Sam lui répondit sur le même ton, purement informatif.

« L’un des effets du sortilège, rien de grave. »

Mary le regardait intensément mais sans panique, sans débordement d’émotion. Sans jugement. Sam sentit le poids de la honte refluer. Après quelques secondes, elle lâcha son bras.

« On retourne s’asseoir ? »

Il parvint à sourire.


	7. Chapter 7

Mary se retourna et se dirigea vers la table. Ils la suivirent, Dean accordant son pas sur celui encore hésitant de son frère, sa main frôlant le bas de son dos, prête à s’emparer de lui si besoin. Assis à nouveau tous les trois, Mary servit les verres et posa son regard sur Sam.

« Tu vas mieux ? »

« Oui. Vraiment. »

Il hésita, puis se lança.

« Je suis désolé, pour tout ça. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n’as à t’excuser de rien, Sam. »

Il eut un sourire amer.

« Ce n’est pas vraiment comme ça que j’avais imaginé nos retrouvailles… »

Mary tendit la main et la posa sur son bras.

« Hey. Si quelqu’un est à blâmer c’est cette garce d’anglaise. Personne d’autre. Tu dois juste récupérer. Et puis, les effets du sortilège vont bientôt disparaître, n’est-ce pas ? »

Sam ancra son regard dans celui de sa mère et d’une voix assurée répondit :

« Oui, dans quelques jours il n’y paraîtra plus. »

Elle sourit. Ils venaient de mentir, tous les deux, et le savaient. Mais parfois, feindre la normalité était le seul moyen de la reconquérir.

Dean leva son verre.

« À nous. »

Le chapitre était clos.

 

Ils firent tout ce qu’ils purent pour ne pas laisser l’angoisse qu’ils venaient de traverser gâcher cette soirée, leur première vraie soirée. Et ils y parvinrent.

 

Comme à chaque fois après Dar’Ha Shera, tous les sens de Sam étaient exagérément aiguisés. Les efforts de concentration qu’il avait dû déployer pour sortir du gouffre agissaient encore et faisaient saillir chaque détail, chaque couleur, chaque son.

La voix de sa mère, posée, d’une douceur un peu froide.

Parce que Mary avait commencé à évoquer son enfance avant que la crise survienne, Dean l’avait relancée sur le sujet. Elle répondait par des anecdotes légères, drôles, piquantes, dans lesquelles Sam se laissait absorber, soulagé.

Son visage.

Sam, sans l’avoir jamais connue, avait toujours aimé sa mère. Cet amour n’était pas né des mots de John, n’était pas né non plus des rares souvenirs que Dean lui avait fait partager. Il avait pris sa source bien en amont, dans le visage que révélaient quelques photos fanées. Un visage blond, jeune et beau, éclaboussé de taches de rousseur, aux grands yeux clairs, rieurs, bordés de cils immenses. Un visage qui ne lui avait jamais paru étranger, lointain, qui était au contraire depuis toujours son paysage le plus familier. Un visage immédiatement reconnu et aimé parce qu’il était aussi celui de Dean. Cette ressemblance qui avait uni dans un même sentiment l’image de sa mère et de son frère éclatait aujourd’hui, plus évidente que jamais, vivante. Sam ne la quittait pas des yeux, détaillait avec avidité chacun de ses traits, chacune de ses expressions, heureux d’y retrouver tout ce qu’il connaissait de Dean, et fasciné d’y découvrir ce qui n’appartenait qu’à elle.

Porté par les voix de sa mère et de son frère, silencieux, apaisé, il voulait juste que ces instants durent. Et Dean les faisait durer : par un mot, un rire, une question, il entretenait les récits de Mary. Avec naturel et légèreté, il empêchait le silence de se réinstaller. Absorbé par la présence de Mary, Sam l’était encore davantage par celle de Dean. Sans regarder son frère, sans le toucher, Sam se sentait pourtant enveloppé par lui. La rumeur profonde de sa voix résonnait jusqu’au creux de sa poitrine, son odeur – qu’il ne pourrait jamais décrire mais saurait reconnaître à tout instant – lui parvenait à chacun de ses mouvements.

Dans l’éclairage tamisé de la grande salle, noyé dans la contemplation de sa mère, bercé par deux voix aux inflexions étonnamment semblables, il respirait Dean. Il respirait.

 

« Deana, ta mère, comment était-elle ? »

Mary porta son verre à ses lèvres, sourit, le regard empreint d’une nostalgie sans tristesse.

« Elle était… Elle était extraordinaire : explosive, emportée, survoltée. Un volcan en perpétuelle ébullition. Et en même temps, d’une générosité absolue. Elle accordait son aide à tous ceux qui la demandaient, en râlant constamment mais sans jamais hésiter. Elle était d’une exigence folle, envers elle-même et tous ceux qu’elle aimait. Ma mère était à la fois un modèle impossible à suivre et la personne la plus épuisante que j’aie connue. »

Sam claqua le dos de son frère et en souriant lança :

« On dirait que l’héritage s’est transmis ! »

Dean lui renvoya un regard en coin.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. »

« Evidemment. »

Mary souriait.

« D’après ce qu’elle m’a raconté, sa mère et sa grand-mère étaient comme elle. Ces personnalités étaient typiques des femmes de la famille : des chasseuses de génération en génération, fortes, intrépides, qui ne se sont jamais laissé dominer par les hommes qu’elles avaient choisi, qui n’hésitaient pas non plus apparemment à user de leur charme pour parvenir à leurs fins. Les femmes McKenzie étaient connues pour laisser derrière elles des cadavres par dizaines et autant de cœurs brisés. »

Cette fois-ci Sam explosa de rire. « C’est génial ! »

« On peut savoir ce qui te fait marrer ? »

Sam n’arrivait pas à s’arrêter. Entre deux hoquets, il parvint à articuler. « Dean Winchester… La testostérone incarnée… Terreur de toutes les créatures néfastes et Casanova du Midwest… Tient ses super pouvoirs des… des FIIIILLLLES !!! »

Mary dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire à son tour. Dean fusilla Sam du regard et, parfaitement digne, répondit :

« J’assume totalement ma part de féminité. »

Mary, faussement sérieuse, ajouta :

« Tu n’as pas le choix. Lorsque tu es né, tu étais tellement beau, rose et délicat que ton père n’a pas cru le médecin quand il nous a annoncé que tu étais un garçon. »

Sam pleurait de rire. Dean souriait, il aurait voulu que ce rire ne s’arrête jamais.

 

Peu avant minuit, la discussion ralentit. Aucun d’eux n’avait envie que cette soirée finisse mais la fatigue les rattrapait. Dean proposa un dernier verre, que Mary accepta. Sam déclina et se leva en souriant.

« C’est bon pour moi, je vous laisse. »

Il embrassa sa mère et en passant derrière Dean posa brièvement sa main sur son épaule. _Prends ton temps_. Dean croisa son regard. _J’arrive_.

 

Seuls à présent, Dean et Mary se sourirent, vidèrent leur verre d’un même geste. La soirée s’achevait. Mary avait noté l’échange silencieux entre les deux frères.

« Il a l’air d’aller mieux. »

Dean sourit.

« Il est dur à abattre. »

Encouragée par les dernières heures qu’ils avaient passées ensemble, par le climat de gaieté, de confiance qui avait régné entre eux, Mary osa poser la question qui n’avait pas quitté son esprit.

« Dean… Ce qui s’est passé tout à l’heure… Ce n’était pas la première fois, n’est-ce pas ? »

Pris au dépourvu, Dean faillit nier en bloc, lui opposer un déni en bonne et due forme et clore cette discussion avant même qu’elle ne commence, mais Mary était sa mère, la mère de Sam. À elle, il n’avait pas le droit de mentir.

« Non. »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il a ? »

Avec plus de brutalité qu’il ne l’aurait voulu, Dean répondit de but en blanc.

« Il a sauvé le monde en vainquant le diable. Ça laisse des traces. »

Mary encaissa. Elle voyait Dean se refermer, la légèreté de cette soirée s’évaporer. Mais il était trop tard maintenant pour reculer.

« Quelles traces ? »

Elle eut le sentiment qu’en Dean des murailles s’élevaient, que tout en lui se barricadait, la laissant dehors, lui refusant l’accès.

« C’est à Sam de t’en parler, s’il le souhaite, pas à moi. »

Elle triturait son verre vide, préoccupée, souhaitant désamorcer les mécanismes de défense que Dean venait d’ériger.

« Je m’inquiète pour lui. »

« Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter. Pas pour ça en tout cas. Sam gère. »

L’expression de Dean s’était imperceptiblement détendue, elle se risqua à pousser plus loin.

« Je m’inquiète aussi pour toi. »

« Pourquoi pour moi ? »

« La façon dont tu as agi tout à l’heure, avec Sam, montrait que ce genre d’épisode vous est familier. »

« Et donc ? »

 _Construction d’un nouvel étage dans la muraille_.

« Donc, c’est une situation récurrente. Donc… » Mary radoucit sa voix. « Etant donné votre métier, la vulnérabilité de Sam vous met en danger, tous les deux. »

 _C’était donc ça_. Dean ne pouvait pas la laisser mettre en doute son frère. Pas elle. Surtout pas elle. Calme, sans agressivité, mais le regard ferme, les mâchoires serrées, il se pencha vers elle.

« Premièrement, Sam ne perd jamais le contrôle quand nous travaillons. Jamais. Deuxièmement… Laisse-moi juste te donner un exemple de ce dont il est capable dans l’un de ses mauvais jours. »

Mary ne se laissa pas désarçonner par l’offensive de Dean. Elle soutint son regard. Il continua.

« Il y a quelques mois, Sam s’est à nouveau trouvé confronté à Lucifer, et lui a résisté une fois de plus. Cette rencontre a intensifié les souvenirs qu’il réussit d’habitude à maîtriser : les cauchemars, les malaises se sont amplifiés, comparables à ce qui se passe depuis trois jours. Peu de temps après, nous avons travaillé sur une affaire : des campeurs disparaissaient dans la forêt de Wallowa-Whitman. Dans l’un des refuges, nous avons découvert un couple, attachés, blessés. Ils avaient été attaqués par une meute de loups-garous. Pendant que nous étions en train de les secourir, deux d’entre eux sont arrivés. Nous les avons tués mais l’un d’eux a tiré sur Sam. Il l’a touché à l’estomac, j’ai réussi à extraire la balle mais il continuait à perdre du sang. Nous ne pouvions pas rester sur place, d’autres allaient arriver, mais Sam n’était pas en état de marcher. Je suis sorti pour construire une civière. Lorsque je suis revenu, il était étendu par terre : il ne respirait plus, je ne sentais plus son pouls. J’ai cru qu’il était mort. En réalité, il avait été étouffé par Corbin que nous venions de secourir et qui avait été transformé par l’un de ses attaquants – ce que je ne savais pas à cet instant. Son corps était en état de choc, ses signes vitaux réduits au minimum, imperceptibles au toucher. J’ai quitté le refuge avec le couple, pour les emmener à l’hôpital, avant de revenir pour Sam. Entre temps, Sam s’est réveillé et a compris que la fiancée de Corbin et moi étions en danger. Avant qu’il ait pu quitter la cabane, deux autres loups sont arrivés. Il pissait le sang, sortait à peine d’un état de choc et ne dormait plus depuis des semaines, pourtant il a réussi à tuer les deux loups, à marcher six kilomètres dans la forêt, à conduire la voiture jusqu’à l’hôpital et à tuer Corbin au moment où il s’apprêtait à m’attaquer. »

Dean marqua une pause brève. Sa mère n’avait pas baissé les yeux.

« Voilà ce dont Sam est capable lorsqu’il n’est pas à 100 % de ses capacités. Alors, je continuerai à lui confier ma vie, sans hésiter, comme je l’ai toujours fait. Je lui confierai aussi _la tienne_. Et quand, parfois, ici, dans la sécurité du bunker, il s’autorise à flancher… je suis là, parce que c’est le moins que je puisse faire. »

Mary s’efforçait de dissimuler ses émotions. Aucun chasseur de sa connaissance n’aurait pu accomplir la moitié de ce que Dean venait de lui raconter. Elle n’eut pas honte d’avoir douté, mais elle eut peur d’avoir perdu le début de connexion qu’elle avait réussi à établir avec Dean.

« Dean… J’ai été une chasseuse pendant très longtemps, mon inquiétude était compréhensible. »

Dean la regardait, essayait de déchiffrer l’expression de son regard, les tonalités de sa voix. Il aurait tellement voulu ne pas avoir à prouver quoique ce soit, tellement voulu qu’instantanément elle comprenne, devine et accepte ce qu’ils étaient, tellement voulu qu’elle partage sans besoin d’explication la confiance absolue qu’il avait en son frère. Mais bien sûr, elle était chasseuse : la prudence et le doute étaient à la base de sa manière de penser. Dean ne pouvait pas l’ignorer, c’est ainsi qu’il avait été élevé.

Il se massa les tempes, toute colère envolée, fatigué soudain.

« Je sais… Je veux juste que tu ne t’inquiètes pas pour de mauvaises raisons. »

Mary se pencha vers lui et ajouta doucement, avec un sourire.

« Après ce que tu viens de me raconter, il n’y a plus de risque. »

Dean lui rendit son sourire mais il ne monta pas jusqu’à ses yeux. Elle voulait le rassurer, dissiper dans son regard l’ombre qu’elle y lisait encore.

« Si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour aider Sam, ou pour t’aider à veiller sur lui, n’hésite pas à me demander. »

Le fantôme de la nuit précédente flottait entre eux, le souvenir de l’irruption de Mary dans la chambre, le cri de refus de Dean. Il sentait qu’elle retenait ses questions, mais cherchait, tâtonnait à la frontière de cette zone qui n’appartenait qu’à eux, à l’orée des nuits bleues.

« Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, nous gérons. »

Il lui souriait mais les fortifications derrière lesquelles il s’était retranché n’étaient pas abattues. Territoire marqué. Interdit.

 

Mary eut le sentiment de buter contre un mur. Et eut mal. Elle regardait son fils, et sentit poindre en elle un sentiment désagréable, inédit. La jalousie. Pour le petit garçon dont elle se souvenait, et dont elle retrouvait les traits dans le visage adulte du jeune homme assis face à elle, elle représentait tout. Elle était le centre de sa vie, l’astre autour duquel il tournait. Ce n’était plus le cas. Au centre de Dean, depuis qu’elle les avait quittés, il y avait Sam. Elle comprit la complexité du chemin qui l’attendait. Dean souhaitait désespérément créer avec elle un lien aussi puissant que celui dont il avait gardé le souvenir, elle le sentait. Et ce lien devait inclure Sam. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas d’échouer à être pour son frère la mère dont celui-ci avait été privé et dont lui se souvenait. Pour autant, l’amour qu’il attendait d’elle devait respecter cette nébuleuse centrale, secrète, qui l’unissait à son frère, l’entourer, oui, être là, présent, accessible, mais ne pas l’envahir. Sam et Dean n’étaient pas dissociables. Pour avoir le droit d’aimer Dean, elle devait aimer Sam. Et c’est là que l’équation se compliquait. Rien encore ne la rattachait à Sam, rien ne lui permettait de franchir la distance qui la séparait de son second fils. La seule passerelle était Dean. Mais comment parvenir à aimer Sam, comme elle le souhaitait, comme Dean l’exigeait, si Dean ne lui ouvrait pas toutes les portes ? Elle ne pouvait pas espérer que la situation soit simple. Comment faire comprendre à Dean qu’elle avait besoin de lui pour atteindre son frère ? Qu’elle ne voulait pas transgresser les limites du territoire qui leur appartenait, mais avait besoin d’un guide, d’un droit de passage, quel qu’il soit ?

Dans toutes les enquêtes qu’elle avait menées, lorsque la réflexion, la déduction, n’aboutissaient pas, elle s’en était remise à son instinct. Peut-être fallait-il, là aussi, se contenter de suivre cette voie. Une voie tangente, diagonale, périphérique, un chemin annexe, qui par de longs détours, la mènerait au but.

Elle brisa le silence qui venait de s’installer, d’une voix douce.

« Dean… Depuis hier, une question idiote me trotte dans la tête. Tu vas la trouver stupide, et totalement dérisoire, mais… »

Dean sourit, intrigué par cet embarras soudain, cette timidité qu’il découvrait.

« Je t’écoute, vas-y. »

Elle hésita encore un instant puis… _Suis ton instinct_.

« Je n’arrive pas à définir la couleur des yeux de Sam… et je n’ose pas lui demander. »

Les yeux de Dean s’élargirent de surprise et il explosa de rire. Son premier vrai rire depuis qu’elle l’avait retrouvé. Un rire qui n’était pas moqueur mais léger et, elle le percevait, _soulagé_.

« Tu as bien fait de ne pas lui demander, il t’aurait répondu par un terme complètement barbare : hétérochromie. »

« Hétéroquoi ? »

« Quand il était bébé, il avait les yeux bleus, tu t’en souviens ? »

« Bien sûr, il avait les yeux de John. »

« Quelques mois plus tard, deux autres couleurs sont apparues. Le bleu, toujours, au bord de l’iris, le vert au centre, et autour de la pupille un cercle doré. On ne les distingue qu’en le regardant de très près. À distance, selon la lumière, la couleur dominante change. À l’aube, au crépuscule, sous une lumière tamisée ou les jours de pluie, il a les yeux bleus. En plein soleil, ou sous un éclairage direct, ils sont verts. Rarement, près de l’eau, quand le temps est couvert, ils deviennent gris. »

_Et noirs, quand le sang d’Azazel s’éveille. Stop._

Mary sourit.

« Merci pour l’info. »

« De rien. Il t’aurait assommée avec un exposé d’intello totalement barbant sur les allèles récessifs et les mystères de la génétique. »

Dean se leva, il ne voulait pas que Sam s’endorme avant qu’il arrive.

Il se pencha vers sa mère, l’embrassa.

« N’hésite jamais à me poser toutes les questions stupides que tu veux. Surtout sur Sammy. J’ai des dossiers à n’en plus finir. »

Mary lui caressa la joue.

« Promis. »

Il s’éloigna dans le couloir des chambres. Mary resta quelques instants à la table, songeuse. Elle avait bien fait. Ces quelques instants avaient dissipé la tension de la fin de soirée. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait empêcher une inquiétude sourde d’enfler en elle. À sa question anodine, la réponse de Dean avait été légère, enjouée, et… incroyablement précise, intime. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander si le lien entre les deux frères, qu’elle découvrait d’heure en heure plus profond, plus complexe, s’ouvrirait pour lui faire place ou lui opposerait un obstacle infranchissable.

Mais ce n’était pas tout.

Sous cette inquiétude de mère, une autre émergeait, plus pernicieuse. Une inquiétude de chasseuse. _Bleu, vert, un cercle doré. Selon la lumière, la couleur change_. L’écho des superstitions anciennes, de celles qu’un chasseur se doit de ne pas ignorer, résonna en elle : _C’est à la couleur changeante de ses yeux qu’on reconnaît le Diable_.

 

*

 

Lorsque Dean entra dans la chambre, Sam était assis dans le lit, adossé au mur, en train de consulter sa tablette.

« Hey, on avait dit : fini de bosser ! »

« Je vérifiais juste un truc. Dans les archives hongroises des HDL, cet après-midi, un nom revenait toujours. Une sorte de centre de formation. Mais en fait, c’est encore plus tordu que ça. Il s’agit d’une école, dans laquelle les enfants entrent à l’âge de six ans, et qui les forme jusqu’à vingt. Une sorte de Poudlard, quoi. Je me demande si les anglais ont la même chose. »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

« Fascinant. Lâche ça avant de vouloir t’y inscrire. »

Sam secoua la tête en souriant, mais reposa la tablette sur le sol. Dean se glissait sous les couvertures. Sam s’allongea aussi. Ils étaient tournés l’un vers l’autre.

« La migraine, comment ça va ? »

« Mieux. »

« Le vertige ? »

« Disparu. »

« Et le reste ? »

« Toujours pareil. »

« Ok. »

Sam changea de sujet. « Comment ça s’est terminé avec maman ? »

Dean lut l’inquiétude dans le regard de Sam, le retour de l’appréhension. Il ne lui ferait pas part des doutes de Mary. Il lui sourit.

« Bien, on a juste fini nos verres, en parlant de tout et de rien. »

Sam fronça les sourcils.

« Vraiment ? Elle n’a pas… elle n’a pas posé de questions ? »

« Ah si, une ! Elle voulait connaître la couleur de tes yeux, figure-toi. »

Sam éclata de rire, incrédule, soulagé.

« Hein ? C’est quoi l’intérêt ? »

« L’intérêt c’est qu’elle commence à se comporter en mère et non plus en agent du FBI. »

Sam sourit.

« Bon signe, donc ? »

« C’est un début. »

Dean regardait Sam, essayait d’évaluer la menace pour la nuit à venir. Son frère était pâle, ses yeux encore plus effilés que d’habitude, deux fentes bleues bordées de rouge. Il leva sa main droite et la posa sur les yeux de Sam.

« Il faut que tu dormes. »

Sam ne répondit pas, sourit. Dean retira sa main, Sam garda les yeux fermés.


	8. Chapter 8

C’est l’accélération de la respiration de Sam qui réveilla Dean. Il toucha le front de son frère, sa température était normale. Son visage était calme, les sourcils à peine froncés. Dean prit le risque de ne pas le réveiller. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et murmura : « Tout va bien Sammy, tu es en sécurité, dors. » Il laissa sa main jusqu’à ce que la respiration de Sam se calme. Et se rendormit.

 

*

 

Un mouvement brusque à ses côtés et des mots, incompréhensibles, reconnaissables, de l’énochien. Dean s’éveilla en sursaut. Sam était assis, appuyé sur ses bras tendus derrière lui, la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux démesurément ouverts, les pupilles dilatées au point de ne plus laisser place qu’à un mince cercle bleu, vides. Les mots défilaient entre ses mâchoires serrées, précipités, sourds, agressifs. Son corps tremblait. Dean se redressa immédiatement, le saisit par les épaules, essaya de capter son regard. Mais les yeux de Sam ne le voyaient pas. Il le secoua violemment. « Sam, sors de là, réveille-toi ! »

Sam ne réagissait pas. Une panique pure monta en lui. Sam était déjà face à Lucifer. Comment était-ce possible ? Dean n’avait pas pu manquer les signes. Une culpabilité atroce le lacéra tandis qu’il essayait de réveiller son frère. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Sam sombrer encore une fois, rester des heures – autrement dit des semaines – enfermé avec l’archange. Pendant de longues secondes, les mains serrées sur les épaules de Sam, il cria son nom, encore et encore. Sam ne réagissait pas. Ses yeux ouverts sur une terreur dont Dean ne connaîtrait jamais le détail restaient aveugles à ce qui l’entourait. Ses bras, tendus, aux veines plus apparentes que jamais, ne lâchaient pas prise. Et le flot de paroles continuait, dans cette langue des anges que Dean avait appris à reconnaître et détester au fil des cauchemars de son frère, cette langue que Sam parlait, dans ces nuits noires, comme si elle était la seule qu’il ait jamais connue, comme s’il avait oublié la sienne. Et c’était le cas. Que pesaient ses trente-trois ans d’existence terrestre face à deux cents ans au fond du gouffre ? _Non, ne pense pas à ça, concentre-toi_. Il chassa la culpabilité qui faisait déferler en lui des ondes de panique, chassa les spéculations qui le paralysaient. _Pendant deux cents ans, Sam a peut-être oublié sa langue, la plupart de ses souvenirs, mais il s’est toujours souvenu de moi. C’est mon nom qu’il crie lorsqu’il sombre. Mon nom._ Les scénarios des cauchemars n’étaient jamais les mêmes mais une constante demeurait : il était l’ancrage de Sam, la passerelle entre lui et le réel. Et si ses yeux ne le voyaient pas, s’il n’entendait pas sa voix, Dean savait qu’une chose, une seule n’avait pas été corrompue par Lucifer, n’avait pas pu être imitée par l’archange, le souvenir intime que Sam conservait de sa présence physique. _La peau, l’odeur, le refuge_.

 

Dean, lentement, prudemment, s’installa derrière Sam, glissant ses jambes entre les bras tendus et le corps de son frère, colla son torse contre son dos et referma ses bras autour de lui. Il rabattit sur eux les couvertures. La tête renversée de Sam reposait maintenant sur son épaule. D’une main, il tourna doucement le visage de Sam pour qu’il se niche au creux de son cou. Le flot de paroles inconnues continuait et résonnait maintenant contre la gorge de Dean. Il enveloppait le corps de son frère et, les lèvres enfouies dans ses cheveux, continuait à lui parler.

« Sammy, il peut tromper tes yeux mais pas ta peau. Je suis là, juste contre toi, c’est moi que tu sens, Sam. Concentre-toi sur moi, je t’en prie, concentre-toi. Reviens. »

Dean ne desserrait pas son étreinte, n’interrompait pas le flot de sa voix, et espérait que ce contact ininterrompu entre eux parviendrait d’une manière ou d’une autre à traverser la distance de temps, d’espace, de souffrance qui les séparait. Tout en parlant à son frère, Dean priait. _Faites que cela ne dure pas toute la nuit. Épargnez-lui ça. Ramenez-le. Sauvez-le._

 

Au bout d’un temps qui lui sembla infini, le flot de mots que déroulait Sam se tarit. Seule la voix de Dean, basse, murmurée, emplissait la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, les bras de Sam cédèrent et il s’affaissa contre son frère. Il tremblait toujours, sa respiration ne s’apaisait pas. Dean resserra son étreinte. Quelques minutes passèrent encore et Dean sentit contre son cou le frôlement d’un battement rapide et très léger, les cils de Sam. Il avait ouvert les yeux. Doucement, sans le lâcher, il se décala pour que Sam puisse le voir. Son regard était encore désorienté, ricochant d’un bout de la pièce à l’autre, sa respiration rapide, désordonnée. Avec agilité, Dean changea de position pour s’asseoir à côté de Sam et non plus derrière lui. Il le maintenait toujours serré contre lui et posa sa main sur sa joue. « Regarde-moi Sam. Tu es revenu, tout va bien, regarde-moi. »

Avec difficulté, comme la nuit précédente, comme tellement d’autres nuits passées et – probablement – à venir, Sam parvint à centrer ses yeux sur son frère mais son regard était encore vide, perdu. Sa main, crispée sur le t-shirt de Dean au niveau du cœur, remonta lentement le long de sa clavicule, de son cou, jusqu’à son visage, et ses doigts tracèrent dans cette errance aveugle et atrocement familière des retours d’Enfer le contour de ses lèvres, de sa mâchoire, de ses yeux. Dean, comme à chaque fois, dévasté par ces gestes qui, plus que les cris, plus que les mots, révélaient la souffrance de son frère, attendait. Le regard de Sam changea. Il était revenu.

 

Quelques instants passèrent, puis, en une seconde, les pupilles de Sam se dilatèrent, le noir dévora le bleu, et avant que Dean puisse faire quoique que ce soit, un spasme violent le courba en avant, hors de ses bras. Il tendit la main vers son épaule, mais dès qu’il le toucha Sam se cabra, comme si ce simple contact l’avait brûlé.

« Sammy… Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

Les yeux de Sam erraient dans la pièce, frénétiques, il avait recommencé à trembler. Dean le toucha à nouveau, d’un geste léger, à peine un frôlement. Sam, avec une rapidité effrayante, bondit hors du lit, se réfugia à l’autre bout de la pièce. Adossé à l’angle de deux murs, comme un animal pris au piège, le souffle court, il fixait un point que lui seul pouvait voir, les yeux agrandis de terreur.

Dean, très lentement, quitta le lit, se dirigea vers lui. Sam ne le regardait pas, ne réagissait pas à sa présence, la conscience déraillée. Face à lui, Dean ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer : à peine quelques secondes plus tôt, son frère était revenu. Les rechutes n’étaient jamais aussi rapides.

« Sam… Je sais que tu es là, quelque part… Entends-moi, je t’en supplie… »

Sam se pressait contre le mur, comme s’il voulait s’y engloutir. Il recommença à parler. Les consonnes gutturales, les voyelles nettes et étirées de cette langue étrangement belle se déroulaient en mots précipités, hachés, défensifs. Dean n’avait pas besoin de comprendre le détail, il savait que son frère luttait, refusait, encore et toujours disait non.

Il essaya à nouveau de le toucher, mais Sam repoussa sa main d’un geste vif, tranchant, aux réflexes intacts. La focalisation de son regard changea. Dean comprit que la chose ou l’être qu’il voyait se rapprochait de lui. Dans le flot inintelligible qui s’échappait de ses lèvres, Dean reconnut un mot, _Samaël_. L’autre nom de Lucifer, celui qu’il portait avant sa chute, et qu’il revendiquait comme sien. _Samaël. Samuel. Sam._ Rien n’était dû au hasard.

Sam, désespéré, adossé au béton, sans possibilité de retraite, avait fermé les yeux comme s’il refusait de voir ce qui se déroulait devant lui. Et tout se précipita.

 

Ses paupières serrées s’ouvrirent à nouveau, brusquement, et il ne cilla plus. Il gémit, porta ses mains à son visage pour couvrir ses yeux. Dans la fraction de seconde suivante, ses bras s’écartèrent violemment, repoussés par une volonté qui n’était pas la sienne, étendus contre le mur par des liens qui n’existaient pas. Dans ses yeux démesurément ouverts, dans ses yeux que Samaël _refusait de voir clos_ , Dean vit que la peur avait disparu, remplacée par une rage pure. D’une voix forte, agressive, les lèvres déformées par un sourire surréaliste, provocateur, méprisant, Sam cracha un flot de mots à l’intonation violente. Dean lui parlait toujours, mais Sam était parti trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. Essayer de le toucher n’était plus envisageable. La fureur, la haine brûlante qui se dégageaient de lui à cet instant interdisaient toute tentative de contact. Dean ne craignait pas son frère mais l’état dans lequel se trouvait Sam annonçait plus qu’une esquive ou un coup défensif, il promettait le sang. 

 

Et le sang coula, mais pas le sien. Ce qui se passa alors resterait gravé dans la mémoire de Dean jusqu’à la fin de ses jours. La voix éraillée de Sam se tut, les liens invisibles qui maintenaient ses bras contre le béton nu du mur se relâchèrent et il leva à nouveau les mains vers ses yeux. Il riait. Ses ongles s’enfoncèrent dans ses paupières. Il riait. Une perle rouge roula sur sa joue. Il riait. Dean se jeta sur lui. 

Son poing le frappa à l’estomac. Un coup violent, vicieux, sans retenue. Sous la puissance du choc, la respiration de Sam se bloqua, son rire insane se tut, il se courba en deux, mais ses mains n’avaient pas quitté son visage, ses ongles toujours plantés dans le creux de ses paupières. Le sang coulait. Dean s’empara de ses poignets, lutta pour abaisser ses bras, sans y parvenir. Le désespoir de Sam dopait sa force. Alors Dean se déchaîna. 

Ses mains enserrèrent le cou de Sam, écrasèrent les points d’étouffement que John leur avait appris à identifier, tandis qu’à coups de genoux il frappait sans relâche le ventre de son frère. Les muscles de Sam étaient tellement tendus que Dean avait l’impression de se heurter à un mur. Il n’avait plus conscience de ce qui les entourait, une terreur blanche, aveugle s’était emparée de lui lorsqu’il avait compris ce que Sam essayait de faire. Alors il frappait, démolissait le corps de son frère, avec une violence qui n’était que de l’amour défiguré par la peur. Il hurlait son nom. Pleurait.

Sam, enfin, s’effondra. Ses bras retombèrent. Le sang maculait ses ongles et son visage.

 

Dean s’agenouilla auprès de lui. Il prit conscience de ses larmes lorsqu’en tombant elles diluèrent le sang qui souillait les joues de son frère. Il les essuya d’un geste rageur. Sam s’était évanoui. Dean tourna son visage vers lui, et les mains tremblantes, examina ses blessures, terrifié à l’idée d’avoir agi trop tard. « Sammy, réveille-toi, ouvre les yeux, s’il te plaît, laisse-moi voir tes yeux… » Ses ongles avaient réussi à percer la peau tendre de ses paupières supérieures, en coupures nettes mais a priori peu profondes. Des hématomes commençaient à se former autour de ses orbites, pourpres. Le regard de Dean, égaré, balaya la pièce… Une bouteille d’eau sur la table de chevet. Il se leva, chancela, alla prendre la bouteille, ramassa l’un des t-shirts qui traînait au sol, et revint près de Sam. Il humidifia le tissu et à gestes doux essuya le sang, la sueur et les larmes qui marquaient le visage pâle de son frère. « Ouvre les yeux, Sam, je t’en supplie… Montre-moi que tout va bien… » 

De longues secondes s’écoulèrent avant que ses paupières commencent à frémir. L’appréhension nouait la gorge de Dean. Les cils de Sam battaient. Un gémissement s’éleva de sa poitrine. Douleur ? Retour à la conscience ? La main de Dean était sur son front, apaisante. « Sammy, continue comme ça, c’est bien, reviens… »

Sam, enfin ouvrit les yeux. Injectés de sang. Mais mobiles.

« Sam, est-ce que tu me vois ? »

Il tourna la tête vers Dean.

« Oui… Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » Il éleva la main vers son visage, toucha le contour de son œil droit. « J’ai mal… »

Dean ne put retenir un sourire. Le blanc des yeux de Sam était strié de rouge, des dizaines de vaisseaux éclatés, la peau qui les entourait virait maintenant au violet, mais aucune lésion sérieuse n’était survenue.

« Ça va passer, ne t’inquiète pas. Est-ce que tu peux te lever ? »

« Je sais pas… Je suis où ? »

« Dans ta chambre, par terre. »

« Pourquoi… »

« Plus tard. Tu trembles. Il faut que tu te recouches. Que tu te réchauffes. »

« Ok… »

Sam essaya de se redresser, retomba. Dean glissa ses bras autour de son dos, le releva en position assise. « Un petit effort, Sasquatch. Appuie-toi sur moi. Allez. » Après plusieurs tentatives, les deux frères parvinrent à se mettre debout, et titubèrent jusqu’au lit sur lequel ils s’écroulèrent en faisant gémir le sommier. Dean rabattit sur eux les couvertures dispersées et se colla contre son frère, un bras enserrant sa taille. « Tu vas te réchauffer… Dans quelques instants ça ira mieux… »

 

Sam avait arrêté de trembler, mais Dean voyait qu’il n’était pas apaisé. L’angoisse creusait son visage, hantait encore ses yeux martyrisés.

« Dean… J’ai mal partout… Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? »

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

« Je suis pas sûr… »

Les mâchoires de Dean se contractèrent. « Tu as essayé de te crever les yeux, Sam. »

Le regard de Sam s’agrandit. Surprise, incrédulité… reconnaissance.

« Ah. »

« C’est tout ? Ah ? »

« Fatigué, Dean… »

« Je sais. Mais tu dois me parler. Sam, j’ai dû te frapper pour que tu arrêtes. J’ai dû… J’ai dû te tabasser, mec. Merde, tu voulais t’arracher les yeux ! »

Un retour de panique affluait dans le regard de Dean. Sam détourna la tête. Sur son visage, un voile de tristesse. Il se souvenait.

« À quoi bon en parler… C’est passé… »

Dean posa sa main sur sa joue, tourna son visage vers lui.

« Sam… Ça n’était jamais arrivé avant… J’ai besoin de comprendre… S’il te plaît. »

Les yeux de Sam s’embuèrent. Lorsqu’il parla, sa voix n’était qu’un souffle.

« Lucifer te faisait apparaître devant moi. Te torturait devant moi. Me disait : _Alastair était mon disciple. Vois les prodiges dont le maître est capable._ Il me forçait à regarder : ouvrait mes yeux, bloquait mes bras… Des centaines de fois… Jusqu’au jour où j’ai pété un câble. Je lui ai promis que s’il me relâchait, j’allais le faire jouir comme jamais il n’avait joui. Il a accepté. Je me suis arraché les yeux. Me voir m’infliger ça, pour lui, c’était un cadeau inouï, la plus belle des victoires… Je lui avais donné ce qu’il voulait, mais moi aussi j’avais obtenu ce dont j’avais besoin… Je ne voyais plus ton corps en lambeaux, je ne voyais plus… J’étais heureux. »

Une nausée atroce souleva Dean, qu’il parvint à réprimer en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Sam. Il ferma les yeux, et respira son frère, vivant, revenu, sauvé. Il sentit la main de Sam se refermer sur sa nuque, s’enfoncer dans ses cheveux.

« Pardonne-moi de t’imposer ça… »

« Arrête. Je ne veux plus t’entendre t’excuser. Plus jamais. »

 

Un silence de plomb s’installa, vide de sérénité, chargé, tendu. Contre lui, Dean sentait les ondes d’angoisse qui traversaient toujours le corps de Sam, lui refusaient le repos. Le pressentiment que rien n’était fini s’enracina en lui. Il se redressa, regarda son frère, murmura son nom.

Sam avait fermé les yeux. Au son de la voix de Dean, il serra la main qu’il avait posée sur son torse. Un frémissement de douleur perturba l’impassibilité de son visage. « Dean, j’ai peur que ça recommence… » 

Les vents violents de Dar’Ha Shera soufflaient à l’arrière-plan de sa conscience. La lumière de perle froide qui entourait l’archange s’étendait sous ses paupières. La voix de Samaël, douce : _Ton corps est mien. Ton âme est mienne. Tu appartiens au gouffre et le gouffre t’appartient. Oublie la terre…_ Dean avait parlé, Sam ne l’avait pas entendu. Une main sur son visage, sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux. La lumière nacrée envahissait la chambre, mais n’effaçait pas la couleur du regard de Dean. _Les yeux de mon frère, une forêt du nord, dense, primaire, ancienne. Le repaire d’ombre des créatures libres, intouchées, à la nuit tombée. Une forêt traversée de soleil au printemps. Une sauvagerie d’or. Pure. Le vert n’existait pas dans la Cage. Mon frère, si je suis à toi, retiens-moi._  

« Il faut que ça s’arrête, je ne vais pas tenir. »

La peur remonta en Dean, instantanément.

« Hey, les effets du sortilège vont bientôt disparaître, dans quelques jours tout sera fini. »

« Pas seulement le sortilège, Dean. Les incursions répétées de Lucifer dans ma tête. Les souvenirs… Tous les jours… Tout le temps. Depuis toutes ces années. Et pour les années à venir. Il faut que ça s’arrête. Mon âme… mon âme s’épuise. »

 

Le pouls de Dean s’emballa. _Non, pas ça_.

 

Aussi éprouvante qu’ait été la lutte depuis l’effondrement du mur, Sam n’avait jamais cédé au découragement, à la tentation du renoncement. Sa capacité de résistance était telle que Dean avait fini par croire que, même si la souffrance de son frère ne prendrait sans doute jamais fin, au moins n’atteindrait-elle jamais le stade ultime. Sam endurerait. Encaisserait. Toujours. Il s’était appuyé à cette conviction, s’y raccrochait à chaque fois qu’il assistait aux tourments de Sam, y trouvait en dépit de tout une raison d’espérer. Sam gagnerait la guerre que ses souvenirs lui livraient, avec le temps, il guérirait. 

L’illusion était de cristal. Elle venait d’éclater. Dans les yeux pâles de Sam, glacés et vides, striés d’écarlate, sur son visage émacié, au-delà de la fatigue, au bord du renoncement, Dean lisait la chute de l’épée de Damoclès qu’il avait voulu ignorer. Sam était à bout, usé par une lutte dont il ne voyait pas la fin. _Mon âme s’épuise_. Ces quelques mots emplissaient Dean d’une terreur qu’il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser, à raisonner. Voir son frère s’éreinter, céder, disparaître...

Non.

Un refus instinctif, animal, total. 

Dean prit le visage de Sam entre ses mains… Ancra son regard dans celui de son frère et d’une voix sourde, implacable, murmura : « Ma force est la tienne. Puise en moi autant que tu le veux, autant que tu le peux, mais souviens-toi, Sam, que ta force est aussi la mienne. Si tu t’effondres, je m’effondre. » 

Les mots de Dean traversèrent la brume cendrée qui étouffait la perception de Sam, pénétrèrent son esprit, et y gravèrent une brûlure au fer rouge. Ses yeux s’élargirent, ses pupilles se rétractèrent, le bleu avala le noir, et une terreur jumelle s’empara de lui. 

Non.

Les deux frères se regardaient, emplis d’une même peur, d’un même refus, d’une même obsession. _Je ne te laisserai pas partir_.

 

Et quelque chose se passa.

 

D’un même mouvement, calme, lent, ils s’enlacèrent. Jambes mêlées, corps soudés, bras refermés autour de la taille, des épaules, le visage de chacun enfoui au creux du cou de l’autre, paupières closes, toute distance abolie.

Leurs esprits, plus lucides que jamais, entièrement concentrés sur le corps, la chaleur, le pouls du frère.

La réalité autour d’eux s’effaça. Le bunker, leur mère, la nuit, le monde au dehors, disparus. Tout ce qui n’était pas l’autre n’existait plus.

_Peau, odeur, refuge._

_Évidence, nécessité, toi._

_Ma force est la tienne_.

Les lianes, nouées l’une à l’autre en une étreinte parfaite, respiraient ensemble. Une paix immense, inconnue, s’empara d’eux. Et une certitude.

 _La solution c’est toi, c’est nous, ensemble_.

Sam sentit émerger, très loin au fond de lui, un flot d’énergie, de puissance inouïe, hors de portée encore, mais en mouvement. Patience.

La sensation qui envahit Dean était similaire, mais l’onde de puissance en lui remontait déjà vers la surface, de plus en plus vite. Elle se précipitait, se rassemblait, se densifiait. Elle approchait, elle allait déferler, il le sentait. Elle était là, et elle était destinée à Sam. Sans savoir, il savait. Il n’y avait pas à réfléchir, pas de question à se poser, tout se passait comme s’ils découvraient en eux un instinct primal auquel il fallait seulement obéir. Alors, lorsque la vague d’énergie le submergea, il sut instantanément la diriger vers Sam.

Il donna l’impulsion.

Sam la reçut. Elle le traversa de part en part, chaude, violente, vivante. Et quelque chose s’éveilla. Sa propre force, bouillonnante mais encore engloutie, sortit des profondeurs, émergea, se précipita en un galop effréné et rencontra l’onde issue de son frère. Les deux vagues se mêlèrent, fusionnèrent. L’intensité et la violence de cette collision les fit trembler, mais sans que leur étreinte se relâche, sans que la paix surréelle qui les environnait se trouble. Sam sentit, à son tour, la puissance qui l’habitait gagner en force, en précision, en lumière, en densité, tendue vers l’explosion, tendue vers Dean.

Il donna l’impulsion.

En une parfaite circularité, l’échange s’installa, se répéta. Aucun d’eux ne savait ce qui se passait, aucun d’eux ne s’interrogeait. Ils acceptaient. Ils comprenaient. Comme si la survenue de cet événement, inédit, inexplicable, était ancrée en eux depuis toujours.

Le temps s’évanouit.

L’union durait.

 

*

 

Castiel, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, fut traversé d’une vibration violente. Un éclair illumina ses yeux bleus.

_Impossible._

Il se connecta immédiatement à ses frères et sœurs. Tous avaient reçu le même signal. La radio des anges était saturée.

 _Deux âmes sœurs avaient fusionné_.

Ils avaient reconnu la signature des âmes. Winchester. Le halo doré, brûlant, de l’âme de Dean. Le halo argenté, glacial, de l’âme de Sam.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Castiel entrait dans le bunker.

 

*

 

Alors qu’il traversait d’un pas précipité la salle des cartes vers les chambres, il tomba sur Mary.

« Cass ! Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle s’était réveillée quelques secondes plus tôt, tous les sens en alerte. Quelque chose était dans l’air. Non pas un danger, mais une énergie, une puissance immense.

« Il faut que je leur parle. »

Il arrivait devant la chambre de Sam. Mary hocha la tête.

« Je vais réveiller Dean. »

« C’est inutile. Ils sont ensemble. »

Castiel frappa à coups violents contre la porte de Sam.

« Sam ! Dean ! Sortez ! »

 

*

 

Les deux frères ouvrirent les yeux en même temps, catapultés violemment en pleine conscience. Ils découvrirent, totalement désarçonnés, qu’ils étaient encore dans les bras l’un de l’autre. D’un même mouvement ils se repoussèrent, avec une brusquerie feinte, le sarcasme prêt à être dégainé, mais le sourire aux lèvres. Les coups continuaient à pleuvoir sur la porte, résonnaient à plein volume dans leurs têtes. D’une voix rauque, Dean cria : « C’est bon ! Deux secondes ! »

Assis dans le lit, sonnés, ils se regardaient.

Sam, les yeux agrandis d’étonnement, demanda : « Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? »

Dean secoua la tête et éclata de rire.

« Aucune idée, mec. Mais WAW, c’est le meilleur trip que j’ai connu de ma vie ! » 

Il regardait Sam. Les coupures de ses paupières, les hématomes autour de ses yeux, tout avait disparu.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux, essayant toujours de comprendre ce qu’ils venaient de traverser.

« Bien ! Je veux dire, _incroyablement_ bien. Comme si j’étais dopé aux meilleures amphétamines du monde. Et toi ? »

« Pareil. J’ai l’impression que je pourrais gravir une montagne en courant. »

Sur leurs visages, toute trace de fatigue s’était envolée. Les couleurs étaient revenues. Sous leurs yeux, brillants, les ombres s’étaient évanouies.

Ils se regardaient toujours et, subitement, explosèrent de rire. Ils sentaient en eux une puissance de vie, d’allégresse, un bonheur sauvage, qu’ils n’avaient pas ressenti depuis… une éternité, jamais peut-être.

Sam claqua le bras de son frère.

« Viens, apparemment Cass sait quels acides on a gobés. »

 

*

 

Lorsqu’ils sortirent de la chambre, ils buttèrent sur Castiel et leur mère. L’ange les dévisageait, grave, inquiet, et demanda, presque agressif : « Comment avez-vous fait ? »

Dean leva une main : « Wow, on se calme. Tu me réveilles au milieu de la nuit, laisse-moi au moins prendre un café, ok ? »

Par la porte entrouverte, Mary avait eu le temps de voir le lit dévasté, les deux oreillers maltraités, les vêtements de Dean sur le sol.

Ils se rendirent tous les quatre dans la cuisine. Sam fit couler le café, apporta les tasses sur la table autour de laquelle ils s’étaient regroupés et s’assit à côté de Dean, face à Castiel et Mary.

Le visage de Cass ne s’était pas détendu. « Maintenant, parlez. »

Dean s’apprêtait à le rembarrer sans ménagement, mais Sam le devança.

« Cass, on ne sait pas quoi te dire. Il s’est passé un _truc_ cette nuit, mais on ne sait absolument pas ce que c’est. Toi, par contre, tu as l’air au courant. Explique-nous. »

Le regard de Castiel allait de l’un à l’autre, méfiant. Mary les dévisageait également. Elle avait remarqué le changement physique évident qui s’était opéré en eux : les corps souples, félins, les traits reposés, adoucis. Ils resplendissaient de jeunesse, de beauté, de santé. _Réparés_.

« Vos âmes se sont unies cette nuit, plusieurs fois. »

Une même expression de dégoût puéril traversa leur visage.

« Fais gaffe aux mots que tu emploies, s’il te plaît. Là, ça sonne très sale. »

Cass ne se laissa pas désarçonner.

« C’est pourtant ce qui s’est passé. »

Sam se pencha vers Cass.

« Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« La fusion des âmes sœurs est une théorie qui n’a jamais été confirmée. Certains anges la considèrent même comme un mythe. Mais cette nuit, c’est ce qui s’est produit. Il n’y a aucun doute là-dessus. Tous les anges, sur terre et au ciel, ont perçu la déflagration de cette fusion. »

Mary intervint, les sourcils froncés : « Âmes sœurs ??? Quelqu’un peut m’expliquer ? »

Sam et Dean grimacèrent, le nez plongé dans leur tasse de café.

Castiel lui répondit.

« Les âmes sœurs sont des âmes connectées, interdépendantes, liées de leur vivant et après leur mort. Ce sont celles qui, une fois parvenues au Paradis, partagent le même univers. »

Dans les yeux de Mary, l’effarement était total.

« Oui, je sais, j’ai une âme sœur : _mon mari_. Ça veut dire quoi en ce qui les concerne ? Qu’ils _s’aiment_ comme… comme… »

« MAMAN !!! » Un double cri d’horreur.

Sam aurait voulu disparaître, Dean eut subitement envie de tuer quelqu’un. « Est-ce que vous pouvez, _s’il vous plaît_ , arrêter avec les analogies douteuses ? Vous voulez nous traumatiser à vie ou quoi ? »

Castiel soupira. C’est à ces moments-là qu’il se rappelait que les humains n’étaient en fin de compte que des primates toujours en cours d’évolution, et visiblement encore très loin du stade final.

« Et vous trois, pouvez-vous arrêter deux secondes de penser comme des mammifères sous évolués ? »

Trois regards vexés se tournèrent vers lui. Il poursuivit.

« Mary, je suis navré de te contredire mais John et toi n’êtes pas des âmes sœurs. Votre amour a été initié par un chérubin, plus connu sous le nom de Cupidon. »

Mary ouvrait la bouche pour objecter, mais Castiel l’interrompit.

« Ton univers au Paradis contenait des souvenirs de John, pas John lui-même. Les âmes sœurs ne sont pas une notion romantique, mais un phénomène cosmique. Cette connexion s’exprime également sur un plan terrestre par une interdépendance très forte, physique et psychique. Le plus souvent, il est vrai, via le sentiment amoureux, et donc la pulsion libidinale. Mais il arrive, également, plus rarement, que la connexion soit établie entre deux individus d’une même famille, ou deux amis, ce qui peut – certes – impliquer également une synergie libidinale, mais pas obligatoirement. D’autant moins que, dans le cadre familial, ce type de relation est fortement prohibé par les règles en vigueur au sein des différentes communautés humaines… »

« CASS ! Recentre-toi. Et arrête de prononcer le mot _libidinal_! »

Castiel ignora l’interruption de Dean et poursuivit, tourné vers Mary.

« Bref, la connexion établie entre les âmes sœurs n’est pas forcément de nature amoureuse et charnelle. En tout cas, si ce point t’inquiète, je peux t’assurer que ce n’est pas le cas entre eux. Je précise toutefois que cet interdit est strictement humain, et n’a aucune validité au regard des anges ou de Dieu. »

Sam grimaçait comme s’il venait d’avaler un citron pas assez mûr. Dean frappa la table du plat de sa main.

« Merci pour l’exposé flippant, Cass. Maintenant, est-ce que tu peux nous dire ce que signifie cette histoire de fusion ? »

« Selon la légende, deux âmes sœurs peuvent, en cas de besoin désespéré, s’unir pour se régénérer mutuellement. La connexion existant entre ces âmes créée entre elles une porosité, et la possibilité – jusque-là théorique – de fusionner provisoirement. Cette fusion génère un flux d’énergie d’une très grande puissance, circulant de l’une à l’autre, et au-delà. C’est ce flux que nous avons tous perçu. »

Sam secoua la tête, impatient.

« Cass, sois plus concret. Qu’est-ce que ça signifie _pour nous_  ? »

« La fusion régénère les âmes, les esprits et les corps. Cela fonctionne comme un pouvoir de guérison. Quelle est son étendue ? Je l’ignore. Mais, Sam, je ne sens plus aucune trace du sortilège en toi, ta force est revenue, intacte, et Dean, ta condition générale est meilleure que depuis des années. Vous devez le sentir d’ailleurs, n’est-ce pas ? »

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête d’un même mouvement et se regardèrent. Un espoir immense les soulevait. Sam tourna à nouveau son attention vers Castiel.

« Est-ce qu’il y a un moyen de mesurer l’étendue de la régénération ? »

_Nos âmes, marquées par Caïn, par Lucifer, sont-elles guéries ?_

Castiel avait compris le sens de la question. Il regarda les deux frères, tour à tour.

« Oui, en examinant vos âmes. »

Sam et Dean eurent un mouvement de recul. Mary intervint : « Allons-y dans ce cas ! »

Dean, avec une grimace d’appréhension demanda : « Il n’y a pas d’autre moyen ? »

La dernière fois que Cass avait touché l’âme de Sam, il était possédé par Lucifer et avait essayé de le tuer. Il donnerait à peu près n’importe quoi pour que Sam ne revive pas ce souvenir.

« Non. »

Mary ne comprenait pas leur hésitation.

« Quel est le problème ? »

Dean eut un sourire sarcastique.

« Oh, aucun. Cass va juste nous attacher, plonger son bras au fin fond de nos entrailles et nous faire hurler comme des agneaux qu’on égorge. »

Cass se tourna vers Mary.

« La procédure est désagréable, mais pas dangereuse si le sujet reste immobile. »

Sam eut un éclat de rire sec.

« Désagréable. L’euphémisme de l’année. »

Après un rapide échange de regards avec son frère –  _C’est ok, Dean, je suis d’accord_  –, il se leva.

« C’est bon, Cass, allons-y. »


	9. Chapter 9

Les garçons, sans se concerter, se dirigèrent spontanément vers la chambre de Dean. Celle de Sam, avec ses couvertures empilées sur le sol, son lit dévasté, était le lieu des dernières nuits bleues, la présence de Castiel et Mary n’y était pas envisageable. Une fois arrivés, Castiel regarda autour de lui et désigna la lourde chaise en bois le long du mur droit.

« Ça fera l’affaire. Il me faut une corde, quelque chose pour vous attacher. Qui commence ? »

Dean n’eut même pas besoin de chercher confirmation dans les yeux de Sam. Son frère avait été lié à une chaise et torturé pendant trois jours, il était hors de question que, même pour un examen bénin, il se retrouve physiquement dans la même position. Il s’avança vers Castiel.

« Je commence, mais pas sur la chaise. » Il désigna le lit. « Ici, et je te promets que je serai sage, pas besoin de me saucissonner. »

« Dean, tu sais comment ça fonctionne, tu dois rester le plus immobile possible, il en va de ta sécurité. »

Le regard de Dean était intraitable : « Tu ne m’attacheras pas, Cass. »

Sam savait pertinemment ce qui était en train de se jouer : Dean refusait d’être attaché uniquement pour que lui ne le soit pas. Il s’avança vers le lit, les mains levées en signe d’apaisement.

« Ok, stop. Pas de corde. C’est moi qui tiendrai Dean. »

Il plongea son regard dans celui de son frère. _À prendre ou à laisser._ Dean leva les yeux au ciel : « Ok, ça va, qu’on en finisse ! »

 

Sam s’assit sur le lit, adossé au mur. Dean, en soupirant comme s’il partait pour le bagne, s’installa contre Sam, entre ses jambes –  _achevez-moi !_  – pour que celui-ci puisse le maintenir immobile pendant la procédure. Sam sentait son frère fulminer et retenait à grand-peine un éclat de rire.

« Hey, Dean, c’est ton premier cours de préparation à l’accouchement. Pense à ton col de l’utérus et respire à fond. »

Dean envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes de Sam qui laissa échapper un grognement de douleur. Mary, extrêmement nerveuse, se demandait comment ses fils pouvaient réussir à chahuter comme des gamins dans ce contexte. Ce qu’elle ne savait pas, c’est que la position que Sam et Dean venaient d’adopter était le reflet exact, inversé, de celle dans laquelle Sam s’était réveillé quelques heures plus tôt, avant de sombrer dans le chaos qui avait appelé la fusion. Alors oui, ils plaisantaient, chahutaient, quand bien même rien dans la situation présente ne s’y prêtait, parce que c’est ainsi qu’ils pouvaient laver le souvenir trop présent de la vague de désespoir qui avait failli les emporter.

Castiel, lui, commençait à s’impatienter.

« Sam, Dean ! Concentrez-vous ! »

La voix de commandement de Castiel fit sursauter les trois Winchester. Sam et Dean étaient maintenant immobiles mais Mary voyait flotter sur leurs lèvres un fantôme de sourire qui n’annonçait rien de bon.

« Les garçons, s’il-vous-plaît, c’est important. »

Le ton de leur mère, sérieux, les calma instantanément. Dean prit une large respiration puis : « C’est bon, Cass, je suis prêt, tripote-moi mais fais vite. »

Castiel s’assit sur le lit près des deux frères.

« Je vais commencer. Sam, maintiens-le, il ne doit pas bouger. Les jambes aussi. »

Toute trace de rire évanouie, Sam bloqua les chevilles de Dean sous les siennes et referma ses bras autour du torse de son frère, l’emprisonnant dans un étau d’acier. Dean grogna. « Sam, je suis sensé pouvoir continuer à respirer, tu sais ? »

Sam resserra brièvement sa prise.

« La ferme. »

 

Mary, debout près du lit, les bras croisés, nerveuse, observait. Elle vit Castiel relever sa manche droite, Sam assurer encore son étreinte, puis l’ange, lentement, fermement, dirigea sa main vers le ventre de Dean et _l’y enfonça_. Elle retint un haut le cœur. Une lumière blanche, aveuglante, s’éleva du corps de Dean tandis qu’un long gémissement de douleur s’échappait de ses mâchoires serrées. Le bras de Castiel continuait à s’enfoncer. Dean ferma les yeux, le corps tendu, les poings serrés, et hurla. Ce cri la traversa comme une lance, elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses bras pour retenir le mouvement instinctif qui voulait la précipiter sur Castiel pour l’arrêter. Castiel, imperturbable, continuait à enfoncer son bras toujours plus loin dans le corps de son fils. Sous l’impact de la douleur, la tête de Dean s’était rejetée en arrière, contre l’épaule de Sam.

 

Le regard de Mary quitta un instant Dean pour se focaliser sur Sam. Les muscles tendus à craquer, il maintenait le corps en révolte de son frère dans une étreinte de fer. Il ne regardait plus Castiel, son visage, à demi dissimulé par ses cheveux, était penché vers celui de Dean. Ses lèvres contre sa tempe, il lui parlait. Mary fut saisie d’une fascination étrange à la vue du contraste entre la fragilité dont elle avait été témoin à peine quelques heures plus tôt et la force brute qui se dégageait de lui à cet instant, enserrant son frère dans un étau sans faille, une force assurée et calme qui transparaissait également sur son visage et dans le murmure qu’il ne cessait de dérouler à l’oreille de Dean. Elle comprit qu’à cet instant, Sam n’avait absolument plus conscience de ce qui l’entourait : elle, Castiel, la pièce autour d’eux, n’existaient plus. La seule réalité qui comptait était Dean. Et, comme elle s’y attendait, elle vit Dean réagir. Hurlant toujours, les yeux clos, le corps arqué de douleur contre son frère, il avait tourné son visage vers celui de Sam, comme s’il cherchait à se rapprocher davantage encore de la source d’apaisement que ses mots prodiguaient.

Au bout de longues secondes, Castiel, lentement, retira son bras. Les hurlements de Dean cessèrent, son corps se détendit. Au bout de quelques secondes, il ouvrit les yeux, légèrement désorienté, le souffle court. Sam n’avait plus besoin de le maintenir immobile, il desserra son emprise mais ne le lâcha pas, attendit qu’il retrouve ses esprits. Dean, sans probablement s’en rendre compte, avait refermé ses bras sur ceux de Sam qui l’entouraient toujours, et enfoui son visage dans le cou de son frère. Sam n’avait pas levé les yeux, la tête penchée vers lui.

Mary ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard d’eux, à la fois gênée et envoûtée par l’intimité incroyable de leur posture. _Était-ce ainsi qu’ils avaient passé ces dernières nuits ?_ Pendant quelques brefs instants, ils restèrent dans la même position. Lorsque Dean se reconnecta à ce qui l’entourait et prit conscience du regard de Mary et de Castiel posé sur lui, il bondit hors des bras de Sam, se racla la gorge en se passant une main sur le visage et lança d’une voix rauque : « C’était délicieux, merci. Verdict ? »

 

Assis au bord du lit, les coudes sur les genoux, les deux frères fixaient l’ange debout face à eux, tendus. Castiel regarda tour à tour les trois Winchester et un sourire inhabituel illumina son visage.

« Ton âme est comme neuve, c’est impressionnant. La marque de Caïn l’avait teintée, contaminée. Cette souillure a disparu. Entièrement. »

Les deux frères se regardèrent, incrédules, un sourire immense leur fendant le visage. Mary, émue, posa brièvement une main douce sur la nuque de Dean et sentit, pendant ce moment fugace, son fils s’incliner imperceptiblement vers elle, se détendre sous son geste. Mais l’instant de grâce ne dura pas. Dean claqua l’épaule de son frère et s’installa à son tour sur le lit à la manière de Sam quelques instants plus tôt, adossé contre le mur.

« À toi maintenant. »

 

Mary reprit sa position d’angoisse vigilante, les bras croisés, la mâchoire serrée, et se prépara au second round. Il fut tout aussi éprouvant que le premier, mais pour d’autres raisons, auxquelles elle fit face.

Voir et entendre Dean souffrir l’avait transpercée d’une douleur primaire, instinctive. _Maternelle_. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir prendre la place de Sam, être celle qui procurait à son fils sécurité, réconfort, apaisement, comme elle l’avait déjà fait, si souvent, tellement longtemps auparavant, pour le petit garçon blond dont elle retrouvait les traits dans le visage adulte du jeune homme qui hurlait face à elle.

Lorsqu’elle vit Sam crier à son tour de douleur dans les bras de son frère, l’angoisse qui la saisit était tout aussi poignante mais pas de même nature : ce qui la déchirait n’était pas la souffrance de Sam en elle-même, mais son incapacité à la ressentir comme elle avait ressenti celle de Dean. Elle se força à se souvenir du bébé qu’elle avait tellement aimé, dont chaque sourire, chaque pleur était pour elle une émotion nouvelle, vive, irremplaçable. Mais le résultat était toujours le même : elle ne _reconnaissait_ pas Sam. Rien, dans le beau visage en souffrance, ne lui rappelait l’enfant qu’elle avait perdu. Ce qui la dévastait n’était pas l’empathie, mais la culpabilité.

 

Lorsque Castiel arrêta, Dean ne put s’empêcher de passer brièvement sa main sur le visage de Sam pour en chasser les longues mèches brunes. Avant de se dégager des bras de son frère, Sam en souriant murmura à son oreille : « gonzesse. » Pour la peine, Dean le repoussa avec une brutalité feinte, et demanda immédiatement, tourné vers Castiel : « Alors ? »

Les deux frères, toujours assis sur le lit, s’étaient redressés, Dean à quelques centimètres derrière Sam. Castiel leur renvoya le même sourire qui les avait déconcertés quelques minutes plus tôt.

« C’est absolument incroyable. La fusion a effacé le sortilège des hommes de lettres, mais elle a surtout créé autour de ton âme un bouclier de protection qui la rend maintenant inaccessible à toute nouvelle attaque magique ou spirituelle, exactement comme une âme saine. »

L’avant-goût de la victoire, qui les avait soulevés à la vue de l’expression de Cass s’était subitement suspendu, en attente, fébrile. Le regard de Mary allait des uns aux autres, comprenant que quelque chose n’allait pas, même si visiblement l’ange n’en avait pas conscience. Elle vit Dean se rapprocher de Sam, leurs épaules maintenant se touchaient. D’une voix calme mais dont Dean percevait la fêlure, celui-ci demanda :

« Attends, Cass… Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par : exactement comme une âme saine ? »

« Une âme blessée est à la fois vulnérable et dangereuse : vulnérable aux atteintes extérieures, dangereuse parce qu’elle blesse l’esprit, et fragilise la raison. Ton âme ne peut plus se protéger elle-même : le bouclier créé par la fusion remplit maintenant ce rôle. »

Dans un souffle, incrédule pour quelques secondes, mais déjà gagné par la compréhension, la résignation, Sam murmura : « Alors, mon âme n’est pas guérie, c’est ça ? »

La joie sincère qui illuminait le visage de Castiel s’assombrit lorsqu’il prit conscience de l’expression de ses amis : la pâleur de Sam, la tension fiévreuse de Dean. Il s’assit à son tour et plongea dans les yeux de Sam un regard teinté d’une compassion qui, pour eux, sonna véritablement la fin de l’espoir.

« Non, elle n’est pas guérie, mais la protection dont elle est entourée est irréversible. C’est un miracle, Sam. »

Pendant quelques instants, tout se suspendit, puis Dean se leva brusquement du lit, et explosa.

« Tout ça pour ça ? En quoi c’est un miracle ?! C’est du bricolage, au mieux ! Ce truc, cette fusion, peu importe, est supposé régénérer, tout remettre à neuf. Pourquoi ça n’a pas marché sur Sam comme ça a marché sur moi ? Pourquoi… »

Il s’interrompit, se passa une main sur le visage, visiblement bouleversé. Sam avait entendu la suite non formulée de sa question. _Pourquoi j’ai échoué à guérir Sam ?_ Et non, il ne laisserait pas son frère dévaler une fois de plus la pente de la culpabilité. Il se doutait de la raison de ce semi-échec, mais Dean avait besoin de l’entendre de Castiel, comme on a besoin de l’opinion d’un spécialiste face à un cas médical sévère. Il se tourna vers l’ange.

« Cass, sois précis, ok ? Explique-nous pourquoi la fusion n’a pas eu le même effet sur nous deux. »

Dean était maintenant debout près de son frère, adossé au mur, les bras croisés, le regard empli d’une impatience dure, fixé sur Castiel. Mary, tendue, à côté de Dean, fermait le cercle. Cass soupira.

« Le pouvoir de guérison de la fusion est extrêmement puissant mais il a ses limites. L’âme de Dean a elle aussi été torturée lorsqu’il était en Enfer, mais par des démons, ce que j’ai pu entièrement guérir lorsque je l’ai ramené. Elle était donc intacte. La marque de Caïn ne l’a pas blessée à nouveau mais contaminée. Face à cela, mon pouvoir était impuissant. La fusion l’a purifiée. Elle est donc à nouveau parfaitement saine, et comme telle, inaccessible à toute attaque. L’âme de Sam, en revanche, a été torturée par un archange. Aucun ange n’est en mesure de réparer cela. L’âme ne fonctionne pas comme un corps, les blessures qui lui sont infligées restent à vif, ne guérissent pas avec le temps. Lorsque je suis intervenu il y a cinq ans, je n’ai fait que prendre la douleur supplémentaire que les hallucinations t’infligeaient et qui menaçaient ton esprit, ta raison. Je n’ai pas pu guérir ton âme et je n’ai pas pu la protéger contre d’autres attaques. Que la fusion ait été impuissante à la soigner également n’est pas étonnant. C’est un phénomène d’une puissance inouï, certes, mais il n’outrepasse pas la puissance d’un archange. »

Le nœud qui s’était formé dans la gorge de Sam ne se desserrait pas mais il s’efforçait de rester concentré sur les informations délivrées par Cass et ce qu’elles impliquaient.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, les blessures d’origine restent mais au moins, maintenant, plus personne ne sera en mesure de jeter du sel dessus, ce qui va m’empêcher de finir à l’asile, c’est ça ? »

Le sourire ironique, fragile, avec lequel Sam avec posé sa question crucifia Dean.

Castiel, impassible, répondit : « L’analogie est correcte, oui. »

Le silence s’installa, chargé. Castiel insista, sentant que le regard de Dean toujours fixé sur lui n’avait rien perdu de sa dureté.

« Ne sous-estimez pas ce qui s’est passé cette nuit. La régénération n’est peut-être pas parfaite mais la fusion a accompli ce que personne d’autre n’aurait pu faire. »

Sam s’était ressaisi. _La douleur initiale restera mais je la connais, je peux vivre avec. Tant qu’elle n’augmente pas, je peux vivre avec. Et elle n’augmentera plus. C’est bien. C’est immense._

Il regarda tour à tour sa mère et son frère.

« Cass a raison. C’est une victoire. Non ? »

Sa voix était ferme, résolue, mais son regard cherchait en dehors de lui la confirmation, le mot, la certitude dont il avait désespérément besoin pour continuer à croire, continuer à tenir, continuer à se battre. Mary refoula la brûlure salée qui sourdait sous ses paupières, s’approcha de lui, posa une main sur son épaule, lui sourit.

« Absolument. Nous n’avons aucune raison de ne pas nous réjouir. »

Elle porta son regard sur Dean, toujours silencieux et immobile, dont les yeux étaient maintenant fixés sur le sol.

« Dean ? »

Il ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas.

_Non, Dean, pas ça_. Sam serra brièvement la main de sa mère toujours posée sur son épaule, se leva et fit face à son frère. Dean ne le regardait pas. Les yeux rivés sur lui, Sam, d’une voix sourde, dit : « Laissez-nous deux minutes. On vous rejoint. »

Mary, interloquée, regarda Castiel. D’un hochement de tête, il lui fit signe d’obtempérer. Mary, le cœur serré, après un dernier regard à ses fils, suivit Castiel. Ils quittèrent la chambre. Les deux frères, face à face, silencieux, immobiles, étaient à nouveau enfermés dans cette bulle énigmatique qui excluait tout ce qui les entourait.

 

*

 

« Dean. »

Dean ferma les yeux. Il connaissait chacune des intonations de son nom dans la voix de Sam. Cette inflexion-là était celle qui annonçait le combat, la décision non négociable face à tout ce qu’il pourrait lui objecter, celle qui lui ordonnait de _céder_. Mais Dean ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas accepter _mon âme s’épuise_ , il ne pouvait pas accepter _ton âme est à vif_ , il ne pouvait pas accepter _rien ni personne n’est en mesure de réparer cela._ Il ne pouvait pas accepter d’être guéri alors que Sam ne l’était pas, ne le serait jamais. Il ne pouvait pas.

Et lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux et les leva vers son frère, Sam reconnut l’ouragan qui couvait : un flot tumultueux, dangereux, de refus, de déni, le besoin violent de lutter, d’agir, de se lancer dans n’importe quelle croisade suicidaire pour réparer ce qui était brisé. Sam, comme à chaque fois, fut bouleversé de constater à quel point la forteresse de béton armé derrière laquelle Dean cloitrait ses émotions depuis son enfance pouvait se fissurer dès que lui, Sam, était en jeu, de constater que les murs qui subissaient l’assaut des pires menaces, des pires dangers, sans trembler, se crevassaient en un instant, en un mot, s’il venait de lui. Depuis toujours, la colère était l’arme et la défense de Dean : contre le désespoir, contre le chagrin, contre la déception, contre la culpabilité. Et cette colère, une fois lâchée, hors de contrôle, l’avait déjà mené aux pires extrémités : vendre son âme, accepter la marque de Caïn, défier Lucifer. L’alliage déchirant d’émotions qui hantaient son regard, fureur, douleur, pulsion de violence, peur, faisait résonner en Sam tous les signaux d’alarme : son frère était une bombe qu’il lui fallait désamorcer, et chaque geste, chaque mot devrait être minutieusement calculé. La logique n’agirait pas, le pragmatisme et la rationalisation seraient immédiatement balayés par l’immense vent de révolte qui grondait en lui. C’est au cœur qu’il devait frapper, et vite.

 

« Tu te souviens de la rivière Sheenatoga dans les Appalaches. Papa nous y avait emmenés, il y a des années, on devait avoir 10 et 14 ans. »

Ce n’était pas une question. Dans le regard de Dean, Sam vit qu’il attendait la suite.

« Sa source naît au sommet de la montagne, au creux de la pierre. La première partie du cours de la rivière est souterraine, sur des kilomètres, puis elle remonte vers la surface. C’est à cet endroit que nous avons commencé à la suivre : ce n’était plus une rivière, mais un torrent, large, déchaîné, furieux. Le bruit de l’eau était tellement assourdissant que nous devions crier pour nous entendre. Papa nous a expliqué que l’eau avait littéralement taillé son chemin à travers la roche, avait vaincu la pierre et creusé elle-même son lit dans le corps de la montagne. Sa puissance était telle que, plus loin, elle avait détruit une partie du versant de la montagne, créant une cataracte vertigineuse. C’était la première fois que nous voyions une cascade. »

Il fit une pause. Dean n’avait pas brisé le contact de leurs regards.

« La force de la Sheenatoga, c’est ce que j’ai senti en moi cette nuit. J’étais incapable de traduire en mots ce qui était en train de se produire, et cette image s’est imposée, immédiatement, parfaitement juste. La puissance démentielle d’une eau souterraine qui explose à l’air libre, creuse le roc, renverse les arbres, sculpte la terre et broie tous les obstacles qu’elle rencontre. C’est ce qui s’est passé cette nuit. Exactement ça. Et je le sens encore maintenant, en ce moment même. Alors _je me fous_ qu’aucune puissance humaine ou céleste ne soit en mesure d’effacer ce que Lucifer m’a fait, parce que je sais que s’il est la montagne, je suis la rivière, et que quoiqu’il arrive, je gagnerai. »

Au fur et à mesure de son récit, la voix de Sam s’était nourrie d’une exaltation sourde, ses yeux s’étaient élargis, d’un vert clair, minéral, liquide, dans lesquels Dean, bouleversé, totalement déstabilisé, lut quelque chose qui ressemblait à une ivresse, un triomphe. Puis la voix de Sam retomba, calme, sereine, incroyablement sûre d’elle.

« Dean, c’est toi qui as libéré la rivière, ne l’oublie jamais. »

 

Le cœur de Dean battait à cent à l’heure, sa respiration s’était emballée. L’image que Sam avait convoquée résonnait en lui : tellement parfaite, tellement juste, parce que lui aussi la sentait, lui aussi avait traversé cette expérience inouïe. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas lâcher prise, la déception était à la hauteur de l’espoir qu’il avait ressenti, immense, déchirante.

« Mais ce n’est PAS SUFFISANT, Sam ! Ce n’est pas suffisant ! Je ne peux pas accepter que Lucifer puisse toujours t’atteindre, je ne peux pas accepter que tu en souffres toute ta vie, je ne peux pas accepter qu’il n’y ait pas de solution ! »

À cette détresse, à cette colère, que Dean ressentait depuis des années et qui explosait maintenant, Sam réagit immédiatement. Sa main gauche agrippa l’épaule de son frère au point de lui faire mal tandis que sa main droite se posa sur sa nuque, l’attirant à lui jusqu’à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

« Dean. »

Cette nuit était encore bleue. _Écoute-moi, je t’en prie._

Dean reconnut l’intonation de la voix de Sam. Ses mains s’élevèrent et se refermèrent sur ses épaules.

_Je t’écoute_.

Sam s’écarta et s’assit sur le lit, Dean s’assit face à lui. Ils n’étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres mais cette distance leur paraissait subitement insupportable. Depuis la fusion, toutes les sensations étaient démultipliées : la puissance, la joie, l’inquiétude, l’espoir, la révolte, le besoin. La jambe de Sam bougea. Genou et tibia collés contre ceux de son frère. Un point de contact, suffisant pour l’instant, il devait rester concentré sur ce qu’il avait à dire, ne pas quitter Dean des yeux.

« Je veux que tu comprennes ce qui s’est passé pour moi cette nuit, et en quoi elle a tout changé. »

Dean, imperceptiblement, hocha la tête.

« Je peux vivre avec les souvenirs de la Cage, comme toi tu vis avec les souvenirs de ton propre séjour en Enfer. C’est douloureux mais gérable. »

Dean secoua la tête. S’ils devaient avoir cette discussion, il ne laisserait pas Sam euphémiser la réalité de ce qu’il vivait.

« Sam, je vois ce que ces souvenirs te font, je vois les moments où ton regard se perd, où tu as froid, où tu as mal. Crois-moi, ça n’a rien à voir avec la façon dont mes souvenirs à moi reviennent. Les miens ne sont rien d’autre que des souvenirs, je ne dis pas que c’est agréable ou facile à vivre, mais je ne _vois_ pas Alastair en plein jour, je ne _ressens_ pas ce qu’il m’a fait. Je ne dis pas non plus que je ne fais plus de cauchemars mais là encore… ce sont juste des cauchemars, pas des rediffusions à l’identique qui me font douter du réel. »

« Oui, je sais, mais je peux vivre avec. Je vis avec, depuis des années, et je peux continuer. Dean… Tu n’imagines pas ce qui s’est réellement passé cette nuit. »

Dans le regard de Sam, il y avait comme une lueur d’émerveillement, encore hésitante, incrédule.

« Dis-moi, Sam. » murmura Dean.

« Je… je me souviens de Jess. »

 

Le cours des choses sembla s’arrêter. Ils se regardaient, hésitants encore, sur la crête entre le doute qui retient et l’espoir qui demande sa délivrance.

« Tu te souviens… »

« Son visage, sa voix, notre rencontre, des bribes de notre vie ensemble… Ça revient. Et pas seulement Jess, papa aussi, Bobby… Je ne sais pas jusqu’où ça va aller, mais il se passe quelque chose, Dean. »

Dean ne le quittait pas des yeux, incrédule encore mais souhaitant tellement y croire.

« Je sais que tu avais espéré autre chose pour moi. Mon Dieu, moi aussi pendant quelques instants j’ai cru à la possibilité du miracle mais ce qui s’est produit est déjà immense, inespéré. Alors oui, il y aura encore des moments difficiles, des cauchemars, des douleurs, mais je peux les supporter. Avec ton aide, je peux les supporter. Si rien d’autre ne s’y ajoute. Si Lucifer arrête de pénétrer mon esprit comme il l’a fait ces derniers mois, si aucun nouveau sortilège ou malédiction ne ravive la douleur initiale. C’est ça qui m’a fait craquer cette nuit, l’accumulation. Mon seuil de tolérance a explosé. »

Sam voyait la tension qui irradiait de son frère, dans ses épaules, dans sa mâchoire serrée, dans ses yeux qui cillaient à peine.

« Mais, cette nuit, ce truc délirant que tu as libéré a déjà réglé la moitié du problème : mon âme est protégée, elle ne peut plus être blessée davantage, par personne. »

« Excepté par Lucifer. Ce danger-là n’est pas écarté. »

« Mais nous pouvons le faire ! Nous pouvons trouver un moyen de l’enfermer à nouveau ! »

Dean voyait à nouveau dans les yeux de Sam cette exaltation, cette énergie pure qui l’avait tellement déstabilisé quelques minutes tôt. _La puissance libérée de la rivière_. Et une fois de plus, se demanda où Sam trouvait la force de résister à des cataclysmes qui auraient abattu n’importe qui d’autre.

« Il y a de l’espoir Dean, mais j’ai besoin que tu y croies. »

Sam s’empara de la chemise de son frère qu’il serra à poings fermés et attira Dean à lui, leurs fronts unis à nouveau.

« J’ai besoin que tu y croies. » _J’ai besoin de toi._

Les yeux clos, les mains enfoncées dans les cheveux de Sam, Dean se laissa gagner par sa présence, sa confiance en l’avenir, l’énergie à la fois exaltée et tremblée qui émanait de lui, ce mélange de force et de fragilité qui l’avait toujours bouleversé. Sa respiration s’apaisa, s’harmonisa à celle de son frère. Sam sentit le changement qui s’opérait. Au bout de quelques secondes, sans le lâcher, il se recula légèrement. Leurs regards étaient rivés l’un à l’autre. Il sourit.

« On a réussi à faire fusionner nos putain d’âmes, Dean. On est rechargés à bloc ! »

Dean laissa échapper un rire bref. L’image de la Sheenatoga ne quittait pas son esprit et il sentait courir en lui, en eux, rugir, le flot délirant qu’ils avaient libéré cette nuit. Si Sam y croyait, il pouvait y croire aussi. _Ta force est la mienne._ D’un geste brusque, il l’attira à lui et contre son oreille murmura :

« Pardonne-moi. Tu as raison. Je ferai tout pour qu’on y arrive. Je te le promets. »

« Je sais. »

« Mais il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose aussi. » Il resserra son étreinte. _Ce besoin presque étouffant de le sentir contre lui, en sécurité, solide, vivant_. « Je ne cesserai jamais de chercher une solution pour guérir ton âme. Jamais. Et je me fous que Cass et toute la clique nous assurent sur tous les tons que c’est impossible. Mais j’ai besoin que toi aussi tu y croies, que tu sois avec moi là-dessus, que tu n’abandonnes pas. Promets-le moi, Sam. »

Contre son cou, il sentit les lèvres de Sam former le serment qu’il attendait. « Je te le promets. »

 


	10. Chapter 10

Dès que Sam et Dean entrèrent dans la cuisine, Mary et Castiel virent que la tension étouffante qui régnait entre eux quelques minutes plus tôt avait disparu. Lorsque Mary croisa leurs regards, Sam lui sourit et Dean lui envoya un clin d’œil.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle en les regardant tour à tour.

Les garçons s’assirent côte à côte face à eux. C’est Dean qui lui répondit : « Impecc ! », et Sam enchaîna, s’adressant à Castiel : « Par contre, nous aussi nous avons des questions. »

Castiel hocha la tête : « Allez-y. »

Sam continua : « Tu nous a dit que tous les anges avaient perçu l’énergie dégagée par la fusion. Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce que ça risque, encore une fois, de se retourner contre nous ? »

Castiel haussa les sourcils : « Je ne comprends pas ta question, Sam. Pourquoi cela se retournerait contre vous ? »

Dean enchaîna : « Parce que les âmes sont l’uranium du Paradis et que les nôtres, visiblement, sont capables de se transformer en réacteurs uniquement en se frottant l’une contre l’autre. Ce qui nous replace directement dans le collimateur de tes potes à plumes, voilà pourquoi. »

Une ombre de contrariété traversa le visage de Castiel comme à chaque fois que Dean se faisait un malin plaisir de réduire les actions des anges aux plus triviales des actions humaines.

« Les âmes sont effectivement la ressource la plus précieuse du Paradis, ce qui maintient sa puissance. En d’autres circonstances, en période de guerre, certaines factions auraient pu vouloir exploiter votre capacité à fusionner. De la même manière que, sur terre, pour reprendre ta métaphore, certains États essaient de développer un arsenal nucléaire. Mais le contexte a changé. Le Paradis est en paix. Aucun d’entre nous ne s’en prendra à vous. »

Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard dubitatif : ils étaient bien placés pour savoir que depuis l’Apocalypse avortée, les anges avaient une fâcheuse tendance à la guerre civile, et qu’une période de paix signifiait davantage le cessez-le feu que l’armistice.

Castiel poursuivit. « Par contre, nous avons besoin d’en savoir plus. Cet événement est unique dans l’histoire de l’humanité. Et en tant que vos gardiens, nous devons être éclairés sur ce point. Comment avez-vous fait ? »

Sam détourna le regard, Dean jouait nerveusement avec sa cuillère à café.

« On n’arrivait pas à dormir, on avait fini la dernière saison de Game of Thrones, on a cherché quoi faire, trouvé le bouton fusion, appuyé dessus, _black-out_ , et nous nous sommes réveillés frais comme des roses. C’est tout. »

Sam retint un éclat de rire. Castiel se tourna vers Mary. « Il ment. »

« Oui, Castiel, je sais. » Elle regarda ses fils, sérieuse : « Les garçons, s’il vous plaît. Cass a dit tout à l’heure que la fusion des âmes se produisait en cas de besoin désespéré. Qu’est-ce qui vous est arrivé cette nuit ? »

Deux regards se levèrent alors vers elle, toute trace de rire évanouie, impénétrables. D’une voix posée, mais dont on percevait le ton défensif, Sam répondit : « Un cauchemar, plus sérieux que les autres. Dean m’a aidé à revenir. C’est tout. »

Un échange silencieux et tendu s’installa entre Mary et Sam.

_Sérieusement, Sam ?_

_Tu n’as pas besoin de le savoir. Tu ne veux pas le savoir. C’est entre Dean et moi. Pardonne-nous._

En désespoir de cause, elle se tourna vers Dean mais, très vite, il baissa les yeux, rompit le contact.

Territoire interdit, toujours.

Un silence pesant s’installa, que finit par rompre Castiel : « Je respecte votre besoin de discrétion mais, un jour ou l’autre, je serais heureux d’entendre la vérité. Le Paradis vous en serait extrêmement reconnaissant.

Dean se leva, claqua l’épaule de Cass. « La reconnaissance du Paradis est le cadet de nos soucis, tu le sais. Alors laisse-nous profiter de l’effet de nos super batteries magiques et nous remettre au boulot, ok ? »

« Très bien. Je dois me rendre là-haut, répondre à leurs questions, sinon ils viendront vous les poser directement. »

« Merci de nous éviter une invasion, Cass. » lança Sam.

Castiel quitta la cuisine, laissant les trois Winchester seuls.

 

Sam refaisait du café, et Dean fouillait dans les placards et le frigo.

« Hamburgers, ça vous dit ? »

Mary grimaça. « Il est quatre heures du matin, Dean, non merci. »

« Sam ? »

« Je prendrai la part de maman. »

« Va mourir. »

Dean s’affaira pendant quelques minutes, rapide, efficace, et bientôt revint à table avec deux assiettes contenant deux burgers chacune. Mary aurait juré l’entendre _ronronner_. Elle regarda ses fils se jeter sur la nourriture comme s’ils n’avaient pas mangé depuis des jours. Du peu qu’elle savait de Dean, elle avait deviné que même à l’article de la mort, il serait toujours prêt à faire exploser son taux de cholestérol. En revanche, capter Sam en flagrant délit de goinfrerie alors qu’elle l’avait vu refuser toute nourriture ou presque depuis deux jours, c’était nouveau. Elle sourit.

« Castiel a dit vrai ? Tu ne sens vraiment plus les effets du sortilège ? »

Sam releva la tête : « Non, plus du tout. Super forme. »

« Et toi, Dean ? Tu te sens bien aussi ? »

« Mieux que jamais. » répondit-il la bouche pleine. Il déglutit et, avec un sourire de gamin s’apprêtant à faire une connerie, tendit son index vers l’oreille de Sam : « Maintenant, dès que j’aurai une baisse de tonus, je brancherai ma batterie sur la sienne, et bam ! Rechargement automatique. »

Sam attrapa au vol la main invasive de son frère et la repoussa.

« Crétin. »

« Pétasse. »

Le sourire de Mary s’agrandit. Voilà le type de relation qu’elle avait imaginée pour ses fils : joueuse, râleuse, complice, _normale_. Elle les observa s’empiffrer, essayer de chaparder dans l’assiette de l’autre, et se lancer dans un débat animé sur les recherches qu’ils allaient continuer dans la journée. Avec un soupir de satisfaction, Sam finit par repousser son assiette vide. Il se leva, rangea la table et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Ok, on se retrouve dans la bibliothèque ? »

Dean finissait de manger. « Ça marche. »

Mary, qui s’était levée en même temps que Sam pour se refaire un café à l’autre bout de la pièce, se retourna, et ce qu’elle surprit entre les deux frères figea le sourire qui illuminait encore son visage.

Dean, toujours assis à table, et Sam, debout près de la porte, échangèrent à distance un imperceptible hochement de tête. Et un regard : long, grave, intense. Triomphant.

 _Âmes sœurs_.

Elle frissonna.

 

*

 

Mary n’avait pas suivi ses fils dans la bibliothèque, elle avait rejoint sa chambre pour tenter de gagner quelques heures de sommeil. Ce fut un échec. Elle se releva, ralluma la lumière et s’installa au bureau sur lequel était posé le journal de John.

 _Mon amour, si tu les voyais. L’intensité de ce qu’ils vivent, la force qu’ils ont. C’est tellement. C’est trop._ _Je ne sais pas comment faire. J’ai besoin de toi, aide-moi._

Tenter de les connaître dans l’ici et le maintenant, dans le tumulte de ce qu’ils traversaient revenait à essayer de rentrer dans la mer quand des lames de fond déferlent sur le rivage. Elle avait besoin d’un autre accès, moins brut, moins violent. Les mots de John. Elle ouvrit le lourd carnet de cuir et le reprit dès le début, ignorant les détails des enquêtes et les multiples annotations sur la mythologie pour se concentrer uniquement sur les passages qui concernaient ses fils.

 _Montre-moi mes enfants_.

 

*

**_9 novembre 1983_ **

_Une semaine que Dean ne prononce plus un mot. Le médecin parle d’état de choc, d’aphasie temporaire, d’un blocage traumatique._

**_22 novembre 1983_ **

_Depuis quelques nuits, j’entends Dean murmurer des choses au bébé. Au matin, il ne parle plus. Nouveau diagnostic : mutisme sélectif. Le médecin préconise la patience, et trois sessions de thérapie par semaine. Cela exigerait que nous restions basés au même endroit pendant des semaines, peut-être des mois : impossible._

**_10 décembre 1983_ **

_Rentré ce soir chercher les garçons chez Jim. Dean racontait une histoire à Sam, comme il le faisait souvent, avant. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne l’inventait pas, il la lisait. Il a visiblement appris à lire seul, en moins de deux mois et avant ses cinq ans. Aptitudes à suivre._

_Excepté avec son frère, ne parle toujours pas._

**_25 décembre 1983_ **

_Trouvé une piste dans le Michigan. Parti ce soir. Laissé les garçons passer Noël chez Jim. Dean a été difficile._

**_24 janvier 1984_ **

_Premier anniversaire de Dean depuis… A pleuré toute la nuit (donc Sammy aussi) en appelant M._

_Ne parle toujours pas._

**_28 mars 1984_ **

_Sam a fait ses premiers pas aujourd’hui (en avance – à suivre). Il a traversé sans tomber toute la chambre entre le lit et les bras de son frère._

**_5 avril 1984_ **

_Visite chez un autre médecin. Le quatrième en cinq mois : n’a pas plus de solutions que les autres. Le problème peut disparaître du jour au lendemain comme durer des années. Nous recommande d’apprendre le langage des signes._

_Je me souviens d’avant. Le rire de M., les jeux et la voix de Dean… Ce silence m’oppresse._

**_2 mai 1984_ **

_Premier anniversaire de Sam. Dean a décoré la chambre avec des cannettes vides pendues à un fil. Sammy tape dedans depuis des heures. M. aurait adoré._

**_10 juin 1984_ **

_Dean a progressé très vite en langage des signes. J’essaie de ne pas rester en arrière. Depuis quelques semaines, nous pouvons à nouveau communiquer presque normalement._

_Note lumineuse : bébé Sam l’apprend aussi… à sa manière. Il est adorable. Au moins, nous recommençons à rire._

 

**_15 juillet 1984_ **

_Premier mot de Sam : « Dean »._

_Je crains que Sammy ne parle bientôt plus que son frère._

**_3 septembre 1984_ **

_Dean est rentré en primaire aujourd’hui. L’institutrice me dit qu’il sait non seulement lire mais aussi écrire (je l’ignorais). Elle le fait sauter une classe. Son mutisme n’est pas un empêchement. Me retrouve seul avec Sam - difficile._

**_2 novembre 1984_ **

_Dean a refusé d’aller à l’école. Pleuré toute la journée. Il refuse de communiquer, que ce soit par signes, ou par écrit. Je ne sais pas le consoler. Sammy est, heureusement, parfaitement calme… Comme s’il comprenait. Jim me dit qu’ils ont besoin de moi. Quand je pense à la nuit qui vient, je ne peux pas. Jim viendra les chercher en début de soirée._

**_3 novembre 1984_ **

_Jim m’a appelé, il veut que je revienne : je ne peux pas…_

**_18 novembre 1984_ **

_Personne ne saura jamais pourquoi, mais Dean a recommencé à parler. En retrouvant sa voix, j’ai eu l’impression de retrouver mon garçon, enfin…_

**_28 novembre 1984_ **

_Dean rattrape le temps perdu : il est intarissable. La fin de son mutisme marque également la fin de ce calme qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il recommence à jouer, à courir… à désobéir. Il m’épuise, mais le soulagement est indescriptible. Que s’est-il passé en lui ? Quelle résolution, quel événement a déverrouillé le silence dans lequel il s’était réfugié ? Je lui ai posé la question, mais de cela, il ne veut pas parler. Je n’insiste pas._

_Sammy, qui depuis un an n’entendait de son frère que quelques murmures au milieu de la nuit, a l’air quelque peu déstabilisé par ce changement : à chaque fois que Dean parle, il éclate de rire – ce qui encourage Dean à continuer. Le bébé semble être la meilleure thérapie._

**_24 janvier 1985_ **

_J’ai essayé… mais cette journée a été triste. Dean est calme. Il pose de plus en plus de questions sur l’absence de M. Trop tôt._

**_4 mars 1984_ **

_Convoqué à l’école. Dean s’est battu. Autre gamin bien amoché. Ce qui devrait m’inquiéter me rassure : aptitudes à suivre._

**_2 mai 1985_ **

_Sam a deux ans. Les cannettes vides marchent toujours autant. (Parle très bien depuis trois mois – aptitudes à suivre)._

**_20 juin 1985_ **

_Laissé les garçons chez Bobby pour l’été. Suis piste Texas._

**_30 août 1985_ **

_Quand je suis arrivé chez Bobby, Sammy faisait la sieste, et Dean jouait entre les voitures abandonnées. Quand il m’a vu, il a arrêté. J’aurais voulu qu’il continue._

**_25 décembre 1985_ **

_Ai laissé les enfants chez Jim. Dean a pleuré. Journée difficile._

**_24 janvier 1986_ **

_Dean sait. Il n’a pas paniqué, n’a pas pleuré. Il n’a rien dit. J’ai cru (espéré) qu’il n’avait pas compris. Plus tard dans la soirée, après qu’il ait couché Sam, il s’est approché de moi et m’a dit : « Je veux que tu m’apprennes à faire ce que tu fais. » Je ne sais pas si cela doit me rendre fier ou atrocement triste._

**_10 février 1986_ **

_Dean a appris à poser des lignes de sel et à tracer les principaux sceaux de protection. C’est maintenant lui qui s’en charge tous les soirs. Consciencieux, mature, responsable._

**_23 mars 1986_ **

_Bilan du premier mois d’entraînement de Dean (tir, auto-défense, lutte, boxe, orientation) : très bonne coordination, intelligence aiguë, discipliné. Plaisir évident : je ne l’avais pas vu sourire autant depuis l’incendie. Impulsivité à surveiller._

_Le langage des signes qui, heureusement, ne nous sert plus au quotidien, peut se révéler être une ressource précieuse pendant les chasses : nous continuons à le pratiquer à l’entraînement, couplé avec le morse tactile des marines pour communiquer dans le noir._

**_4 août 1986_ **

_Nouvelle phase de l’entraînement de Dean (armes blanches) : aptitudes très satisfaisantes, mais semble plus à l’aise avec les armes à feu. À renforcer._

**_24 janvier 1987_ **

_Offert à Dean son premier revolver. Anniversaire plus réussi que les deux précédents. N’a pas pleuré._

**_3 mars 1987_ **

_Revenu de Buffalo. Les garçons seuls pendant deux jours pour la première fois : Dean a parfaitement géré son frère et les protections de la chambre. Rien à signaler. Ne suis plus obligé maintenant de rentrer tous les soirs, vais pouvoir intensifier les recherches._

**_12 décembre 1987_ **

_Sam sait lire. Dean lui a appris. Précocité intellectuelle similaire à celle de son frère. À suivre._

**_7 mars 1988_ **

_Dean renvoyé de l’école pour trois jours (comportement violent)._

**_2 mai 1988_ **

_Journée difficile. Sam, à son tour, pose beaucoup de questions sur M. Trop tôt. Dean gère._

 

**_3 septembre 1988_ **

_Entrée de Sam en primaire (saute lui aussi une classe)._

**_18 février 1989_ **

_Conséquences de la confrontation avec la Striga : intensifier l’entraînement de Dean, et l’endurcir._

_Il n’a pas parlé pendant trois jours. J’ai craint une rechute de sa part. Cet incident prouve une sensibilité excessive : à corriger._

**_3 septembre 1989_ **

_Entrée de Dean au collège._

**_Avril 1991_ **

_Revenu plus tôt de Cincinatti, passé chez Bobby à l’improviste voir les garçons, vérifier où en était l’entraînement de Dean. Reparti avec eux contrairement à ce qui était prévu. En 10 jours, Bobby n’a pas fait une seule fois travailler le gamin. Ils ne retourneront plus chez lui avant qu’il ait réussi à s’enfoncer dans le crâne que le baseball n’est pas ce qui les maintiendra en vie !_

_Dean ne pleure plus jamais devant moi, mais je l’entends parfois la nuit. Sam le console, et refuse de m’en parler._

_Mary, c’est pour eux que je fais ça…_

**_4 juin 1992_ **

_Malgré les réticences de Dean, début de l’entraînement de Sam : mauvaise volonté, rébellion contre les instructions, questionne absolument TOUT. Grandes aptitudes cependant._

**_18 juin 1992_ **

_Dean renvoyé du collège (comportement violent)._

**_3 mars 1993_ **

_Première chasse de Dean (fantôme) : très satisfaisant._

_À surveiller : j’ai dû enfermer Sam dans la salle de bains pour qu’il laisse son frère partir. Face à la réaction de Sam, Dean s’est mis à hurler lui aussi._

_Je ne peux pas rester avec eux 24 heures sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7 : leur proximité est la garantie de leur sécurité. Je n’avais pas pensé qu’elle pourrait aussi devenir un problème._

**_20 juin 1993_ **

_Début de l’entraînement aux armes de Sam. Armes blanches : naturellement doué. Armes à feu : très satisfaisant. Potentiel aussi élevé que son frère, mais attitude moins conciliante. À corriger._

**_2 mars 1994_ **

_Dean renvoyé du lycée pendant une semaine (motif habituel)._

**_16 avril 1994_ **

_Dean a tué sa première créature (loup-garou) : aptitudes exceptionnelles confirmées. Comportement fiable. Réaction violente de Sam : ne veut pas laisser son frère seul avec moi pendant les chasses, demande à venir avec nous. Dean refuse qu’il nous accompagne. Se sont battus._

**_19 novembre 1994_ **

_Progrès constants de Dean. Très haut potentiel._

_Semble ignorer la peur : inconscience due à sa jeunesse ou témérité excessive ?_

**_15 janvier 1995_ **

_Première blessure de Dean. Très bonne résistance. Crise habituelle de Sam. L’ai calmé en lui proposant de recoudre lui-même son frère : il était terrifié, mais n’a pas tremblé, bon travail._

_Le gamin devient de plus en plus difficile._

**_24 février 1995_ **

_Sam commence à nous aider (recherches). Très doué._

**_3 juin 1996_ **

_Première chasse de Sam (poltergeist). Beaucoup plus docile quand travaille avec son frère. Excellente synergie entre eux._

_NB : Dean termine le lycée à la fin du mois, il chassera dorénavant à plein temps. À partir de cet été, entraîner ensemble les deux garçons (perfectionner le tandem)._

**_31 août 1996_ **

_Bilan de l’entraînement conjoint des garçons._

_Résultats remarquables de Dean. Points forts : stratégie, corps à corps, armes à feu, réflexes sur le terrain. En progression : recherche, armes blanches. Points faibles : impulsivité, imprudence._

_Plus grande motivation de Sam quand s’entraîne avec son frère. Beaux progrès. Points forts : recherche, stratégie, armes blanches, corps à corps. En progression : armes à feu. Points faibles : indiscipline, contestation de l’autorité._

_En duo : complémentarité naturelle, parfaite synchronisation, instinct de protection réciproque._

_Dean possède l’intelligence tactique, l’esprit d’initiative, l’autodiscipline, le sens du collectif et de la justice à rendre qui font les vrais meneurs d’hommes._

_Sam est trop profondément contestataire pour avoir l’étoffe d’un soldat. Mais il est brillant. J’essaierai d’en faire un stratège._

_Différence irréconciliable entre les deux : Dean aime ce qu’il fait, Sam le subit._

**_24 janvier 1997_ **

_Donné l’Impala à Dean pour son anniversaire. Scelle son passage à l’âge adulte et son entrée officielle et définitive dans la communauté des chasseurs. Il sera maintenant parfaitement autonome._

_Confrontation avec Sam : refuse toujours que son frère chasse seul. Dean a pris mon parti. Se sont battus._

**_10 avril 1997_ **

_Première blessure de Sam (sérieuse - hospitalisation). Dean a détruit le revenant responsable : très belle chasse mais comportement à surveiller dès lors que son frère est en jeu (conteste les ordres, perte totale du sens de l’auto-préservation)._

_N’a pas pu parler pendant quelques heures. Ce n’était pas arrivé depuis des années._

**_3 juin 1997_ **

_Sam a tué sa première créature (polymorphe) : agilité, adresse, précision, très belle action. Nuit suivante difficile (cauchemars - Dean gère)._

**_15 décembre 1997_ **

_Ai repris les entraînements individuels avec les garçons. Leur synchronisation est telle qu’ils s’anticipent systématiquement l’un l’autre : parfait sur le terrain mais freine leur marge de progression à l’entraînement. Crise des deux : de plus en plus difficiles à séparer._

**_14 mars 1998_ **

_Dean hospitalisé depuis une semaine (loup-garou, échappé). Disputes violentes avec Sam : refuse de quitter l’hôpital._

**_26 mai 1998_ **

_Sam a tué le loup-garou qui a blessé Dean. Sous ma surveillance, a géré la traque du début à la fin (recherche, stratégie, exécution). Très belle action mais violence excessive (à surveiller). Dean furieux que j’ai laissé faire son frère : première fois qu’il s’oppose aussi violemment à moi._

**_3 octobre 1998_ **

_Étonnant pic de croissance de Sam depuis quelques mois. Change la donne : reprise de l’entraînement commun (coordination à retravailler)._

**_15 novembre 1998_ **

_Première chasse au Chien Noir pour Dean. Il s’est porté au-devant du danger, sans une seconde d’hésitation, et alors même que je n’avais pas besoin qu’il me couvre. Ce n’est pas la première fois. Je ne sais pas encore comment analyser ce réflexe chez lui : inconscience juvénile ? Besoin de diriger ? ou sens du sacrifice ? Le gamin est beaucoup plus complexe qu’il ne veut le laisser paraître. Je me demande parfois si son énergie, son besoin d’action, la passion qu’il met en toutes choses, tiennent plus de l’instinct de vie ou de l’instinct de mort._

**_17 mars 1999_ **

_Sam de plus en plus réfractaire : ne chasse plus que pour assurer les arrières de son frère, passe tout son temps à étudier. Résultats scolaires impressionnants._

**_12 juin 1999_ **

_Avons chassé un groupe de Chupacabras au Mexique. Très belle action des garçons (anticipation et coordination parfaites) : seront bientôt prêts à chasser seuls._

**_24 octobre 1999_ **

_Recrudescence d’activité cette année, nous avons traversé cinq Etats en six mois. Sam a perdu son année d’avance au lycée. Disputes constantes, refuse de s’entraîner avec moi, Dean prend entièrement la relève._

**_18 février 2000_ **

_Les garçons progressent continuellement. Leur entente et leur intelligence du terrain font d’eux un tandem redoutablement efficace. Mais Sam retient Dean : refuse toujours que son frère chasse seul les jours où lui est au lycée (qu’il ne veut pas manquer). Et Dean se laisse retenir. Peur de l’influence de Sam sur Dean. Capable de le faire renoncer ? Les séparer ?_

**_3 avril 2000_ **

_Ne peux plus gérer Sam. Disputes incessantes. L’ai laissé chez Bobby pendant les vacances pendant que Dean et moi chassions un cas de sorcellerie collective. Nous avons bouclé l’affaire mais Dean n’était pas à 100 %, son esprit était ailleurs._

**_18 juillet 2000_ **

_Les garçons n’ont pas voulu être à nouveau séparés pendant les vacances, Sam travaille avec nous. Climat tendu entre lui et moi mais les chasses se déroulent bien. Ils ont tous les deux le potentiel pour devenir des chasseurs exceptionnels (Dean l’est déjà)._

**_3 octobre 2000_ **

_Sam m’a sauvé la vie il y a trois jours (lancé de couteau à 20 mètres : remarquable). Nos relations ne semblent pas s’améliorer pour autant. J’entends ses cauchemars toutes les nuits depuis que c’est arrivé. Je n’interviens pas, Dean s’en occupe._

_(Je vois bien que cette vie, notre vie, lui est insupportable – Quand comprendra-t-il qu’il n’a pas d’autre choix ?)_

**_11 février 2001_ **

_J’avais prévu une semaine d’entraînement en montagne avec les garçons pendant les vacances scolaires de Sam. Refus de sa part : il voulait partir avec son frère dans le Nevada. Après une énième dispute, j’ai fini par céder : c’est pour Dean qu’il le demandait, pas pour lui. (Ai pris conscience que Dean n’avait pas eu de pause depuis cinq ans.)_

**_23 février 2001_ **

_Retour des garçons il y a quatre jours. Quelque chose a changé. Sam est plus calme, plus froid, plus silencieux. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il prépare mais il a quelque chose en tête. Dean, au contraire, est fébrile, angoissé. Je l’entends se lever toutes les nuits, marcher de long en large dans le salon. Sam finit toujours par le rejoindre et le forcer à se recoucher. Je ne sais pas s’il dort. Je n’interviens pas._

**_17 mars 2001_ **

_Ai surpris une dispute entre les garçons : Sam veut partir après le lycée, entrer à l’université, abandonner ce qu’il appelle ma « croisade suicidaire ». Il dit : « liberté, sécurité, choix, bonheur », et veut que son frère vienne avec lui. Dean répond : « loyauté, famille, vengeance, justice », et veut que son frère reste avec lui. Quel qu’il soit, je sens que le dénouement est proche._

**_5 mai 2001_ **

_Suis revenu en début de soirée du Colorado. Ambiance glaciale à la maison. Sam est enfermé dans la chambre avec ses bouquins. Dean a quitté l’appartement sans m’adresser un mot. Il est rentré vers minuit, et avant de rejoindre son frère m’a dit : « Si tu veux qu’il parte, continue comme ça, exactement comme ça. » Il est trois heures du matin, je viens d’inscrire la date sur ce journal et de réaliser qu’il y a trois jours, Sam a eu 18 ans. J’avais oublié._

**_25 août 2001_ **

_Sam est parti._

Plus aucune mention des garçons après cette date.

Mary referme le journal. Et le jette contre le mur.


	11. Chapter 11

« Tu peux m’expliquer pourquoi TOUT ce que je trouve sur les HDL européens est écrit en français, en allemand ou en russe ? J’ai déjà dû me fader je ne sais combien de langues mortes, je vais pas non plus galérer avec les vivantes. » 

Sam leva un sourcil vers son frère. Dean était assis face à lui, les pieds posés sur la table, son ordinateur sur les genoux, doigts nerveux massacrant le clavier. 

« Et Chuck inventa Google trad. » répondit Sam d’une voix calme, le sourire aux lèvres. 

« Non. Chuck a créé les hipsters californiens, défoncés au tofu, qui ont inventé Google trad, nuance. C’est illisible leur truc. Sérieusement, je peux pas croire que les Brits aient réussi à planquer toutes leurs archives, il y a forcément une faille. » 

« Tu ne domines pas le monde pendant des siècles sans un minimum de talent. » 

« Ouais, mais on la leur a mise bien profond la domination du monde. Vive l’Amérique. »

 

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, le calme concentré des dernières heures commença à se fissurer : craquements de la chaise sur laquelle Dean n’arrêtait pas de bouger, tapotement frénétique d’un stylo sur le bois de la table, commentaires absurdes toutes les trente secondes… Lorsque Sam commença à recevoir des boulettes de papier dans les cheveux, il explosa : « Mais c’est pas vrai ! Va courir, jouer au ballon, persécuter le chien du voisin, fais un truc ! »

« Je m’entraîne. »

« À me faire chier ? »

Une nouvelle boulette atteignit Sam exactement entre les deux yeux.

« Au tir. »

« On a un stand de tir privé et une armurerie pleine de flingues. C’est juste en bas des escaliers à droite. »

« Ta tête est plus drôle. »

Nouveau lancer – intercepté par Sam.

« Je vais te tuer. »

« Chiche. » Le sourire de Dean avait 15 ans.

Sam se força à ne pas répondre. La connerie de son frère était une maladie contagieuse. S’il cédait, c’était foutu, ils ne bosseraient plus de la journée.

Lorsque Dean constata que Sam ne se laisserait pas avoir, il referma l’écran de son ordinateur dans un bruit sec, et se leva.

« J’ai faim. T’as pas faim ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle fait ? »

 

Tourné vers le couloir des chambres, la main serrée sur sa chemise à hauteur de l’estomac, les ondes d’énergie qu’il dégageait semblaient faire vibrer l’air de la pièce. Sam, mi amusé, mi blasé, le regardait. Dean était une ligne à haute tension, un organisme dont le mode de fonctionnement normal était le surrégime. Le calme, la patience, le silence – des contrées étrangères et hostiles. Le mouvement, le bruit, l’action – son biotope naturel. Lorsque Dean ne fonctionnait pas à 150%, c’est qu’il ne fonctionnait plus du tout. 

Elevé dans une famille de la classe moyenne américaine, entre deux parents, un chien et l’école privée du quartier, il aurait été diagnostiqué comme hyper actif dès ses six ans, inscrit dans trois équipes de sport collectif différentes, et aurait probablement choisi une carrière basée sur le challenge perpétuel, la concurrence effrénée et la possibilité de tyranniser une meute de sous-fifres sous anxiolytiques. Azazel et John en avaient décidé autrement : les 220 volts qui faisaient bouillir son sang avaient été canalisés vers la traque, vers la revanche, vers la guerre. L’adrénaline surdosée qui irriguait chacun de ses nerfs ne pouvait se décharger de façon satisfaisante qu’en pourchassant, en tuant, en baisant, et éventuellement en sauvant le monde. Sam grimaça. En temps normal, Dean parvenait à tenir sans bouger du bunker pendant environ une semaine. Là, après la recharge délirante de la fusion, il ne lui donnait pas deux jours avant d’imploser. Et quand son frère implosait – qui était sa cible privilégiée ? 

Sam sentait également courir en lui les effets de ce qu’ils avaient traversé la nuit précédente, mais leur traduction n’était pas la même. À puissance égale, Dean était la vague – il fallait qu’il subjugue, rugisse et déferle ; Sam était le courant – surface lisse et pression immergée. 

« Suis pas télépathe, va lui demander. » _Désolé maman, je te refile le sale gosse._

 

*

 

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, Dean s’apprêta à frapper, puis suspendit son geste. Il était 10 heures du matin. Près de six heures s’étaient écoulées depuis le départ de Cass, depuis le déferlement de la rivière, depuis que la peur l’avait lacéré… _Sam, les doigts enfoncés dans ses paupières, le sang, le sentiment de se situer à deux secondes de l’irréparable. Stop…_ depuis la main de Mary sur sa nuque, depuis son sourire… Tout brûlait en lui, chaque émotion – une lame chauffée à blanc. Et parmi cet ouragan fait de terreur pure, de soulagement, de révolte, de retour de l’espérance, un besoin émergeait à cet instant, urgent : sa mère – la voir, l’entendre, la sentir définitivement là, vivante, présente.

Pourquoi ne les avait-elle pas encore rejoints ? Il frappa à la porte.

 

*

 

Mary s’y était préparée mais les coups discrets qui résonnèrent dans le silence sépulcral de la chambre la firent sursauter. Lequel des deux était-ce ? Elle espérait que ce soit Sam. Le calme, le recul, la pondération de Sam, elle pouvait y faire face. L’intensité, l’attente qui affleuraient sous chacun des gestes, des regards de Dean : non. Pas après ce qu’elle avait lu. Pas après avoir découvert, de la main même de John, ce que sa mort avait fait de l’enfance de ses fils. 

« C’est ouvert ! » 

Dean. 

Il lui souriait. « Hey. » 

« Hey. » Contrôler sa voix, forcer son sourire – elle savait le faire. Ne pas laisser ses yeux la trahir, dissimuler l’animal traqué tapi au fond de son regard – elle n’en était pas si sûre. 

Les yeux de Dean s’ancrèrent dans les siens, sans détour, sans chercher à dissimuler sa volonté de l’atteindre. 

« Je vais aller faire des courses, préparer un truc à manger, tu dois avoir faim. » 

« Oui… Oui, c’est une bonne idée. » 

Un bref froncement de sourcils. Le sourire qui s’adoucit. 

« Tout va bien ? » 

_Non. Non, rien ne va. Tu es là, devant moi, attentionné, protecteur, et tellement dense. Prêt à me connaître, à me nourrir, à m’héberger, à donner ta chemise et ta peau avec. Uniquement sur la foi d’un souvenir. Parce que tu te souviens, n’est-ce pas ? À chaque fois que tu me regardes, je vois que tu te souviens : de la vie qui était la nôtre, de la mère que j’étais, de tout ce que tu as perdu. À chaque fois que tu me regardes, je vois la confiance absolue que tu as placée en moi dès le premier instant, je vois aussi ce que tu espères_  –  _non_  –  _ce que tu attends de moi. Ton absence de doute._

_J’ai tellement peur de te blesser._

« Oui, tout va bien. Ces derniers jours ont été… intenses. Je crois que j’avais besoin de récupérer. » 

_Alors, pour ne pas te décevoir, je vais continuer à te mentir. À faire semblant, jusqu’à ce que la feinte devienne vérité._

« Et vous deux, tout est ok ? » 

Le sourire s’élargit, adolescent. 

« Super. Sammy s’éclate avec des vieux grimoires – chacun son truc. Moi, j’ai des fourmis dans les jambes, envie d’avaler un bœuf, et de voir la lumière du jour : ça te tente ? » 

Mary sourit, sans se forcer cette fois-ci. Dean dégageait une énergie lumineuse, chaude, solaire. Il était difficile de résister à la force de gravité qui l’entourait. Et elle aussi voulait tomber dans son orbite – pour quelques instants s’oublier, offrir un répit à la culpabilité. Continuer à faire semblant, le cœur un peu plus léger. Elle prit sa veste et le suivit dans la bibliothèque.

 

Sam offrait l’image même de la concentration académique : entouré de quatre piles de livres en équilibre précaire, il noircissait les pages d’un carnet d’annotations frénétiques, stylo rouge entre les dents, longues mèches brunes anarchiques. Dean, en entrant, avait pris un bloc-notes posé sur une console de bois, et le lança vers son frère. Mary anticipa la collision avec la pyramide de livres et l’engueulade qui allait suivre. Erreur. Sans lever les yeux, Sam attrapa l’objet en un geste d’une précision et d’une économie parfaites –  _ninja style_. Mary haussa un sourcil : ok, il était doué. Sam regarda son frère : « Mmm ? »

« On va en ville remplir les stocks. Fais ta liste. »

Sam croisa le regard de Mary et lui envoya ce sourire qu’elle commençait à reconnaître et qui lui crevait le cœur à chaque fois : timide, discret, espérant mais s’en excusant presque. Puis, il brisa le contact et griffonna rapidement quelques lignes avant de renvoyer le bloc-notes en direction de Dean qui le rattrapa en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

 

 *

 

Dans la voiture, Dean alluma la musique. Les guitares familières de Led Zeppelin envahirent l’espace. Mary avait déjà passé trois jours dans l’Impala à ses côtés pendant qu’ils cherchaient Sam. Cette fois-ci était différente : aucun sentiment d’urgence ne planait, Dean était détendu, main gauche sur le volant, main droite sur sa cuisse marquant le rythme de la musique. Elle aurait voulu parler, être capable d’engager une conversation anodine, légère, de celles qu’une mère et son fils partagent dans l’intimité du quotidien. Mais rien ne venait. 

Les quelques minutes passées dans le magasin lui offrirent un répit. Elle observait son fils. L’intensité que dégageait Dean n’était pas liée uniquement aux contextes de crise : elle était structurelle. Même dans une action aussi dépourvue d’enjeux que celle-ci – se rendre dans un magasin, remplir un panier, payer – l’air autour de lui semblait changer de qualité : plus dense, plus chargé, électrique. Ses gestes, sa manière de bouger, possédaient cette souplesse, cette précision, ce calme vigilant des grands fauves qui était aussi celui des grands chasseurs. Il contrôlait son environnement, perpétuellement, sans une once d’effort, avec naturel. 

Il se tenait devant le stand de légumes, les sourcils froncés, le regard allant du papier griffonné par Sam à l’assortiment coloré face à lui. « Sammy, sérieusement, des asperges ??? C’est sensé ressembler à quoi ? » Mary ne put retenir un sourire. Il se tourna vers elle : « Il me soule avec ses trips macrobiotiques… Tu sais où trouver ça, toi ? » Mary haussa les épaules, amusée : « Ouh là, si ce n’est pas dans une boîte avec le nom écrit dessus, je suis perdue ! » Il laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré : « Exactement ! » et se dirigea vers la caisse. 

Elle suivit l’échange à distance. Derrière la caisse était assise une très jeune femme, d’une vingtaine d’année, probablement une étudiante qui travaillait ici pendant son temps libre : brune, les cheveux longs, de grands yeux noirs, elle était de ces filles banales qui deviennent subitement jolies dès qu’elles sourient. Et dès que Dean lui parla, elle rougit, sourit, et ne s’arrêta plus. Mary haussa un sourcil. _Chérie, détends-toi, il te demande un renseignement, pas ton numéro de téléphone_. Puis, elle regarda Dean… autrement qu’elle ne l’avait fait jusqu’à présent, et comprit. 

Ses fils n’étaient pas juste agréables à regarder. Ils étaient beaux. Beaux à se retourner dans la rue, beaux à faire cesser les discussions dans les bars, beaux à rougir en s’excusant de ne pas avoir d’asperges. Et Dean le savait. Et Dean en jouait. Sans vanité, comme d’une arme de plus, comme d’un atout miraculeusement offert par les hasards de la génétique dont il serait idiot de ne pas se servir. Puis, le sourire de Mary se crispa. Elle repensait au journal de John. Pour des hommes adultes et largement en mesure de se défendre, la beauté était un laisser-passer, un outil qui ouvrait des portes, endormait la méfiance, facilitait le contact. Mais pour des enfants ? Pour des adolescents livrés à eux-mêmes pendant des jours, des semaines, dans un motel miteux, au bord d’une autoroute perdue dans les bas-fonds de l’Amérique ? Une image mentale très claire s’imposa à elle : Dean à quinze ans, blond, arrogant, efflanqué comme un jeune loup, idole des pom-pom girls du lycée, et Sam, quatre ans de moins, enfant complexe immergé dans ses bouquins, brindille brune à visage d’elfe… seuls sur le chemin de l’école, seuls dans les magasins, seuls dans un motel hébergeant la faune hétéroclite des camionneurs de passage, des représentants de commerce de seconde zone, des fugitifs et des errants… À cette époque, leur beauté n’était pas une arme, elle était un piège : un phare pour tous les lâches effrayés par les risques de la séduction, pour tous les prédateurs fascinés par l’innocence. _John, comment tu as pu leur faire vivre cette vie ?_  

Ses pensées glissaient vers une panique rétrospective, inutile mais étouffante… que Dean dévia en la rejoignant. Il écarta les bras en signe théâtral d’échec : « Nada ! On va devoir aller plus loin, dans une espèce de marché bio ou je sais pas quoi. » Son film d’horreur personnel recula dans les profondeurs de son esprit et le présent reprit ses droits, elle sourit. _Tu pestes contre ton frère mais tu es prêt à aller jusqu’au bout de la ville pour lui ramener ce dont il a besoin._  

Dans l’Impala, en chemin vers ce que Dean qualifiait de « repaire de hippies sur le retour », Mary ne voulut pas céder à nouveau à la tentation du silence. Si le passé était un terrain miné qu’elle n’avait pas encore le courage d’explorer, si le présent, fragile et incertain, semblait se dérober sous ses pieds, il restait le futur.

« Dean… »

Il tourna la tête vers elle, surpris par le ton de sa voix - alangui, presque rêveur.

« Comment tu imagines ton avenir ? »

Elle vit sa mâchoire se contracter brièvement. « Tu veux la version réaliste ou la version optimiste ? »

« Je connais la version réaliste. _(Sang, tripes, et poudre)._ Donne-moi la version optimiste. Qu’est-ce que tu aurais envie de faire, de construire, si le niveau de la menace baissait, si tu n’étais plus obligé d’être perpétuellement sur le qui-vive ? »

Son regard ne quitta pas la route. Elle ne savait pas s’il réfléchissait à la réponse à donner, ou à la manière de la donner. Un peu des deux sans doute.

« Admettons… dans un scénario totalement science fictionnel… que nous ne soyons plus obligés de chasser sept jours sur sept… Il y a quelques années, j’aurais été incapable de répondre à cette question : je n’ai jamais vraiment envisagé d’alternative possible. Mais depuis que nous avons découvert le bunker, depuis que nous sommes devenus aussi des Hommes de Lettres, j’imagine que c’est ce que nous ferions : étudier, documenter, chercher, en espérant quand même que deux ou trois bestioles récalcitrantes aient survécu pour qu’on puisse encore se dégourdir les jambes de temps en temps. » Il eut un rire bref. « Pour Sam en tout cas ce serait idéal… Moi, il faudrait que je trouve autre chose à côté, quelques demoiselles en détresse à sauver, je ne sais pas, flic, pompier ? »

Elle avait demandé : tu. Il répondait : nous.

« Ça c’est le travail, ok, mais… tu n’aurais pas envie de rencontrer quelqu’un, de fonder une famille ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

Il sentait le regard de sa mère sur lui, insistant.

« Celui qui se projette dans le futur c’est Sam. Moi… je vis au présent, mon imagination ne s’aventure pas au-delà du court terme. Pas par peur, ou par déni, juste parce que c’est comme ça que je fonctionne. Depuis toujours. L’instant T me suffit. Et puis, j’ai déjà une famille. »

Regard rapide vers Mary, sourire en coin, sincère, confiant. Elle creusa encore.

« Tu n’aurais pas envie, en plus de la famille qui t’a été donnée, de créer la tienne ? De connaître à nouveau ce que tu as vécu avec… Lisa, c’est ça ? et son fils ? »

Elle savait qu’elle venait d’aborder un point sensible. Le récit de ses fils la veille ne s’était pas attardé sur les périodes d’apaisement qu’ils avaient connues, sur les entre-deux, mais ils avaient été mentionnés, ils avaient existé. Elle voulait aussi pousser Dean à formuler des choix qui lui appartiennent en propre, qui n’incluent pas systématiquement, nécessairement, son frère : la mention du nom de Sam à chaque détour de phrase la mettait mal à l’aise, la confrontait à nouveau à ce lien qu’elle ne comprenait pas, et que les propos de Castiel la nuit précédente avaient chargé d’une dimension métaphysique hors de toute proportion. Elle cherchait en Dean un indice, un signe, qui lui montre que si le futur s’apaisait, sa vie pourrait rejoindre la trajectoire qu’elle avait espérée pour lui et pour son frère. Ce qu’elle ignorait encore à cet instant, c’est que la mention de Lisa, au lieu d’éloigner son esprit de Sam, l’y ramenait plus violemment que jamais. 

Le calme de Dean s’effritait. Il avait bougé, changé plusieurs fois de position, ses deux mains à présent crispées sur le volant. Il aurait pu lui mentir, trouver sans trop d’effort les mots faciles et bénins qui l’auraient rassurée et clos la conversation en deux minutes. Mais quelque chose le retenait, l’empêchait de recourir à cette échappatoire simple et lâche, quelque chose qui avait étrangement à voir avec l’honneur, le respect, la dignité. À elle, son premier amour, son premier refuge, à elle qui avait été la raison de la survie et de la mort de son père, à elle en qui Sam et lui avaient pris naissance, il devait la vérité.

« Lisa n’est pas le bon exemple... C’était… particulier. »

« En quoi ? »

Ses yeux restaient obstinément fixés sur la route, son profil était lisse, dur. _La muraille s’élève à nouveau_. Mais laissait transparaître le reflet mal contenu d’une douleur que le temps n’avait pas atténuée.

« Si je suis allé rejoindre Lisa, si j’ai vécu cette vie de bon père de famille, avec son cortège de pique-niques, de réunions de parents d’élèves, de pelouses à tondre, de… » Il s’interrompit un instant, se mordit la lèvre. Une colère ancienne vibrait en lui. « Si j’ai essayé tout ça, c’est uniquement parce que Sam me l’avait fait promettre. »

« Comment ça ? »

Elle voyait que Dean luttait pour ne pas changer de sujet. Luttait pour elle.

Il laissa alors échapper un rire, sec, blessé. « Ce petit enfoiré, avant d’accomplir son putain de saut de l’ange avec Lucifer, m’a extorqué la promesse de ne pas le chercher, de ne pas essayer d’ouvrir la Cage, de tout laisser tomber, de donner une chance à un autre avenir, à la paix, à la sécurité… Il ne m’a pas lâché avant que je dise oui. Alors je l’ai fait, pour lui. »

D’une voix plus douce, Mary poussa encore.

« Si tu as dit oui, c’est peut-être aussi parce qu’au fond de toi, ce choix te parlait… »

« Non. » Sa voix était calme, assurée, son visage avait pâli. « Si j’ai dit oui, c’est parce que Sam, pour pouvoir partir en paix, avait besoin de savoir qu’après sa mort je ne me tirerais pas une balle dans la tête. »

Mary blêmit. « Dean… »

Un silence oppressant s’installa, tissé d’émotions contradictoires : Dean tiré vers le passé, Mary en quête d’un avenir qu’elle voyait de plus en plus s’éloigner.

« Alors… pendant tout ce temps, avec eux, tu as fait semblant ? »

« Non… Bien sûr que non… » Sa voix était lasse, proche de l’exaspération. Mary sentit qu’il arrivait au bout de sa patience, mais que pour elle, rien que pour elle, il repoussait ses propres limites. Elle eut alors la certitude qu’il ne lui refuserait rien, que d’elle il accepterait tout. Et cela la terrifia.

« Je les ai aimés. Sincèrement. Autant que je le pouvais. Je ne leur ai jamais menti. J’étais une putain d’épave et ils m’ont accepté tel que j’étais. Ils m’ont maintenu en vie. Je ne regrette rien, mais ce choix n’était pas le mien. »

Conscient de l’inquiétude de sa mère, il se força à clore cette discussion sur une note plus légère. Il sourit : « Bref, ma version optimiste de l’avenir n’est pas très éloignée de la version réaliste, le côté gore en moins : mon frère, ma mère, les quelques amis qui ont survécu à l’hécatombe, garder tout ce petit monde en vie le plus longtemps possible. C’est tout ce que je demande. »

Mary s’était tue. Et lui revoyait tout.

 

Lisa, assise à côté de lui sur les marches usées de l’escalier de Bobby, sa présence tellement incongrue dans la tanière encombrée de livres poussiéreux, d’armes, de sacs à sortilèges, dans l’odeur de vieux cuir, d’herbes séchées et de mauvais whisky, son regard lorsqu’elle lui avait dit : « Cette année a été la plus belle de ma vie. » Il se souvenait d’avoir pensé, à cet exact moment :  _Comment avons-nous pu, à ce point, vivre, ensemble, deux vies totalement opposées ?_  

 

Il n’avait pas fait semblant. Il n’avait pas fait semblant de les aimer. Il n’avait pas fait semblant de considérer Ben comme le fils qu’il aurait adoré avoir, il n’avait pas fait semblant en se penchant sur ses livres de classe, en lui apprenant à nager, en essuyant ses larmes les soirs d’angoisse. Il n’avait pas fait semblant dans les bras de Lisa, dans ses cheveux, dans ses lèvres. Il n’avait pas fait semblant, sous le soleil des après-midis d’été, entouré de ces gens qu’il connaissait à peine mais le considéraient comme leur ami, de les écouter parler de leur femme, de leur mari, de leurs enfants, du boulot trop prenant, des vacances dans les Catskills, de la voiture encore tombée en panne. Il n’avait pas fait semblant en changeant les ampoules, en réparant la cheminée, en préparant les œufs brouillés du petit déjeuner. Il n’avait pas fait semblant, le soir en rentrant du travail, de lancer : « Le film commence dans 15 minutes, je fais chauffer la voiture ! »

Il n’avait pas fait semblant mais aucun de ces instants n’avait été heureux parce que chacun d’eux était double, hanté par la pensée qui jamais, jamais, ne quittait son esprit : _Sam est dans la Cage. Je fais l’amour et Sam est dans la Cage. J’explique les divisions à deux chiffres et Sam est dans la Cage. J’ouvre une bière avec Sid et Sam est dans la Cage. Je pose trois jours de congés et Sam est dans la Cage. Mon frère est mort et rien n’a changé. Pour que vous puissiez continuer à râler contre le gouvernement, à payer vos factures d’électricité, à tromper votre femme, à engueuler vos enfants, mon frère sera torturé pour l’éternité._

Et, au-delà du poids de cette injustice abyssale – une fosse ouverte en lui, un manque qui aspirait tout, souillait tout : _je ne peux pas sans toi, je ne veux pas_.

Et, issue de l’insupportable de l’absence – cette prière : _retournez le temps et je dirai oui, retournez le temps et je vous offrirai votre apocalypse, j’accepterai la mort de mon espèce, j’accepterai la destruction de l’innocence, j’accepterai la fin de tout, mais rendez-moi mon frère._

 

Il avait entreposé ces souvenirs dans l’un des recoins les plus éloignés de son esprit, les y avait enfermés à double tour et jeté la clé. Leur vie, le temps, s’étaient chargé de les recouvrir de nouvelles strates d’urgence, de regrets et de perte. La nuit pourtant, parfois, ils parvenaient à retrouver le chemin de la surface et s’insinuaient dans les failles de son sommeil : une chevelure brune, un regard noir velouté de douleur –  _Lisa_ , et le retour brûlant du manque –  _Sam_. La nuit, parfois, il hurlait encore le nom de son frère. Une main se posait alors sur son front, longue, chaude, puissante : « Rendors-toi, je suis là. » 

Il ferma les yeux un instant, mains fermement ancrées sur le volant. _C’est fini, respire, il est là, il t’attend. Ensemble, vous vivrez. Ensemble, vous tomberez._ Il sourit. 

Sa voix, dans l’habitacle silencieux, résonna, aussi rauque que s’il avait passé des heures à crier : « On est arrivés. On lui emballe sa verdure dare-dare et on file, je crève de faim. »


	12. Chapter 12

Le cerveau de Sam était une machinerie complexe et ultra performante dont les innombrables circuits fonctionnaient toujours simultanément. Enfant, relégué sur le siège arrière de l’Impala, entre deux errances, il savait, dans le même temps, lire une carte pour guider John, compulser en diagonale trois ouvrages de mythologie afin d’identifier les caractéristiques de la créature du moment, répondre du tac au tac aux inepties de son frère, et rédiger un essai sur l’héritage de la guerre de sécession dans la littérature de Faulkner. Plus de vingt ans après, rien n’avait changé, et ce jour-là, dans le bunker, les rouages tournaient, parfaitement huilés. Plongé dans les archives des HDL, il établissait des liens, repérait des incohérences, cataloguait, analysait, enregistrait, sans jamais cesser de garder Mary dans le spectre de sa vision périphérique, sans jamais cesser de capter les moindres mouvements de Dean. La détente ou la tension des épaules, le dessin des sourires, le froncement des sourcils, l’exhalation d’un soupir, les changements de position, le ton des voix, tout lui parvenait : il ne tirait aucune conclusion, il attendait. 

Lorsque Dean et Mary étaient revenus quelques heures plus tôt, il avait immédiatement senti que quelque chose s’était passé entre eux durant leur brève absence. Dans le sourire de son frère, dans sa façon de bouger, de parler, l’éclat avait changé de nature : plus tranchant, plus précis, plus contenu. La même intensité se dégageait de lui, mais des ombres la traversaient. Lorsque leurs regards s’étaient croisés au moment où Dean était entré dans la grande salle suivi de Mary, Sam y avait lu une cascade d’émotions à laquelle il ne s’attendait pas : des volutes d’angoisse lavées par les vagues du soulagement, et en transparence, une ardeur qu’il n’avait plus vue depuis longtemps. Dean refusait souvent l’impudeur des mots, mais son regard parlait pour lui. Sam comprit que pendant l’échange qu’il avait eu avec leur mère, quel qu’il ait été, son frère avait souffert. Il comprit aussi que Dean avait saisi sa souffrance à pleines mains et l’avait étouffée. Il souriait et son sourire était un défi : le bonheur est là, à portée de main, il ne laissera personne le lui voler.

 

Après le déjeuner, Dean avait demandé à Mary ce qu’elle voulait faire.

« J’aimerais retracer le parcours de votre père à partir des indications de son journal. Vous avez une carte ? »

Sourire et clin d’œil de Dean, claque dans le dos de son frère.

« Geek boy ici présent a beaucoup mieux. Tu lui expliques tes tours de magie ? »

« Tsss… C’est juste… Il y a quelques années j’ai numérisé le journal de papa pour en conserver une archive pérenne, et constituer des bases de données thématiques qui organisent les résultats de ses recherches. J’en ai aussi tiré une représentation cartographique… » Quelques clics sur son clavier et il tourna l’écran vers sa mère : « Voilà… Tu as la carte du pays, tous les points rouges représentent les lieux de ses chasses ou de ses enquêtes. Si tu cliques sur un point, tu obtiens la date et tous les détails du cas qu’il a traité. Si tu cliques sur l’onglet ‘chronologie’, les points de la carte s’allumeront dans l’ordre des endroits que papa a traversés. »

Mary fixait l’écran, impressionnée, et complètement perdue. Ce présent était pour elle un futur de science-fiction : le café se distribuait en mini capsules métalliques, les téléphones se glissaient dans une poche et prenaient des photos, les mystères d’internet étaient maîtrisés par des enfants de six ans, et toute la vie de John était répertoriée en tableaux, graphiques et cartes évolutives sur un écran d’ordinateur.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préférerais le faire à ma manière. » Elle eut un petit sourire d’excuse : « Tu sais, à l’ancienne, avec une carte de papier et un stylo. Tout ça est encore trop… beaucoup trop complexe pour moi. »

« Oui, bien sûr, je comprends, je vais te chercher ça. »

 

Quelques instants plus tard, penchée sur une immense carte d’état-major, stylo et règle en main, le journal de John ouvert à côté d’elle, elle prit une inspiration avant de marquer le premier point : Lawrence, Kansas.

 

Mary savait qu’elle n’agissait pas conformément à ce que ses fils attendaient et espéraient. Elle savait qu’elle aurait dû poser sa main sur celle, nerveuse, de Dean qu’elle entendait pianoter sur le bois de la table. Elle savait qu’elle aurait dû repousser les livres poussiéreux dans lesquels était plongé Sam. Et leur dire : « Arrêtez de travailler, nous venons de nous retrouver, cette journée est à nous. » Elle savait qu’elle aurait dû leur poser des questions. Elle savait qu’elle ne le ferait pas. Le passé était un champ de mines.

_Parlez-moi de votre enfance, de vos amis, de vos loisirs (Nous déménagions tous les deux mois, nous nous entraînions tous les jours, nous n’avions rien de tout ça)_

_Parlez-moi de vos vacances (Camps d’entraînement improvisés chez Jim, chez Bobby, avec papa, ça compte ?)_

_Parlez-moi de votre père (Il était sombre, il était dur, il nous a appris à tuer, il était absent)_

_Dean, tu es aussi brillant que ton frère, pourquoi avoir abandonné tes études ? (Mon enfance a brûlé mon avenir – je ne suis qu’un soldat)_

_Es-tu déjà tombé amoureux ? (Quand ? Entre deux décapitations ?)_

_Sam, parle-moi de Jess (Je l’aimais, elle est morte, nous avions 22 ans)_

_Pourquoi tout ça ? Pas d’amis, pas de vacances, pas de père, pas de choix, pas d’amour ? (À cause de toi)_

Elle pressent aussi que ces vérités ne seront jamais formulées, par aucun d’eux, en partie parce qu’ils voudront l’en protéger, en partie parce que John les avait conditionnés tellement tôt qu’ils étaient incapables de mesurer à quel point leur enfance fut un cauchemar. Elle ne savait plus ce qu’elle craignait le plus : la douleur de leurs reproches ou l’immérité de leur pardon.

Alors, pour échapper à la brûlure du regard de Dean, à l’attention discrète mais infaillible de Sam, elle fuit à nouveau sur les traces de John. Villes, forêts, montagnes, du nord au sud, de l’est à l’ouest, elle reconstituait minutieusement l’errance frénétique, démentielle, qui avait détruit l’enfance de ses fils et changé à jamais l’homme qu’elle aimait.

 

*

 

En fin d’après-midi, Dean referma dans un bruit mat le lourd registre qu’il était en train de consulter, s’étira dans un feulement de plaisir, se leva et alla se jeter sur le canapé de cuir défoncé installé contre le mur.

« Mini siesta les enfants, soyez sages. »

Sam sourit, sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur.

« Je te réveille dans combien de temps ? »

« 32 minutes 20. »

« Ça marche. »

 

Mary se retourna pour le regarder. Il s’était allongé sur le côté, face à eux, genoux légèrement pliés, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle sourit. Enfant, il dormait déjà dans cette position étrange. Elle vit son corps se détendre, ses lèvres s’entrouvrir. Son visage fin, vulnérable dans l’immobilité du sommeil, était tellement proche de celui qu’elle avait connu… Une impulsion la traversa : se lever, s’asseoir près de lui, caresser ses cheveux, lui rendre un peu de cette tendresse qui lui avait été volée. Elle n’osa pas. Une petite voix en elle, lucide, sans complaisance, lui murmurait : _ce n’est plus ta place_.

 

Presque aussitôt, Sam s’étira à son tour, dans un geste si semblable à celui de Dean que Mary ne put retenir un sourire. « Je vais aller refaire du café, tu en veux ? »

Sa voix, qu’il n’avait pas baissée, claqua dans le silence du bunker. Elle répondit dans un murmure : « Oui, merci. »

Il se leva, la chaise racla le béton. Elle était étonnée du peu de précautions qu’il prenait alors que son frère dormait juste à côté.

« Sam ! Chhhut, tu vas le réveiller ! »

Il éclata de rire : « Non, aucune chance ! » Et s’en alla vers la cuisine.

Lorsqu’il revint et déposa le plateau sur la table, il lui demanda, toujours à voix haute : « Noir, c’est ça ? »

« Oui. »

Il la servit, tintement de la cafetière sur le plateau, de la tasse sur la table, se rassit, nouveau crissement de la chaise, bruit sourd du livre qu’il posa devant lui, froissement des pages, lui sourit.

« Tu n’es pas obligée de chuchoter, tu sais. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Il dort mieux dans les bruits familiers. »

Mary leva un sourcil : « Comment ça ? »

Le regard de Sam effleura le corps de son frère puis revint à elle. Il avait évidemment remarqué que Mary n’était pas encore totalement à l’aise avec eux, qu’elle refreinait ses questions et semblait privilégier les approches indirectes, presque anecdotiques : la couleur de ses yeux, le sommeil de Dean. Cela l’interrogeait mais ne l’inquiétait pas encore. Personne, après tout, n’avait écrit de mode d’emploi sur _Comment retrouver ses enfants après 33 ans d’absence en 10 leçons_. Elle était là, ils avaient le temps, ça viendrait.

« Nous avons grandi dans des chambres de motel aux cloisons de papier à cigarette, dans le bruit des camions, des portes qui claquent, des tuyauteries défectueuses, des engueulades de 3 heures du matin… » Il sourit. « Ou dans l’Impala : moteur monstrueux et musique à fond. Alors quand nous sommes arrivés ici… Au début nous avons trouvé ça génial, le luxe du silence enfin, pour la première fois… » Son regard se reporta à nouveau sur son frère, il haussa une épaule. « Mais nous n’avons jamais vraiment réussi à nous y habituer… Dans le silence, les nuits sont parfois compliquées. Alors, régulièrement, on s’endort ici, à tour de rôle pendant la journée, dans les bruits de l’autre. » Il prit conscience à cet instant de l’anormalité de leur normalité, sourit, presque embarrassé, la regarda : « Tu trouves ça bizarre, non ? »

« Non ! Non, pas du tout, je comprends. » Elle lui rendit son sourire. « Tu vois, je ne chuchote plus. »

Il laissa échapper un rire bref, soulagé. « Bien. Parce que s’il s’est endormi ici, c’est aussi pour t’entendre toi. »

Sa voix était légère, chaleureuse, mais Mary y perçut aussi autre chose, un sous-texte, un avertissement, dont il n’avait peut-être même pas conscience : _ne le déçois pas_.

 

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que Mary s’était replongée dans l’étude de sa carte, elle capta un mouvement dans son champ de vision. Sam s’était redressé, il regardait Dean, sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Sam ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Probablement rien… Sa respiration a changé. »

Elle se tourna vers Dean : il n’avait pas bougé, son visage était toujours aussi calme. Quoique Sam ait perçu, _elle_ n’était pas en mesure de le voir. Dans les instants qui suivirent, elle força ses sens à rester connectés au sommeil de son fils, en un réflexe de compétition dont elle reconnaissait la puérilité mais qu’elle ne pouvait empêcher. _Je suis sa mère, moi aussi je peux le faire_. La suite, pourtant, lui échappa totalement.

Sam était à nouveau penché sur ses livres, dans une concentration parfaite, son regard naviguant rapidement d’une séquence de textes à une colonne de chiffres, et noircissait les pages de son carnet. Puis, sans que rien ne l’annonce, il lâcha un « Et merde ! » dans lequel résonnait plus d’inquiétude que de colère, laissa tomber son stylo, se leva brusquement de sa chaise et se dirigea vers son frère. Mary, stupéfaite, le suivit du regard. Il s’était assis sur le canapé dans le creux formé entre les jambes et le torse de Dean, une main sur son dos, l’autre sur son front. Elle l’entendit murmurer : « Hey, hey, tout va bien, Dean, tout va bien. » Elle ne voyait plus le visage de Dean, dissimulé par le corps de Sam, mais un gémissement étouffé lui parvint. Sans réfléchir, elle se leva. Sam, sans la regarder, toujours penché sur son frère, tendit un bras vers elle, paume levée. _Stop_. Elle se rassit aussi brutalement que s’il l’avait poussée. La voix de Sam à nouveau, douce, profonde : « Dean, non, ne te réveille pas, je suis là, tout va bien, je suis là. » Le gémissement cessa.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sam se leva, la regarda et lui sourit, d’un vrai sourire, blanc, toutes fossettes dehors, et en venant vers elle, lança : « C’est ok, fausse alerte. » Il replongea dans ses bouquins comme si rien ne s’était passé et 20 minutes plus tard, à l’heure convenue, réveilla son frère en criant : « Hey ! Blanche-Neige, debout ! »

Dean s’étira en grognant, se leva, cheveux ébouriffés, et les rejoignit à la table. Arrivé derrière Sam, il lui envoya une claque sur l’arrière de la tête : « T’es vraiment le nain le moins sympa de la bande. Tu m’as laissé du café au moins ? »

Mary ne disait rien, les regardait, perdue dans l’anormalité absolue de leur normalité.

 

*

 

Mary, pendant ces quelques jours, et en dépit de la confusion qu’elle éprouvait, avait compris beaucoup plus de choses sur Sam et Dean que nombre de personnes de leur entourage qui les côtoyaient de loin en loin depuis des années. Pas parce qu’elle était leur mère - les liens biologiques n’octroyaient pas la clairvoyance - mais tout simplement parce qu’elle les voyait évoluer dans leur quotidien, ce qui, à l’exception de Castiel (et Crowley), n’était arrivé à personne depuis la mort de Charlie. Et des cinq journées qu’ils avaient passées ensemble, c’était paradoxalement celle-ci, celle où il ne se passait rien d’anormal, de critique ou d’angoissant (mis à part un cauchemar rapidement interrompu qui, au vu de leurs réactions, ne comptait pas dans la catégorie des événements notables), qui lui en apprit le plus sur la profondeur de leur lien. 

Les lignes majeures du scénario de leur vie (leur éducation insulaire d’enfants soldats, les épreuves atroces qu’ils avaient traversées, les horreurs qu’ils avaient commises envers eux-mêmes et envers les autres pour se sauver l’un l’autre, la connexion de leurs âmes) étaient pour elle des informations trop massives pour qu’elle puisse pleinement en saisir la portée en dehors du choc initial qu’elles avaient suscitées en elle. De même, les quelques scènes d’intimité troublante auxquelles elle avait assisté ces dernières 48 heures : l’intensité de leur comportement et de leurs réactions pouvait être mise sur le compte du caractère (relativement) exceptionnel des événements en cours. Tout cela était trop violent, trop imposant pour véritablement faire sens.

 

Les petites choses, en revanche, lui parlaient plus clairement.

 

Sam et Dean étaient en contact constant l’un avec l’autre, de façon irréfléchie, purement instinctive, ce qui se traduisait d’une multitude de façons. Par la voix : leurs prénoms respectifs étaient probablement le mot de leur vocabulaire le plus souvent usité car chargé, selon l’intonation employée, d’une pluralité de significations appliquées à, à peu près, n’importe quelle circonstance ( _regarde ce que j’ai trouvé / écoute-moi / viens par ici / la ferme / donne-moi ça / dégage / t’es où ? / arrête de me souler / n’aie pas peur / je suis là /_ etc.). Par les gestes : claques, tapes, coups légers, effleurements ; Dean derrière son frère assis, penché par-dessus son épaule pour regarder ce que Sam voulait lui montrer, leurs têtes si proches qu’elles se frôlaient ; les deux garçons perchés côte à côte sur la table, étudiant la carte de Mary, jambes soudées ; Sam dans la cuisine collé contre le dos de Dean, sa main en appui sur son épaule pour attraper un plat posé en hauteur. Mary comprit que ces gestes, impensés, naturels, n’étaient pas des marques d’affection ou de tendresse. Sam et Dean n’étaient pas doux, n’étaient pas tendres l’un envers l’autre. En y repensant, elle réalisa que les étreintes surprises la veille, aussi intensément protectrices et possessives qu’elles aient été, n’entraient pas davantage dans cette catégorie. Ces gestes ne constituaient pas explicitement, et pas seulement, des démonstrations d’amour, ils prouvaient quelque chose d’encore plus profond, de plus rare : _Sam et Dean partageaient le même espace personnel_. 

Il était dans la nature de l’être humain, comme de tout animal, de préserver l’intégrité de son espace individuel, cette zone indéfinie de quelques dizaines de centimètres autour de son propre corps, qui lui appartenait exclusivement, dont le franchissement non autorisé était un indicateur de menace, et dont le partage devait être explicitement accepté, permis dans des circonstances très précises (assistance physique, gestes ponctuels de tendresse filiale, amicale ou amoureuse, désir). Rien de tel entre eux. Ils s’appuyaient l’un à l’autre comme ils s’appuieraient à un arbre, se frôlaient sans y accorder plus d’attention qu’ils n’en accorderaient à un mur, évoluaient l’un autour de l’autre sans respecter les distances habituelles, normées, parce que cela, pour eux, était tout simplement dépourvu de sens, d’intérêt, de nécessité. Leurs contacts physiques constants ne disaient pas : _je t’aime, je te veux_. Ils disaient : _ton corps n’est qu’une extension du mien, je le traiterai avec la même absence d’intention, de réflexion que j’accorde au mien, je le protégerai si besoin avec la même férocité instinctive que le mien, ton corps est au même titre que le mien, peut-être même plus clairement que le mien, mon ancrage au réel, la preuve que j’existe et que je vais bien._ Le corollaire de cela étant, Mary le devinait très bien : _parce que tu es un prolongement de moi, je ne peux pas fonctionner sans toi_.

Ce constat la força à réétudier sous une nouvelle perspective ce qu’elle avait de prime abord interprété comme de la possessivité, du marquage de territoire : lorsque Dean lui avait interdit l’entrée dans la chambre, ou lorsque Sam l’avait empêchée d’approcher son frère l’après-midi même, cela ne signifiait pas uniquement : _il est à moi_ , cela affirmait aussi : _parce que son espace est le mien, je suis entièrement, absolument autorisé à en contrôler le droit de passage, si tu veux t’approcher de lui tu seras obligée de passer par moi_.

 

Elle remarqua une dernière chose, probablement la plus troublante parce que la plus paradoxale : ils utilisaient aussi la distance, physique, objective, comme moyen de contact. À plusieurs reprises au cours de la journée, elle les vit se lancer des objets à travers l’espace d’une pièce, sans aucune nécessité, toujours jetés et rattrapés avec une précision, une synchronisation qui ne devaient rien à la vision puisqu’à chaque fois, comme elle l’avait noté, aucun des deux ne se regardait, et révélaient mieux que ne l’aurait fait n’importe quelle démonstration verbale à quel point ils étaient constamment et sans effort conscients de l’exacte position de l’autre dans un espace donné. Dean ce matin lançant le bloc-notes vers Sam alors qu’il allait longer la table et aurait simplement pu le déposer. Sam, ce midi dans la cuisine, lançant par-dessus son épaule une bière à son frère alors que celui-ci allait cinq secondes plus tard s’asseoir face à lui. L’utilité pratique de ces gestes était nulle mais, elle devait l’admettre, la chorégraphie était belle. Lors de ces allers-retours, la distance perdait son caractère de séparation et devenait lien, connexion, une autre manière de dire _Je sais où tu es, je suis avec toi_.

 

Subitement, toutes les informations se connectèrent, les cosmiques, les apocalyptiques, les anecdotiques, la liaison s’établit entre la diversité des éléments qu’elle avait appris et observés sur ses fils, et elle sut ce qui nouait en elle cette angoisse proche du refus : leur attitude réciproque, en période critique comme dans la neutralité du quotidien, montrait un attachement qui allait au-delà de l’amour, qui n’avait rien à voir avec le simple plaisir pris dans la proximité de l’autre, ou avec un attachement fraternel classique (même exacerbé), elle montrait un _besoin_ _permanent de maintenir le contact_ , une négation de la possibilité même de séparation, qui n’avait pas lieu d’être puisqu’ils vivaient ensemble 24 heures sur 24. Et si Mary pouvait parfaitement comprendre l’amour et les extrêmes qu’il atteignait parfois, elle craignait la notion de besoin, beaucoup plus dangereuse et sombre, évoluant toujours sur la crête de l’irrationalité. L’amour était le soin, le partage, la recherche conjointe du bonheur. Le besoin était l’addiction, l’obsession, l’insuffisance du monde, la perte de soi dans l’autre.

 

Le lien qu’ils partageaient, quel que soit son nom, représentait absolument tout ce dont elle aurait voulu les préserver. Et elle arrivait 33 ans trop tard.

 

*

 

L’après-midi touche à sa fin, dehors le soleil décline, les ombres s’allongent, Sam sent la fatigue le rattraper. Ce n’est plus l’épuisement débilitant des jours précédents, qui brûlait ses paupières, alourdissait ses membres et lui donnait la sensation d’être une corde élimée, au bord de la rupture. C’est une bonne fatigue, de celle que l’on ressent après une journée passée au bord de la mer, qui laisse le corps en paix et l’esprit ivre d’iode et de vent. Il aurait dû aller s’allonger sur le vieux canapé, dans la chaleur que Dean y avait laissée. Trop tard maintenant, le cuir doit être froid, il attendra la nuit. Sa concentration flanche, ses pensées errent. 

Sur le gramophone tourne un disque d’Ella Fitzgerald. La voix déchirante d’Ella, embrumée de nuit, d’alcool, de douleur et de tabac, la limpidité du piano, les grésillements de l’enregistrement, dans cette pièce où rien n’a changé depuis les années 50, semblent marquer une suspension du temps. Tout est calme. Mary est partie se reposer dans sa chambre. Dean, sur la table adjacente, nettoie ses armes, un verre de whisky posé près de lui. De temps en temps, leurs regards se croisent, ils se sourient. Tout est calme. Dans le relâchement agréable de la fatigue, dans le tintement familier des pièces de métal entre les mains habiles de son frère, Sam laisse les souvenirs affluer. Il ne sait pas à quel point la fusion a guéri sa mémoire, il prend ce qui lui est donné. Le flot est régulier, sans chronologie, d’une puissance bouleversante mais dépourvue de violence.

 

« Ann Jenkins. La fille de ma prof d’anglais. » 

Dean le regarde, un sourcil levé. 

« Qui ? » 

Sam sourit. « La première fille avec qui j’ai couché. » 

Le visage de Dean s’illumine. « Petit salaud… Tu t’es fait dépuceler par la fille de ta prof ! Tu vis dangereusement, Sammy… Alors ? Lamentable ou réussi ? » 

« Terrifiant. » 

Dean éclate de rire, pose le revolver qu’il était en train de réassembler. 

« Ok, ça c’est pour la première fille. Premier mec ? » 

Les yeux de Sam s’élargissent, les commissures de ses lèvres tremblent de rire : « Hey, ça sort d’où cette question ? »

 

Sexuellement, les deux frères ne se privaient pas d’explorer tout le champ des possibles, entre eux ça n’avait jamais été un secret, mais la discrétion qu’ils avaient dû maintenir sur le sujet du vivant de leur père les avait presque naturellement enfermés dans un rôle, tenu tellement longtemps qu’ils le jouaient encore, en clin d’œil à l’adolescence plus que par véritable pudeur.

 

Dean lève les mains en signe de défense : « Avant tu étais trop coincé, ensuite tu étais amnésique, maintenant tu peux répondre. » 

Les fossettes de Sam semblent gravées au couteau. « Ok. James Bronstein. Stanford. Première année. Et toi ? » 

Dean écarquille les yeux, ostensiblement, comiquement innocent. 

« Moi ? Entièrement dédié au beau sexe, tu me connais. » 

« Mais bien sûr. Avant, tu étais trop macho, ensuite… ok, tu étais toujours trop macho, maintenant tu peux répondre. » 

Dean secoue la tête frénétiquement : « Non non non. J’ai déjà les ligues féministes sur le dos, ça me suffit. » 

« Accouche. » 

« Ok. Luke Hanson. Terminale. »

 

Sam fronce les sourcils, ce nom lui dit quelque chose… En séquences rapides, dans lesquelles se mêlent souvenirs anciens et souvenirs fraîchement retrouvés, il retrace la dernière année de lycée de Dean. C’est cette année-là que les rênes de sa colère contre John avaient commencé à véritablement lâcher. En huit mois, leur père les avait fait déménager deux fois : trois états, trois villes, trois collèges, trois lycées. À la fin du printemps, ils avaient échoué à Fallon, Nevada. Dean séchait les cours, savait qu’il n’allait pas continuer, John approuvait, Sam ne comprenait pas, harcelait son frère pour qu’il change d’avis, provoquait son père. À 13 ans, il n’avait déjà plus peur de John et ses mots, lancés avec toute la hargne vénéneuse de l’adolescence, tissés de maturité précoce et de cruauté enfantine, touchaient juste, échardes de vérité dans le cœur de John.

Il revoit la maison de préfabriqué minable dans laquelle ils vivaient, l’herbe jaunie du jardin laissé à l’abandon, une carcasse rouillée de vélo encore attachée à la barrière en ruine, la rage du soleil, la présence obsédante du désert tout autour, la chaleur de four entre les murs trop minces. Et l’odeur de son frère, à l’aube, quand il se glissait en douce dans leur chambre au retour de ses virées nocturnes : la sueur, le chlore d’une piscine, l’alcool, la cigarette, et des parfums, chaque fois différents, toujours sucrés. Entre la fureur de Sam et les cris de John, Dean fuyait, se noyait dans les bars, se noyait dans les filles, et à l’oreille du petit frère encore à moitié endormi, déjà révolté mais encore innocent, racontait… Lindsay, Barbara, Leanne, Kelly… Kelly Hanson.

 

« Attends… Luke était le frère de Kelly. Tu t’es tapé la sœur _et_ le frère ?!!! » 

Le sourire de Dean : 100 mégawatts de pure autosatisfaction. « Cette famille avait un patrimoine génétique de dingue, fallait en profiter ! » 

Sam hallucine. « Mec, pourquoi tu t’arranges toujours pour faire de ta vie un mauvais porno ? » 

Dean lui envoie un clin d’œil. « Mieux vaut un mauvais porno qu’un mauvais film d’horreur, Sammy. » Puis, il se recule au fond de sa chaise, boit une gorgée de whisky, et demande, la voix légère mais le regard dense : « Quoi d’autre ? » Sam sait que sa question porte bien au-delà d’Ann Jenkins, de James Bronstein ou de tous les coups d’un soir enchaînés dans la chaleur du Nevada et d’ailleurs. 

« Possiblement tout… Je ne sais pas vraiment… » 

Sam est accoudé sur la table, le menton en appui sur sa main droite, le regard dans le vague de la pièce, détendu, mais Dean voit le jeu discret de ses doigts sur sa tempe. 

« Tu as mal ? » 

Sam parvient encore parfois à être surpris par l’acuité de son frère. Il baisse son bras, secoue la tête. 

« Non… Non. C’est juste une sensation étrange… Avoir navigué dans le flou pendant des années et depuis cette nuit… Une foule de détails, la plupart totalement absurdes : les prénoms de gamins que j’ai côtoyés pendant quelques jours à peine, le premier livre que papa m’a acheté dans cette station-service à la sortie d’Austin pour mes cinq ans, le hérisson que je nourrissais en cachette dans une des bagnoles défoncées de Bobby quand j’en avais huit… Ce genre de choses… Et… » 

Il s’interrompt brusquement, ses yeux errent dans la pièce, mobiles mais concentrés, d’un bleu crépusculaire. Dean pourrait presque dessiner l’encéphalogramme de son frère : une succession de pics d’activité, ininterrompus, dont l’amplitude et la rapidité feraient hurler tous les instruments de mesure. Il devine aussi ce qui se dissimule derrière les mots non prononcés : les souvenirs incluant John, incluant Jess. L’origine première de la colère et de l’espoir. 

« Sam… Si tu veux en parler, c’est ok, tu sais ? » 

Sam tourne brièvement les yeux vers Dean, un sourire rapide : « Je sais. » 

Il n’ajoute rien de plus. Dean n’insiste pas. Son passé, enfin retrouvé, lui appartient.


	13. Chapter 13

Vers 20 heures, le claquement sec de la main de Dean sur la table fit sursauter Mary. « C’est bon, tout le monde arrête ! Venez m’aider à préparer la bouffe. » Sam sourit, fronça les sourcils. _T’es sérieux ?_ La cuisine était le repaire incontesté et privilégié de Dean. C’était à peine s’il y tolérait Sam en dehors des repas sous le prétexte, justifiable ou totalement abusif selon le point de vue, que le petit frère, malgré ses goûts en matière de nourriture (sophistiqués/délicats/élitistes/plus adaptés à une miss America au bord de l’anorexie qu’à un homme de près de deux mètres capable de courir trois kilomètres et de se battre contre une créature dix fois plus puissante que lui en transpirant à peine), une casserole entre les mains, représenterait un danger public. Dean lui répondit par un regard signifiant très clairement _La ferme_.

Dean n’était pas encore prêt à se l’avouer mais le silence de Mary, l’échec répété de leurs tentatives d’échange au cours de l’après-midi, commençaient à lui peser. Il espérait, tout simplement, que préparer ensemble le repas, partager une activité normale, familiale, parviendrait à dissiper le malaise.

Dans la cuisine, après avoir demandé si des lasagnes convenaient à tout le monde, il distribua les rôles. « Toi. » Doigt pointé vers Sam. « Je te laisse le couteau. De ça au moins tu sais te servir. Pas touche au gaz. » 

Mary lui renvoya un regard surpris.

« Il manque de faire sauter toute la baraque à chaque fois. »

« J’ai cramé un plat, un seul ! »

« Des flammes sortaient de la poêle, l’alarme incendie s’est déclenchée, le bazar a inondé la cuisine, on a mis trois heures à tout nettoyer ! »

« Parce qu’on vit dans une putain de forteresse où, dès que tu éternues de travers, 40 systèmes de sécurité se déclenchent ! »

« Parfaitement adaptés à tes tendances pyromanes, Sammy boy. »

« Dit le mec qui fait exploser n’importe quel bâtiment dès que l’occasion se présente. »

« Faire péter des trucs pendant le boulot, on a le droit ! »

Il ignora le soupir exaspéré de son frère et se tourna vers sa mère, tout sourire.

« Maman, ça ne te dérange pas de préparer la sauce ? »

« Heu… Si tu me dis quoi faire, pas de problème. »

Il laissa échapper un rire.

« Waw. Tu es vraiment la pire femme au foyer qui existe. »

« Tu n’imagines même pas à quel point. À chaque fois que vous avez mangé des repas qui ne sortaient pas d’une boîte, c’était parce qu’ils étaient préparés par votre père. »

Regard échangé entre les garçons. _On ne peut pas dire qu’il ait continué sur sa lancée_.

Pendant le repas, qu’ils prirent sur la table de bois de la cuisine, le silence de Mary perdura, elle leur souriait quand leurs regards se croisaient, mais ses yeux restaient tristes, froids, lointains. Ce sourire désincarné, artificiel, Sam aurait aimé l’effacer de son visage, les mots qu’elle ne prononçait pas, quels qu’ils soient, il voulait les forcer hors de sa gorge. Pas pour lui. Lui pouvait attendre. S’il fallait des jours, des semaines à Mary pour sortir de la coquille dans laquelle elle était encore cloîtrée, soit. Il avait passé toute sa vie sans la connaître, il pouvait encore patienter. Mais pas Dean. Sous la nonchalance de son frère, sous les propos légers qu’il lançait comme autant d’appâts auxquels Mary ne mordait pas, ou si peu, si mal, sous les efforts continus qu’il déployait pour atteindre leur mère, Sam percevait la montée de l’angoisse. Ténue encore, cloisonnée derrière ces murs que Dean savait si bien ériger entre lui et toute menace de souffrance, elle rampait, en fissure discrète, croissante. Sans que Mary le remarque, Sam emprisonna entre les siennes la jambe de son frère. Dean, par surprise, ou refus, tenta de se dégager, Sam ne lâcha pas. 

*

 

Dean, comme la veille, proposa de boire un dernier verre. Il comptait sur les lumières tamisées de la grande salle, la chaleur dorée du whisky, pour ressusciter les brefs moments de complicité qu’ils avaient vécus à peine 24 heures plus tôt. Il espérait que Mary pourrait passer outre la nuit chaotique qui avait suivi et le poids écrasant des événements, des révélations dont elle avait été bombardée. Il ignora la petite voix impitoyablement lucide qui lui dit : _C’est ça, cours toujours_.

La carte sur laquelle Mary avait travaillé toute la journée était toujours étendue sur la table, les garçons penchés dessus. Dean émit un sifflement admiratif : « Beau travail ! » Mary se tenait face à eux, bras croisés : « Sam, je pourrai comparer avec la tienne, sur l’ordinateur, voir si je n’ai rien oublié ? »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, lui sourit, et la douceur incroyable de son regard, si déroutante dans ce visage aux angles durs, comme à chaque fois la transperça. « Oui, bien sûr. »

Sur la carte, en points rouges innombrables, disséminés de l’ouest à l’est du pays, concentrés autour des grands lacs, des plaines, et des Rocheuses, ostensiblement plus rares dans le sud, s’étendait leur enfance, leur adolescence éclatée. Ils connaissaient cette géographie par cœur, mais celle-ci faisait naître en eux une émotion particulière : elle avait été marquée par leur mère qui elle aussi, maintenant, savait la fréquence et la dimension de l’errance.

Elle devinait les deux enfants endormis sur le siège arrière de la voiture, la tête du petit sur les genoux du grand, dans la rigueur des hivers ou la touffeur des étés, elle devinait la course des années, les membres qui s’allongent, le petit qui devient plus grand que le grand, les positions qui s’inversent, l’espace qui rétrécit, les gestes tellement ancrés dans l’habitude qu’ils ne changent pas, les membres qui se chevauchent.

Sans doute, parce qu’elle-même l’avait vécu, imaginait-elle aussi le reste : deux adolescents à l’ombre de leur père, courant, traquant, dans la nuit des forêts profondes, la bête ou la chose qui menaçait d’autres gens, d’autres adolescents, comme eux, si différents d’eux, endormis dans leurs maisons chaudes, ignorants, innocents.

Évidemment, parce que depuis deux jours elle ne quittait pas le journal de John, avait-elle aussi reconstitué une image du quotidien de ces années, des moments d’entre-deux chasses, d’entre-deux départs, fragmentée, infidèle peut-être mais suffisamment proche de la vérité : les écoles quittées en cours de semestre, les amitiés interrompues, l’art du mensonge appris dès la plus tendre enfance ( _personne ne doit savoir, les garçons, personne_ ), la vérité et la confiance impossibles en dehors d’eux, la solitude de ceux qui savaient ce que tous les autres devaient continuer à ignorer.

Mais pressentait-elle aussi ce que la carte ne montrait pas, ce qui se cachait derrière chaque distance parcourue, chaque point rouge consciencieusement inscrit, ce que John n’avait jamais écrit ? Les larmes du petit lorsque le père ne rentrait pas à la date prévue, la confiance affichée et les mots rassurants du grand, les larmes rares, cachées et honteuses du grand parce que le droit à l’enfance lui avait été refusé bien avant ses dix ans ; l’odeur du père à chacun de ses retours (terre, feu, cendre, sang), l’odeur du père quand il ne partait pas (whisky, bière, fumée des bars) ; le corps du père qu’il fallait parfois ramasser par terre, traîner jusqu’au lit, tourner sur le côté pour qu’il vomisse dans le seau que le grand haut comme trois pommes posait près de lui ; les sanglots sourds du père, ces nuits de trop d’alcool, de trop de tristesse, et le murmure mal étouffé de son nom ( _Mary, baby, Mary_ ) entendu par les deux enfants allongés dans le lit voisin, le petit dans les bras du grand, leurs yeux ouverts, immenses, dans le noir de la chambre ( _c’est rien Sammy, il est juste un peu triste, ça va passer, demain tout ira bien_ ) ; les jours et parfois les semaines dans l’absence du père, les nuits passées à regarder la télé grésillante du motel, les fous rires et les batailles d’oreillers jusqu’à l’aube, les repas faits de n’importe quoi parce que personne ne les surveillait (nachos et smarties), les repas faits de n’importe quoi parce que l’argent se faisait rare (cornflakes matin midi et soir), et les stratégies du grand lorsque les derniers billets froissés avaient été dépensés ( _finis mon assiette, Sammy, j’ai plus faim_ ).

Pressentait-elle le climat de guérilla perpétuelle entre le père et le petit ? Le petit, si vite grandi en taille, en force et en colère ; cette colère née de la vision des chairs déchirées de son frère qu’il recousait dès ses onze ans, la force noire et condensée d’un refus qui ne cessa d’enfler en lui jusqu’à ce que les cris ne suffisent plus, jusqu’à ce que les larmes se tarissent, jusqu’à ce que ses poings menacent le père, et la façon dont, en un instant, tout retombait, tout s’apaisait comme la pluie apaise les chaleurs électriques d’orage lorsque l’étau des bras de Dean se refermait autour de lui ( _arrête, Sam, arrête, ça va s’arranger, je te promets que ça va s’arranger_ ).

Pressentait-elle la loyauté déchirée du grand entre sa vénération pour le père et son amour absolu pour le frère, cette peur chevillée au corps de ne pas réussir à les protéger de l’obscurité qui les menaçait du dehors, les dévorait du dedans ?

Et parvenait-elle à voir, qu’en dépit de tout cela, au milieu de tout cela, il y avait aussi la beauté enivrante des ciels immenses de l’Amérique, contemplés par les enfants silencieux soudain, simplement heureux, à travers les vitres de l’Impala ; la joie des après-midis étouffants d’été passées dans l’eau glacée des lacs, dans le turquoise des piscines ; la liberté sauvage de deux adolescents livrés à eux-mêmes qui avaient réussi à faire de leur isolation forcée un univers dont ils étaient les rois ?

 

Sam, le premier, rompit l’envoûtement, se redressa dans un mouvement brusque. La main de Dean immédiatement se posa au creux de ses reins. Regard pressant, il lui demanda en silence _Hey, tout va bien ?_ Sam lui répondit par un sourire rapide, puis détourna les yeux. Le moment fut bref mais Dean avait deviné que les vagues de souvenirs qui n’avaient cessé d’affluer toute la journée dans la mémoire de Sam venaient de déferler un peu plus fort. _À quel moment ton esprit te laissera enfin tranquille, petit frère ?_

Quand ils tournèrent la tête vers leur mère, ils virent que rien ne lui avait échappé et que son regard bleu restait chargé d’ombres, ses lèvres scellées. Au creux de la conscience de Dean, une douleur se forma : _Et toi, maman, pourquoi ce silence, pourquoi avoir passé des heures sur le journal de papa, sur cette carte, alors que nous sommes là ? Que nous avons vécu tout ça et pourrions répondre à chacune de tes questions si seulement tu les posais ? Pourquoi ce regard sur Sam, sur moi, ce regard qui nous inspecte comme si nous appartenions à une espèce non identifiée, qui nous étudie au lieu de nous aimer ?_ Mais cette pensée-là, il la repoussa et l’enterra. Sam, non, pas cette fois. Parce que le mince sourire que Mary leur adressa pour clore et effacer ce moment de flottement, il savait parfaitement le lire et soudain, il comprit tout. Il avait beau ne pas connaître sa mère, les expressions de son visage, si semblables à celles de son frère, étaient le premier alphabet qu’il ait appris à déchiffrer, et ce sourire… ce sourire c’était celui de Dean après Cold Oak, celui des mois trop courts de cette année de cauchemar avant que les limiers de Lilith s’acharnent sur son corps et jettent son âme aux mains d’Alastair, celui qu’il renvoyait à Sam à chaque fois que celui-ci disait « Je vais te sauver, je ne te laisserai pas mourir tu sais. », un sourire qui n’y croyait pas. Et ce soir-là, dans la quiétude du bunker, au terme de cette journée qui aurait dû être la première d’une nouvelle étape de vie pour eux trois, ensemble enfin après tant d’années de séparation, Sam comprit que Mary, comme son fils alors, ne parvenait pas à y croire. Ce qui hantait le regard de sa mère, depuis son retour, ce n’était pas la difficulté de l’adaptation, c’était l’absence de foi.

Avant que Sam ait eu le temps de baisser les yeux, de dissimuler la révélation qu’ils trahissaient, Mary capta son regard, et se figea. Son sourire s’évanouit, elle pâlit. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s’excusa d’une voix faussement légère et partit se coucher. Sam la suivit du regard, essaya de ne pas noter la rapidité de sa démarche, sa hâte à s’éloigner d’eux. Lorsqu’il se retourna vers Dean, les mots qu’il s’apprêtait à prononcer se bloquèrent. Le visage de son frère était un masque neutre aux yeux durs, fixés sur lui, sans ciller : _Je ne veux pas l’entendre Sam, ne le dis pas_. Sam serra les mâchoires. Au bout de quelques secondes, d’une voix tendue, Dean lâcha : « Je vais me coucher aussi, ça te dit de mater un film ? » « Ouais, bonne idée. »

*

 

Les garçons entrèrent dans la chambre de Dean, balancèrent leurs chaussures, Dean posa l’ordinateur sur son lit et commença à se déshabiller pendant que Sam se rendait dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d’un pantalon de pyjama et d’un t-shirt qui avait dû dans une autre vie être gris, Dean rejoignit son frère qui finissait de s’essuyer le visage et lui tendait la brosse à dents qu’il venait d’utiliser. Dean leva un sourcil, Sam rétorqua : « Quoi ? J’avais la flemme d’aller chercher la mienne. »

Lorsque Dean revint dans la chambre, Sam, en pantalon de survêt’, torse nu, était en train de fouiller dans les tiroirs de sa commode.

« Qu’est-ce que tu cherches ? »

« Le t-shirt Metallica. »

Dean haussa les épaules, s’assit sur le lit, l’ordinateur sur les genoux.

« Peut-être dans ta chambre. »

« Nan. Tu l’as mis à laver ? »

« Je crois pas. Je l’ai porté qu’une fois la semaine dernière. Il doit être par là. »

Sam se redressa, visa la chaise où Dean avait empilé une partie de ses fringues, chercha dans le tas et exhuma un t-shirt noir froissé. Il le sentit ( _ok, ça passe_ ), l’enfila et se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de son frère.

« On regarde quoi ? »

Après dix minutes de négociation, trois coups de coude dans les côtes, une clé de bras, et une tentative d’étouffement par oreiller, ils finirent par se mettre d’accord sur Battlestar Galactica.

 

La nuit suivant les nuits bleues (très originalement baptisée « la nuit d’après ») obéissait elle aussi à un rituel :

\- Ils la passaient ensemble.

\- Elle était obligatoire.

\- Elle était initiée par un prétexte cousu de fil blanc, toujours le même (on mate un film ?).

\- Ils ne parlaient pas des événements qui avaient provoqué les nuits bleues.

\- Ils ne parlaient pas des événements qui les attendaient le lendemain.

\- Même s’ils s’engueulaient pendant un quart d’heure sur le choix de ce qu’ils allaient regarder, le résultat n’avait aucune importance, le seul intérêt de la chose consistant à comater devant n’importe quelle fiction vue cent fois jusqu’à ce qu’ils s’endorment.

\- Quel que soit leur âge, cette nuit-là, ils auraient toujours 14 ans.

\- Ils s’endormaient, pas forcément en même temps, sans se toucher, mais se réveillaient inévitablement dans un enchevêtrement plus ou moins inextricable de bras, jambes, coudes, genoux, lianes une dernière fois avant la prochaine fois.

\- Parler de _cette partie_ des nuits d’après était passible de la peine de mort.

*

 

Dean rêvait.

Au matin, il n’en conserverait aucun souvenir, mais l’impression, nouvelle, déstabilisante, qu’une porte en lui s’était ouverte. Sur quelque chose de perdu puis retrouvé, quelque chose de précieux, quelque chose à défendre.

Il revivait son enfance. Sa véritable enfance. Avant le feu.

Une maison blanche en banlieue d’une petite ville, des voisins qui promenaient leur chien, l’odeur de la pelouse fraîchement tondue, la cloche de l’école, un père doux sur les épaules duquel il grimpait, une mère jeune et belle qui n’était que jeux, rires et histoires fantastiques à la nuit tombée, un petit frère tout neuf qu’il avait hâte de voir grandir.

De ce rêve, même s’il s’en était souvenu, il n’y aurait rien eu à raconter. Il n’était fait que d’aperçus rapides d’une vie semblable à des millions d’autres. D’un bonheur simple et sans histoire.

Cet univers lui semblait éternel.

Il ne connaissait pas de plus grande peur que celle du tonnerre lors des orages d’été.

En route vers le centre commercial de la ville voisine le samedi après-midi, bercé par le rugissement sourd de l’Impala, il regardait par la vitre défiler le ballet des nuages, la danse du feuillage des arbres, écoutait ses parents discuter à l’avant, leurs mains jointes sur la jambe de sa mère. À côté de lui, dans le siège auto, le bébé gazouillait.

Le vieux cimetière de Stull, disparu aussitôt qu’aperçu, avalé par la vitesse, n’était qu’un fragment indifférent du paysage et pas encore le lieu dans lequel, à midi, un jour de mai, s’éteindrait la seule respiration qui comptait.

Un weekend ensoleillé du début d’automne, le premier automne de Sam, ils partirent au bord du lac, dans la cabane qui sentait la résine et le pin humide. Son père lui apprit à pêcher. Sa mère, flèche dorée fendant l’eau bleue, infatigable, finit par revenir vers la berge et le prit dans ses bras, fraîche, ruisselante. Le soir venu, assis sur l’herbe sèche entre les jambes de son père, dans l’ombre noire des arbres frémissants, sous un ciel écrasé d’étoiles, sa mère, visage baigné de lune, énuméra les constellations. Dans ses bras, le bébé souriait, yeux bleus couleur de nuit.

Il ne savait pas que son amour pour cet enfant grandirait en même temps que lui, prendrait la place qui aurait pu être accordée à d’autres, dévorerait sa vie.

*

 

Sam se réveilla en un instant, sur le ventre, un bras jeté en travers du torse de Dean, sa jambe droite emprisonnée sous celle de son frère – frère allongé sur le dos, tête tournée vers lui, main droite fermée sur son t-shirt. Ni rêve, ni cauchemar. La nuit avait été parfaite. Il avait refait surface à deux ou trois reprises, au son d’un pas léger, fébrile, allant et venant dans le couloir, mais avait forcé sa conscience à replonger et, dans la chaleur du corps de Dean, s’était rendormi. Cette nuit était finie. Ses sens avaient compris, avant son esprit, que le lendemain auquel il n’avait pas voulu penser était devenu aujourd’hui. Les yeux grands ouverts, toute trace de sommeil envolée, il leva légèrement la tête pour voir le réveil, 07 : 24. À peine plus d’une demi-heure avant que l’alarme infernale retentisse dans le silence de la chambre. Il aurait aimé arrêter la course du temps, faire en sorte que la nuit d’après n’accouche pas du jour d’après.

Dans la faible lumière bleue de la veilleuse, il regardait son frère. Le profil de Dean était parfaitement lisse, ses traits apaisés comme ils l’étaient rarement, même dans le sommeil. Sur sa joue pâle, sous les cils immenses, encore humides, une longue trace de sel cristallisé. Cela arrivait, parfois, que l’un ou l’autre, dans la quiétude des nuits d’après, relâche inconsciemment la pression des jours précédents. La règle, dans ces cas-là, était claire : celui dont les larmes avaient coulé devait pouvoir penser que l’autre ne les avait pas vues. Sam tourna la tête de l’autre côté et feignit de se rendormir. Il ne savait pas ce que leur réservait cette journée mais le pressentiment qui l’avait réveillé ne relâchait pas son emprise. Et il lui ordonnait : _protège-le_.

*

 

Si cette nuit avait enfin apporté le calme et le repos pour Sam et Dean, ce n’était pas le cas pour Mary. Lorsqu’elle avait capté le regard de Sam posé sur elle, lorsqu’elle avait lu la compréhension si claire et douloureuse qui s’y reflétait, elle avait atteint ses limites. Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant et avait préféré déserter, se réfugier dans cette chambre qu’elle ne parvenait pas à considérer comme la sienne mais qui était la seule retraite à sa portée. Dans le noir, les genoux relevés entre ses bras serrés, elle avait laissé le silence l’envahir. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle entende deux pas, deux voix, et le bruit d’une seule porte. Une seule porte, encore une fois. Un flot salé lui avait brûlé les paupières : Sam et Dean étaient si parfaitement deux, et elle était si totalement seule. Elle savait que dans sa tristesse, elle était injuste envers ses fils. Toute la journée, ils avaient tellement essayé… N’avaient pas cessé de lui tendre la main, de chercher à l’atteindre, à l’inclure dans leur univers. Elle n’y arrivait pas. Désespérée, elle avait ressenti le besoin de parler à quelqu’un, de parler d’eux, et dans ce monde étranger, si neuf, si déroutant, elle n’avait qu’un recours : « Castiel… »

L’ange arriva quelques secondes après qu’elle se fut assise dans la grande salle. Elle savait qu’avec lui, elle n’avait pas besoin de prendre de précautions.

« Au bout de combien de temps as-tu ressenti que tu appartenais à ce monde ? »

« Je ne suis pas encore sûr d’y appartenir. Mais toi oui, ta place est ici. »

Elle n’avait pas répondu. Castiel sentait les vibrations de détresse qui émanaient d’elle.

« Tu retiens ta souffrance. Pourquoi ? »

Elle eut un sourire triste. « Parce que je ne peux pas la leur faire porter. »

Castiel se rapprocha. « Je comprends. C’est pour cela que tu m’as appelé. »

« Oui… Peut-être… Je ne sais pas… »

« Parle, Mary. Si je peux t’aider, je le ferai. Si je ne le peux pas, je te le dirai. »

Elle le regardait, comme à chaque fois subjuguée par la puissance qui émanait de cet être à l’apparence si inoffensive. Il connaissait tout d’eux. Et ne souffrirait pas de ses questions, de ses doutes. Elle balaya ses dernières hésitations et se lança.

« Je n’arrive pas à leur parler. À Sam encore moins qu’à Dean. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j’ai peur. »

« D’eux ? »

« De mon image dans leurs yeux. »

« Tu ne peux pas emprunter la voie droite. »

« Non. J’ai besoin d’un détour. J’ai besoin de toi. »

« Je suis là. »

 

« Le sang d’Azazel coule toujours dans ses veines, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Et il ne peut pas être purifié. »

« Non. Le sang de Sam a été modifié au niveau moléculaire par celui d’Azazel, c’est irréversible. »

« Ses pouvoirs sont donc toujours là. Dormants. »

« Oui. Mais tu sais déjà tout cela. »

« Je voulais une confirmation. Est-ce qu’il les sent ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce qu’il pourrait encore les utiliser ? »

« S’il le voulait, oui. »

« Mais il ne le veut pas. »

« Non. Plus depuis son sacrifice. »

« Est-ce que cela suffit ? Ne pas le vouloir ? »

Castiel fronça les sourcils. « Je ne comprends pas ta question. »

« Est-ce que c’est un choix ou une lutte ? »

« C’est un choix et une lutte. »

« À quel point ? »

« C’est difficile à dire. » Castiel soupira. « Personne d’autre que Sam ne serait mieux en mesure de répondre à cette question. »

« Je sais. Mais pour l’instant, je ne peux pas. Est-ce qu’il en souffre ? »

« Pas continuellement. »

Cette réponse la glaça. Castiel vit son regard chavirer.

« Mary… Les pouvoirs délivrés par Azazel sont conçus pour que leur détenteur y succombe. Leur puissance outrepasse la résistance de la volonté humaine. Et pourtant, Sam a pris le dessus. Il est le seul des enfants d’Azazel à avoir pris le dessus. Il ne cède pas. Ton fils est incommensurablement plus fort qu’il ne le paraît, et qu’il ne le sait. »

« Mais il en souffre. »

« Contenir un tel niveau de puissance ne se fait pas sans douleur. »

Un instant passa, puis Mary posa la question dont elle redoutait la réponse.

« Et s’il y succombait ? Que se passerait-il ? »

Castiel hésita, mais il ne savait pas mentir.

« Il finirait par dire oui. »

« À quoi ? »

« Au Porteur de Lumière. »

« Lucifer réclamerait encore Sam ? »

« Lucifer réclamera toujours Sam. »

 

« Cass ? Est-ce que tu pourras le protéger si, un jour, il s’apprête à céder ? »

« Je ferai tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir mais je doute d’y parvenir. »

« Il n’y aura pas de solution alors ? »

« La seule solution est Dean. A toujours été et sera toujours Dean. »

 

« Cass… Dean a toujours veillé sur Sam. Qui a veillé sur Dean ? »

« Tu connais la réponse. »

« Avant que Sam soit en âge de le faire ? »

« Mary… »

« Dis-le. »

« Personne. »

 

« Cass ? »

« Je t’écoute. »

« Ce poids sur leurs épaules. C’est ma faute, tu sais. »

« Oui, je sais. »


	14. Chapter 14

Tout sonnait faux.

Partir en chasse alors que Mary n’était revenue d’entre les morts que depuis cinq jours ? Enquêter ensemble sur le terrain alors qu’ils ne s’associaient jamais avec un chasseur dont ils ne connaissaient pas les méthodes ? La laisser prendre la tête des opérations alors qu’à eux deux ils cumulaient dix fois plus d’expérience qu’elle ?

Sérieusement ?

Tout sonnait faux, et Sam aurait voulu hurler.

Il avait vu son frère se jeter sur cette absurde opportunité de « chasse en famille » comme un gamin sur un cadeau de Noël anticipé. Dans l’Impala, pendant qu’ils traversaient Lebanon, Dean et Mary, à l’avant, débattaient des mérites comparés des guitaristes de Led Zeppelin en s’empiffrant de lamelles de bœuf séché au citron ( _Mon Dieu…_ ). Et tout sonnait faux. Parce que Sam savait que ce déploiement subit de complicité n’avait rien de naturel, que tous les deux se forçaient, jouaient pour eux-mêmes et pour l’autre la comédie de la normalité. Lui ne pouvait pas entrer dans le jeu. Toute cette scène avait un amer goût de déjà vu : Mary, comme John avant elle, perdue dans un deuil inachevé, focalisée sur la chasse au lieu de l’être sur ses fils ; Dean immergé dans l’illusion d’une famille unie par un mode de vie commun, ignorant obstinément tous les signes qui indiquaient que ce fantasme allait bientôt d’une façon ou d’une autre leur exploser au visage ; et Sam… Sam, comme avant, partie prenante de cette cellule à trois aussi dysfonctionnelle qu’elle l’avait toujours été, et décalé, extérieur, lucide, incapable une fois de plus d’y trouver sa place.

*

 

Ils avaient quitté le bunker à neuf heures du matin, plus de 800 kilomètres s’étendaient devant eux avant d’atteindre Saint Paul. Dean ne pensait pas à l’arrivée, à l’enquête, à l’étrangeté de ce voyage, il se laissait porter par la vitesse. De part et d’autre de l’autoroute déserte, à perte de vue, les plaines herbeuses du Nebraska, le vallonnement des dunes.

Le ciel clair, sans limite, semblait couché sur la terre.

À la radio, la voix de Hank Williams se fondait dans le paysage. Le silence des grandes distances avait éteint leur besoin de parler. Mary somnolait contre la vitre passager. Dean jeta un coup d’œil dans le rétroviseur et, pour la troisième fois de suite, n’y croisa pas le regard de son frère, tourné vers les plaines. Imperceptiblement, ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant. Sam n’avait pas besoin de s’éloigner physiquement pour sembler, parfois, totalement hors de portée. Comme souvent, Dean se demandait dans quelles contrées secrètes se perdait son esprit. L’absence de réponse rendait l’air plus lourd. _Les seuls souvenirs qui me restent sont ceux que j’ai partagés avec toi_. Depuis la fusion, ce n’était plus le cas. Et Dean ne pouvait empêcher l’émergence sournoise d’un soupçon. _Maintenant que ta mémoire est revenue, tu te souviens de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles tu as voulu partir_.

Lorsqu’une demie heure plus tard, Sam se pencha par-dessus la banquette pour prendre le paquet de chips posé à côté de Dean et, dans le même mouvement, distraitement, posa sa main sur sa nuque, Dean respira.

« Pas de miettes sur le cuir, baby boy. »

Sam sourit au surnom d’enfance, frappa du poing l’épaule de son frère, et tourna la tête vers les premiers grands lacs de l’Iowa.

*

 

Ils avaient vu leur mère se battre contre deux agents britanniques surentraînées, ils savaient qu’elle était de taille à se défendre contre à peu près n’importe qui, n’importe quoi. Pourtant, lorsque l’esprit de l’enfant s’empara d’elle dans la maison en ruine et laissa sa marque sur son bras, la peur balaya tout. Ils ne pouvaient pas la perdre à nouveau, plus jamais.

*

 

De retour au motel, Mary sentit en ses fils une hâte, une impatience d’en finir. Elle savait qu’ils se trompaient : le fantôme de l’enfant ne l’avait pas agressée, il l’avait prévenue. Face à n’importe qui d’autre, elle aurait insisté et défendu son point de vue. Elle ne le fit pas. Timidité, fatigue, sentiment de décalage. _Qu’est-ce que je fais ici_.

Ils s’étaient fait livrer des plats chinois qu’ils avaient mangés en silence, rapidement. La nuit était tombée. Il n’y avait plus qu’à attendre. Mary s’allongea sur le lit le plus éloigné sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller, et ferma les yeux, pas sûre de vouloir s’endormir. Dean s’était installé sur l’autre lit, adossé au mur, chevilles croisées, l’ordinateur sur les genoux. Sam était toujours assis à la table, son téléphone en main, comme s’il attendait un appel. Elle finit par s’assoupir.

Un bruit de pas léger la réveilla, elle entrouvrit les paupières mais ne bougea pas. L’un des deux garçons avait éteint les lumières, ne laissant qu’une lampe de chevet allumée. Dans la pénombre, elle vit Dean rejoindre Sam, poser sa main sur le poignet de son frère.

À voix basse, il dit : « Ce n’est pas en le regardant que tu le feras sonner. »

Il retira sa main, Sam posa le téléphone. « Cass aurait dû appeler. »

Dean soupira. « Sam… S’il ne l’a pas fait c’est qu’il n’a rien de neuf à nous annoncer. »

Les yeux détournés, perdus dans le vide de la pièce, Sam répondit : « Je sais… C’est juste… Il n’aurait pas dû y aller seul. »

« Hey, quand il l’aura trouvé, nous serons là, mais pour suivre une piste, il n’a pas besoin de nous. Si Lucifer continue à sauter d’hôte en hôte, Cass est beaucoup mieux équipé que nous pour le traquer, on ne ferait que le ralentir. »

Mary, immobile, les écoutait, essayant de ne rien perdre de leurs murmures. Sam recula sa chaise, se leva, s’approcha de la fenêtre, écarta le rideau et regarda la nuit. Dean le suivit. La lueur de la lune les éclairait, sculptait les angles de leurs visages. La voix de Dean, à nouveau : « Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien… Tu as raison. »

« Wow. Je peux imprimer cette réponse et l’encadrer ? »

Bref rire assourdi de Sam. « T’emballe pas. C’est juste l’exception qui confirme la règle. »

Sam regardait la lune. Dean regardait Sam. Mary les regardait, eux, à travers ses paupières entrouvertes, dans la respiration calme de son sommeil feint, insoupçonnable. C’était la première fois qu’elle pouvait les observer à leur insu. Le silence s’était installé. Ils étaient toujours près de la fenêtre, leurs deux visages maintenant tournés vers l’extérieur, Sam les mains dans les poches arrière de son jean, Dean les bras croisés.

« On le retrouvera, Sam. Et on l’enfermera pour de bon. »

Elle crut que Sam n’allait pas répondre. Puis, elle le vit se tourner vers Dean dans un mouvement fluide, poser son front contre la tempe de son frère et rouler la tête de droite à gauche, en un geste qu’elle reconnaissait pour l’avoir vu chez les enfants, et chez les fauves.

« Non. Je le tuerai. »

Il se redressa et rejoignit la table. Dean n’avait pas bougé. Mary ferma les yeux.

*

 

Au-dessus de la tombe fumante, dans l’odeur si familière du kérosène, Sam avait enfin verbalisé toutes ses craintes au sujet de leur mère. Et lorsque Dean, d’une voix où perçait l’agacement, la défensive, et cette faille étroite entre l’espoir et son contraire, avait demandé : « On ne pourrait pas, pour une fois, arrêter de tout considérer comme un problème ? Pour une fois, avoir quelque chose de bien ? » Sam comprit que si le point faible de son frère avait de toute éternité été la famille, Mary représentait non pas le plus dangereux (ce privilège lui était réservé à lui) mais celui dont il ne saurait pas se défendre.

*

 

Quand Mary s’était réveillée, Sam et Dean n’étaient pas encore rentrés. Suivant son instinct, elle appela la dernière propriétaire en date de la maison qui lui confirma avoir eu un fils, Lucas, l’enfant dont elle portait la marque encore brûlante de givre sur son avant-bras. Cette inconnue, dont elle ne connaîtrait jamais le visage, à qui elle ne parlerait jamais plus, lui sembla infiniment proche, une sœur de douleur. Elle avait eu envie de lui dire « Je comprends, moi aussi j’ai perdu mes enfants » mais s’était tue bien sûr. Et l’absurdité morbide de la situation lui avait, pendant un bref moment, coupé le souffle : ses enfants à elle, bien vivants, étaient en ce moment même en train de brûler les ossements du fils de cette femme.

Aucun d’eux n’avait envisagé cette affaire autrement que comme une chasse de seconde zone, un cas facile, à peine un échauffement, et surtout un prétexte pour autre chose : une façon d’échapper au huis clos du bunker pour Mary, l’équivalent musclé d’une balade en famille pour Dean, et un regrettable délai dans la traque de Lucifer pour Sam. Il était tout simplement inimaginable qu’ils se retrouvent à deux doigts du désastre. La frayeur blanche que les garçons avaient ressentie la veille, quand l’esprit s’était brièvement emparé de Mary, s’était dissoute dans les flammes la nuit suivante. Pour eux, l’affaire était réglée : dans l’attente de nouvelles de Castiel et de la mise au point d’une stratégie pour en finir avec Lucifer, ils retrouveraient la sécurité du bunker et se concentreraient sur leur famille. Sur le chemin du retour vers le motel, sous le soleil frais du matin, dans le silence épuisé d’après l’effort, ils laissaient leurs pensées errer autour de ce qu’ils imaginaient du futur proche. Dean proposerait à Mary un road trip à trois, sur les traces de John si elle le souhaitait, ou des Campbell, peu importait. Le mouvement, la route, l’odeur du cuir et le bruit du moteur – les basiques auxquels il recourait depuis toujours. Sam, lui, n’avait pas de plan en tête parce que les paramètres de la situation lui échappaient presque totalement : Mary imposerait la cadence de leurs retrouvailles. Le chemin serait tout sauf rectiligne, de cela au moins il était sûr, mais quels que soient les obstacles et la raideur des virages, ils s’adapteraient, ils suivraient son rythme. Elle était là, ils avaient le temps, c’était la seule vérité qui comptait.

Toutes ces projections, aussi vagues soient-elles, furent balayées en un instant lorsqu’ils retrouvèrent leur mère dans la maison abandonnée, lorsqu’ils virent l’ectoplasme noir couler de ses yeux, lorsqu’elle projeta Sam contre le mur et tenta d’étrangler Dean. Sam avait depuis longtemps renoncé à évaluer l’ironie qui s’acharnait sur leur vie mais en courant vers la cave pour brûler les os du premier propriétaire de la maison, elle le frappa de plein fouet, entre peur panique et totale hystérie. _L’histoire pourrait vraiment finir comme ça ? Ma mère ressuscitée pour mourir à nouveau six jours plus tard en tuant mon frère ?_ Lorsque les restes de Moriarty s’évanouirent dans les flammes, Sam tomba à genoux, vidé.

Mary ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des silhouettes translucides des enfants morts. Elle suivit l’envol de leurs esprits, en lentes volutes lumineuses, et éprouva pour eux cette même empathie déchirante, cette proximité immédiate, instinctive, qui l’avait brièvement liée à la mère de Lucas quelques heures auparavant. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur l’espace libéré de leur présence. Elle ne bougeait pas. Dean dut la guider par les épaules vers la sortie.

*

 

C’est lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à la voiture que Mary la remarqua. La tonalité du silence. Dean se dirigeait vers la portière conducteur quand Sam l’arrêta en lui agrippant le bras d’un geste sec et s’empara des clés.

« N’y pense même pas. »

« Rends-les moi. »

« Redis-moi ça en respirant normalement et on verra. »

Leurs voix étaient froides. Sam n’accorda plus un regard à son frère et prit place derrière le volant. Dean, pâle d’agacement, ouvrit la portière passager et dit à Mary : « Monte. »

« Non… Toi, vas-y, je vais m’assoir derrière. »

Il n’insista pas, s’installa à côté de Sam et claqua la portière. Assise derrière Dean, elle voyait le profil aigu de Sam, sa mâchoire serrée, l’ossature délicate de son visage semblant vouloir crever sa peau. Une tension glaciale émanait de lui, emplissait l’habitacle et imposait le silence. L’Impala, entre ses mains nerveuses, mordait l’asphalte, ses pneus crissant dans les virages. À la sortie de la ville, dès qu’ils atteignirent l’autoroute, elle bondit et dévora la distance, lancée à la vitesse d’une colère qui clouait Mary au fond de la banquette arrière, une colère qu’elle ne comprenait pas et sentait ricocher entre les deux frères.

Bientôt, la pluie abattit son rideau sourd sur le métal noir, étouffant le rugissement de la voiture qui glissait sur le ruban luisant de l’autoroute dans une course semblable à une fuite. Les trombes d’eau noyaient le paysage, couvraient les plaines d’une lumière d’argent terne d’où émergeaient à peine quelques silhouettes spectrales d’arbres nus, et sur l’horizon, la masse agenouillée des collines. Dans cette lueur livide, les marques que les doigts de Mary avaient laissées sur la peau claire de Dean ressortaient, pourpres. Elle eut envie de vomir.

La pluie cessa aussi brusquement qu’elle avait commencé, libérant à nouveau le grondement du moteur. Les panneaux lumineux annoncèrent un accident une dizaine de kilomètres plus loin et le ralentissement du trafic. Sam émit un grognement agacé et prit la sortie suivante. Sur la nationale, il ralentit à peine, doublant systématiquement tous les véhicules qui les précédaient. L’Impala, brutalisée, obéissait à ses gestes secs, précis, comme un animal dompté. Mary ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de lui, de cet inconnu qui était son fils.

 

« Ça suffit, arrête-toi. »

La voix de Dean avait résonné, rauque, dans le silence oppressant. Sam ne répondit pas.

« Tu vas t’arrêter. Maintenant. »

Sans un mot, Sam rabattit la voiture sur le bas-côté de la route dans un crissement de pneus, pila et sortit en claquant la porte, immédiatement suivi par Dean. Mary se glissa elle aussi à l’extérieur, en silence, essayant de se faire oublier. À quelques pas d’elle, Dean avait rejoint Sam qui s’était arrêté, tourné vers la route, les deux mains enfoncées dans ses cheveux. Il empoigna son épaule et le tourna vers lui.

« Tu vas te calmer, ok ? » Ce n’était pas une requête mais un ordre.

Sam explosa. « Me calmer ? Tu me demandes de me calmer ? Vous avez failli y rester tous les deux, Dean ! »

« Mais on s’en est sortis ! Tout le monde va bien, qu’est-ce qui te prend ? »

Sam secouait la tête, furieux, incrédule. « J’y crois pas… Ce sera toujours la même chose, hein ? On passe à deux doigts de la catastrophe, mais tant qu’on ne se la prend pas en pleine face, tout va bien ? On oublie et on continue ? »

Dean haussa la voix à son tour : « Oui ! Exactement ! C’est le boulot, Sam ! Ça nous arrive tout le temps, qu’est-ce qu’il y a de nouveau là-dedans ? »

« Rien. Il n’y a rien de nouveau là-dedans, justement. J’aimerais juste… » Les yeux de Sam brillaient. « J’aimerais juste, pendant un temps, ne plus risquer de perdre ma famille toutes les semaines. »

Dean se passa une main sur le visage, toute colère retombée. « Sammy… »

« Non. Arrête. Il y a six jours, je n’avais pas de mère et plus de frère. Miraculeusement, je vous ai retrouvés tous les deux. Est-ce que c’est trop demander de ne pas vouloir vous perdre tout de suite ? »

Mary sentait vibrer entre eux des courants d’une densité presque palpable, traversés de peur, de colère, d’un espoir tremblant, à la fois fragile et violent, et elle savait qu’elle en était le centre, l’élément déclencheur, pourtant lorsque Sam tourna vers elle son regard d’une tristesse liquide, elle le reçut comme un coup non attendu.

 

Quelques jours plus tôt, exactement six jours plus tôt, elle le tenait encore dans ses bras, s’émerveillait de ses premiers sourires. Ses yeux avaient la transparence des ciels d’été. Sam était un bébé étrange et calme, capable de passer des heures à regarder le jeu des feuilles dans les arbres, à écouter la musique douce du mobile qui tournait au-dessus de son berceau. Il souriait constamment, les joues creusées de fossettes, comme John. Au même âge, Dean était déjà une petite tornade aux humeurs changeantes, passant d’une minute à l’autre de l’éclat de rire aux larmes, assoiffé d’attention, de contact. Sam, non. Il semblait vivre légèrement en retrait du cours des choses, dans une bulle intérieure dont lui seul connaissait les contours. Elle rêvait leur avenir. Son frère prendrait d’assaut le monde, se nourrirait de mouvement, de bruit et d’action. Lui, saurait absorber le chaos du temps sans se laisser noyer, observerait, apaiserait, guérirait. Dans la réalité qu’elle avait choisie, elle l’imaginait médecin, avocat, artiste. Dans la réalité qu’elle avait fuie mais qui ne quittait jamais totalement son esprit, elle le voyait sorcier, chamane, voyant.

 

Adulte maintenant, longue silhouette puissante taillée dans le marbre, hanté d’une force noire contre laquelle il avait décidé de lutter, le regard traversé de siècles et de souvenirs intraduisibles, empli pourtant d’une telle douceur… d’une douceur qu’aucune violence, ni la sienne, ni celle du monde, n’avait pu éradiquer, tourné vers elle, il répétait : « Est-ce que c’est trop demander ? »

Elle n’essaya pas de refréner le flot de larmes qui brouilla sa vue. Sam n’avait rien exigé d’elle depuis son retour. À aucun moment. Il lui avait laissé le temps, l’espace, dont elle avait besoin. Contrairement à Dean, dont l’intensité la foudroyait à chaque fois qu’elle le regardait, il n’avait jamais laissé échapper l’expression de son attente, de son impatience. Et, aujourd’hui, sur le bord de cette route désolée, à des centaines de kilomètres de tout point d’ancrage, dans l’immensité des plaines et du vent, il lui demandait une chose, une seule : ne pas disparaître tout de suite.

_Sam, Sammy, baby._

L’instant était là, ouvert.

Elle pouvait contourner la voiture, se diriger vers eux, _Dean mon cyclone, Sam mon énigme_ , les serrer contre elle, et prononcer les mots qu’ils attendaient. _Je suis là, je suis revenue, j’implore votre pardon, je ne peux pas changer le passé, essayons de changer l’avenir._ L’instant était là, mais elle ne bougeait pas, pétrifiée de chagrin, de regrets, tenue à distance, toujours, par ce champ de force qui semblait les entourer et qu’elle ne trouvait pas le courage d’essayer de franchir, par peur peut-être de s’en voir refuser l’entrée.

Et l’instant se referma.

Sam détourna le regard, rejoignit la voiture, s’installa au volant. Trois portes claquèrent. Ils reprirent la route.

*

 

Dean alluma la radio, gémit en entendant Neil Young, se pencha sous son siège pour fouiller dans la vieille boîte à chaussures, et poussa une exclamation triomphale en brandissant devant Sam une cassette antique à l’étiquette décolorée. Sam essaya immédiatement de s’en emparer, sans succès.

« Hors de question, mec. C’est moi qui conduis, c’est moi qui choisis ! »

« Tu ne conduis que par dérogation spéciale et extrêmement provisoire. C’est toujours moi le capitaine du vaisseau, je choisis. »

Ils se battirent pendant cinq minutes autour du lecteur cassettes, Sam essayant d’empêcher Dean d’y introduire l’objet de la discorde sans lâcher le volant.

« Bas les pattes, c’est toi qui vas nous tuer plus vite que prévu. »

Sam claqua l’arrière du crâne de son frère et reposa ses deux mains sur le volant. La voix de Ronnie Van Zant grinça dans les hauts parleurs.

Comme si rien ne s’était passé.

 

Deux cents kilomètres plus loin, Sam arrêta la voiture pour faire le plein. Mary accompagna Dean dans l’épicerie minuscule attenante aux pompes à essence. Sodas, eau, chips, sandwiches sous cellophane. Lorsqu’elle croisait son regard, il lui souriait. Sam les attendait, appuyé contre le capot. Dean jeta les sacs sur le siège arrière et rejoignit son frère.

« Rends-moi les clés, tu t’es assez amusé. »

Sam cacha sa main droite derrière son dos. « Tu croasses encore. »

Dean pencha la tête de gauche à droite en faisant craquer son cou. « Tout fonctionne. File les moi. »

Sam haussa les yeux au ciel et lui tendit les clés. Mary les attendait près de la portière arrière. Sam contourna la voiture, ouvrit la porte, tourné vers elle, regard clair : « Tu veux t’assoir à l’avant ? »

Elle lui sourit, balbutia : « Non, non, c’est ok, je suis bien derrière. »

« Tu es sûre ? » Attentionné, prévenant, à dix mille lieues des ombres qui avaient précédé.

« Oui, je suis sûre, allons-y. »

Ils montèrent dans la voiture. Sam réussit à prendre le contrôle du lecteur cassettes. Les deux frères s’insultèrent pendant dix minutes. L’Impala fendait l’océan végétal du Nebraska.

Comme si rien ne s’était passé.

*

 

On ne sait jamais combien de temps on peut se mentir. À soi-même. Aux autres. Certains y parviennent pendant des années. Toute une vie. Mary le pouvait encore dans l’espace familier de l’Impala, sur cet entre-deux de la route, l’intermédiaire flou entre le départ et l’arrivée. Elle le pouvait encore en entendant ses fils échanger leurs noms d’oiseau, dans l’atmosphère absurdement légère de leurs querelles adolescentes autour de la nourriture, de la musique. Elle le pouvait encore, de retour dans le bunker, en écoutant Dean, si solide, si calmement sûr de lui, à nouveau adulte soudain, et bien plus adulte qu’elle, la féliciter sur la façon dont elle avait agi, là-bas, à Saint Paul, alors même qu’elle savait avoir dramatiquement échoué.

Puis, il s’approcha d’elle, enveloppant, chaleureux, rassurant, et lui dit : « Maman, c’est ok, tu es à la maison maintenant. »

Alors, elle vit son sourire mais aussi sa pâleur, les traits tirés de son visage, les ombres mauves sous ses yeux rougis par l’absence de sommeil.

Et elle sut qu’elle ne le pouvait plus.

En un instant d’une clarté incontestable. Elle ne le pouvait plus. Et la vérité jaillit de ses lèvres avant même qu’elle ait le temps d’y penser, de la peser.

« Non. »

La vérité, si consciencieusement réprimée, s’écoula enfin, comme d’un barrage subitement rompu. Le manque de John enraciné dans ses os, dans sa peau. Le deuil de ses enfants tels quels les avait connus, tels qu’elle les aimait.

« Chaque moment passé avec vous me rappelle tous ceux que j’ai perdus avec eux. »

Sa pauvre tentative d’explication, de justification, d’un choix qu’elle n’avait pas encore verbalisé mais qui planait déjà, entre eux, inexprimé, compris.

L’interruption de Sam, de cette voix sourde, prudente, tremblée : « Maman, qu’est-ce que tu essaies de dire ? »

 

Et le couperet, enfin : « Je dois partir. »


	15. Chapter 15

« Je dois partir. »

 

C’est la phrase la plus sincère qu’elle ait prononcée depuis son retour. Et, l’espace d’une seconde, elle veut la ravaler, opérer un retour en arrière et tout annuler. Parce qu’elle les voit chavirer. Le mouvement est à peine perceptible mais il est là. Elle pense à ces arbres élancés, au sommet des montagnes, enracinés dans une terre trop rare, trop aride, chancelants sous l’attaque des vents.

 

« Je suis désolée, tellement désolée… »

 

Elle ne sait pas ce qui est le pire : le regard transparent, dévasté d’incompréhension de Sam ou celui, fuyant et dur, de Dean. Alors elle ment.

 

« J’ai juste besoin d’un peu de temps. »

 

Elle s’approche de Dean, dont le visage est toujours détourné d’elle, mais il recule, dans un geste si instinctif de rejet, de refus, qu’elle n’insiste pas. Elle prend le journal de John sur la table, vient vers Sam, l’étreint lentement : « Je t’aime. » Elle sent les bras de son fils se serrer autour d’elle, hésitants, entend la respiration qu’il retient. Elle le lâche, regarde Dean. « Je vous aime tous les deux. »

 

Ces mots-là mentent encore mais elle les leur offre, en espérant de toutes ses forces qu’un jour ils ne lui écorcheront plus la gorge.

 

Puis, elle traverse la pièce, saisit son sac au passage, d’un geste plus fluide, plus léger qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu, monte les escaliers, ouvre la porte, et s’en va.

 

Sam la suit du regard. Dean non. Quand elle disparaît de sa vue, il se tourne vers son frère. La porte du bunker grince, puis claque. Il frémit. Dean non.

 

*

 

À l’absence, Sam avait associé le son dévorant du feu, le hurlement des chiens. S’y ajouterait à partir de ce jour le cri du métal contre le métal.

 

Silence.

 

Dean, sans lever les yeux, recule lentement. Trois pas. Jusqu’à ce que son dos touche le pan de mur séparant la bibliothèque de la salle des cartes. Il se laisse glisser au sol. Ses bras entourent ses genoux relevés. C’est l’appel de la terre. Quand le ciel reste sourd, quand le présent fait mentir ses propres promesses, la terre est là.

 

Silence.

 

Dans l’esprit de Sam, le même décompte tourne, obsessionnellement. _Six jours. Elle est restée six jours avec nous. Trois jours avec moi. Trente trois ans d’absence et elle nous laisse au bout de six jours, au bout de trois jours._

 

_Pourquoi ?_

Il est toujours debout, dans l’écho tonitruant de cette porte qui s’est refermée sur celle qui n’a pas voulu d’eux. Dans le silence tout aussi assourdissant de son frère, assis sur le béton froid, immobile, regard baissé.

 

Un vertige. L’espace autour de lui est soudain trop vaste, les plafonds trop hauts. Son centre de gravité semble lui avoir échappé. Oui, il est là, au sol. Dean.

 

Sam le rejoint et s’assoit à côté de lui. Ils ne parlent pas, ne se regardent pas, ne se touchent pas.

 

Cinq minutes plus tôt, seulement cinq minutes plus tôt, ils étaient encore trois, englués dans une réalité compliquée, à l’aube d’un avenir à construire, difficile certainement, formé de chemins tortueux, partiellement recouverts d’ombres, mais ils étaient encore trois. Maintenant…

 

Maintenant, Mary a emporté l’avenir. Et ils ne sont plus que deux. Encore une fois.

 

*

 

Le temps coule, indifférent, ils ne bougent pas.

 

Les pensées de Sam se bousculent, ricochent, sans suite, butent sur les détails.

_Elle n’a pris que son sac et elle est partie. Des fringues pour deux jours, un téléphone, un flingue, cent dollars. Pas de voiture, pas de papiers, pas de contacts. Nous lui aurions tout donné, elle n’a rien demandé. Elle ne connaît rien de ce monde et elle part les mains vides._

_Comme on s’évade._

_Pourquoi ?_

*

 

Dans le silence figé, la sonnerie d’un téléphone explose. Dean se remet brusquement en mouvement et à gestes fébriles, inhabituellement maladroits, sort l’appareil de sa poche. Sam retient sa respiration.

 

_Elle appelle. Elle regrette. Elle revient._

 

Il décroche, porte le téléphone à son oreille, entrouvre les lèvres, et se fige. Sam regarde son frère, ne comprend pas. Le silence s’étire. Puis Dean, sans le regarder, lui tend l’appareil. Sur l’écran, le nom de Cass. Sam hésite. L’espace d’un instant, l’ordre des priorités semble totalement dépourvu de sens. _Foutez-nous la paix, tous_. Son corps décide pour lui, en pilotage automatique, il saisit le téléphone.

 

« Dean ? Allô, tu m’entends ? »

Sam se râcle la gorge, appuie sur le haut-parleur, pose le téléphone entre eux.

« Cass, du nouveau ? »

« Sam ? »

« Oui. Je t’écoute. »

« J’ai essayé de t’appeler plusieurs fois, tu ne répondais pas. Tout va bien ? »

« Oui. »

« Dean est avec toi ? »

« Il est là. Vas-y. »

 

Du récit confus et digressif de Castiel, la partie analytique de l’esprit de Sam enregistre les informations pertinentes pendant que l’autre, la partie sensible, tournoie encore, éperdue, dans le vide ouvert par un grincement de métal.

Cass et Crowley font équipe. Lucifer porte la peau d’une star déchue. Et Rowena l’a catapulté au creux des abysses. Leur vie n’arrêtera donc jamais de s’auto-parodier. En d’autres circonstances, ils auraient presque pu en rire.

 

« Sam ? Dean ? Vous m’avez entendu ? »

« Oui… Oui, c’est ok. Merci pour les infos. »

« Je vais passer au bunker dès que j’aurai réussi à me débarrasser de Crowley. Nous devons réfléchir à la suite. Lucifer va forcément revenir. »

Sam tourne la tête vers Dean. Il n’a toujours pas bougé, le regard perdu devant lui, n’a pas prononcé un mot.

« Écoute Cass… Il n’y a pas d’urgence… On revient tout juste d’une chasse un peu compliquée, on est morts. On te rappelle demain, ok ? »

« Vous êtes sûrs que tout va bien ? »

« Oui. Ne t’inquiète pas. À demain. »

 

Il raccroche et fait glisser le téléphone au sol, loin d’eux. Dean ne réagit pas, ne dit rien. Parce qu’il veut encore croire qu’un semblant de normalité subsiste, Sam demande : « Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Dean ne répond pas, ferme les yeux, appuie sa tête contre le mur, ses bras relâchent la pression qu’ils maintenaient autour de ses genoux relevés, retombent à ses côtés. L’allogène au-dessus d’eux projette l’ombre de ses cils sur ses joues.

 

Sam regarde les mains de son frère sur le béton, lâches, et pense : _Il devrait serrer les poings. Pourquoi ne serre-t-il pas les poings ?_

 

« Hey… il faut… il faut qu’on réfléchisse… qu’on se prépare… » Sa propre voix lui semble lointaine, étouffée par une tempête invisible, la distance, à dix mille lieux du temps présent, du gouffre qui vient de s’ouvrir en eux.

 

Dean ne bouge pas, ne répond pas. Quels que soient les chocs endurés, le rappel des enjeux du présent parvenait toujours à le remettre en selle. Ne pas s’attarder sur la douleur, se focaliser sur l’immédiat. S’oublier et charger. Un mécanisme d’attaque qui est aussi un mécanisme de défense : ce qui fait de lui cette machine de guerre presque inarrêtable et le blinde contre tout ce qui en lui vibre trop, ressent trop, souffre trop.

 

Aujourd’hui, le mécanisme si parfait, si fidèle, semble enrayé.

 

_Trop d’immobilité, trop de silence_. _Pas assez de rage._  

 

Un soupçon commence à naître en Sam, une sensation de malaise diffus, non ressentie depuis si longtemps qu’un bref instant il la pense inédite, jusqu’à ce qu’il en reconnaisse l’atmosphère évanescente, issue d’années enfuies. Un très lointain arrière-goût de déjà-vu.

 

_Non, ça ne peut pas être ça._

 

À gestes souples, prudents, il se glisse face à Dean, ses jambes aux genoux relevés, sans le toucher, encadrent celles de son frère.

 

« Dean. »

 

Il ne réagit pas.

 

« Dean, regarde-moi. »

 

Les secondes s’étirent. Dean ne fait pas un geste.

 

L’appréhension, de plus en plus définie, couplée au refus de la voir se vérifier, à la crainte superstitieuse que s’il insiste, s’il pousse son frère, ce qui n’existe peut-être pas encore choisira précisément cet instant pour se réaliser, fait hésiter Sam au seuil d’une autre phrase. Pourtant, à voix basse, ferme mais sans urgence, il se lance.

 

« Parle-moi. »

 

Une légère, très légère crispation dérange l’immobilité des traits de son frère. À peine un froncement de sourcils, l’accélération à peine visible du battement de ses paupières.

 

Sam est toujours sur la crête, entre une compréhension qu’il peut de moins en moins nier et le doute, innervé d’espoir, la volonté de croire que son instinct le trompe.

 

Les vibrations qui émanent de Dean interdisent le contact. Sam sait que s’il le touche, son frère, d’une façon ou d’une autre, hors de la pièce ou au creux de lui-même, fuira. À cet instant, il a la sensation, très claire, de marcher sur un fil de cristal.

 

Sa voix reste sourde, égale, entre l’ordre et la prière. « Ouvre les yeux, Dean. »

 

Sam attend. Il ne peut être sûr de rien avant de plonger dans son regard. Les secondes s’égrènent, longues.

 

Lentement, si lentement, les yeux de Dean s’ouvrent. Ils sont immenses. Et Sam, sans trahir une seule émotion, un seul geste, sent chavirer l’axe qui le maintient à la verticale du monde.

 

Les paupières de son frère se sont levées sur un paysage inconnu, désert, balayé de vents qui ne sont pas ceux, familiers, de la fureur. Des vents secs, stériles, ne présageant ni l’orage ni la pluie. L’infinie tristesse, aride et silencieuse, d’un espace dévasté.

 

Sam sent ce qui l’attend. Veut pourtant donner au réel une dernière chance de faire mentir ce qui se révèle être de moins en moins un pressentiment, et de plus en plus une certitude. Veut, contre toute probabilité, pousser Dean à la parole, à l’irritation, à la colère s’il le faut.

 

« Dis quelque chose, bordel. N’importe quoi. S’il te plaît. »

 

Dean ne soutient pas le regard de Sam. Il détourne la tête, longs cils baissés.

 

« Dean, _si tu le peux_ , parle. »

 

Sam voit son frère, sans se départir de son immobilité de statue, prendre une aspiration légère, qui s’étrangle sans qu’il la relâche. Voit ses poings, enfin, se serrer sur le sol. Mais ce n’est plus un geste de colère, c’est une démonstration d’impuissance. Sans plus réfléchir, par réflexe, il tend la main vers Dean, qui la repousse immédiatement, d’un geste rapide, agressif. Dans son regard, que Sam croise une fraction de seconde avant qu’il se détourne à nouveau, s’est érigé un mur de pierre. 

 

Il sait qu’en son frère se dissimulent des gouffres. Il en connaît la plupart. Il en découvrira d’autres. Mais certains lui échapperont toujours, pour la simple raison qu’il n’a pas toujours connu Dean. Il est né quatre ans plus tard. Quatre ans trop tard. Et ses premiers souvenirs ne se sont formés qu’à partir de ses trois ans. Mémoire ressuscitée ou non, il a manqué sept ans de sa vie et, à cet instant, absurdement, cela lui semble la plus grande injustice possible, parce que c’est là, dans ces années d’enfance, que s’est ouvert le gouffre premier, celui qui en une nuit a détruit l’univers de Dean, celui qui – Sam le sent, le sait – l’a à nouveau aspiré lorsque la porte de métal s’est refermée.

 

Pour la deuxième fois, Mary a quitté ses enfants et emporté avec elle la voix de son premier né.

 

Difficilement, Sam se maîtrise, s’empêche d’obéir à l’impulsion vorace qui lui commande, contre la volonté de Dean, d’attirer son frère contre lui, de l’envelopper dans ses bras et de le garder là, à l’abri, loin des douleurs, des manques, des laideurs du passé, du présent.

 

Un souvenir-éclair traverse sa mémoire, en technicolor : cet hiver atroce dans le Montana. Il devait avoir quatre ans, John les avait laissés, seuls, dans le chalet abandonné – un refuge de chasseurs d’ours déserté après l’automne – qu’ils occupaient à l’extérieur d’une ville insignifiante, paumée, en lisière de forêt. Deux pièces : un salon-cuisine, et une chambre. Un poêle à demi défoncé qui crachait plus de fumée que de chaleur. Une cheminée. Dean, à huit ans, n’avait pas su résister aux larmes de son petit frère, à ses lèvres bleues, à ses tremblements sous les multiples couches de vêtements : il avait fait brûler toute leur provision de bois en trois jours. Dans le froid glacial et humide, sous les hurlements du blizzard, à la lueur blafarde de la neige qui s’élevait jusqu’au bas des fenêtres, ils avaient passé les deux journées suivantes pelotonnés dans le lit aux draps rigides, recouverts de toutes les couvertures que Dean avait pu trouver… Et Dean avait eu cette idée de génie, ce pur instinct animal de survie : il avait enfilé l’un des pulls de John et avait fourré Sam dessous, l’avait enveloppé sous la laine, contre son ventre, entre ses bras. C’est comme ça que leur père, à son retour, les avait trouvés : Dean, dissimulé sous un monticule de couvertures rêches, abritant son petit frère au creux de son corps d’enfant sous un pull quatre fois trop grand pour lui.

 

Il ne pourra jamais rendre à Dean l’équivalent de ce moment : la sensation magique d’avoir trouvé le refuge ultime.

 

_Un autre chemin doit être trouvé._

 

Depuis deux jours, son enfance lui colle aux talons comme un prospectus souillé vantant des produits dont personne ne veut. Non, pas depuis deux jours, depuis toujours, puisque les souvenirs attachés à Dean avaient réussi à surnager, intacts, dans le magma informe et lacunaire qu’était devenue sa mémoire. La différence étant, maintenant, que la présence de John s’y surimpose constamment.

 

Et la colère revient. Double. Nucléaire. Contre son père et ses innombrables manquements. Contre sa mère, jusqu’alors hors d’atteinte de tout chef d’accusation, et depuis une demie heure coupable de tous. La colère revient et elle n’a rien d’abstrait, rien de flou, elle est aussi transparente et définie que la carafe de cristal ciselé, posée sur la console de bois à sa droite, qu’il se retient de saisir et de balancer contre le mur pour le soulagement gratuit d’avoir quelque chose à briser.

 

Sam voudrait, juste pour quelques minutes, remonter le temps, s’offrir un second aller-retour en 1978, défoncer la porte du jeune couple Winchester et leur cracher au visage le futur qu’ils sont en train de préparer pour leur fils, ce bébé à l’existence encore si discrète sous le ventre plat de Mary. Leur dépeindre exactement, à la nuance près, le grotesque tableau de cauchemar que sera, à cause d’eux, la vie de cet enfant.

 

_Vous lui offrirez quatre ans de paix et de bonheur, juste pour qu’il y goûte, pour qu’il en connaisse la saveur, et sache ce qu’il perdra lorsque, en un instant, les conséquences de vos actes lui retireront tout. Vous brûlerez ses souvenirs, sa joie, son enfance. Vous lui apprendrez, toi par tes ordres et ta discipline de combattant jamais vraiment revenu de la guerre, toi par le culte et la soif de revanche nés de ton absence, à ravaler ses larmes, à s’oublier pour ceux dont il a la charge, à surmonter sans une plainte la peur, le chagrin, la douleur, le froid, la faim. Vous lui apprendrez à se considérer comme un soldat, un être humain qui n’a le droit de respirer qu’au service de la cause qui lui est imposée, de la chair à canon dont la valeur se mesure à sa capacité de sacrifice. Vous lui apprendrez qu’il ne sera jamais digne de désirer quoique ce soit pour lui-même, jamais digne d’être aimé sans avoir quelque chose à rendre en retour._

_Vous lui apprendrez à tout donner et à ignorer comment recevoir._

_Et il intègrera tout cela. Chaque enseignement, chaque interdit, chaque injonction. Comme le bon élève qu’il aurait pu être s’il n’avait pas dû consacrer son enfance à t’obéir, à te venger, et à élever le deuxième fils que vous n’avez pas été foutus de vous empêcher de concevoir._

_Il honorera chacune de vos exigences : venger ta mort, achever ta quête, protéger son frère, sauver l’inconnu en détresse et la planète par la même occasion._

_Il perdra ses amis, renoncera à la possibilité de l’amour, traitera sa propre existence comme une marchandise de seconde main, un produit jetable._

_Il brûlera en enfer._

_Et vous savez quoi ? Parce que cette vie à laquelle vous l’avez condamné l’a si bien dressé_ , _si bien convaincu que sa souffrance ne valait rien si elle ne servait pas un but plus élevé que lui-même, lorsqu’au bout de décennies d’une torture inimaginable, il flanchera, ce sera pour ne jamais se le pardonner._

_Et un beau jour, toi qui par ta mort as autorisé tout cela, tu reviendras. Et l’espoir renaîtra en lui, parce qu’étrangement, inexplicablement, son humanité, son aspiration au bonheur n’ont pas été intégralement détruites. Une graine d’espérance, fertile, fragile, enterrée au plus profond de lui, a réussi à survivre au carnage, alors il y croira. Il croira avoir droit à une seconde chance. Il placera sa confiance en toi, et pour la première fois de sa vie s’autorisera à penser que si le passé ne peut être amendé, l’avenir au moins pourra soigner les blessures._

_Et cette graine, cette minuscule semence d’espoir, la dernière, tu la piétineras._

_Le résultat, tu veux le connaître ? Ton fils s’est muré dans le silence. Ton départ a accompli ce que même Alastair n’a pas réussi à faire : lui retirer la possibilité d’exprimer sa douleur. Mais le plus triste dans tout cela, c’est que même s’il pouvait encore parler, si l’abandon premier ne lui était pas remonté à la gorge pour lui voler à nouveau sa voix, il n’aurait de toute façon rien dit._

 

Sam pose ses coudes sur ses genoux relevés, plonge brièvement son visage dans ses mains, s’efforce de ravaler la rage. Il connaît le chemin à emprunter, et s’il ne passe pas par la douceur, il ne suit pas non plus le tracé de la colère.

 

Il se met debout avec une raideur d’automate. Se dirige vers la table, prend la bouteille de whisky qu’ils y avaient laissée la veille, revient vers son frère, boit une longue gorgée, grimace sous la brûlure de l’alcool et la pose à côté de Dean. Il ne se rassoit pas. Le dominant de toute sa taille, il lâche d’une voix neutre : « Je vais commencer les recherches sur le sort que Rowena a jeté à Vincente. Voir de combien de temps on dispose avant qu’il revienne. Quand tu seras prêt, tu sais où me trouver, et tu sais quoi faire. »

 

Il attend une réaction, qui ne vient pas.

 

Du bout de sa chaussure, il heurte le pied de Dean. Sa voix s’assèche encore : « Hey, regarde-moi. »

La dureté, comme toujours, agit sur Dean, là où la tendresse serait immédiatement rejetée. Il lève enfin les yeux vers Sam, un éclair de contrariété dans la froideur du vide.

Sam ancre son regard dans le sien, répète « Tu sais quoi faire. » Et, à gestes précis, presque tranchants, ses mains tracent dans l’air épais de la pièce des signes qu’ils n’ont plus utilisés depuis plus de vingt ans.

 

**::** _Souviens-toi. Les rois du silence._ **::**

 

Le cœur au bord de l’implosion, il se détourne, traverse la salle des cartes et disparaît vers sa chambre. À cet instant, il l’aime à en crever.

 

*

 

Dès que la silhouette de Sam s’évanouit dans le couloir sombre, Dean commence, lentement, régulièrement, calmement, à se frapper la tête contre le mur.

 

Os contre béton. Douleur sourde, vibrante, dans crâne, nuque, mâchoire. Bien.

 

Ses yeux révèlent un paysage d’après-guerre, mais il ne le sait pas, ne le sent pas. Il ne sent rien. Il n’est pas absent, pourtant, pas perdu. Tout ce qui a été dit, il l’a entendu. Lucide.

 

Mary les a rejetés, et sa voix s’est éteinte. C’est tout. Ce n’est pas grave. Pas la fin du monde. Juste la fin de l’envie. Un moteur qui stoppe, et qu’il ne cherche pas à redémarrer.

 

Le temps s’écoule. Il ne le mesure pas. Il boit, parce que la bouteille est là. Rien ne brûle, rien ne s’engourdit. Lorsqu’il finit par se lever pour se diriger vers sa chambre, c’est juste parce que le béton, contre son dos, devient inconfortable.

 

En passant devant la porte de Sam, il voit que la lumière filtre sous le seuil. Il refuse de rejoindre son frère.

 

Détour par la salle de bain. Pisser. Boire. Il ne se regarde pas dans le miroir. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il balance ses chaussures, ne prend pas la peine de se déshabiller, se jette sur son lit, les yeux au plafond. Dans son champ de vision, sur sa gauche, appuyée contre la lampe de sa table de chevet, la photo de Mary et lui, prise dans le jardin de la maison à Lawrence, sous l’arbre. Été 1983. Il enregistre l’absence, inédite, de regret que cette image suscite en lui. Il ne sent rien. Son corps se détend, réclame le sommeil. Ok, dormir, pourquoi pas.

 

*

 

Trois pièces plus loin, Sam ne dort pas. Assis à son bureau, ses yeux balaient, rapidement, efficacement, le texte latin de l’un des dix ouvrages empilés sur la table, _Sorts et bannissements dans l’Écosse préchrétienne, tome III_. Il a toujours su le faire : scanner une page en cinq secondes, laisser les mots s’imprimer dans son cerveau sans même les lire, distinguer immédiatement l’accessoire du nécessaire. Dans le même temps, son corps reste imperceptiblement orienté vers la porte entrouverte, en alerte.

 

Il veille, et attend.

 

Les heures passent, lentes. Lorsque les lignes commencent à se chevaucher, les mots à perdre leur sens, il s’accoude à la table, pose son front sur ses mains jointes, ferme les yeux, et une voix familière, éteinte depuis longtemps, s’élève de ses souvenirs, ferme et calme : « Ne le force pas, Sam. »

Les yeux gris de Jim, emplis d’une inépuisable patience, d’une douceur un peu lointaine, ses mains fortes et apaisantes posées sur ses épaules d’enfant, le jour qui avait suivi cette nuit orageuse de Fort Douglas. Cette nuit où une ombre longue, à l’odeur d’humus et de poussière, avait pénétré la chambre de motel dans laquelle il dormait, s’était penchée sur lui, avait aspiré en longues volutes grises cette substance qui n’était autre que sa force vitale, l’attirant vers un sommeil noir, un oubli profond. Cette nuit marquée par le surgissement du chaos, le bruit d’une porte défoncée, le souffle du vent dans la pièce et le hurlement de John, la silhouette immense de John, et l’éclat de la détonation, l’odeur de la poudre, les bras de son père autour de lui, les mots de son père, durs, terrifiés, adressés à Dean, sa colère dirigée contre son frère de dix ans. Il se souvient encore aujourd’hui de la précipitation avec laquelle John avait empaqueté leurs affaires et les avait fourrés, eux, les enfants, pêle-mêle avec les sacs, sur le siège arrière de l’Impala. La vitesse effrénée de la voiture sous la pluie, direction Blue Earth, Minnesota. Et les jours qui avaient suivi. L’absence de John. Le silence de Dean. La voix de Jim : « Ne le force pas, Sam. »

 

Il se souvient du visage de son frère, petit visage pâle éclaboussé de soleil, dévoré par l’immensité de ses yeux. Il se souvient d’avoir pleuré, pas à cause de la forme noire qui s’était abattue sur lui (le voleur – avait dit son père ; la Striga – lui dira son frère seize ans plus tard), pas à cause de leur fuite violente et précipitée au milieu de la nuit, mais à cause du regard de Dean, fixe, tellement perdu, à cause de ce regard noyé de silence.

 

« Jim, qu’est-ce qu’il a mon frère, pourquoi il me parle plus, j’ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non, Sammy, tu n’as rien fait de mal, et Dean non plus. Il a juste eu très peur. »

« À cause du voleur ? »

« Oui, c’est ça, à cause du voleur. »

« Et papa, il est où ? »

« Il est parti aider les policiers à attraper le voleur. »

Son insistance d’enfant : « Mais pourquoi mon frère veut pas me parler ? »

« Ce n’est pas qu’il ne veut pas. Il ne peut pas. Il a juste besoin d’un peu de temps. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Jim avait soupiré, lui avait caressé les cheveux.

« On ne peut pas toujours tout expliquer, bonhomme. Parfois il faut simplement attendre que les choses passent. »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu peux aider ton frère. Vous jouez encore de temps en temps aux rois du silence ? »

« Oui, un peu, quand papa est fatigué et veut pas qu’on fasse de bruit. Ou… Quand on veut pas qu’il nous entende. »

Jim avait souri.

« Pourquoi tu n’irais pas proposer à Dean d’y jouer avec toi ? »

« Tu crois qu’il voudra ? »

« S’il ne veut pas, ne le force pas, mais ça vaut le coup d’essayer. »

 

Sam laisse échapper une longue expiration, appréhension et souvenirs mêlés. _C’était si facile alors._ Sa mémoire, dopée depuis la fusion, restitue ces jours enfuis avec une précision presque cinématographique.

L’enfant de six ans n’avait eu qu’à courir jusqu’à la chambre sentant le bois verni, la sauge et le tilleul, n’avait eu qu’à grimper dans le haut lit de chêne sombre et secouer son frère, emmitouflé sous les couvertures. « Dean, réveille-toi, allez, Deeean ! » Et quand le grand s’était redressé, cheveux blonds en pétard, yeux verts écarquillés, le petit, assis en tailleur face à lui avait pris sa voix sentencieuse d’enfant imitant de son mieux les adultes et annoncé, dans un débit de mitraillette, avec cette absence de filtre, cette honnêteté sans peur qui ne fait que s’étioler au gré des années : « Jim a dit que tu pouvais pas parler, qu’il fallait attendre, que j’avais pas fait de bêtise et toi non plus alors on pouvait jouer comme papa nous dit quand il veut pas qu’on le dérange. » Dean avait battu des cils, sourcils levés, encore embrumé de sommeil. Sam avait ri et ses mains avaient commencé à tracer dans l’air le début d’une histoire, petits doigts agiles dansant. **::** _On dirait qu’on est sous l’eau. Pas des poissons, c’est nul les poissons, mais des sirènes. Des sirènes garçons, pas des filles. Et on a réussi à entrer dans le palais du roi, et on doit trouver un trésor_.  **::**

Les yeux de Dean avaient tant bien que mal suivi les signes frénétiques tracés par Sam et, au bout de longues secondes, il avait lui aussi, plus lentement, presque hésitant, incrédule, commencé à signer. **::** _Tu veux jouer avec moi ?_ **::**

Sam avait ouvert puis refermé la bouche, se souvenant que sous l’eau, non, on ne pouvait pas parler. **::** _Bah oui ! Pourquoi ?_ **::**

Dean avait secoué la tête, baissé les yeux, coupant la communication. Sam avait tiré la manche de son frère : « Dean, tu veux pas jouer ? »

Dean avait haussé une épaule, le regard toujours fixé sur les motifs rouges et blancs de la couverture de laine. Et Sam avait désobéi à Jim. Il avait insisté. Si Dean ne le regardait pas, il ne pouvait plus signer mais ça n’avait pas d’importance, le langage du silence se pratiquait aussi la nuit, dans l’obscurité des motels. Il prit la main de son frère et pianota sur sa paume, sur l’intérieur de ses doigts :  **::** _Dean, viens chercher le trésor avec moi._ **::**

 

Dean était venu. Pendant deux jours ils avaient été sirènes dans un palais aquatique, agents secrets infiltrés dans une base ennemie, pirates dont on avait coupé la langue. Et au soir du troisième jour, dans la chambre sombre à peine éclairée par la lueur d’un mince croissant de lune, alors que les doigts de Sam couraient sur la main et le poignet de Dean :  **::** _On sera quoi demain ?_ **::** son frère, à voix basse, fragile encore, avait répondu : « On sera ce que tu veux. »

 

_C’était tellement facile à cette époque._

 

Parce que John Winchester n’oubliait jamais d’être pragmatique, il avait su tirer profit de l’année de mutisme de son fils qui avait suivi la mort de Mary. Au langage des signes classique, il avait ajouté à son apprentissage le morse tactile des Marines – de brèves séquences rythmées tapées sur le poignet – et le langage pour sourds et aveugles consistant en un alphabet formé de signes et de pressions exécutés sur la paume et les doigts de la main. Avant même que l’entraînement de ses fils ne commence, ils savaient déjà communiquer en silence et dans l’obscurité la plus totale. Mais parce que John, à cette époque si proche du décès de Mary, si proche de la vie d’avant, savait encore se comporter en père, il avait su transformer cet enseignement complexe en jeu d’enfant, et pas un instant Dean, ni Sam, n’avaient associé ce mode de communication à la compensation d’une limite, à une adaptation au handicap. Et encore moins à l’acquisition d’une compétence qui leur sauverait la vie plus d’une fois dans cet univers de pourpre sombre dont ils ignoraient encore l’existence.

Dès que Sam avait commencé à parler, à peu près au moment où Dean retrouvait pleinement sa voix, les garçons s’étaient approprié toutes ces formes d’expression et les avaient joyeusement, anarchiquement mélangées, créant au fil des mois et des années un langage unique fait d’une fusion de mots, de signes, d’attouchements, que même John ne parvint plus à déchiffrer. L’origine première de cet apprentissage avait reculé dans les replis du passé, occultée par la course des années, par la résilience et l’inventivité des enfants. Lorsque les deux frères communiquaient avec leurs mains ce n’était plus parce qu’un jour lointain Dean avait perdu la faculté de parler, c’était juste parce que leur père, avec un sourire qui reflétait encore la légèreté d’un temps perdu, les avait sacrés rois du silence.

 

L’épisode de la Striga n’avait pas réussi à altérer l’innocence de ce jeu, le pouvoir de ce langage, mais les années passant, l’adolescence avait ravagé une bonne partie de la magie de l’enfance. Les rois du silence s’étaient tus, leur langage réduit peu à peu à la seule utilisation professionnelle qu’avait visée John : une sélection étroite de signes indiquant des directions, des mouvements tactiques, des stratégies de déplacement. Et pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement ? Le temps des palais aquatiques, des secrets signés la nuit, était fini, et la voix de Dean, forte et sûre, n’avait plus de raison de s’éteindre.

 

_Faites que notre enfance merdique vienne au secours de mon frère._


	16. Chapter 16

Si peu.

Des fragments de tableaux flous, incomplets : l’atmosphère d’une maison, des silhouettes familières mais sans substance, une chanson pop transformée en berceuse, le poids d’une main sur son front.

Quelques couleurs, quelques sensations.

Peut-être fausses. Peut-être collectées au hasard, en observant d’autres familles, des photos dans les magazines, réappropriées pour combler le vide.

Si peu.

Aucune scène entière, aucune journée type, une seule phrase claire : « Les anges veillent sur toi. »

_Cette blague._

Dean ouvre les yeux, se précipite hors de son lit, titube jusqu’à la salle de bains, vise mal, heurte de l’épaule le chambranle de la porte, s’écroule à genoux devant la cuvette des toilettes, et vomit un flot acide de whisky suivi de ce qui ressemble à ses trois derniers repas.

 

Comment peut-on souffrir autant en se rappelant si peu ?

Comment peut-on aimer autant en connaissant si peu ?

_Pathétique._

Alors que ses jambes repliées sous lui le soutiennent à peine, que ses bras en appui sur l’émail blanc tremblent, toute la force qui lui reste se focalise sur les muscles de son ventre qui s’acharnent, en spasmes violents, à purger son estomac de tout ce qu’il contient. Lorsqu’il n’a plus rien à rendre, son corps refuse de comprendre le message et continue à se tendre, à se tordre, à creuser le vide. La bile lui brûle la gorge, puis il ne reste plus que de l’air, et des sons : l’effort involontaire qui le soulève, qui semble vouloir expulser de lui ce qui ne le remplit pourtant plus, se traduit en gémissements, en râles.

 

Ses cordes vocales fonctionnent toujours.

_Mais apparemment elles ne te servent plus qu’à éructer des sons à peine humains au fond d’une cuvette de chiottes._

_Bravo, c’est utile._

 

Il tente de reprendre sa respiration, de se redresser, mais un nouveau spasme écrase ses côtes, lui coupe le souffle et ses articulations blanchissent sur l’émail froid tandis que ses entrailles continuent leur révolte absurde.

 

_Pathétique._

Il laisse retomber son front contre son bras toujours accroché à la cuvette. Respire. S’il ne bouge plus, plus du tout, peut-être son estomac renoncera-t-il à ses frénétiques tentatives d’évasion. Au creux de l’immobilité, peut-être que tout se remettra en place, ses tripes, son cœur, sa tête. L’ordre des priorités.

Un minimum de dignité.

 

Pour elle aussi, si peu. Deux hommes adultes, rudes, fracassés, au regard beaucoup trop vieux pour leur âge _(233 ans Sam, 77 ans moi – l’a-t-elle deviné ?)_ portant les prénoms de ses enfants. Prétendant être ses enfants. Elle ne s’est pas laissé berner. Pas par si peu.

 

_Qu’aurions-nous pu te donner de plus ? De nous, tu veux le début, l’espoir et l’innocence. Tout ça, nous ne l’avons plus, nous ne le sommes plus. Nous ne faisons que danser autour de notre fin, ruser avec le désespoir, refouler le poids de nos fautes. Tout ce que nous aurions pu te donner de plus, c’est un peu de vérité, beaucoup de noirceur. Mais tu ne l’as pas demandé. Tu ne l’as pas voulu._

_Tu serais partie encore plus tôt._

L’immobilité ne suffit pas. Ses muscles se soulèvent à nouveau. Il vomit, gémit, hurle presque dans l’odeur de javel et l’écho de la porcelaine. Quelque chose veut sortir de lui, s’échapper. Il ne sait pas ce que c’est. Il ne contient plus que de l’air et du silence.

 

_Est-ce que j’ai inventé mes souvenirs de toi ?_

_Non._

_Tu nous aimais_ – _avant. Tu ne nous aimes pas_ – _maintenant._

_C’est tout. Pas la fin du monde._

_Pas de quoi s’effondrer._

Cette brûlure des muscles et de la bile, il la connaît par cœur. Il avait neuf ans lorsqu’il apprit qu’une douleur purement physique (fracture ouverte de l’humérus, l’os pointait, en biseau irrégulier hors de sa peau) pouvait vous faire vomir vos tripes. John avait dit : « Réaction normale, fiston, ça va passer. » Plus tard, il découvrit que le cœur et l’esprit pouvaient aussi déverser leur souffrance de cette façon. Et cela, John ne l’excusait pas. Le regard de son père sur lui, assombri d’inquiétude et de reproche. Il avait réussi à lui interdire les larmes, mais le corps se venge toujours des restrictions qu’on lui impose.

 

Dean méprisait son cœur, la trahison de son corps.

_Lève-toi Winchester._

_Aie au moins la décence de te lever._

 

Il parvient à se remettre debout, courbé sur ses abdominaux en feu, s’appuie au lavabo, ouvre le robinet d’eau froide, plonge sa tête dessous, boit à longues gorgées, vomit à nouveau, se rince la bouche.

 

Il entrouvre les lèvres, essaie de donner voix aux mots que son esprit ne cesse de dérouler. Rien. Il pense à Sam. Veut son frère. Sans lever les yeux vers son reflet, il lance son poing contre le miroir. Le verre se fend, sa main saigne.

_Non. Lèche tes blessures et reste au fond de ta tanière. Tu ne lui sers à rien._

*

 

Sam se réveille en sursaut, la tête appuyée sur son bras étendu sur son bureau. Un coup d’œil vers les chiffres rouges de son réveil lui apprend que dehors, au-delà des murs du bunker, le soleil est levé depuis plusieurs heures. La porte de sa chambre, qu’il avait laissée entrouverte, l’est toujours, l’espace la séparant du mur inchangé. Dean n’est pas venu.

 

Le miroir au-dessus de son lavabo, éclairé par la lumière violente du néon, lui renvoie de lui-même cette image qu’il ne connaît que trop bien mais qui lui semble pourtant toujours étrangère : joues creuses et pâles, barbe sombre, iris vert arctique. Un jour, il y a longtemps, le gamin bruni par le soleil de Californie a disparu pour laisser place à ce faux Christ d’ivoire triste. Il ferme les yeux, et pense au soleil.

 

Depuis combien de temps n’a-t-il pas vu le soleil ? Plissé les yeux sous son éclat, senti sa brûlure sur sa peau ? Les images se précipitent sous ses paupières closes. John semblait toujours accorder leurs destinations aux pires conditions climatiques possibles : l’hiver dans le Montana à moins 20 degrés et l’été en Arizona à plus 40. À l’intérieur des murs impénétrables du bunker, splendidement indifférents aux fluctuations des saisons et à la course des astres, Sam se souvient des innombrables étés en lisière du désert. Le noir luisant de l’Impala, mirage tremblant au loin dans les brumes de chaleur au gré des départs et des retours de John. Les couchers de soleil incendiaires dévorant le ciel dans une explosion de couleurs agressive, stupéfiante. La douceur opposée des aubes, à cette heure bleue du matin où tout semblait retenir son souffle, se gorger de fraîcheur avant que le soleil, impétueux et triomphant comme un jeune dieu ivre, lance une fois de plus son rire de feu à la face du monde. Sam se souvient de Dean dans la chaleur intenable de midi, et se demande si ce dieu dont la force de vie brûlait la terre n’était pas lui, son frère de quinze ans, de vingt ans, à la beauté dorée, éclatante, insolente, cheveux et cils blondis dès les premiers jours comme si son corps se nourrissait de lumière, le vert de ses yeux le seul rappel que quelque part, au-delà de cette étendue de roc, d’asphalte et de sable, l’humidité des forêts existait encore.

Sam prend une longue aspiration, essayant de dégager l’oppression qui pèse sur ses poumons. Il veut son frère sous le soleil.

 

*

 

Devant la porte de la chambre de Dean Sam repense à Jim et à son conseil de prudence : « Ne le force pas. »

_Échec du plan A. Activation du plan B._

 

Il a laissé à son frère la possibilité du premier pas, la maîtrise de son temps et de ses actes, sachant depuis toujours que la préservation du contrôle compte pour Dean plus que tout, a fortiori lorsqu’il lui échappe. Mais Dean n’est pas venu.

 

Il frappe sur le bois sombre, n’attend évidemment pas de réponse, et ouvre la porte. Il n’entre pas, reste appuyé à l’encadrement. Dean est assis au bord de son lit, penché en avant, les coudes sur ses genoux. Il porte toujours ses vêtements de la veille. Son regard fixe le sol.  

 

Sam claque des doigts. Dans le langage hybride des rois du silence ce geste et ce son signifient indifféremment  _Dean/Sam/Hey/Regarde-moi_.

 

Dean lève les yeux. Bordés de rouge, cerclés de mauve, ils sont plus fatigués mais aussi plus alertes que la veille. Dean est sorti de l’inertie pour rejoindre un autre territoire, défensif et violent, barricadé de murs et de miradors, hérissé de barbelés derrière lesquels il se retranche, animal blessé prêt à mordre l’imprudent qui tentera de s’approcher. Manque de chance, se tient face à lui la seule personne qui n’a jamais eu peur de saisir des barbelés à main nue.

 

Sam, sans s’approcher, signe : **::**   _ll est tard. Il faut que tu manges un truc._ **::**

Dean tourne brièvement la tête de droite à gauche, et détourne le regard.

Nouveau claquement de doigts. **::**   _Je vais préparer quelque chose. Compte pas sur moi pour t’apporter le petit déj’ au lit._ **::**

Dean laisse passer un temps, et mâchoires serrées, une colère froide au fond des yeux, signe à gestes secs, réticents : **::**   _Je ne suis pas sourd. Pourquoi tu signes ?_   **::**

La réponse de Sam est immédiate : **::**   _Parce que j’ai l’air d’un crétin à parler tout seul._ **::**

Faux. Mais s’il n’est pas en son pouvoir de ramener Dean à la parole, il peut au moins le suivre dans le silence.

Et parce qu’il leur faut, autant que possible, rester ancrés dans les enjeux du présent, dans l’illusion salvatrice que Mary n’a pas balayé tous les fondements de leur vie en revenant, en les abandonnant, Sam enchaîne : **::**   _Le sort de Rowena semble tenir la route. Pas besoin de paniquer tout de suite._ **::**

Dean hoche la tête, marque qu’il a entendu, mais ne bouge pas, ne répond pas. Il se tait de toutes les manières possibles, mais Sam connaît le langage du corps de son frère, de ses yeux. Dans l’impénétrabilité de son regard, dans la tension contenue de ses épaules, tout lui crie _T_ _u n’as pas besoin de moi, tu n’as rien à faire là, va-t’en._

 

Parce que c’est de cela qu’il s’agit. Évidemment et constamment de cela. Dean, dans ses moments de fragilité, retombe toujours dans ses anciens travers, dans les angoisses qu’aucune discussion répétée mille fois, qu’aucune démonstration en acte aussi extrême soit-elle, ne parvient à exorciser une fois pour toutes. La mort de Mary, la transformation de John, cet abandon double, premier, s’est transféré sur Sam dès le début et, comme un galet jeté à l’eau et rebondissant éternellement, s’est rejoué à chacun de ses départs, redouté à chaque ornière du chemin défoncé de leur vie. Dean, qui n’a jamais cru au destin, à l’inéluctabilité des événements, a pourtant toujours pensé qu’il était condamné à l’abandon. Cette hantise n’a rien de rationnel, mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Comment espérer qu’un traumatisme de cette envergure, vécu à l’âge de quatre ans, jamais pris en charge, jamais traité, ait pu devenir autre chose qu’une plaie chronique, perpétuellement infectée ? Enfant, désespérément accroché à la volonté de tout faire pour ne pas perdre ce qui lui restait de son père, pour ne pas risquer de perdre un jour son frère, il a réinterprété à sa manière le credo de John, « Sauver les gens, les aider, c’est notre devoir, notre seule raison d’être », et ce mantra s’est perverti en lui, déformé, jusqu’à devenir « Si tu ne peux pas aider, si tu ne peux pas te montrer utile, tu ne vaux rien. Seules tes actions comptent. Toi seul, toi-même, tu ne suffiras jamais. » Dean s’est interdit la possibilité même de la défaillance.

 

Et aujourd’hui, après le départ de Mary, après qu’elle lui ait si clairement démontré qu’il n’était _pas_ _assez_ , le galet rebondit une fois de plus, l’angoisse enkystée au cœur même de son enfance étend sa contamination au seul pilier qui lui reste. S’il ne peut être utile à Sam, s’il flanche à l’instant même où le bourreau de son frère risque à tout moment de revenir, alors Sam n’a plus aucune raison de rester. Et plutôt que de vivre sous la menace de cette réalité, autant la précipiter.

 

Sam baisse les yeux, Dean pense qu’il renonce. Son orgueil se paiera au prix de la solitude, c’est ce qu’il veut. Quand Sam relève la tête, Dean s’étonne une fois de plus de la rapidité avec laquelle le regard de son frère peut passer de la douceur à la glace. En d’autres circonstances, il saurait que cette froideur ne s’adresse pas à lui, mais à ce qui _en lui_ fait obstacle à Sam, et qu’il assiège impitoyablement depuis toujours. À cet instant pourtant, égaré par la douleur et la honte de la douleur, il ne la décrypte pas et la reçoit en ayant la conviction de la mériter.

 

Alors, comme si souvent, Sam déjoue toutes ses attentes.

 

Sam bouge et vient s’accroupir face à lui pour ne pas lui laisser la possibilité de briser le contact visuel. Dean réprime un geste de recul mais Sam n’essaie pas de le toucher. **::**   _Ok, je vais te laisser tranquille, mais je sais ce que tu es en train de faire. Et n’imagine pas une seconde que, quoique tu tentes, tu réussiras à me faire partir._   **::**

Sans un geste de plus, il se relève et quitte la chambre.

 

*

 

Trop de murs. Sam voudrait pouvoir les abattre tous. Ceux du bunker qui lui cachent le soleil. Ceux de Dean qui lui volent son frère. Il a la liberté de s’extraire des premiers, et le pouvoir de se faufiler à l’intérieur des seconds. Il ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il lui a fallu tenir ce siège, comme un envahisseur des époques barbares, multipliant les attaques, cherchant la brèche, la créant si besoin.

 

John a tellement bien œuvré.

 

Dean, capable de comprendre et d’excuser toute manifestation de vulnérabilité chez autrui, ne l’acceptait jamais pour lui-même. L’appel à l’aide, mais même en deçà, la simple réception de l’aide offerte, était pour lui synonyme d’impardonnable faiblesse, d’échec patent, de trahison envers tout ce que leur père leur avait enseigné. Parce que là était la source primaire de ce qui constituait son frère. Quelque soit le point d’arrivée, le point de départ restait toujours le même : John.

Sam avait mis très longtemps à comprendre et à accepter pourquoi John avait, dès le plus jeune âge, contrecarré la nature profonde de Dean, endurci l’enfant fondamentalement sensible, enjoué, lumineux qu’était son frère. Ce qu’il avait mis en œuvre n’était rien d’autre qu’une technique élémentaire de survie. Les défenses de Dean s’étaient effondrées la nuit de la mort de leur mère, et s’étaient effondrées de manière définitive : plus jamais il ne croirait en la permanence de la sécurité, en la possibilité du bonheur, en la capacité des adultes, de quiconque, à le protéger. En brûlant sa mère, sa maison, son univers, Azazel avait réduit en cendres tout ce qui faisait écran entre lui et la cruauté du réel, le laissant à nu, écorché, infiniment vulnérable. John n’avait pas eu d’autre choix que de reconstruire, artificiellement, une à une, les pierres de la forteresse dont son fils devait apprendre à s’entourer s’il voulait survivre au chaos de menaces et d’imprévisibilité qu’était leur vie. Et Dean s’était emparé avec passion, avec avidité, de ces armes que son père lui avait données, ces armes dont les plus précieuses n’étaient pas d’acier, d’argent ou de fer, mais de colère, de contrôle, d’oubli de soi, de refoulement et de dureté.

John avait essayé d’agir de même avec Sam, et avait échoué. Tout simplement parce que Sam n’avait jamais eu besoin d’un filtre supplémentaire entre lui et le monde, son frère remplissait ce rôle. Protégé par l’ombre infaillible de Dean, Sam avait pu grandir avec la vigueur et la solidité d’une jeune plante à l’abri des tempêtes. Il avait pu, préservé non pas de tout, loin de là, mais des angles les plus acérés, les plus meurtriers de leur vie, occuper une position différente de celle de son frère, légèrement décalée, en recul. Il avait pu observer, analyser, contester, et finalement rejeter. Dean, placé au cœur de l’œil du cyclone, lui avait offert la possibilité de sa rébellion.

 

Depuis la fin de son adolescence, depuis qu’il égalait son frère en force et en habileté, Sam avait lutté d’arrache-pied pour inverser la tendance, protéger Dean autant que Dean le protégeait. Ce combat, il savait qu’il devrait le mener jusqu’à la fin de sa vie, sans jamais être sûr de le gagner. Conscient aussi que parmi les innombrables batailles de cette guerre, il devait accepter, souvent, de perdre, parce que le danger ne s’annonçait pas toujours, ne consistait pas toujours en une créature dont il était possible d’anticiper les mouvements, en un cataclysme dont il pouvait déchiffrer les présages. Parfois, le danger prenait la forme insoupçonnable d’un don, la forme d’une personne aimée.

Comment aurait-il pu protéger Dean de leur propre mère ?

 

Une bataille perdue impliquait la reconstruction de ce qui avait été saccagé. C’est à cet endroit que Sam pouvait intervenir. Pour cela, il devait accéder au champ de ruines dissimulé derrière les remparts de Dean.

Il y parvenait toujours. Mais jamais du premier coup.

 

*

 

La journée s’étira dans une lenteur insupportable et une fois de plus, Sam maudit la vastitude labyrinthique du bunker qui permettait à Dean de faire une incursion dans la cuisine lorsqu’il n’y était pas, de circuler hors de sa chambre sans que Sam le sache. Pour autant que Sam ait détesté les chambres de motels rongées de moisissure dans lesquelles ils avaient passé leur jeunesse, il leur reconnaissait au moins le mérite de limiter les possibilités de fuite de son frère.

 

Réflexe paranoïaque, peut-être, mais il avait caché les clés de l’Impala.

 

Il savait que Dean n’était pas resté inactif. La salle des archives, quand il s’y rendit en fin d’après-midi, portait les traces de son passage : boîtes ouvertes, papiers éparpillés, dossiers mal rangés. Dean, comme lui, cherchait à savoir jusqu’où ils pouvaient se fier à l’art de Rowena, mais il le faisait à l’abri de son regard.

 

Comme un fait exprès, ce jour où Sam aurait voulu ne se focaliser sur rien d’autre que le moyen de ramener son frère à lui, son téléphone n’arrêta pas de sonner.

Cass : « Je suis encore avec Crowley. Il prépare des sorts de localisation pour traquer sa mère. Je ne peux toujours pas le tuer ? »

Garth : « Juste pour vous prévenir. Une meute de jeunes loups-garous a commencé à sévir dans l’est du Kansas. Pas la peine de vous en occuper. Nous réglons la question avec Bess. »

Bucky : « Hey, je viens de tomber sur un nid de goules d’un nouveau genre. Elles n’agissent que pendant le cycle lunaire. La décapitation suffit ou je dois les blinder d’argent ? Je te demande ça parce que j’en ai plus. Ton contact, Jefferson, est toujours dans le business ? »

Claire : « Je viens de sauver huit personnes en un mois en me fêlant à peine une côte, j’assure grave mais Jody ne veut toujours pas me lâcher sur la question de la fac. Tu peux lui parler ? »

Jody : « Claire se la joue Robocop, elle a l’impression d’être invincible alors que j’ai encore dû la recoudre trois fois ces dix derniers jours. Je ne sais plus comment la prendre, elle me rend dingue. Tu peux lui parler ? »

Bucky à nouveau : « Oh. Et sinon, c’est qui ces culs serrés d’anglais qui n’arrêtent pas de me tanner pour que je leur parle de mon ‘travail’ ? »

 

Au moins, il ne pensait pas à Mary.

 

Dean lui filait entre les doigts. Évanescent, silencieux, furtif. Le traquer ne servirait qu’à le faire fuir davantage. Sam devait attendre.

 

*

 

Le téléphone ne sonna plus.

Le cycle perpétuel des machines qui alimentaient le fonctionnement du bunker, aération, systèmes d’alerte, électricité, chauffage du sol, de l’eau, avait atteint la fin d’une boucle, et pour quelques minutes s’était tu.

Le silence était celui de la pierre. Parfait. Invincible et compact. Si dense qu’on pouvait l’imaginer se dilater sans interruption ni obstacle, conquérir paisiblement l’espace et le temps. Régner jusqu’à la fin. Assis à l’une des tables de la grande salle, dans la lumière dorée des appliques, Sam ferma les yeux.

 

C’était l’heure.

 

En lui, dans les milliers de veines qui charriaient son sang, une sensation courait. Une ouverture, un éveil. Il savait, il _sentait_ , sans même prendre la peine de consulter sa montre, qu’au dehors, à cet instant de bascule, un royaume s’endormait pour laisser place à son jumeau d’ombre.

Les pétales immaculés des belles-de-nuit se déploient, libérant un parfum d’une douceur violente. Le premier croissant de la lune brille déjà haut dans le ciel de l’ouest, ambré, à quelques jours de son éclipse. À sa gauche, Mars la rouge. À sa droite, Jupiter la blanche. Plus loin, plus proche de l’horizon, le point d’or de Vénus. Il savait, il sentait qu’en cette heure s’inversait le cours des choses. Les hommes rejoignent leurs maisons, leurs familles, placent des murs entre eux et le noir, se nimbent de fausses lumières. Les animaux émergent de leurs terriers, descendent des arbres, suivent la loi de la lune et de la faim.

Dans quelques minutes, le sang allait couler.

À quelques kilomètres de là, dans une ville de verre et de béton, d’autres humains quittent le refuge de leurs maisons et se plongent dans l’ivresse d’une nuit qui n’en est plus une, balafrée de la fluorescence des néons, la subtilité naturelle de ses bruits noyée sous les hurlements de la musique. Innocents, amoureux des plaisirs et des délires qui ne fleurissent que dans le noir, ils ne sauront pas, ne sentiront pas qu’ils viennent de devenir proies.

Sam ferme les yeux et laisse l’éveil de la nuit courir dans son sang. John avait compris très tôt, bien avant d’en découvrir la raison, que la nuit parlait à son fils comme aux bêtes, mais il n’est plus là pour le rattraper comme il l’a fait mille fois, sur le parking d’un motel, le nez levé vers les étoiles, à trois ans, à sept ans – inconscient d’avoir bravé un interdit ; à neuf ans, à douze ans – assoiffé de liberté et de désobéissance. Sam ferme les yeux et perd la notion exacte du temps, qui ne se décompte plus pour lui en heures et en minutes mais suit un rythme hybride, aussi lent que la course des astres, aussi frénétique que le pouls galopant sous la fourrure chaude des bêtes parties en chasse.

Toutes les bêtes. Toutes les chasses. Celles qu’il continuera à mener. Celles dont il a été et sera peut-être encore la cible, créature lui aussi.

Il garde les yeux fermés et Dean n’est pas là pour interrompre la transe, étouffer l’appel de la nuit sous l’éclat de ses bruits, de sa lumière, comme il le fait depuis toujours.

 

*

 

Au moment où, dehors, la course des carnassiers se lance, Sam ouvre les yeux. Sourit. Il sait quoi faire.

 


End file.
